Soul Bound
by PNR-guilty-pleasure
Summary: Rose is affected by the darkness a lot sooner. She finds an unusual way to cope with this, but can't use this when Dimitri brings them back to St. Vladimirs. How is she going to cope? And can Dimitri just watch her suffer? M-rated because of language, violence, blood and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

RPOV

I felt her fear before I heard her screams. I knew in an instant what was going on. Ever since the accident Lissa, my best friend, and I shared a bond. I could feel what she was feeling, see what she was seeing and as it happens to be the case at the moment I was living her nightmare. I woke up and started walking towards Lissa trying to wake her up. I gently shook her and I did not need a psychic bond to be able to see the emotions so clearly portrayed on her face. I took Lissa in a hug and whispered comforting words to her while she calmed down.

This has been my life for the past two years. We had run away from the academy because we felt Lissa was in danger. I tried to do my best to protect her. After all, she was not only my best friend but also my future charge. Although in my mind she was already my charge. I would die for her, I would give up anything to protect her, and it had nothing to do with the backwards idea our society had about 'they come first'.

In this particular case, however, giving up anything and everything meant giving up my sanity. Because I knew the only way to calm her down most of the time was to take the feelings of despair and loss from her and transfer them to me.

Lissa used to get real bad bouts of depression. It was getting especially bad after the accident in which her parents and brother had died and understandably so. As a last resort to get rid of those intense feelings she would cut her wrists and as she described it: let the physical pain overtake the emotional pain. The depression seemed to leave her body with the blood she was losing. It was not a healthy way of coping and my desperate attempt at stopping her had resulted in our discovery that I could not only feel her feelings but also take the bad ones away.

There was only a minor hitch in this process. Those strong negative emotions would transfer to me and I would be stuck with them.

Although Lissa suffered from depression, when I would take those same feelings into myself they did not present as depression for me, but rage. Pure rage. I remembered the first time it happened. I had found Lissa on the bathroom floor with her wrists cut, blood spilling over the tiles. I was angry at her for not coming to me for help. I knew she had been stressed out for a while. We had been on the run for four months and she needed to use a lot of compulsion for us to be able to fly under the radar and that had put a lot of stress on her. But I did not know it had progressed to that stage. Lissa was barely cohesive anymore. I saw the longing in my best friend's eyes to just be at peace and let go of this life. I tried talking to her in and increasingly desperate tone, but all she wanted was to be left alone to fade away. And then it happened. I felt a pit of darkness through the bond I had not felt before. It was never ending darkness. I looked into it and the darkness seemed to look back at me, swallowing me whole. I lost myself to it. I was drowning. I did not know where I ended and the darkness began. Was this was Lissa was feeling when she felt the need to cut herself? I was shaking with rage I could not contain. At that moment a college guy we had been living with in a dorm house walked into the bathroom. Bad timing, very bad timing, I launched at him and wrapped my hands around his throat and I was slowly squeezing the life out of him. It was like the darkness was fading from me as the life was fading from him. Lissa came to her senses and tried stopping me. But was could she do? She was only a physically weak Moroi and I a trained (somewhat) Dhampir. She shouted my name, but I could hear nothing else but the ever slowing pulse of my victim. Eventually, she got me to look at her and in that moment compelled me to let go. His body fell to the floor unconscious. She quickly walked over to him and healed the wounds I had inflicted. When he woke up she compelled him to forget and go back to his own room.

I started to come back to myself and collapsed into a sorry heap on the bathroom floor. No longer shaking with rage but with fear and anxiety over what I had done. Lissa came and sat with me all night just holding me. It was the only night I ever allowed her to comfort me instead of me comforting her. To this day I cannot forget the look in his eyes as I was strangling him.

We did eventually learn that the depression seemed to get worse when she used her compulsion or healing, and we tried to limit the amount of it. Unfortunately when being on the run compulsion is sometimes necessary and I was glad for the occasional healing.

Lissa did not have any affinity for any of the four elements which was a shame. Sometimes physical elements had their uses. We never quite figured out why Lissa could do certain things other Moroi could not, but seemed to lack any affinity for an element which comes so easily to other Moroi.

We got into a rhythm of her using as little of her power as she could and me taking only small amounts of this darkness from her so we could both survive. And although I did not try to murder the innocent anymore, the darkness was always there in the background. We eventually found a coping mechanism for me to release some of the darkness, but it was not ideal. I often wondered why the same feelings had such a different effect on the both of us and all I could come up with was that I was just a violent person, I wanted to take my anger out at the world and Lissa was a saint and she would rather keep everything to herself and not bother anyone with it.

But I was glad that at least today I could calm her down from her horrible nightmare with the normal friend bond of comforting words and stroking her hair. Her breathing evened out and her eyes started to dry, but I noticed her complexion still looked pale. Well paler than usual for a Moroi. I realized that it has been a few days since she has fed and she needed blood.

"Lissa come on, you need to feed. It will make you feel better."

Lissa gave me that look she always gives me whenever it is time for her to feed. She did not want to feed from me, I knew that. But here on the outside world we had no choice. Dhampir-Moroi feedings were highly frowned upon in our society and it was considered dirty and sexual. Hence the name 'Blood whore' for the people, often dhampir women letting Moroi men feed off of them. Our situation was different. Lissa could not simply feed off of any human she encountered in the streets. Lissa had strong compulsion skills, that was not the problem. The problem was that feeding off of non-feeder humans could be potentially attracting attention and lead the guardians to our doorstep. Not to mention it was highly unethical to feed off of someone that has not given you permission. So we solved the problem the only way we knew how, Lissa would feed off of me. But every time she resisted slightly. She would say she wasn't hungry or that she did not like my blood. I knew that was a lie. Once when we were tipsy, okay drunk, at a party she had told me that my blood was delicious. I don't think Lissa remembers that, but I knew she would feed. I could see in her eyes she wanted to protest but I gave her a stern look, and I think tonight she was too tired to resist. So I lowered the straps of my tank top and bra and let her sink her teeth into my neck.

The first contact of breaking my skin always hurt a little but after the two years spent on the run I was numb to the pain. But after that first moment the endorphins in Lissa's saliva penetrated my senses and I felt that pure moment of bliss. This was the reason Moroi had a large number of human feeders giving their own blood willingly. The high created by the endorphins was amazing. We always kept a few days between feedings, so I would not end up addicted. But whenever Lissa was about to bite me I did not feel fear or apprehension, I felt excited, my body knowing it would get to experience that rush again.

All too soon it was over and Lissa had finished drinking from me. I slowly came down from my high and was now only a little bit dizzy from the blood loss.

"Here drink this", Lissa said handing me a bottle of water. I took the bottle from her and took a large gulp. I then walked to the bathroom and cleaned the blood of my neck. On my way back I saw something move outside of our window. I was immediately on high alert. I slowly made my way towards the window and saw a form retreating into the shadow of the surrounding buildings. I noticed two things about the shadow. One: his attire. All black and formal, and two: his height. I knew we had been made. The figure retreating was a guardian. Probably a scout who was now on his way to inform his superior of our whereabouts.

For two years we had been evading their attempts at finding us. They only came close once, when we were hunted by Psi-hounds. However, we could escape then and we would escape now. Part of my ego was hurt. Where did I slip up?

"Lissa, get dressed. We need to go now."

"Strigoi?" Lissa asked as she entered the room, fear evident in her voice?

"No. Guardians."

I don't think Lissa's expression changed very much, the fear still very much evident in her eyes. Which should give you an indication at how twisted our world had become. She now feared the very people that were sworn to protect her with their lives. But since we did not know who Lissa was in danger from, we could trust no one.

We got dressed in a hurry. We always kept our bags packed so we could leave at a moment's notice. We ran down the stairs. The tall guardian was on the front of the house. I just hoped they did not have scouts at the back. I looked outside of the house and scanned the perimeter. No sign of guardians. Good. We walked through the garden of the house and made our way into the streets. I had learned a few tricks on the run. One of which was hot-wiring a car. There was no way we would outrun them. Lissa being an untrained Moroi and me having just been fed off of. But if we could make it to a car we could be in a new location by morning. I scanned the next street for a car I liked as we rounded the corner. Not too new, because new cars had better security, but not to old it would fall apart, also a bit of hoursepower would be nice since we might have to outrace guardians. I saw a car that met my standards and looked back at Lissa.

"That's our new car. Stay close to me while I 'borrow' it". I said to Lissa with a bit of a smirk on my face. Lissa looked at me sternly. For Lissa, stealing a cookie out of the cookie jar was already a great offence and grand theft auto was not something that Lissa could approve off. But she knew as I did, that we did not have a choice.

"I swear you love this way too much".

I fake gasped at Lissa. She smiled. This was the only fun I would allow for the moment. I needed to focus back on the task at hand. I scanned the alleyway again and when I thought it was clear I made my way over to the car with Lissa on my tail. When we were halfway through the street I stopped dead in my tracks. I could see guardians approaching from the end of the street so I took Lissa in the other direction. But then he rounded the corner. I recognized him by his height. Hard to miss really. I also realized I made the mistake of thinking he was the scout. No, he carried himself with so much authority I knew he must be leading this mission. Unfortunately for him, there were eight guardians at the other end of the street and only him and two others at this end. So this end of the street was our best bet. Shame really, I did not want to hurt him or his handsome face, and handsome he certainly was. He was quickly approaching us and I could now get a clear look at him. He must be six foot six, six foot seven. Shoulder length brown hair bound together at the nape of his neck, dark brown eyes, and younger than I thought he would be. Maybe mid-twenties. Pretty young to be leading the mission, which meant that I could not underestimate him. But he was in my way and nothing would prevent me from protecting Lissa, not even tall dark and handsome. So I charged him.

DPOV

Finally, after 6 months of searching and dead ends, this anonymous tip finally panned out. I saw her in the window earlier and was able to make a positive ID on Rosemarie Hathaway. I had seen her picture in the file I was handed back when I was assigned to the princess and was charged with finding her and bringing her back to the academy.

Where princess Vasilissa's file was small and mostly consisted of background information and excellent academic records, Rosemarie's file was big and contained a lot of transgressions. It was the running theory that Rosemarie had left the academy after destroying a fellow student's room and that the princess had gone with her. Rosemarie's stature was hard to miss. Even in the dark I could make out her long dark hair, tanned complexion and trained body. I looked at her and saw her looking back outside and to my surprise right into my direction. For a moment our eyes locked. I was certain that I was concealed in the darkness of the alley, but when she turned around in a hurry I knew I had been made and had to act fast. How did she know I was there?

I called the other guardians on the earpiece we were all wearing, to signal that I had made a positive ID and that they would be fleeing the scene pretty soon. Fortunately we had the place surrounded by 11 guardians both at the front and the back. They were not getting away. Less than five minutes later I could hear one of the guardians telling us that they exited the house at the back and were now in the alley adjacent to the house. I instructed those guardians and the seven others in the vicinity to close in on them from behind and that myself and the two guardians would close them in on this end. There was no place for them to go.

As I rounded the corner with the other two guardians on my heel I could see them both in the alleyway heading in my direction. They stopped when they realized they were boxed in. I expected the girls to just surrender seeing as they could not possibly make it out of this. However, I was wrong, very wrong.

I saw the demeanor in Rosemarie change. From calculating to almost feral. She was not backing down. And seeing as there were three guardians on this end and eight on the other end, she had made to strategically correct decision of attacking us, mainly me. Unfortunately I knew she probably had more chance of beating those eight than me. But she could not have known that.

She came at me with full force. I must admit I was taken a little bit off guard. I had not expected such speed from a novice that had had no training over the past two years. But I was able to block her first punch. That did not stop her though, but I could clearly see her next move and was able to deflect this one with ease. I thought about making this fast and attacked her without trying to inflict too much damage. She staggered back and I saw she was a little uneasy on her feet. I did not think I hit her that hard. She bounced back rather quickly and I could not help but admire her determination. I ducked under her attack and used my weight to bring her off balance. She fell backward and I could see her hitting the pavement hard. I was just in time to prevent that when I took her into my arms. She looked at me shocked and I could see the confusion in her eyes. I also saw something else that made me realize not only how dedicated she was at keeping the princess safe and healthy, it also explained her staggering only moments ago. Puncture wounds. She had let the princess feed off of her. Which made this attempt at fighting me even more ludicrous. Did she really believe that she could take on a fully trained guardian in that state? She quickly got over her bewilderment and took a step back from me and towards the princess. I thought at least this time she would give up, but when I looked in her eyes I did not see surrender, I saw determination and regret? What would she be regretting at the moment? She lowered herself into a fighting stance and it was as if I was seeing a whole new girl. The inexperienced novice was gone. She was replaced with something I could not quite describe. Her eyes dilated and I could see her whole body being charged with energy. She was honing in on me and I could almost feel that sizzle of an upcoming battle in the air. All created by this wild girl. I was ready for her to strike again but the princess stepped forward towards Rosemarie and placed a hand on her shoulder. I could hear her sad pleading whisper to Rosemarie.

"Please stop. Enough Rose"

I could see no immediate change in her demeanor and apparently the princess had felt the same as she repeated very sofly.

"Please"

There was desperation in that one word, which seemed to have the desired effect on Rosemarie. I could see her blink a few times and her pupils returned to normal. The electric energy that was in the air dissipated and her whole body relaxed. She looked at me and I now saw the surrender, that I expected a few rounds ago, in her eyes. I straightened out myself and signaled for the other guardians to stand down. I made a small bow in the princesses' direction. I did not want to make any big sudden movements just to be sure.

"Princess, my name is guardian Dimitri Belikov, and I am here to take you back to the academy"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

RPOV

"Keep them separated, if we leave them alone for five minutes they will come up with an escape plan."

Naturally, tall, dark and handsome was not only well.. tall, dark and handsome but also smart. Although Lissa could convey messages through the bond, I could not communicate back. Stupid one-way bond.

We were ushered into a vehicle, I in one car and Lissa in another car. I was pretty upset about this and was about to protest but Lissa gave me a look that said to not start any trouble. We had to accept the consequences. I reluctantly climbed into the other car. Lissa was accompanied by five other guardians in that car and me with three in the car behind her. The last of the 11 guardians were in the last car. I almost had to laugh. We looked like one of those security details you see on royalty or dignitaries. Not conspicuous at all. But I suppose Lissa was Royalty and now that we were in the open it meant if Strigoi got wind of where Lissa was, we would need this security detail. However, leaving Lissa's side made me anxious. Strigoi might not be such a problem with 11 guardians and me, but we still don't know who wanted to hurt Lissa. I trusted no one and one of the guardians could be relaying information as we speak.

We rode the car in silence, with tall, dark and handsome, I mean Guardian Belikov next to me. He had made the correct assessment that I was the one needing the closest watch. Although Lissa would probably be more effective with her compulsion, she would never attempt any escape route without me or without consulting me. He seemed to have realized this too. I was quietly fidgeting with the strings on my jacket glaring at the car in front of me, willing Lissa to be okay and making sure I don't miss anything if something happened. I saw Guardian Belikov look at me from time to time.

"Rosemarie, don't worry, the princess will be safe with them."

I glared at him.

"It's Rose, not Rosemarie," I said a little annoyed. Partly because I hated to be called Rosemarie and partly because I did not like the fact that he seemed to have guessed the source of my nervousness so easily. However, I must admit hearing him speak my name with a slight Russian accent did make it a little better.

We arrived at the airport and there was a jet waiting to take us back to the academy. I was very conflicted. On the one hand, we would be putting Lissa in danger again at the Academy and I knew that once we were back, we (and by 'we' I mean 'I') would be punished. I would be blamed for letting Lissa escape. I would be lucky if they did not expel me.

However, I also missed our old lives. We had friends there and the Academy was the only place I had ever known. I gave it all up for Lissa and to keep her from going insane with thoughts of someone being after her, but I did miss the place. I never told Lissa that. She would feel guilty and I could not have that. Besides, being just the two of us alone in the world, away from politics, just living our lives, did have its charms too.

I saw the privet jet on the runway and at least it meant I would be in the same room as Lissa again. Although I doubt that my Russian jailor would permit us to sit next to each other. I got on the plane and I saw Lissa was already in her seat. I smiled at her, letting her know I was ok. She was conveying the same message through the bond.

 _Don't worry Rose. I am fine. They can't keep us separated forever. We will find a way out of this, and who knows it has been two years, maybe the person that we were worried about isn't after us anymore._

I kept smiling at her as Guardian Belikov led me to my seat a few rows behind Lissa. I was a little grateful to him. I don't know if I could keep the skepticism of my face. Although Lissa could not read my mind, she was pretty good at reading people in general. I did not have the heart to tell her that probably when we would get back, I would be expelled and the person after Lissa would still be after Lissa, only I would not be there to protect her.

I sat in my seat and buckled my seat belt as the plane took off. After being in the air for about 20 minutes, the seatbelt sign turned off and people started to walk around.

"That was very brave, what you did back in the alley, stupid but brave." I glared at Guardian Belikov a bit. I'll show him stupid. But he did have a soft look in his eyes that made me bite my tongue.

"Why did you try and attack us, when you knew it was a lost cause? I have seen your record, you had good marks in combat before you left, but still, taking on 11 guardians seems a bit much?"

I looked at him, he wasn't trying to be smart or condescending, and he was generally interested why I would attack them when there was no hope of winning. Well no hope of me winning in his eyes, I had other thoughts on the matter. Also, did he mention my good scores in combat class? I internally cringed when he mentioned my record; I knew there was a lot of bad stuff in there. I suppose it also contained my academic record, including my scores for combat class, but when looking at my record that must be the one page in a very large folder with positive information about me.

"Because I am her guardian and would do anything to protect herchance" I said without a doubt or waver in my voice.

"But why protect her from the people trying to protect her? How is running away with one novice safer for her than a well-warded, well-guarded Academy looking after her?"

Again no condescending tone in his voice. Or maybe there was and his Russian accent just hid it from me. But I had no answer for him. I looked down at my hands, and then I stared out of the window. I trusted no one.

I heard him sigh and pull something out of his pocket. My curiosity got the better of me as I turned my head slightly to see what came out of the pocket of his duster: a western novel. I almost laughed, it did explain the duster. He had a fascination with cowboys, interesting.

I turned back to look out the window and started to count down the minutes to my doom. The in-flight information was like a clock towards my execution. Once we landed my life would be over. I at least hope they will let me say goodbye to Mason and Eddie. They were some of my best friends before we left. Don't get me wrong they will have to drag me out of the confines of the academy kicking and screaming Hathaway style, but I knew I would just be postponing the inevitable.

My heart sank into my stomach when the plane was making its descent. Guardian Belikov seemed to sense my apprehension.

"Don't worry, it will be alright."

I looked at him with sad smiling eyes,

"Thanks for lying to me, but we both know it won't be alright, not for me at least."

He looked at me and smiled a little. We both know where this was heading, and all the comforting lies in the world could not change that. I lifted my head high and walked out of the plane with as much dignity I could muster on my ways to the gallows.

He showed me some pity at least when he allowed Lissa and me in the same car on the way to the academy. It was only 30 minutes from the local airport and I know he also saw my resignation with consequences we both knew were coming. He was driving this time. I sat next to Lissa. I knew better than to push my luck with him and chitchat away with Lissa, but that did not stop Lissa from chitchatting away with me through the bond.

 _Don't worry Rose, I won't let them expel you._

So she did have a sense of what was to come.

 _I don't care how much money and power I have to throw around, you only did what you did because I asked you. You kept me safe. Even they can't deny that. I need you, Rose, you are my best friend and I won't allow you to be taken from me._

I saw the steel determination on her face when she looked at me while relaying those words. I don't think I have ever seen Lissa so strong and regal. It made me almost believe her. I smiled at her and squeezed her hand. I then turned my attention back on the road to my untimely exit out of the academy. I saw Guardian Belikov give us a funny look through the front mirror. What was that about?

The gates of the Academy. Maybe if they let us off here we could still make a run for it. I could kick at least a few of their asses, and Lissa could compel some. We could make a run for it. But I knew I would never get past Mister Russian Jailor over there, and would probably make it worse. So I sighed and got out of the car after Lissa had exited.

"Headmistress Kirova will see you two in her office immediately."

"What, no rest, no cleaning up, no we will see about punishment in the morning, just like that, towards her office?" I asked him slightly unnerved. I thought we would at least be taken towards to dorms to freshen up or something. Anything to give me some time to maybe figure out a way out of this or at least come up with a good excuse why we left, without sounding insane.

"I have my orders. Less time to give you girls a chance to escape or come up with a way to talk yourselves out of this." I just stared at him. How did he know what I was thinking? But I suppose there is nothing he can do about this.

So we both followed him.

It was the middle of the Moroi day, meaning night time. It was also lunch hour and to my horror, he led us straight through the commons towards Kirova's office. I could see all eyes on us and all the whispers going all around of our return. I could care less about the juvenile gossip I was picking up. All I cared about was getting this over with.

We entered Kirova's office. She looked exactly the same. Including the very condescending look, she pointed at me. Guardian Petrov was also in her office and I swear she was giving me a slightly sympathetic look. She knew where this was heading and she knew I would bear the brunt of the punishment. Kirova could scold Royal Moroi but had very little power to actually make them do anything. Lissa was too valuable to them to punish severely. So that left me as the scapegoat.

We were ushered into seats in front of her desk. Lissa and I sat whilst Guardian Belikov was standing behind us.

"Congratulations, Guardian Belikov, you have managed to find her. Thank you for bringing back the Princess."

"Thank you Headmistress Kirova, but I must attribute everything towards the sound information we were given. They were exactly where the report said they would be. I am glad I was able to bring _both girls_ back here safely."

I did not miss the slight emphasize on both girls when Guardian Belikov spoke, trying to correct Kirova's previous neglect of me. I must admit, I was starting to like the big bad Russian.

Kirova then directed her attention towards us. She looked at Lissa and me and then back to Lissa.

"Princess Vasilisa, welcome back. I must admit although I might have expected Miss Hathaway to try and get out of punishment for destroying school and private property I would never have expected you to follow her. Although it showed loyalty as a friend, it showed poor judgment as a princess. You are now far behind on your peers in all subjects and will need extensive lessons to be able to catch up and graduate this year. Luckily you had an outstanding academic record before and were even ahead in some classes, so I expect you will do just fine."

That was it? Lissa got off the hook that easily? I did not expect Kirova to have too much power but at least give her some detention or a curfew or something. Not that I was not happy about this for Lissa, but still the contrast to how a royal Moroi was treated compared to a dhampir girl was a little ridiculous. Lissa felt the same way and started to protest.

"Headmistress Kirova, Rose did not make me leave with her, I made her leave with me. Rose is not at fault here, I am. She was being the loyal friend and gave up her life here to keep me safe. And just to be clear, she did keep me safe. More than you know."

The last part she whispered under her breath, but I could clearly hear it.

"Why on earth would you have wanted to leave the Academy, Princess. Besides even if that is the case, as a guardian in training Miss Hathaway should never have allowed it. There is no safer place for a royal Moroi such as yourself then behind the wards of the Academy."

Lissa started to speak again but I squeezed her hand, letting her know it was useless. No matter what we said we could not convince Kirova. I would rather them not find out why we left in the first place. It could put Lissa in even more danger.

"Miss Hathaway, seeing as to me it seems as if you left the academy to escape punishment for your latest transgression, I see no other choice but to suspend your training as a guardian until further notice."

Wait suspension? Not expulsion?

"Headmistress Kirova, if I may? Although I cannot comment much about Rose's previous transgressions, it would be a shame to not let her continue her training. Female guardians are rare and Rose has a lot of potential."

Ah, my Russian knight to the rescue. I knew I was starting to like him. I am still not forgiving him since he was the one that took us back and landed us in this situation in the first place, but he was growing on me.

"That may be Guardian Belikov, but I simply cannot allow such acts to go unpunished. Miss Hathaway has demonstrated that she is unfit to be a guardian and make the right decisions for her charge"

"The princess and Rose are bounded." He stated without a doubt in his voice. Wait what? Did he just say we were bounded? I looked at him with confusion. How did he figure that out? When?

"What? That is impossible the bound is a myth." Kirova stated a little flabbergasted.

"I have seen them communicate through the bond. Rose knows what the princess is thinking and feeling."

"Is this true?" she asked turning her attention towards us.

We looked at each other and stayed silent.

 _Should we tell them? It may save you from suspension or expulsion?_

I shook my head slightly and Lissa nodded saying she understood. Although the whole exchange was very subtle and completely normal for us, I heard Kirova gasp. I guess talking through the bound when trying to convince people there is no bound was not such a good idea.

"In the stories, the Guardian knew what the other person was thinking and feeling and most importantly when they were in danger. Rose would be the ideal candidate to guard Princess Vasilisa together with me after she graduates."

Wait, with him? I turned around and looked him in the eye.

"What do you mean: with you?"

"Guardian Belikov is Vasilisa's sanctioned guardian. And as you know, royal Moroi, especially a princess is granted at least two guardians."

I was dumbfounded. But I guess he was pretty good to just be a school guardian.

"However, Guardian Belikov, not only did Miss Hathaway break the rules a hundred times over, she also missed two years of training. Even with the bond we cannot grant the princess an incapable guardian."

"Rose is not an incapable guardian, she has kept me safe for over two years, she is better at her job then any student here."

Lissa chimed in. I was grateful. She was fighting for me. Although both Kirova and Guardian Belikov ignored Lissa's outburst.

"Then teach her. Let her catch up to her peers if she hasn't been able to catch up by graduation I understand that you cannot assign her as a guardian."

"She cannot do three years of work in one year. She needs extra training lessons to be able to catch up. Who is going to give them? You?"

I looked at him with pleading eyes and saw Lissa do the same.

He seemed a little flustered.

"That's not.. I mean. all I meant was.. Fine. I'll train Rose." Although I was ecstatic that I now had a small change to stay and become Lissa's guardian, I was a little hurt that training me seemed like such a hard task.

All three of our pair of eyes were now on Kirova. You could see the gears turning in her head. She was hesitant. To my horror Lissa was speaking to her in a sweet velvety tone I recognized immediately, compulsion. I knew Lissa was good, but to be able to compel another Moroi when surrounded by guardians was bold, very bold.

"Please Headmistress Kirova, let Rose stay."

"Alright. She can stay."

We both let out a breath of relief.

"But, Rose still has to be punished for destruction of public and private property. She will be under curfew. She can go to the training with Guardian Belikov and to her other classes but has to report back to the dorm matron immediately after. No socializing, and if I even hear of Rose stepping out of line once, it is over. Do I make myself clear Miss Hathaway."

She looked at me and I was on the verge of losing it. I felt calming words through the bond and I took a deep breath. Through clenched teeth a said: "Fine."

It was settled. I escaped expulsion. I knew I walked a fine line today and found myself miraculously on the right side of that line. I could still be Lissa's guardian and all I had to do was catch up three years of work in one year, not have any social life and stay out of trouble. That should not be that hard. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

DPOV

I was in my room thinking about the last 24 hours. I never thought it would turn out like this. I had not given much thought to what would happen to the girls once we actually found them. I had a mission to complete and my focus was directed to locating them and bringing them back safely. Now alone in my room, I was able to replay the events in my head. I had brought the princess back and in the process became a mentor to my future Guardian partner. Although I do think that could be an advantage. I could train her in the way I see fit and we could already start to form a relationship of trust and familiarity. But I must admit the idea of training her feels a little daunting. And if the looks of pity from my colleagues were any indication, I had my work cut out for me.

I knew from her record and from my brief interaction with Rose that she was quite the little firecracker, I also believed in what I told Kirova: She has a lot of potential and it would be a shame to waste that. She was extremely dedicated to the princess and she understood without question the concept of 'They come first'. She understood sacrifice better than many Guardians twice her age.

Tomorrow I would start training her. I was thinking of ways to test how much she was behind. Did she train at all in those two years on the run? If our altercation in the ally was any indication she had progressed beyond what a 15-year-old novice should be able to do. But who taught her. Not to mention it was mostly raw passion and not much technique. But she did show a certain amount of battle instinct. She knew the moves I was going to make but she was too slow and untrained to be able to prevent them. But I could show her technique. Technique can be taught, instinctively knowing what to do in a fight, cannot.

I decided to call it an early night. Although my lessons with Rose would not start until the afternoon I still had a guarding shift in the morning and it had been a trying day. I showered and got ready for bed. I fell asleep quite quickly with the last thought before I did being of beautiful dark brown eyes.

First thing in the morning I had classes to chaperone. I knew one of them would be a senior combat class Rose would be in. I decided that that was a good opportunity to see how much she was behind. It was her third class of the day and she already looked tired. Although I mostly ignored the never ending gossip at the school I was not oblivious to the fact that the princess and Rose coming back was big news.

Everybody was in a frenzy coming up with theories why they left and I have heard some ridiculous ones. From them being kidnapped into a blood whore camp, to Rose being pregnant and leaving to have the baby. I suspected the reason they left was a lot more sinister seeing as fear was clear in both their eyes when we took them back. I also heard that Rose and Lissa already had an altercation with a junior this morning. Something about an ex-boyfriend. I did not remember the details, nor did I care. But I did hear that Rose had taken the high-ground and was keeping to her word to Kirova of staying out of trouble. Barely, but showing restraint. I just hope this girl doesn't push her buttons too much.

Rose walked over to a group of novices and punched a red-haired boy playfully in the arm. I believe it was Novice Ashford. He pretended it hurt a lot.

"Damn Rose, don't hit me too hard. I don't know if I can survive the awesome amount of training you had over the last two years."

He said with a very sarcastic but playful tone. Rose smiled at him confirming to me that they were having fun instead of him mocking her.

"I heard you got your ass handed to you by Guardian Belikov. I mean I don't blame you. Nobody has been able to take him down. The man is a God."

I lifted my eye brow at this. Was that how the people here saw me? Is that how the students saw me? I knew I was one of the better-trained Guardians here. I also knew the level of my own skills was far above the average guardian in general, but to be referred to as a God? It made me seem like I was unapproachable. Not that I had the illusion I was the life of the party, I knew I could be antisocial at times, but still.

"I am looking forward to sparring with you, Rose. You may have beaten me two years ago, but things have changed around here. I can't wait to hand you your ass myself. Oh yeah, I can already see it you beneath me, me straddling you."

Rose laughed and flirted back with him in the same tone he used earlier. She moved closer to him and said quite seductively.

"Oh you would not know what to do with me Mason, and if I ever let you near me in that way we both know I would be the one on top."

Novice Ashford grinned and the boys around laughed at her comment. And just like that Rose was accepted back into their fold. And although I could tell this was a regular thing between them, the bantering and the sexual innuendos, I could not help but notice the slight longing in novice Ashford's eyes that was absent from the other boys.

Don't get me wrong all boys looked at Rose with hungry eyes. Even if she was wearing long sleeves and long pants, which did strike me as odd. It was hot out today and everyone else was in a tank top or t-shirt. Maybe it was to discourage the boys falling all over her. She was not succeeding in this. Her clothes, although covering most of her body, were skin tight and you could easily make out her very seductive form. Rose's body was something every woman wanted: curvy in all the right places. But the look Ashford gave her was beyond physical attraction, I did not know if that made it better or worse in my eyes. But I suddenly started to like the boy a little less.

They started the training and after warm up and stretches the teacher paired them up for sparring. This was what I was waiting for, to see Rose in action. She was paired with one of the boys in the group she was with earlier, novice Castille if I am not mistaken. He was one of the few boys that did not look at her with puppy dog eyes or with blatant lust. I liked him and I figured he must be one of Rose's friends so he probably won't try and humiliate her in her first combat class.

They started circling each other. Novice Castille attacked first, but Rose saw it coming and deflected. I saw her eyes roaming his body for hints of what he was going to do next. Novice Castille was good, but he did have a few tells, and Rose seemed to pick on these pretty well. She saw his moves coming before he made them. But to my surprise, all Rose would do was defend herself and then move back instead of taking over the attack and bringing her opponent down. You cannot win a fight with merely defending. Castille attacked again and this time Rose advanced. I could see she saw an opening. I saw the same thing. One hit and Castille would be down. I saw her eyes and body initiate towards her goal but she stopped and let Castille take over the attack and land her on her back. The fight was over, she lost.

"Nice Eddie, I guess I do have some catching up to do. But next time I'll be ready for you."

She said with as much bravado as she could, her hands on her hips and challenging Castille. But I could see it was forced. She was wearing a mask. I did not understand why she would not take the shot. She could have won this and proven that she was capable but instead she threw the match. Maybe I was reading too much into this. Maybe she did not want to embarrass her friend or really did not see how she could have taken him down.

What I observed in the following hour was Rose fumbling a few times where she was lacking the proper technique to finish an opponent or defending herself properly, but she did hold her own against the majority of the senior novice class, which was impressive. She even won one match, but instead of owning up to, she said she got a lucky break. But at least now I knew she was not a lost cause and actually had the confidence to think I could train her enough so she could graduate with the others in the summer.

RPOV

My first day was hell. It already started badly this morning with Lissa's ex-boyfriend running into us with his new girlfriend. Although there was nothing between Lissa and Aaron anymore, if there ever was something, but little miss doll-face did not share my opinion and made it very clear to Lissa that Aaron was her territory. I almost broke her nose when she started to bitch at Lissa but held it in when Lissa send a message through the bond she was ok and not to jeopardize my position for this petty girl in the first hour. I let it go and got to class. I had a feeling we would not get rid of Miss Rinaldi anytime soon.

The first classes were theory classes. Although most teachers did not acknowledge my or Lissa's return much, Stan Alto was a different story. He never did like me, and the two years away did not seem to have changed that. But he did get on with his lessons very quickly after humiliating me a little and not getting the typical Rose bravado response which would have no doubt send me straight into Kirova's office. Man this staying out of trouble was hard.

By the time I was supposed to meet the Russian God, as Mason had described him, I was exhausted just from biting my tongue all day and from people trying to get reactions out of me. I swear the theories people came up with why we left, made me think that if they put as much time into their school work as they did on conspiracy theories and gossip they would all have a flawless record. My favorite was that we simply went out to an off campus party but got arrested by the human police and spent the next two years in prison. I mean that one was just stupid. Why would minors go to jail for two years if they went to an illegal party? Where would Lissa have gotten blood? But it did provide some entertainment value. I would have found it hilarious if the subject of all the gossip was not me and Lissa.

I walked into the gym and saw 'the Russian God' lying on the mats with a book in his hand. The western novel. Yup definitely a cowboy fascination. He barely looked at me and then kept on reading in his book.

"15 laps on the track within 30 minutes. When you get back we will start on some weights."

I looked at him a little annoyed. That's it? I stood there for little while trying to see if he would say anything else.

"29 minutes," never letting his eyes leave the page from the book. I guess that was all the instructions I was going to get, so I started out on the track to do my laps.

Man I was a little out of shape, 15 laps in 30 minutes was not easy, I barely made it and when I did I was out of breath.

"Did you even go to a gym or kept up some of your training in the last two years?" He asked a little concerned and annoyed.

He has no idea.

"A little, I did do the occasional sit-up, certainly when we had pizza. Got to keep this body in shape somehow."

He just shook his head and directed me towards the weights and explained a few of the techniques he wanted me to do.

"Don't you have to show me how to fight? Can't we skip the weight training and get straight down to business?"

The look he gave me told me he didn't appreciate my input.

"First we have to build up your stamina and muscle mass again or you won't last one round against me or Strigoi. Tell me what good is knowing how to fight without having the body to be able to execute it?"

I guess he did have a point in theory. But my problem with Strigoi was not a lack of stamina. But he could not know that. I reluctantly agreed and got back to the weights. The sooner I am up to his standards, the faster we get to the good parts.

After we finished I took my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I was tired. Kirova did not need to worry about me being at an illegal party tonight.

"I'll see you in the morning, Comrade."

He raised an eye brow at me, but he did have a bit of a smile tucked away underneath his stoic façade. No doubt a reaction to the nickname.

"I'll see you bright and early at 6 tomorrow morning before class, Roza."

I grunted, I loved sleeping and the 8 o'clock classes were already quite early me. But I did not have a choice. Ahh, the sacrifices I make to become Lissa's guardian. I walked out of the gym quickly and towards my dorm. But the sound of my name with his Russian accent still lingered in my ear. And I got a warm tingly sensation going through me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again thanks for the reviews. A special shout out to Kimavinzant for the reviews. You keep them coming and I'll keep uploading chapters.**

Chapter 4:

RPOV

I was back in my room after I showered. Luckily I was one of the few female novices and pretty much had this wing and the bathroom to myself. It avoided at a lot of awkward conversations I was not ready to have yet.

I did my homework. Yeah I know I actually did my homework, and lying in my bed being slightly bored. I decided to slip into Lissa's head. She had a rough day. We had some classes together but most of them she took were either too advanced for me or were specifically tailored for Moroi. I had been getting anxiety through the bond all day. People staring at her and whispering about us leaving.

I was used to people gossiping about me. Because of my looks and exuberant nature, I was often center of attention, which led to a lot of gossip. I had learned a long time ago to not let it bother me. But Lissa was always under the radar and because she was royal people tend to be more careful about what they said about her.

Not today though. The news of our return was just too big. Lissa kept to herself all day and barely avoided an attack with Mia. I really had to look out for this girl, she was trouble. Classes were now over and I thought Lissa would waste no time in getting back to her room.

Instead she was walking up the stairs towards the church attic. I knew this was a place that meant a lot to her and she often came here to find some peace and quiet. She entered the attic, the light from the campus lights shining through the stained glass, giving the place a surreal look.

Lissa quickly discovered she was not alone.

"Oh sorry, I did not know somebody else but me came up here too. I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll leave."

The boy sitting in the window seat I recognized as Christian Ozera. He was a social outcast at our school, despite being royal. This was partly due to Christian's abrasive personality, but mostly because of the scandal of Christian's parents willingly turning Strigoi when he was little. People avoided him like the plague, thinking he would turn at any moment. Personally, I thought it was short sided to judge him for his parent's crimes. Not that I liked him. I shared everyone's opinion in their general dislike of him. I was just not judging him on something he had no control over. I just did not like him for him.

"You don't have to leave on my account. The place is big enough for two. I suppose you need the peace and quiet today more than me anyway, after the day you had."

"Thanks"

Lissa's cheeks started to flush. Wait what? I could feel Lissa's excitement through the bond. Did she think he was cute?

"So what was it like on the outside? How did two teenagers survive all this time? What did you do for blood?"

Both Lissa and myself tensed up. What was she to answer? We used illegal compulsion to get around. My friend was my blood whore for two years?

"It was nice" Lissa finally said a little apprehensive.

"It was just me and Rose, no Moroi politics, no me being the last Dragomir, her not being a trouble maker." She laughed to herself at her last comment.

"We were completely dependent on each other and we took care of each other. It was like we were real sisters. But sometimes it was hard because we kept going from place to place and never settled down for long anywhere. We had to keep moving."

"So Rose took _care_ of you, huh?

I did not like the tone he used to emphasize 'care'. How had he figured that out? No one had yet to suggest anything of the sort. People have asked the question and we gave them a crock pot theory about using drunk people at parties looking to get high. Nobody had questioned this explanation, but then again not many Moroi knew what it was like living amongst humans. Christian was different. He had lived his fair share of normal human life because he was ostracized by the Moroi community.

I was snapped out of my own thoughts as Lissa's anxiety quickly became overwhelming. She was flustered and fear was evident in her face. I had to teach that girl a poker face. Christian was just fishing but her reactions confirmed his suspicion.

"Please don't tell anyone. People will get the wrong idea. Rose made sure I was OK. She was protecting me."

"Don't worry, princess, who am I going to tell?"

He shrugged his shoulders. He did have a point. He did not have any friends, and who would believe him. I exhaled slightly, and so did Lissa. He smiled at Lissa and Lissa smiled back. She was getting that warm feeling again. She sat next to him and they started to talk about what it was like on the outside and Christian filled her in on what happened here while we were gone. I zoned out at that time, not very interested in either topic. If she was in danger I would know through the bond. I called it an early night seeing as I also have an early morning. The first of many. I groaned, but could not help but be a little excited. At least my mentor was not bad. Not bad to train with and not bad to look at. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I woke up and hit the alarms clock a little harder than I should have. I could already feel it. Today was not a good day. Lissa's depressed mood from yesterday was penetrating me. Although I could tell that her chat with Christian helped, I could still clearly feel the effects. This was not good. I did not have an outlet here. I _could_ not have an outlet here. But I suppose the amount of magic she was using here was less too. So we both should be alright. I hoped.

I got ready for training. Maybe I could burn some of it off.

I got to the gym and found Dimitri lying on the mats again reading his western novel. Without looking up he said:

"15 laps, 30 minutes."

I got out onto the track and did my 15 laps. I pushed myself harder. One because I had to get better fast so he would actually teach me something useful and one because I could pretend that the suffocating feeling was from the exercise and not from the darkness threatening to swallow me.

I finished my laps and made it back to the gym in 30 minutes. I think I was a little faster than yesterday and I was feeling slightly less exhausted. Don't get me wrong I was still huffing and puffing, but I could feel the improvement.

Dimitri seemed to notice that too. He eyed me carefully and raised an eye brow. I guess he did not expect me back so soon. He stood up to his impressive six foot seven height and drank me in. I felt naked under his gaze. I could not decipher if that was a bad or a good thing, but it made me blush slightly.

"Good work. Almost a minute faster than yesterday. Start on your weights and if you can show me similar progress in those, maybe I will teach you a technique after that."

I was excited. I didn't think he would give in so easily and that I would be stuck with running and weights for weeks. But I guess he had read the teachers manual on positive reinforcement.

I did my weights and although I knew I was going to hurt the rest of the day I do think I showed him enough progress for him to consider showing me the technique. He confirmed as much and brought out the dummy for me to work on.

"Okay, throw a punch at the dummy, here at his chest."

I threw the punch, the dummy backed up a bit.

"Punch with your hips and not your arm. Extend the punch to get full force behind it. You goal is not the chest of the dummy it is the spot behind it. The dummy is simply the obstacle in the way."

I tried again.

"Better. Adjust your stance a little to get full range of motion on your hips and to be able to utilize your full strength. Because you are shorter and not as muscular as most of your opponent you have to use what you have more efficiently."

I gave him a glare for calling me short and weak but threw another punch anyway. It still was not what he wanted so he showed me and then proceeded to adjust my body to the correct form. The moment his hands touched mine, I felt my skin tingle. He quickly took back his hand as if he felt it too. But he did not move his body. It was very close to mine and I could not help but notice we were in an intimate position. I felt a flutter in my chest. I looked at him and he looked back. For a moment time stood still. The world did not exist. Until he cleared his throat and we were once again in the gym. He stepped away and I could see his guardian mask replacing whatever that look was that was on his face before.

"Now try it again."

I punched the dummy again and this time the dummy fell backwards. I was amazed. It did not even take that much force. I beamed and I looked at him in triumph. He looked back at me with pride in his eyes. I felt that rush of heat again. So in true Rose bravado I covered it up.

"Not too bad for someone who is short and weak huh."

He chuckled.

"I never said you were short or weak, Rose. Just shorter and weaker than most of your opponents. But that shouldn't stop you. I mean look at your mother, she is shorter than you and probably less strong. But she still is one of the most respected guardians out there."

I cringed when I heard him mention my mother. I got a little angry at him trying to compare me to my mother. I understood where he was coming from but she was the last person I wanted to be compared to.

"Well if I have to be heartless to be a good guardian you can count me out." I huffed. My mood had completely turned around.

"You don't like your mother very much, do you?"

He asked the question not with intent of sounding fresh or mean, I saw he was interested. He even had a small smile on his face.

"I don't know. I would have to know my mother to be able to tell if I liked her or not. I don't know who my father is, like most Dhampirs and my mother left me at the steps of the academy the first chance she got. I have seen her a handful of times after that, and most of the time she can't even remember to send me card for Christmas or my birthday. She basically abandoned me to do her job."

I sat down on the mats feeling a little defeated. Janine Hathaway was a legend among others, but to me I could care less about her reputation. Dimitri sat down next to me and took a gulp from his water bottle.

"It is not easy for a female guardian to balance work and a family in this society. Do you have an answer how she could have done better?"

Wait was he defending her?

"She could at least try to spend some time with me during breaks. Even guardians get time off. And maybe call every once in a while to see how I was doing. Anything to show an interest in my life. Anything so she at least acknowledges _that_ I am alive. But I guess this is better than being raised in a Blood whore community."

"It's not always easy for a guardian to make commitments to family, and the pressure to perform and be better than their male peers is higher for female guardians. Besides the dhampir communities are not all what you think they are. Me and my sisters were raised in a dhampir community, by my mother and grandmother. There is a lot of love there. People help each other out and keep each other safe."

I looked at him a little dumbfounded. I basically insulted his entire family with what I just said. I was about to apologize but remembered he had taken my mother's side so I guess I considered it even.

"Did you know your dad at all?"

I was getting a little fascinated with his story; maybe living in a community was not that bad. Maybe having a whole family made up for the stigma of such communities. I wanted to know what it was like. However, when I saw his face change from affectionate when speaking about his mother and sisters to dark and stormy when I mentioned his father, I immediately regretted asking. I liked the other Dimitri better. He was talking more freely and seemed to loosen up a little around me. But now he was tense and closed off. He put his guardian mask back on.

"Unfortunately yes. I do know my father. He is a royal Moroi that liked my mother. Me and my sisters are all his children. He would visit us from time to time. But every time he was there it was hell. He drank a lot and took his pent up rage out on my mother. He at least had the decency to not lay a hand on us. But when one night he nearly killed my mother in a drunken rage I stepped in and kicked him out of the house. He never came back after that. He knew I had outgrown him and that my training and dhampir strength were more than he could handle any more as a Moroi."

I just stared at him, taking in his words. His face was relatively calm in relaying the story but his eyes screamed hatred towards his father and his knuckles were white from clenching them too much. Without thinking I placed my hand on top of his, in a calming gesture. He took a deep breath and it seemed to be working.

"How old were you when you kicked your father out?"

"Thirteen. But even then I was quite tall for my age, we nearly stood eye to eye."

"I am sorry. I did not mean to pry. I guess everyone has their own demons."

He squeezed my hand that was still holding onto his and then slowly got up. His demeanor was calm and collected once again.

"You'll be late for class."

I nodded and packed up my stuff and went towards my first class of the day.

 **A bit of a filler chapter, but some Romitri fluff and Christian. I'll try and upload another chapter tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**As promised. I don't think I'll be able to upload anything else until the weekend. But 5 chapters in a week, not bad. It helps that they are all written already** **. Let me know what you think. Again thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites.**

Chapter 5:

RPOV

A few weeks past. Lissa and I settled back into the normal routine of school life. We also encountered a new development in the bond. We always knew that heightened emotions were a trigger for me to be pulled into Lissa's head. But this was mostly the case for negative emotions. We now also found out that positive emotions do the same. Much to my dislike. Not that I did not want Lissa to be happy, but the positive emotion which would pull me in, was mostly desire. She and Christian were really hitting it off. She was crushing on him badly, and I also saw Christian in a new light when I saw him looking at Lissa the same way. I did not however appreciate that I got pulled in for their romantic get together's in the church's attic. It was still not R-rated but things were progressing between them. I so did not want to be a part of that, certainly when my own love life was non-existent. Well at least in the real world. In my head I was looking to do similar things and more with a very hot mentor. I swear the sexual tension in our training sessions kept getting worse and worse. At least for me. I doubt Mr. self-control was experiencing any of the sort.

The worst timing with Lissa and Cristian happened a few days ago. I was in my afternoon training with Dimitri. He allowed more time for techniques and combat now that I was closer to his standard of stamina. Although he would still make me do laps before every training.

"You cannot sacrifice speed and stamina for anything. It could be the difference between life and death."

I swear he doesn't read western novels but has the art of war in there somewhere. Where else would he come up with all this zen-shit?

We were training together and I could feel myself getting flustered by his close proximity. Man, I have got to get this crush under control. It was not productive. But with me already getting excited, Lissa's own excitement only added to mine and I was easily drawn into her head. And of course, they were making out. It fulfilled some need in me too. I wanted to kiss Dimitri as much as Lissa wanted to kiss Christian. Oh yeah Christian, Lissa is kissing Christian. I have to get out of here. With a lot of effort, I was able to pull out of Lissa's head and Christian bright blue eyes turned into rich chocolate ones. I blinked a few times. He was holding onto me on my shoulders, but the look in his eyes was not the same as Christian's. Were his were filled with desire, Dimitri's were filled with concern.

"Roza, are you alright. Is the princess ok."

I loved the fact he asked about me first.

"Yeah, Lissa is just peachy. Too good actually. I get pulled in with all strong emotions. Man, what does she see in Christian anyway."

Understanding crossed Dimitri's face. He let out a small sigh of relief and then a small smile pulled at his lip.

"It's not funny. I get pulled in very often and it is hard to get out. I don't want to experience that with Christian. I mean not that I want Lissa to be alone for the rest of her life, but Christian? He is abrasive, sarcastic; he has no regards for the rules. I mean how can she tolerate such a person?

Now, this caused him to outright laugh. It was rare for him. I liked the sound of it a lot. It almost made me forget that it was me he was laughing at. Almost.

"I think Vasilisa is the perfect person for dealing with types like him. I mean she has been doing it all her life. Christian is practically the male version of you."

I just stared at him. He did not just say that.

"You take that back. I am nothing like Christian. And you know how Lissa feels when you call her Vasilisa"

Even as I said it I went to my description of Christian earlier and realized those were the exact words, one would use to describe me.

"And Christian needs a calm and collected person to keep him in check and Lissa provides that for him."

I looked at him again. If his reasoning was true that I also needed someone calm and collected. Someone like him?

The moment passed and we went back to work, but I couldn't stop thinking about what he said. Did he notice there were also similarities between him and Lissa? Did he imply that he could be that for me? It kept me up half the night and the other half dreaming of chocolate brown eyes.

Today we were at our afternoon practice doing routine techniques when I was suddenly pulled into Lissa's head. I immediately knew that this was not one of their romantic interludes but something serious. I felt fear coming from Lissa. I saw red through her eyes. She was in her room and all I could see was red. Red on her hands, on the walls, red everywhere. I left the gym sprinting towards the Moroi dorm. I vaguely could feel Dimitri following me. I felt Lissa try and use her magic, hot-cold, hot-cold. What was she trying to heal?

I got there and saw Lissa on the bathroom floor. Hands covered in blood. I thought she was doing much better, I usually felt it before she started cutting herself. Have I been so caught up in my own world I did not even sense the depression in her? But as I took a closer look I saw the blood was not emanating from her but from something fluffy on the ground.

"It was still alive when I got here, but I could not save it. Who would do something like that?"

Lissa explained through sobs. She was overwhelmed. From the lifeless body of what I assumed at one point was a fox and from using her magic. I took some of the anxiety and darkness in me and in that moment Dimitri walked in clearly on high alert looking for threats. I was dazed. I took too much darkness from Lissa. I could feel the darkness creeping in me. But I could not let it get to me. Not now, not here, not ever.

Dimitri's voice found its way to me and seemed to tether me.

"Rose, Roza are you alright."

I looked at him and saw his concern and something else entirely. He bent down slightly and touched my face with his hands, cupping my cheek and placing a lose strand of hair behind my ear. The feeling of his skin on mine in such a gentle manner gave me the strength to get back.

He saw that I had come back from wherever I was and I knew he wanted an explanation. I could not tell him the truth, however. So I came up with a plausible lie.

"Yeah, I am fine. I just keep getting sucked into Lissa's head, you know, with her being so upset. It took me a while to block her out. But I am good now, thanks."

I saw he doubted the truth in my words, but thankfully he let it go. Instead, we turned our attention to the more urgent matter than me lying to him, namely Lissa. She was still visibly shaking but had calmed down a bit after I took away some of the darkness. Dimitri alerted the dorm matron and we got the ball rolling on cleaning up the mess.

Something was very clear though. Somebody had placed a dying fox in her room. When we were cleaning up I could see a note Lissa had obviously missed.

'I know what you are and what you can do.'

I stopped dead in my tracks. Somebody was after Lissa. They knew she could do things other Moroi could not. But who knew. And was this the same person that was after her before we left?

I kept the note to myself and got Lissa to rest up a bit. Neither one of us got much sleep that night.

The next day did not make it any better. Mia had been getting under Lissa's skin even though the whole student body by now new Lissa and Christian were together, and she had nothing to fear from her concerning Aaron, Mia was still determined on making Lissa's life hell.

Mia had asked a question in animal behavior class on foxes. The news of the dead fox in Lissa's room had spread like wild fire. I did not know if Mia knew more about the fox or was simply utilizing it as dirt on Lissa, but she was seriously getting on my nerves. Lissa did not need this shit from anybody.

We were all glad that Sunday came along and we could get a break from school and anything associated with school. Although I was not allowed any social interactions, Kirova could not deny me my time in church. Even though we both knew I was not going for divine inspiration.

Lissa was always a church going person and found it to be comforting especially after her parents and brother died. I just went with her to keep her company but was usually bored out of my mind.

The priest started his sermon and I zoned out. I looked around and saw Dimitri in the back. He also did not seem to be listening to the priest but seemed deep in thought. He looked contrite, as if he was not allowed to be here, but asking forgiveness for his sins anyway. He touched the back of his neck and in that moment I understood. He was asking for forgiveness for his kills. Even though they were Strigoi and killing them meant saving others and saving the Strigoi's souls. He still acknowledged he has taken lives. That is more than I ever did. I suddenly felt judged in church as if God was scowling at me for my crimes.

I turned back to the priest trying to listen and trying my hardest to find some forgiveness from Him for my own crimes.

DPOV

I sat in church, not really listening to what the priest had to say. I was not an overly religious person, even though my mother tried her hardest. But I did find church comforting. There was something serene about the stained glass and smell of incense. Maybe it just reminded me of home. No matter where you go, most churches have the same feel to it, and this church felt identical to the church back home.

I always came to mass on Sundays and sat in the back overthinking my sins. As one is supposed to do in church. Mostly my thoughts went out to the Strigoi I killed or the people I failed to save. I absent mindedly touched the back of my neck where I got my tattoos. One mark for each kill I made. One for each life I took, but also one of each soul I saved. I always tried to remember the last part, and mostly it worked.

But today the sins I was asking silent absolution from was not for the kills I made. No, this was a sin on a much more personal and disturbing nature. After the other day when I saw Rose sprint off into the Moroi dorm to go search for Lissa I could no longer deny it. Not that dreaming of her for the past few weeks did much to aid my denial, but it became clear to me just how much Rose actually meant to me.

My first instinct was to check if Rose was okay, not if the princess was. Mistake number one. Mistake number two came right after when I cupped her cheek in my hand in order to draw her back from wherever she was. Rose told me she was in Vasilisa's head, but I had seen her get sucked in on multiple occasions and this did not feel the same way. In this instance I was scared. Very scared. More scared than I should be in that situation. Mistake number three was touching her hair. I had wanted to do so for a very long time. In my dreams, I always ran my hand through her long silky hair. I was obsessed with her hair. In training, I would find excuses just to touch it, and of course, deny it to myself later that that had been my intention, but to actually stroke it, putting my fingers through it, while she came back to herself, was pure bliss. My fantasy could not have possibly matched to actual feeling.

Of course, this made my dreams of her even more vivid since that day. Something I could not afford. Not only was she my seventeen-year-old student, I also completely forgot about my charge still shivering in animal blood on the ground. I could not let that happen. So here I was praying to God to make my heart still and my head steel, so I would not think of her again. I had a feeling this may have been even beyond Gods power.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, this is one of my favorite chapters. It was the first thing I thought up and the whole story is based on this one chapter. I hope you guys like it. Again I don't own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. Otherwise, I wouldn't be looking for a new job right now.**

Chapter 6:

RPOV

Mass was over and we all exited the church. Lissa and I walked side by side back into the direction of the dorms, very slowly because once we reached our respective dorms, I would be on room arrest again and not able to join her for anything fun. We walked by the cafeteria and Lissa stopped by a pond on campus just admiring the peaceful view (and stalling as much as we could). When all of a sudden we were drenched. I looked around shocked and heard laughter coming from behind us. Mia. I knew she was a water user and it was clear who the culprit was in this case.

"What's the matter Rose, not used to a girl getting you wet? Princess, I do think that outfit has seen better days. You won't be wearing that Chanel outfit to church again. It is ripe for the trash. But I guess at least your boyfriend doesn't mind. He is used to hanging around trash."

I was fuming, I don't care what Mia said about me, I have been hearing it ever since I started to develop breast. I was used to it and Mia obviously thought my not-so-deserved reputation was the way to get to me. Let her.

But I felt Lissa trying really hard not to cry through the bond. She liked that outfit and always tried to look her best before going to church. Mia did not have much on Lissa as her reputation was that more of a goody two shoes, so she went with what she could. She was jealous of Lissa for having expensive designer clothes she obviously could not afford but needed anyway to keep a certain status amongst the Royals. And of course, the never ending stabs she tried to make at Christian. It was, I think the only rebellious thing Lissa had ever done. Well apart from fleeing the Academy and hiding out the human world for two years. She could handle her clothes being ruined; God knows she had enough money to replace them. But she was getting really tired of people bashing Christian because of something his parents did. Christian was Royal but they treated him like he was nothing and Lissa fell from grace with all the other Royals just by association.

I was standing in front of Lissa protectively trying my best not to break Mia's nose. Expulsion Rose, remember one wrong move and you will be expelled. This little conniving bitch is not worth it. I gave her my best death glare and I saw her back up slightly. But then a cruel smile crept on her face. She also realized what I realized. I could do nothing. She had all the power. If I lay a hand on her or retaliate in any way, my life was over.

"What's the matter Rose, no come backs? Are you just going to let me insult you and your best friend? Not much of a friend or a Guardian if you ask me."

I knew she was baiting me, but god dammit it was working, I got angrier and angrier until I was not angry anymore. No, you could not describe the feeling I was having as angry. No human emotion could describe the feeling I was having. Mia was all that remained of the world as the rest fell away. All the control I had mustered over the last few weeks started to fade. Mia became the focal point for all the things wrong in my life. The unfairness, the inability to act on any of it. The treatment I received since coming back. Everyone blaming me for leaving, even the fact that the person in front of me in the breakfast line took the last donut. I knew deep down Mia had nothing to do with most of it, but my primal brain did not care. Mia had to pay.

I realized what was happening. The darkness I was slowly cyphering away from Lissa over the past few weeks wanted to come out. It had been too long since I released it. I thought that with Lissa easing on the magic it would take longer. But I was wrong. It took everything I had to walk away and I sprinted towards the gym. No one would be there now.

I heard Mia shout something after me that did not sound very polite but I had to keep running. If I stopped I knew I would turn around and I would kill her. No matter what Mia may have done, she doesn't deserve to die, not like that. Not by an animal.

I also hear Lissa calling, both shouting in her actual voice and faintly through the bond. But I could not deal with Lissa either. Lissa had only been able to stop me the first time using compulsion. All the other times Lissa wasn't able to do anything for me until it was over. I could not be around her. I could not be around anyone right now. Whoever crossed my path now would be a dead man or women. I wasn't biased to any gender.

I reached the gym and hit the wall with my back slowly sliding down. My knees hugged to my chest. I was starting to claw at my arms to feel anything other than what I was feeling. I was losing a battle with the darkness I could not afford to lose. But I was losing none the less. I gripped one of the steal construction beams supporting the gym and tried my best to squeeze as hard as I could. I swear I could feel it bending under my power. I felt my fingers tighten around it and some bones shift out of place from the force. It did not even register with me. I felt nothing but the darkness drawing me in. I slowly banged my head against the wall, willing to stay in control.

I could feel nothing, see nothing, and hear nothing. Until I heard the best and worst sound. How that sound registered with me and all the other sound around me did not, I didn't know.

"Roza"

DPOV

I was still sitting in church even when mass was over. I Just wanted to take in the peaceful feeling a little while longer. But it was time to go. I walked back towards Guardian housing. I saw Rose and Vasilisa move very slowly over the campus back to the dorms.

I smiled to myself. Rose was not breaking any rules, but she was stretching them just enough. They stopped at a pond. I saw another group of students approaching and I could not believe what was happening. Miss Rinaldi used magic to drench the girls. Although a harmless prank, she still used her magic on other students, which was a clear violation of the rules. Also, she was using it against my charge. I would have to report her later. At the moment I was just going to be a silent witness to this spectacle in case Rose would need backing later. You know after she broke her nose and was called into Kirova's office to be expelled. But to my pleasant surprise, Rose stood her ground. She protectively moved in front of Lissa, trying very hard to control her anger. I saw Miss Rinaldi flinch but she was counting on Rose to keep her cool and remember that expulsion was a very real possibility if Rose retaliated. I just hope Rose had the same insight.

I thought things were going to be okay, until I saw Rose unhinge. It was something I had seen before. In the ally in Portland, in Vasilisa's room after the fox and now as a result of Miss Rinaldi. Rose sprinted towards the gym. I followed her. Something was wrong, very wrong. I did not only see the change in Rose but I could somehow feel it too. I made my way inside and nothing I could ever imagine could have prepared me for this. Rose was sitting against the wall of the gym. She seemed to be in pain. She was clawing at her arms, drawing blood. She was gripping the beams and I swear I saw them bend. She was desperate, desperate to hold onto something.

My heart broke. It was like something was eating away at her from the inside out and she was trying not to die. I did not know what to do. I felt so helpless. Whatever was happening to her I could feel Rose slipping. I could not lose her. I slowly approached her. I called her name. Once, twice, three times. But no response. She did not even seem to register I was there. She was staring into the blank space before her.

I came even closer and tried again. This time the desperation clear in my voice.

"Roza"

I could see recognition in her eyes. I could see my Roza in them, but I could also see something else reflected in her eyes. Something dark.

"You can't be here. You have to go. No one can be here."

She wasn't making any sense. She was squeezing her eyes closed and was curled up as small as she could, willing whatever was affecting her to go away.

"No Rose, I am not going anywhere. Please, what's wrong? You have to tell me how to help you. Please let me help you." I pleaded with her. I know I was begging, but seeing her like this was killing me.

"You can't, you have to go. Or I'll hurt you."

She sobbed and managed to say through clenched teeth. I saw the struggle in her to hold on. Why would she hurt me? What was this thing affecting her? Did she think I could not protect myself from her?

She started to get up and try and move away from me.

I decided I had enough I grabbed her hands trying to stop her from hurting herself. She started fighting me, thrashing around in my hands and arms. She was wild, she was strong. I never felt her be this strong. But I could not let her go. I would not let her go. I moved her hands towards to wall to get a better grip on her, pinning them beside her head. I used my body to pin the rest of her body to the wall. There was no space between us and I could feel her entire body against me. She was hardwired. Every muscle in her body was tensed up and ready to fight. I could feel her haggard breathing against my chest. But I did not let go. I started to slowly whisper to her to calm down. My head was next to hers, slowly bend down. I whispered in her ear in Russian.

"Please Roza, come back to me. You have to come back to me."

I slowly felt the tension in her body subside but was replaced by sobs, I let her hands slowly come down and she fell to her knees. I moved next to her on the ground. I pulled her into my chest again and let her cry. I slowly moved my hands up and down her back and stroked her hair, telling her it would be alright. She was gripping my t-shirt very firmly as if hanging on for dear life. And honestly, I knew I felt the same way. I held her there until the sobs started to fade. I knew these were messed up circumstances and I was scared to death because I did not know what was going on with Rose. But I could not deny, that having her in my arms felt amazing. She fit perfectly to the curve of my body as if she was always meant to be there.

She slowly started to look up at me. Tears stained her face, but her eyes were back to normal. I could not detect any of the darkness I saw earlier, only fear. My hand had a mind of its own as I brushed some of her hair out of her face. I cupped her face in my hand and I felt her lean slightly into it. I heard her sigh. I realized just how close we were. Not just her body hugged against mine but her face was inches away from mine. My lips so close to hers. I think she realized this too. I saw some of the fear in her eyes leave and being replaced with something else.

"Roza, what happened?"

I tried very hard to ignore how close we were and focused instead on what just happened. I did not, however, move away. I saw her try to down play it.

"And don't tell me it is nothing. THAT was not nothing."

I heard her sigh.

"I can take Lissa's negative emotions through the bond and take them into myself. Lissa gets too overwhelmed sometimes and this helps her a lot. I only take a little bit at the time, but without an outlet, sometimes this darkness becomes too much and it finds its way towards the surface. I am fine now."

I still had the idea she was downplaying it. She still looked shaken. What would happen the next time this happened and I was not around to calm her down. Would I be able to calm her down again if I was there? Somehow I felt how close I had come to losing her today. The thought alone was enough to suffocate me. I subconsciously stroked her hair again and moved in a little closer. I just needed to feel her with me here, knowing she was here. I stopped looking at her eyes and started to look at her mouth. Her lips were slightly parted and ruby red from all the blood and adrenaline pumping through her after her ordeal.

I could not do this. She was my student. I could not kiss her, no matter how much I might want to. I had to resist her. Rose, however, made the choice for us, as she moved in closer and placed her lips on mine. I was lost. No matter how good my self-control was, I lost every bit of it in that moment. Her lips were so soft and I pulled her in closer. I placed my hand on the back of her neck as she moved her arms around me. She moved slightly on her knees and I pulled her in, placing my hand on her back keeping her as close as possible. She moved her hand in my hair tugging on it slightly. The kiss went from something desperate we both seemed to need to know the other one was still there and still sane, to something a whole lot more. She opened her mouth and I took her invitation. Her warm soft tongue caressing mine. My hand had moved under her shirt and I was holding her into place. Moving from her hips upwards. I registered some rough patches I could not quit place, but my mind was occupied with other things to care about at the moment. We needed to stop. I had to stop. But I could not. Her hold on me was too strong. I had been denying this for weeks. Waking up every morning after a night filled with dreams of Rose thinking it would pass. I know it was more that lust, as she filled a certain need in me that no other woman had before. Now her hold on me was too great and she would be the end of me. I had accepted that when she kissed me.

I would throw everything away just to keep kissing her. But suddenly she pulled away. I immediately felt the loss of her body against mine as she straightened herself and moved away from me. She quickly pulled her sleeved down hiding the damage she had done to herself. Her hands looked battered and she pulled the sleeves over them just a bit. I was confused. I could not image Rose having better self-control than me. Maybe this did not mean the same to her as it did to me? But as I looked into her eyes I saw she felt the sudden loss of my lips on hers as much as I did.

"Rose, Rose are you okay?"

Vasilisa walked into the gym and I understood why Rose pulled away so suddenly. She had felt the princess approach us through the bond and did not want her to witness us in a full on make-out session. Because I could deny it all I wanted, but that was exactly what it was. She stood up and I saw her put her mask into place.

"Yeah Liss, I am fine. I got a little too riled up over Mia if you know what I mean and had to cool down far away from her. I am fine now."

Riled up was not the word I would use to describe what I just witnessed, but it was not my place to say. Rose was obviously trying to protect the princess. I knew her loyalty towards Vasilisa was great, a guardian was meant to give up everything for their charge, but no one ever considered that giving up your sanity would be part of the deal. Did the princess know? Or was Rose keeping her in the dark just how much her emotions were affecting Rose?

I started to resent the princess a little. It was her emotions doing this to Rose. Did she expect this from Rose? I knew Rose always kept Vasilisa sheltered; trying her best not to just protect her physically but also mentally, but I had no idea to what extent. I knew I was in trouble thinking this. 'They come first'. I was not meant to put Rose before my charge in any way even if it meant sacrificing everything Rose was or could be for the princess.

Rose and Vasilisa walked out of the gym together. I was still on the ground. Rose looked back over her shoulder as she walked out. I knew we both realized this was going to be a problem. The girls left my field of vision and I sighed and put my head against the wall. This was not good. I was falling hard for my seventeen-year-old student, and I was making her out to be more important than my charge. The best thing I could do was to distance myself from her and try to get back to whatever professional relation we had before. Training lessons filled with sexual tension and nights dreaming of her body pressed against mine. Yeah, that was the ideal situation. I thought sarcastically.

Part of me had wanted this kiss so I could get whatever it was about her that made my nights unbearable out of my system. Reality is never as good as your imagination. And I imagined a lot of things about Rose. If I could just kiss her in real life the spell would be broken and I could get back to boring dreams and being her mentor. I couldn't have been more wrong.

But I just had to stuff all that back in and endure more erotically filled dreams. I could not allow myself to get closer. If anyone had seen us I would be fired or worse, and it would hurt Rose's reputation to a point I don't know if she can recover from.

But could I go back to ignoring my feelings knowing Rose was suffering? What if she needed me again?

Dammed if I do, dammed if I don't. Yeah, I was royally screwed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

RPOV

I got back to my room without Lissa noticing too much. I looked down at my hands; I had two dislocated finger tips. They started to hurt. With the darkness consuming me and what happened after that I had not even noticed the pain. But I started to notice now. I pulled on them and they clicked back into place. Not fun, but at least they weren't broken. They would be sore for a few days but that would be it.

I was still in my clothes that Mia drenched earlier and I was in need of a shower.

I let the warm water cascade down my back and ease my tense muscles. I let my mind wander. First to what happened with Mia. I had to get this under control. I could not go homicidal over every little thing. This was high-school; pranks, gossip and insult were an everyday occurrence.

Then there was the issue of what happened in the gym. Dimitri. I guess I wasn't the only one who was getting affected by our training session. I entertained the idea that he was just playing along. I mean if a beautiful girl throws herself at you, you don't have to say no. But I knew Dimitri better than that. He would have stopped me and said it was inappropriate. Hell he might still say it was inappropriate. I guess it actually was. But the way he responded and looked at me just before we kissed told me something else. He was feeling this too.

And man was it amazing. I had kissed boys before, but this, this was something else. I felt him in my entire body down to my core. He was able to do what not even Lissa was able to do before, and that was bring me back. His voice was what pulled me back, it was like a speckle of light came through the dark abyss. Just enough for me to hold onto and pull myself away from it.

And then there were his hands. Oh my God his hands. The way the held my face and stroked my hair. Or how he held me in place, his big strong hands on my back. If I close my eyes I can still feel his hands on my skin setting me on fire.

I finished the shower and got working on my homework. I needed something as a distraction from all the thoughts going around in my head and this seemed like a productive way. At least some teachers would be amazed that I actually did my homework for once. It took a lot longer than I wanted, my mind straying very often. I was finally done for the day when I got pulled into Lissa's head again as she and Christian had a secret rendezvous in the same church we were all in a few hours ago. I did not need this right now. Not when my own love life was such a mess. Although it was nice to know Dimitri was a lot better than Christian. I giggled at the taught. After much difficulty, I managed to get out and called it an early night hoping that tomorrow would come soon.

On Monday morning I had training with Dimitri again. I know we got interrupted both with the explanation of what happened to me (our own fault) and getting interrupted in our make-out session (totally Lissa's fault). I also knew Dimitri had a day to think about both things. I wasn't looking forward to this.

I walked into the gym and I saw Dimitri reading a western novel on the mats, just like nothing had happened. But when he looked at me I knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"We need to talk."

Yeah there it was. The speech. I was dreading this. He was going to say that I could not be around Lissa anymore because I was too dangerous and on top of that he was going to call me a silly girl for throwing myself at him. I took a deep breath and let him continue.

"Rose I'll be here if you need me to help you with Lissa's emotions. I'll do whatever I can. But what happened yesterday can't happen again. No matter how much I might want to."

Wait he wasn't turning me in? And did he say he did want to keep kissing me like that?

"I thought you would have reported what happened yesterday. You know the first thing not the second thing." I blushed a little remembering the second thing.

"Kirova would deem you unfit to guard because you could potentially harm other students or even the princess. You would be considered dangerous and unstable. They would take you away from Vasilisa. I think this is how you two have functioned over the past 2 years and I know that breaking you two up won't be in either of your best interest. I am not only doing this for you. I think the princess needs you too and seeing she is my charge I have to do what I think is best."

I was amazed. He really thought this through. Maybe having another pair of eyes on the both of us was not a bad idea. Maybe I could trust him with this. But only having him worry about Lissa did hurt a little bit. He was doing this for her best interest, not mine. I locked down immediately and kept this cool and professional.

"Thanks, yesterday just caught me off guard that's all. On the run Lissa had to use some magic to get us out of certain situations, the dark emotions Lissa has seemed to be linked to her magic. The more she uses them the more darkness is in her. I thought because she did not use that much magic here it would be alright. I would not have any episodes like that. It was an error in judgment. It won't happen again."

He looked at me with empathy in his eyes. He stood up and walked towards me standing a few feet away.

"You don't have to put on a mask with me Roza. It is okay to feel scared. I am not judging. And I don't expect you to handle this all by yourself. I'll be here in any way I can. But you're going to have to trust me."

I felt safe hearing him say those words. I always dreaded what would happen if someone found out. Would they look at me like a monster? But Dimitri only held compassion in his eyes. No sign of fear or disgust. Of course he did not know the whole truth and I hope he never did.

"Why do you think this happens to the princess when no other students seem to be affected by their magic? What does she specialize in anyway? I never read that in her file."

"She hasn't specialized yet. Maybe that is the problem. All I know is when she uses her magic it feels amazing, in that instance she is so happy and complete. But I think that after the magic is gone so are the feelings. They leave her body as the magic leaves her, leaving only the dark stuff behind. Maybe I am not taking the darkness away from her. Maybe I am simply giving up my own happiness to restore hers, leaving me empty. Maybe it is a side effect of the bond? "

"I suppose. I'll look into things, seeing if I can find some record of other bonded pairs. Roza, I'll be here for anything you need as your mentor and as your friend. But I can't be any more than that."

"Because I am your student?"

"That is part of it. It is highly inappropriate and not to mention illegal. But it is more than that. We will be guarding partners for the princess after graduation. We both have to put Vasilisa before anything else. I need to put her needs first. Part of that means keeping you both sane from what it is that is affecting Vasilisa. If I allow myself to feel more for you than just being your mentor and guardian partner I might put your needs before Vasilisa's and that can't happen. 'They come first'."

I processed everything Dimitri had said to me. And I guess he was right. I would have to put my personal needs aside for her, just like I have always done. But I had no problem giving up my career, my social life or my sanity for Lissa. But somehow giving up Dimitri felt like a task that was too much. But I knew we had to. We had to suppress everything we felt to keep her safe. I would do anything to keep her safe.

"I understand. I will always protect Lissa, no matter what, even if it means giving up my life and my sanity."

Dimitri stepped a little closer to me. He had a weird look in his eyes. It was so full of love it took my breath away. He was mere inches away from my body. He placed his hand on my cheek and smiled at me. Was he going to kiss me again? What did we just discuss? He was giving me very mixed signals.

"I know you will. That's what I love about you."

He let go of me and turned around, picked up his book and sat down on the mat.

"15 laps, 25 minutes."

I started running my laps on auto pilot. What just happened? Did he just admit to loving me? Does it matter? I mean it was straight back to business after that. Maybe it was the last thing he needed to get off his chest so we could move on from this. We had to move on. He seemed to have turned the switch so, so should I. It took the whole 25 minutes to get my thoughts in check but by the time I got to the gym we had both resigned ourselves to our professional relationship. The rest of the training was uneventful, both of us trying very hard to not let it show how much this was bothering us.

The next couple of days were the same. Training went on as normal. Whenever we would accidentally touch and that electric sizzle went through us we would just ignore it. I hoped this would get better. I needed to get over him. How long does it usually take to get over a crush?

Instead of thinking this over to much I decided to focus my attention more on my friends. Although I still was not allowed any social time outside of school, Kirova could not deny me lunch. I walked into the commons and saw Lissa sitting at a table at the back with Christian (no shock there) and Natalie. Natalie was Lissa's cousin as they called each other. Although an actual biological relation was lacking, royals often referred to each other using familial terms. Natalie Dashkov was the daughter of Victor Dashkov. He and Lissa's father were very close when he was still alive and therefore Lissa called Victor 'uncle'. The Dashkov family and the Dragomirs always had a long standing good relationship and there was even some overlap between the two royal families.

As a friend to the Dragomir's Victor was around often when we were children. I spend a lot of my free time and holidays over at the Dragomirs, since my mother could not be bothered to spend time with me. They never seemed to mind and treated me like family and so did Victor. I always liked Victor for that. Although I had reservations on Natalie. I mean she is a sweet girl desperately trying to get her father's attention but she was just so boring. Always has been. She talks non-stop but doesn't really say much in her long winded speeches. But Natalie was one of the few Royals that did not shun Lissa when she started dating Christian so I was grateful to have her here.

I knew Lissa was happy with Christian but she also regretted being left out of the Royal circle. Not because she cared about what those snobs thought, but because she understood that the political responsibility of the entire Dragomir line fell on the last remaining survivor. She would have to fulfill all the duty's that are demanded of a Royal house and that included mostly being favorable with other royals and dealing with them on a daily basis. Most royal families had the luxury of dispersing the responsibilities across many members and if one was not liked they could simply replace them with someone else. Some royal families were so big, like the Ivashkovs, that most did not even have a political job. This was not an option for Lissa and she knew sooner or later she was going to have to face the Royals.

I was joined at the table by Mason and Eddie, Mason sitting next to me and putting his hands around my shoulders. He smiled a cheeky smile at me.

I knew Mason had feelings for me. Our sexual tinted bantering always seemed to have a core of truth to it for him. My life would be so much easier if I could just return those feelings though. But I couldn't. But I also did not have the heart to squash his dreams completely so that always left us like this. Suggesting but never accepting.

I was starting to feel all gloomy again when surprisingly it was Natalie that got me out of my depression over my hot mentor.

"So are you guys going to the dance? I was planning on going, even if I don't have a date yet. But anyone could ask me at any minute. I guess you guys don't have to worry about dates. Lissa is obviously going with Christian, and Rose, you could get any boy you wanted to take you to the dance."

Boy yes, man no. I saw a slight hopeful look at Mason and I quickly turned away and ignored the look.

"I don't have anything to wear and daddy is coming in a few days and he said he would take me shopping. It has been so long since I actually went to a mall. It has been like a month or so. Daddy said I can bring some friends so I thought I would bring you guys and we can all go dress shopping together."

I swear she said all that in a single breath, and to prove my point she inhaled deeply as if she was catching her breath. I could feel Lissa's excitement through the bond. Lissa loves shopping especially since she has a never ending trust fund. But we were not able to use it on the run so we mostly made due with thrift store clothes.

Lissa actually squealed at the news.

"Sorry guys. Shopping sounds like fun and Kirova has specifically forbid me to have fun. I doubt she will allow me to go off campus with you guys. But you guys enjoy yourself and when you come back you can show me everything you bought."

I tried to sound very upbeat but I could still feel Lissa's guilt through the bond. She had not considered that I would not be able to go and she regretted her initial reaction. I looked at her and told her it was okay. She deserved to have some fun. I could maybe slip into her head and join them that way.

"I am sure daddy can convince headmistress Kirova to let you come. Daddy can be very persuasive."

That I knew for a fact was true. Victor was a physically weak man, made weaker and older by a fatal genetic disease that was slowly eating away at him. But he had a very keen mind unaffected by the disease. If anything his weak physical appearance strengthened his intellectual ability. Victor was known for his strategical planning. If anyone could convince Kirova to let me go it would be him. After all if a powerful Royal made a request of Kirova she couldn't really say no. So I was hoping.

We talked about dresses the rest of the lunch and I saw Mason and Eddie zone out at one point. When Christian said he was going to see the feeders, Mason and Eddie jumped at the change to go with him, to keep him company. I giggled a little. Boys were so funny.

* * *

 **I think we all knew Dimitri would resist a little. But don't worry I'll not keep you waiting three books.**

 **I'll be on holiday for the next week so I don't know how much I'll be able to update, but i'll try.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites.**

 **Also check out** **Swimming the Same Deep Waters' stories.**

 **I am currently following hers and they are good.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, shopping trip on the horizon and big secret reveal. Wellfar-fetchednot that secret I wasn't that subtle about it. But still. How did Rose handle the darkness out in the human world? Tell me what you think.**

Chapter 8:

RPOV

That afternoon I went to training with Dimitri. But my heart wasn't in it. He seemed to notice when his fist collided with my shoulder quite hard.

"Rose, pay attention, you should have been able to block that."

"Sorry Comrade."

After we continued for another round with the same outcome, Dimitri was done.

"Rose what has got you so distracted?"

Other than my very sexy mentor only inches away from my body?

"Ugh. The girls are going on a shopping trip and Natalie invited me along, but I doubt Kirova would let me go. She is going to ask Victor though if he can put in a good word. It has been so long since I went shopping."

"That is it. You got distracted over a shopping trip?" Dimitri actually sounded a little disappointed, for a moment I thought he might have assumed I was distracted because of him but when I looked at him I saw it was simply the fact that I could put thoughts of a shopping trip before training. Argh, men!

"Well for a teenage girl that is a big deal, Comrade. I thought you had sisters? The dance is coming up, I don't have anything to wear and I am running out of my favorite lipgloss." I whined. I know I sounded young in that moment but boys just don't get the need for good clothes and makeup.

I saw Dimitri smile a little.

"I am sure Vasilisa will get you those things if you ask her, and maybe _Lord_ Dashkov can convince _headmistress_ Kirova to let you go. You have been behaving rather well lately.

He emphasized the titles to correct my informal use of their names earlier. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You know, Comrade, you are fighting a losing battle with those titles right," I said cheekily at him.

"Well since you are not paying attention to physical training today, Roza, I thought I would try to teach you something else." He had his lips curled into a small smirk. Did he just make a joke?

"Wait, you're Lissa's guardian so if she goes off campus you have to go with her."

I saw the look in his eyes change from amusement at my expense, to absolute horror. He had not considered that he would have to go on the trip too.

"Great I am dying to go and can't, and you would rather be dead but you have to go anyway. Life isn't fair. Although I do get a little satisfaction knowing you'll be suffering too. Serves you right to diss on the shopping trip. And if you think I am obsessed with shopping you haven't seen Lissa yet."

I had a devious smile on my face and I saw Dimitri visibly swallow. Then he straightened out his guardian mask.

"My duty is to guard the princess wherever she may go. Be it in the field with Strigoi or at the mall. My duty stays the same."

I laughed a little at this.

"I am guessing you would rather have the Strigoi."

He again had a small smile. I liked the fact that I could bring that out in him. I rarely see him smile in public, always so stoic. I liked the fact we could still banter like this. That after the other day he did not shut down completely and just kept things cold. But after the smile vanished and was replaced by his guardian mask once again I knew the moment was over.

"Why don't we call it for the day? I wouldn't get much out of you when your mind is on shopping. I expect your full attention in training tomorrow morning."

And with that, he walked to pack his things. I went to the locker room to shower. The water was nice and I forgot the time. It was not like I had any classes after this or even social events for the evening. All that awaited me at my room was homework.

DPOV:

Shopping. That was what had her all tight up? Shopping. I could never understand women and I had three sisters. But I guess it was nice to know Rose could also worry about the little things and her mind was set on something that was at least normal for her age. I thought it would be good for Rose to get out and have a little fun. Maybe I would talk to Kirova about it and put in a good word. _Headmistress, Headmistress_ Kirova. My god, she is rubbing off on me.

I smiled at the thought. Today at training we were back to normal and I was able to relax around her. Until she mentioned I had to go shopping with the princess. I mean a normal girl shopping is bad enough; a royal with an unlimited credit card that hasn't been shopping in ages just spelled disaster. Rose is right, I would pick the Strigoi any day.

I packed up my things and heading towards the locker room. I walked into the shower stalls thinking Rose had finished ages ago.

My mind could not have prepared me for this. Rose stood in front of me, her back towards me under the shower, naked and wet.

Now, one might think that seeing the girl one has been fantasizing about for weeks naked would have a certain effect on a man. It did have an effect on me. But not the one you might expect. Not that I did not notice her perfect body and her long cascading hair down her back. Oh, I noticed. It just wasn't the _first_ thing I noticed. So instead of feeling embarrassed or even turned-on, I felt rage.

At that moment Rose turned her head around and saw me standing there. The look on my face told her enough. She did not try to cover herself up or turn away. She knew she had been made. There was no going back now. I saw the defeat in her eyes.

"Finish and get dressed now and meet me in the gym."

"Dimitri." Rose began to protest, but I was having none of that

"NOW."

No, the first thing I noticed was not her naked body, it was the scars.

She had scars across her back running towards her arms. She had scars running all over her body. Slashes and I think I even saw a bite mark on her shoulder. Some looked old, others still a little purple, indicating maybe a few months old? What the hell happened to her while they were on the run?

I understood now why she was wearing long sleeves even in 100-degree weather. I understood now what I had felt while my hand was roaming her back the other day. I was too high on Rose to notice back then, but I noticed now.

She had lied to me, or at least withheld the truth. I thought after she came clean about what the bond was doing to her she would trust me. I guess I was wrong.

Rose walked in. She was hunched over slightly; she knew she wasn't getting out of this one.

Through gritted teeth, I said, "Start talking."

Rose looked up like a deer in headlights. "Dimitri, I …"

She hesitated and I saw she was visibly scared. Scared of me? Or scared of what I would say or do after revealing the truth? I slowly took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. I tried a different approach from furious. I sat down opposite of her and asked her in as much as a pleading voice as I could.

"Please Roza, what happened to you? Who did this to you?"

Maybe the rumors were true. Maybe they were kidnapped and tortured before we found them. Maybe they escaped and were trying hard to stay hidden. Not from us but from however did this to her. Them? Did the princess have similar scars? The only scars I have seen on Vasilisa were self-inflicted cut marks. I don't think the girls have realized that I know but I am not stupid. I know why Rose needs to take the darkness away from Vasilisa.

"It wasn't one person. It wasn't people at all."

She sighed and took a deep breath.

"It was Strigoi."

Now I was shocked. Why would Strigoi torture her for that long? The marks on her back let me to believe the scars were inflicted across the entire two years they were gone. It would be unprecedented for a Strigoi to keep a victim that long. Besides she would have a lot more bite marks and a lot fewer slashes.

"What do you mean? Strigoi kept you prisoner?"

"No."

She sighed again. Here it was. Whatever Rose was hiding.

"I went to them. These are battle marks."

I just stared at her not saying anything. Not sure I could say anything.

"The first time the darkness overtook me, I nearly killed a human we were living with. Lissa stopped me but I knew if I did not find an outlet the next time I would kill an innocent person. I was putting Lissa in danger.

One night we were walking down the street

and it was already late and I had a bad feeling. I suddenly felt even worse as I keeled over from nausea. We were faced with two Strigoi. I put Lissa behind me, but I knew I did not stand a chance against two Strigoi. I made Lissa run for it. She hesitated but eventually left me. I blocked the two Strigoi from going after her. I knew it would kill me, but I was determined to keep them from killing Lissa. At least I would have done right by her.

It did not take long for them to overpower me. I was trapped underneath a Strigoi and I could feel his hot breath on my skin. I thought it was funny, I always expected Strigoi to have cold icy breath. I was not ready to die yet but I knew there was nothing I could do. But I would go out Hathaway style.

Then suddenly, I felt a surge of power. I blacked out after that. I felt my body move and react. I knew I was still alive, but that was the only conscious thought I had. When I came back around the bodies of the Strigoi were on the ground dead. I had cuts and bruises all over me and was covered in blood. Not my blood, theirs. I looked at the bodies and slowly as my mind began to clear I could play the events in my head like a movie. I had ripped them apart, pulled their heads off of their bodies. I could now hear the screams they uttered only moments ago. But the darkness was gone. I hadn't felt so light since Lissa and I had gotten bonded. The fight with them released the darkness and burned it off.

From there on out, I would go out hunting whenever I thought I was taking a lot of darkness from Lissa. I could somehow feel Strigoi if they were nearby. I felt this sense of nausea I had felt that first night. It didn't always go without a hitch, hence the scars. "

Rose finished. I could not move. I could not speak. I understood Rose so much better now. Everything made sense. She does see all the moves in training because she has battle experience and a lot of it. She tries to hold back so as not to release the darkness and hurt her friends in training. She is getting better because she has simply relied on the strength and speed she gets from the darkness before and now she has technique to fall back on. But my God. She has been going through this alone.

"Rose, how often do you do this? How many have you killed?"

She looked away from my eyes. Oh, this was not good.

"Rose?" I asked again.

"I lost count, Okay." She said exasperatedly.

She lost count? What is that suppose to mean? Who losses count on how many Strigoi they kill? I had six kills and remembered everyone in explicit detail. How many do you have to kill to lose track of that? And here we were questioning if she was suited to be a guardian. Rose probably had the highest kill count out there and nobody knew.

We needed to get this darkness thing under control. If she was able to this to Strigoi, I did not want to know what could happen if she released the darkness on campus. We had to get to the root of this darkness. Why was it affecting them so much?

"Rose why do you think Lissa produces so much darkness? I looked into bondmates and I think I found another pair."

She looked at me with great interest. I guess the girls did not know much about being bonded and just figured things out as they went.

"Who?"

"Saint Vladimir and his guardian Anna. They called Anna shadow-kissed, maybe as a reference to the darkness? Although they don't specifically state that they are bonded, there are a lot of references to the possibility. There are more similarities between Vladimir and Vasilisa. Rose, I know about the princess cutting herself. They say Vladimir also suffered from bouts of insanity and that only with the help of his guardian was he able to remain sane."

"Dimitri. You can't tell anyone about Lissa. We have it under control. She did not start cutting herself until after the accident and she hasn't in a long time. Not when I take the darkness away. Please, Dimitri."

I sighed. This was the least of my problems.

"Don't worry. I won't tell until I think it is necessary. If she endangers herself I will have no choice, but for now, her secret is safe with me, as is yours."

I could hear her let out a breath of relief.

"Rose you mentioned Vasilisa hasn't specialized yet. It was the same for Vladimir. He was revered for his miracles, but I could not find the element he specialized in."

"What kind of miracles?"

Rose asked all innocent.

"Rose, you have been going to Saint Vladimir's Academy for years but don't know what its namesake is famous for?"

She shrugged in a totally Rose fashion. I had to smile a little at that. Even if we were discussing life and death, Rose would still be Rose.

"Saint Vladimir was known for the miracle of healing. He was said to have healed many sick and injured."

That got Rose's attention, something passed before her eyes. I knew she had figured something out. She quickly tried to conceal it. She was deep in thought. Maybe contemplating if she would let me in on it. She looked at me intensely and I guess she decided it was time to share.

"Lissa can heal too. She healed the major injuries after my battles with the Strigoi, but to conserve energy we let the small ones just heal into scars. Lissa had been trying to heal the scars and it is working but it takes time. But the more she heals the more the darkness comes."

I had never heard of any Moroi with the ability to heal. I had assumed Vladimir's miracles were just exaggerated stories of a doctor just a bit smarter than everyone in that time. I did not exactly believe Vladimir magically healed the people in the stories. But Rose seemed adamant that the princess could heal. And after everything I had seen with those two lately, healing didn't seem so far-fetched.

"Did the stories say anything about Vladimir being able to compel really well?"

"No, not that I know of, why?" I asked already dreading the answer.

"Lissa has awesome compulsion skills, not just on humans but on Dhampirs and even Moroi. How do you think she got Kirova to agree?"

The last part she said very softly but I still heard. Amazing, what these two girls have been trying to hide from the rest of us was just amazing. Although compelling the headmistress, that was plain bold and stupid.

"Which element do you think healing and compulsion belong to? I don't know Moroi with such a skill."

"I do, Miss Carp. She healed me once when I fell out of my window while trying to sneak out." I gave her a disapproving look but let her continue. I guess Rose did disserve most of her black marks on her record.

"Miss Carp helped us get out of the academy. She was a little paranoid but she said that Lissa was in danger and I needed to take her far away from here. She actually called me shadow-kissed too, now that I think about it. Lissa had the same feeling for weeks like she was being followed. It was making her paranoid and depressed."

"So you guys leaving had nothing to do with you destroying that room?"

"I didn't destroy that room. The guy was being an ass to a feeder girl and Lissa tried to stop him. When he didn't listen, Lissa got so mad she compelled him to destroy his entire room. This was before I learned I could take that darkness away from her. Anyway, when the guy came out of her compulsion he did not remember a thing, so I took the blame, so no one would suspect the truth."

Rose looked down at her hands. I placed mine on top of her hands. Even at fifteen she was sacrificing everything for her best friend. Her hands felt cold underneath my own and I tried to warm them just to give her some comfort. She has been shouldering all of this for the past two years, alone. Well not anymore. I was going to protect her. Protect the both of them.

"I think the dead fox was related to this. I think somebody found out about what Lissa could do and is testing her. Whoever was after her before is still after her."

I contemplated this. She might be right. Placing a near dead animal was either a very sick prank or someone wanted to see if Vasilisa could heal the fox back to health. But I guess they had gone overboard and Vasilisa can only do so much.

"Maybe. If that is true, we need to keep a close eye on her and anyone who shows any interest in the princess. But Rose, that is my job. You need to focus more on yourself and get through training."

"But.."

I cut her off.

"I'll keep you updated and if you see anything suspicious you will tell me, but this isn't your responsibility anymore. It shouldn't be. You need to let me take some of the burdens here. I need you to trust me."

I gazed deeply into her eyes, willing her to understand. She was not alone in this. She could trust me.

"Okay. But you keep me posted okay?"

"Okay. Now get back to your dorm. It's getting late. And tonight you need to dream about dresses and lip gloss, promise?"

"I'll try." She replied with a small smile.

She left the gym a lot lighter than when she came in. I could almost visibly see that a burden has been lifted from her. I just hope I can keep my promises to keep them both safe.

I walked into the shower I was supposed to take earlier. The image of Rose in this very stall, naked, returning to me. Except this time it was the second thing about that image that kept me occupied in the shower.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, a bit of mall and a bit of action. Sorry, no Romitri action but actual action.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. Keep them coming. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 9:

DPOV

I decided to try and put in a good word for Rose with regards to the shopping trip. She deserved some fun now more than ever. I just hoped mine and Lord Dashkovs joint efforts would be enough.

I walked into Headmistress Kirova's office and she and Alberta were there expecting me.

"Headmistress, thank you for seeing me."

"What can I do for you today, Guardian Belikov?"

"I have been informed that the princess will be leaving for an off campus trip. I would like to ask for permission to take Rose along for this as well."

"Guardian Belikov, I don't see how a shopping trip is in any way appropriate for someone who is still under punishment."

Ah, I thought about this. I knew Headmistress Kirova would never agree to have her just go. And her mentor asking her would be considered inappropriate. God if they only knew. So I had come with a different strategy. Rose would not like it very much but at least she would be able to go and get off campus.

"I was not asking her to join the shopping, I was asking if she can come along as a trainee. She needs to learn how to protect the princess in public spaces and how pair guarding works. I have a feeling this will not be the last mall the princess will visit. This shopping trip will be a training exercise for her, not a social event."

Alberta gave me a funny look as if to determine if I was asking this for the right reasons.

"Oh Ellen, let her join. She has shown nothing but exemplary behavior since she has been back, and as Guardian Belikov stated, this could be a very valuable lesson. I am sure Guardian Belikov will keep an eye on her that she doesn't go shopping but does her job. Plus I will be one of the guardians going along for the trip. I'll ensure she doesn't have too much fun."

I knew Alberta liked Rose. She always stood up for her. I saw the wheels turning in headmistress Kirova's head. She was contemplating what would be a better punishment. Not letting her go or let her go but not actually being allowed to shop. I knew both me and Alberta would ensure that Rose at least got to let loose some. I would assign Rose as near guard that way she could go into all the stores and keep a close eye on Lissa. She wouldn't actually get to try on anything but at least she could join the girls in their fun.

She must have settled on the latter option because she did eventually agree. She sounded like she was making a big sacrifice but I could see the smirk pulling at her lips. What did she have against Rose anyway?

RPOV

A few days and another dead animal later we were on our way to the mall. I had told Dimitri about the dead rabbit and calmed Lissa down. She was less upset than the first time. I talked to Lissa about my theory that someone was testing her and that I will keep a close eye on her. I did not, however, tell her just how much Dimitri knew. She would freak out. I trusted Dimitri with my life and hers, but I knew Lissa did not have the same connection. It would take time for her to trust Dimitri.

But I was glad that today at least would not revolve around dead animals or even school. No, today we would be going shopping. Well, they would be shopping I would be guarding them. I guess it was the only way they would let me go. I smelled Dimitri's hand in this and for that I was grateful.

We piled into the cars. Victor, Natalie, Lissa and a few other royal girls were along for the trip. So this meant there would be a horde of guardians coming along for the ride. Victor's personal guards, as well as some school guardians, which I guess, included me at the moment.

Natalie and Lissa set next to each other and I sat a row back behind Lissa. Dimitri joined me there in the backseat.

"I know this is not what you wanted but it is better than nothing. So let's go over the rules for today. Today you will be pair guarding. I will function as far guard and you will be Vasilisa's near guard."

I saw Lissa look at Dimitri funny when he called her Vasilisa. I keep telling him to call her Lissa, but he doesn't seem to want to butch. He even now and then refers to her as the princess. Not when she is around, he knew she would chastise him for it. But in official settings, he would say it to others. At least he isn't reciting her full name and title every time he talks about her. That is like two lines long. I guess we would have to pick our battles on that one.

"I think me being near guard is a good strategic move. I mean you would look rather silly if not a little creepy hanging so close to teenage girls."

I laughed, Dimitri sighed. Taking a deep breath before continuing.

"You will be wearing an earpiece to communicate with me and the other guardians. But your main focus is on Lissa and communicating with me directly. You can join them in the shopping as to look as natural as possible, but you cannot leave their side for an instant, meaning you cannot go into the dressing stall to try on clothes."

Now it was my time to sigh.

"Here, just in case. I am sure you know how to handle one of these."

Dimitri handed me the stake. Actually, I had no idea on how to handle a stake. I had used weapons in my Strigoi fights, but this was mostly whatever I could get my hands on, on the black market. Knives and swords mostly. It isn't that easy to come by a silver stake infused by vampire magic on the human black market. Who would have thought?

"Pointy end goes into the bad guy?"

Dimitri chuckled at this.

"Remind me to start on stake training tomorrow."

The rest of the trip was spent in silence. I put my iPod on and started to stare outside the window. We were leaving during day light hours because it would diminish the change of Strigoi. This did mean we were going during our night time. Usually, we were in deep sleep right now. I decided to try and take a nap. It was a long way to the mall.

When we got there, we divided the group into teams and started shopping. Natalie, Lissa and I including a few guardians were going in one direction. Lissa was dragging me into store after store. I could feel how excited she got over each and every item she was holding. In an hours' time, Lissa and Natalie had already piled on the bags. Of course, they were not the ones holding the bags. I occasionally looked back around to Dimitri, signaling they were all right. He had his guardian mask on and was signaling back that the coast was clear. I could see though that he was bored out of his mind. We went into another store and Lissa started pulling dresses for me.

"Oh, Rose how about this one. This one would look great on you."

"I can't wear that one Lissa, the back is too exposed."

"Since when are you that modest. Oh right yeah, forgot about that. But they are already a lot lighter than they were. Maybe with a few more sessions, they will be gone?"

She said the last bits quite so Natalie wouldn't hear. I loved the dress she was holding up but it would expose my scars.

"How about this one."

Lissa was holding up a black dress, It had thick slightly off the shoulder straps and the back had a small V, but covering most of my back. My hair could conceal the rest. I could use some concealer for the rest of the scars on my arms. There weren't that many there. The front was a deeper V and would show off a good amount of cleavage. The dress would reach about a few inches above my knee. Elegant but damn sexy. I really did like this dress. And Lissa could see it too.

"Why don't you try it on?"

"I can't Liss, I am not supposed to leave you guys for one second."

"Oh, Okay then we will just buy it as is."

She placed the dress over my body as a way of measuring and deemed it to fit enough to spend that much money on. I knew I did not have to feel guilty when Lissa bought me things but still, that was an expensive dress.

"Now to find us all shoes."

"Liss, you already bought 4 pairs of shoes."

"Yes, but not ones that match my dress." She said in an upbeat voice. She was enjoying every minute of this. I think the school would have to build her a bigger room to hold all her new clothes in.

We walked past a jewelry store. I saw the most amazing necklace in the window. I stopped, Lissa nearly bumping into me. I usually stayed away from anything roses associated, but this necklace was something else. It would look great with my new dress. That was until I noticed the price. I didn't mind Lissa spoiling me a little, but I had my limits, and this necklace was definitely over that limit.

We finished buying all the stuff we needed for the dance and a lot more stuff we did not need. Lissa also got me some new training outfits, a few shirts and sweaters and a good amount of lingerie. She always liked dressing me up. Especially in lingerie. I think it was a living vicariously thing. Lissa's skin was very pale and her cup size not that big. So she was mostly left with the pastel colored run in the middle bras and panties. But with my body and almond skin, she could put me in the nicest things at Victoria's secret. The bright colors, the sexy stuff. I also got some sports bra's just to balance it out. But I must admit I loved looking sexy, even if it was just for me. And it was a priceless look on Dimitri's face when he saw me exiting the store with bags of my own. What would he imagine me in?

We walked towards the food corner to get something to eat and then from there we would be going back to the school. I joined Dimitri and a few other guardians and saw visible signs of relief on their faces. I guess shopping was very tiring for guardians, especially the males.

I was starving and wanted to walk towards the food corner when suddenly I felt a wave of nausea hit me. Dimitri and I were the last of the group so when I stopped dead in my tracks nobody but Dimitri noticed.

"Roza, what is wrong?"

"Strigoi"

And I turned around and started sprinting in the direction I felt the nausea come from. The basement. There were Strigoi in the basement. Based on the intensity of the nausea I would say two or three. Nothing I could not handle.

DPOV

"Strigoi"

She turned around and I saw her running away from me and in the direction, I suppose she felt them. It took me a second to comprehend the situation and then I was pissed. What? She couldn't wait for me to join her? I looked around at the other guardians, they were in conversations and had taken up defensive positions around the Moroi. So I followed Rose, hoping no one would be missing us anytime soon.

There were a few turns where I did not know where she went but I eventually caught up to her. She was in the basement.

A smart place for Strigoi to hide. No sunlight and you could just drag victims off into the basement to finish them off. But these Strigoi won't be doing any of this anymore.

Rose was standing in the middle of the hallway with three dead bodies at her feet. Her arms were covered in blood and some had made it onto her face and shirt. She was holding the stake I had given her at her side, also covered in blood. The look in her eyes was vacant.

I slowly approached her, careful not to make any sudden moves. I did not know if she was still under the effects of the darkness. Rose did not seem to register I was there. Rose did not seem to register anything. I closed into about a few inches and touched the hand holding the stake, slowly taking it from her grasp and placing it back into the hilt at my sides.

"Roza?"

I moved my hands from her hands up her shoulders and started to touch her cheek turning her head so she was looking in my eyes. My other hand brushing her long hair away from her shoulders. I was very close to her and I could feel her breathing against me.

"Roza?"

She blinked a few times and I saw her coming back to herself, My hand never leaving her face. We just stood there for a while looking at each other. Taking in the other person. I felt like I was keeping her grounded and did not want to move away. Even covered in blood she looked beautiful. Her big brown eyes staring straight into mine. There was something oddly fitting with Rose covered in blood. In a strange way, it suited her. Rose was a warrior through and through and this is where she was at home. I just kept stroking her hair and her face until she had calmed down completely and her breathing was back to normal. We were in our own little world until Alberta screached in my headpiece.

"Belikov, where are you and Rose?"

I could hear the annoyance in her voice. Almost an accusatory tone. What the hell did she think I was doing to Rose?"

"Guardian Petrov, someone spilled a drink on Rose, I just took her to the bathroom to get her cleaned up. We will be there shortly."

I disconnected the line and started to move Rose towards one of the sinks in the basement. I took an old rag and started to clean up some of the blood on Rose's hands, arms and face.

"Quick thinking," Rose said. Good, she sounded like herself again.

"This way no-one will question why you are wearing some of your new clothes. I'll be right back. I have to get them. Try and clean most of the blood off."

I walked back upstairs and took one of the bags with some of Rose's new clothes in it. I walked back into the basement, handed Rose the clothes and went to dispose of the Strigoi bodies. There was still a sliver of sunlight outside so I dragged them through a maintenance entrance and let them burn in the sun. I walked back inside, just in time to see Rose take off her bloody shirt and putting the new one on. Even given the circumstances, I could appreciate Rose's exposed skin. And her black lace bra. I was thinking back to her walking out of the lingerie store. Rose clearly had a bag of her own. What did she buy?

Rose looked around and walked towards me. All finished. We threw away her old clothes and headed back upstairs in silence.

Rose joined the others and said to Alberta in a very Rose fashion.

"Some idiot dumped is entire strawberry slushy on me when he walked into me. I swear I could have killed him. Good thing Lissa had bought me some new stuff. The old stuff is ruined, and I really liked that shirt."

I had to hand to Rose, she was a quick thinker too. If there were still any trace of blood on her, people will just mistake this for the red slushy. Also, nobody would question her story when she used so much Rose bravado. I thought the whining over a lost shirt at the end really sold it. Sometimes I was a little scared of how easily lying came to her and how often she was believed.

We quickly grabbed a bite and headed back towards the cars. The ride back to the Academy was quiet. I could feel Rose next to me starting to drift off. She fell asleep on my shoulder, her body close to me. I draped my duster over her to keep her warm and just stared out of the car until we reached the Academy. Her sleeping against me like that felt so natural. How come something so wrong, could feel so right?


	10. Chapter 10

**Longest chapter yet. It has it all. Broken noses, drama, some hot- loving and of course getting interrupted when Dimitri takes of the charm. :(**

 **Thank you: Guest reviewer. I agree. Although everyone can, of course, write whatever they want, sometimes I think they simply use Rose and Dimitri's names in their story. That doesn't mean they aren't any good, but yeah I love their character so I try to stay as close as possible. I did do a little tweaking to Adrian in later chapters. I actually think he is a very good guy and I hated how Richelle Mead made him look in Last Sacrifice. She did make it up in bloodlines though ;)**

 **A few more chapters and we are through the first book. It's when things are going to get different. Enjoy and tell me what you think.**

Chapter 10

RPOV

I woke up when someone was nudging me awake. I felt strong warm hands touch my hair and slowly shake my shoulders. I looked straight up into Dimitri's warm chocolate brown eyes. I realized the position we were in. I did not fall asleep on his shoulders, did I? It was the best nap I had in ages.

I saw us go through the gates of the academy. All the students on the shopping had had their morning classes canceled so we could get some extra sleep. I was grateful for that. I could sleep for days. Shopping with Lissa was fun but exhausting. We left the car and were walking back to the dorms. Me next to Lissa. Guardians including Dimitri behind us.

I felt great, better than I have in a long time. I had burned off most of the darkness, leaving me feeling light. I had new stuff and I got to finally spend some quality time with my best friend.

I was feeling almost giddy. I jumped on a nearby bench and started to walk across it, acting like an acrobat. Lissa had to laugh. I was making funny faces while balancing and we were having fun. Until I felt the bench give way underneath me. I could feel it move but could do nothing to stop it. I fell hard, twisting my foot. I could feel the bone in my foot snapping. Oh, this was not good.

I cried out in pain, grabbing my foot in the process. Lissa was by my side in seconds, so were Natalie, Alberta, and Dimitri.

"Oh my God Rose, are you okay?" Lissa asked.

All I could do was shake my head. I didn't trust my voice. If I would answer I would definitely cry. And I refused to cry. I had worse pains than this. But it hurt like hell.

"We need to get her to the infirmary and have it checked out."

Dimitri picked me up in his arms, careful not to jostle me. Even through the pain, I could appreciate this. If I had known this was what it would take for Dimitri to hold me like this I might have broken my foot earlier. That was until he started to walk into the direction of the infirmary and my foot was being moved slightly. The pain beginning to really put a damper on things. Lissa followed Dimitri into the infirmary.

Dr. Olendski said to place me on the bed. She was getting a nurse and some stuff to do an examination with. I already knew though, it was broken. Probably in more places than one. When Dr. Olendski left the room Lissa walked over. Dimitri was standing in the corner.

"Can I have a moment alone with Rose please, Guardian Belikov."

Dimitri looked at her funny than looked at me as if asking where she was going with this. I just looked back at him signaling it was okay. Sometimes we were so in sync it was eerie but handy. He left the room and Lissa went straight to work. I knew what she was doing. She was healing my foot. I was grateful, a broken foot could have cost me weeks of training.

"Careful Liss, Not all the way. I still need an injury after this, or people will think I am a wuss. Just make it so it can heal in a couple of days, Okay?"

"Okay, no problem. I'll just heal the bone and let the tendon heal on its own. It would look like a good sprain."

"Thanks, Lissa, that should do it."

When Lissa finished Dr. Olendski walked into the room telling her to leave and to examine me. She did conclude it was a sprain and I heard her inform Dimitri no training for a few days. She would be back to bandage my foot later.

Dimitri walked into the room and sat next to the bed.

"Well, that was an interesting ending to an interesting day. How are you feeling? You're lucky it was only a sprain. It could have been much worse."

Oh, it was.

"I know. Thank god. I mean getting injured is one thing, but being taken down by a bench would seriously hurt my bad-ass reputation around here."

Dimitri chuckled.

"Well, we wouldn't want that. But if you are so bad-ass I guess you don't want the 'get well' presents then."

"Presents? How did you manage that fast?"

"They weren't initially 'get well' presents, but Victor got you something to congratulate you on your first job well done. I also got you something."

I was shocked. It was very nice of Victor to think of me. And Dimitri got me something. When did he have time? I kept an eye on him the entire time.

He handed me a box first.

"This one is from Victor."

I opened the box, and to my utter amazement, it had the rose necklace in it. I stared at it. I remember how expensive it was. Victor was indeed very generous.

"Wow" was all the intelligent word I could master.

"I know I can't compare to that, but I got you something too."

He handed me a small bag and inside was my favorite lipgloss. He remembered. I loved the necklace but this meant just a little bit more to me. I also wondered how he knew which my favorite lipgloss flavor was. I only ever mentioned I was running out.

"How did you manage that? I saw you the whole time?"

He smiled a brilliant smile reaching his eyes.

"Guardian secrets."

"Thanks"

I placed my hands on his, in a way of showing appreciation. Also letting him know that even though Victor's gift was more expensive, his meant more to me.

"Well Rose, I'll bandage you up and you should take it easy for a few days, but otherwise you should be fine."

Dr. Olendski said as she walked into the room. She bandaged me up and send me on my way. Dimitri walked me back to my dorm, making sure I didn't put too much pressure on my foot.

We walked to my room and there he stopped on the threshold. Ah, what a gentleman.

"Thanks for today. Not just with the foot or the lipgloss, but with everything."

"Don't worry about it, Roza. I said that I would be there for you when you needed me and I meant it. I am just glad you are okay."

He smiled at me. I smiled back. Subconsciously I moved a little closer to him. He made me feel so safe. And I must admit, it was nice to have someone to share this secret with and help me when I needed him.

"Well, I should let you get some rest."

Dimitri turned around and walked away before I could even respond.

I climbed into bed and fell asleep immediately.

A few days later it was time for the dance. I had convinced Lissa to go in a group instead of going with dates. This eliminated the need for me to reject Mason. We would just all go together. I was in Lissa's room getting ready together with her and Natalie. We were trying on hair styles and makeup choices. It was one of the girliest things I had done in a long time and I loved it. Kirova had been wise to let me go to the dance. She also knew that if she kept me from the dance all hell would break loose. Although she did say if she found me at any of the after-parties, I would be in serious trouble. Usually, the after-parties were the only reason one would go to the dance in the first place, but I would take what I could get. At least all my friends were going.

"I don't understand why you insisted on going as a group. Why is it so wrong for you to take Mason as a date?" Lissa asked all innocent.

"Because I don't want to give him the wrong idea. I mean I like Mason, just not like that. I am not blind, I know he has feelings for me. I just don't want to lead him on."

"But Rose, why is it so wrong for you to try and work things out with Mason. I mean you could just give him a chance. You have been very chaste since you have been back. You haven't shown interest in a boy once since you have been back."

Oh darn, Lissa had noticed something. Before we ran away I was quite interested in boys, and boys in me. Although I never went further than making out with a boy, I had made out with a lot of boys on campus. Some of them have shown interest again since I have been back. But I only had eyes for one person and he could hardly be described as a boy. But I knew that that could never amount to anything. But that doesn't mean I would have to lead other boys on. No, I first had to get over this ridiculous crush before moving on to another boy.

"I haven't exactly been available to check out boys Lissa. My social time has been very limited, in case you haven't noticed. Besides I need to take school seriously to be able to become your guardian. And no boy is worth losing you."

The last part I said slightly sarcastic and partly serious. It was essentially the reason Dimitri and I couldn't be together, not now and not in the future.

We got dressed and I must admit I looked hot in my dress. I wore my hair down, partly to cover the scars and partly to drive Dimitri crazy. His fascination with my hair was not lost on me. I had once brought up the fact I might have to cut it to show my marks. The look on his face was priceless.

To finish the look off I added the necklace that Victor had given me. We looked at each other and we smiled. The boys were going to have a heart attack.

We met the boys on the way to the dance and the look on Mason's face told me I was right in my assessment of me looking hot. He was practically drooling. Christian had a similar reaction as Mason when seeing Lissa. But where Mason could not openly drool, Christian had no such reserve. He walked to her and started making-out with her. I started to gag. They got the hint. Lissa blushed, Christian just looked annoyed.

We walked to the dance together. I knew Dimitri was chaperoning. I scanned the room for him when we walked in. I wanted to see his reaction. He scanned the room in true guardian fashion until his eyes found mine. Then his eyes moved up and down my body. The look of lust was adamant in his eyes. He seemed to catch himself doing it because he quickly put his guardian mask into place and went back to scanning the room. I had to giggle to myself.

We were all enjoying ourselves dancing and talking when near the end of the dance Mia came and walked up to our little group. She looked us over like a predator trying to determine the weakest prey to pick off. She honed in on Lissa. Personally, I would have thought Natalie was an easier target, but I knew Mia wasn't interested in hurting Natalie.

"Well, I am surprised they let you come to the dance, princess. I mean with all the death, blood and gore following you around I would have thought they would try to keep this place clean and not take any chances."

"I have nothing to do with those dead animals. It isn't my fault someone has a sick sense of humor." Lissa replied.

I could feel Lissa getting anxious. She did not want to discuss the dead animals. She felt guilty for not being able to do anything for them and scared for however was leaving them around. I had long suspected Mia's hand in this but could not prove anything.

"Sure you don't have anything to do with it," Mia said sarcastically. "I find it strange that the animals just started to turn up when you didn't get any attention anymore. Can't handle the fact you're not in the spotlight anymore?"

Lissa was on the verge of tears but was holding her own, that was until Mia made it worse.

"I guess the attention of the dead family was wearing off and you needed something else to turn the attention back on you."

That did it. Lissa was in tears. I was furious. Thank God I had burned off most of the darkness otherwise Mia would be dead. But that did not mean that normal Rose temper could not do any damage. Instead of murder, I opted for a broken nose. I slammed my fist into her face and felt the bone crack.

All hell broke loose. Blood from Mia's nose burst all around the room and guardians were on me in a second. Lissa was nowhere to be found. I knew I was in big trouble. Mia was carried out to the infirmary and I was taken to my room and placed under room arrest. I guess they would deal with me later.

I checked the bond and saw Lissa was fleeing towards the attic. Christian was following her. Good. She was crying her eyes out in the church attic. Christian was trying hard to comfort her, but she was very upset. I was about to leave them be, when sadness was turned into fear. Lissa saw Christian being struck on the head and pass out in front of her. She herself was then blindfolded and dragged out of the attic. Before the blind fold came on I recognized the person who had hit Christian. It was one of Victor's guardians.

I got out of her head as quickly as possible. I needed help from someone. I needed Dimitri; he would know what to do. We would have to move fast.

I walked to the guardians building. I had been sneaking out of my room for many years and I knew my way around the campus as to avoid guardian's eyes. Although I mostly tried to stay clear of guardians building, now I had to find a way inside. I saw a drainpipe at the neighboring building I could use to get higher and then jump onto the guardians building. The jump was not easy but I could manage. Once inside I descended the stairs to the living quarters. I had no idea which room was Dimitri's but somehow I could find him none the less. It was like I was pulled towards him, like Dimitri's room was a black hole, sucking me towards it and pulling me over the event horizon.

I stood in front of his door and knocked. He should be here. He had the early shift at the dance and I saw him leave half way through.

I knocked again and he opened the door. I was about to rush into the story of how Lissa was taken and Christian was unconscious in the attic until I laid eyes on him. My mind went blank. All I could see was Dimitri, wearing only pajama bottom that rode a little too low on his hip and his chest fully exposed.

"Rose, what are you doing here?"

I didn't even justify that with a response. I pushed him inside, closed the door and attacked him with my lips. He pulled back startled until I saw his eyes glaze over and he returned the kiss. He pushed me up against the door and I moved my legs around his weight. His lips were on mine again. His tongue finding mine and the feeling was amazing. One hand was underneath my thigh holding me up the other was tracing its way downwards from my shoulder, my back, my lower back, just caressing me with a fiery passion. He lifted me up and placed me on the bed. His bed. The bed that had his smell, his cologne. The bed he sleeps in at night. Does he dream about me here? Does he sleep naked?

My hands were in his hair keeping his face close to mine. I moved one hand down his body and I could feel him shiver. He murmured my name occasionally, so I know I was doing a good job. He moved his lips to my neck down to my chest. One hand was running up my thigh, reaching higher and higher. I moaned at the sensation. He seemed to enjoy the sound as I could feel a small smirk appear on his face as he was still placing kisses down my neck and chest.

He moved the dress up and started to unzip the side. I was excited, nervous but excited. This was it I was finally going to have sex. I had made out with a million boys before and everyone probably thought I had lost my virginity ages ago but I could never cross that line. I understood why now. It has to be with the right person, and I knew without a doubt that Dimitri was the right person. I did feel a bit self-conscious. Dimitri was older and more experienced than me. He obviously knows what he is doing whereas I just make it up as I go. But from the noises, he was making when I would touch him or kiss him I guess I wasn't too bad.

Dimitri was taking off my dress and I was left in my underwear. I thanked the stars I had worn some of the new nicer stuff Lissa had gotten me. Turquoise matching panties and bra. It worked with my skin tone perfectly. I could see Dimitri stopping for a moment and taking me all in.

"God you are beautiful, so beautiful it hurts me sometimes."

Before I could respond his lips were crashing back on mine. I knew there was no going back from this. I started to undo the laces of his pants and pulled his pants down. To my disappointment, he did wear boxers underneath. Dimitri was, in turn, taking off my bra. He focused his attention on my breast and his touch on my bare skin felt amazing. I needed him like I have never needed anything. The world was gone. It was just to two of us. Nothing in the world seemed to matter except his touch, his breath, his kiss.

He was scowling though; the necklace Victor had given me was in the way. It was a very nice necklace but was also slightly big. I guess he decided he wanted me completely naked down to the last piece. He took the necklace off and placed in on the nightstand next to him. The moment he let go of the necklace his demeanor and mine changed. I was still turned on. Incredibly so, but the desperation of needing him to touch me was gone. We just stared at each other for a moment trying to decipher what had happened.

I could still see the lust in his eyes and he was having a hard time trying not to go back to kissing me. But I also saw understanding that this would be a bad idea. His reason was returning to him. And so was mine.

It hit me like lightning. Lissa. Lissa was taken and Christian was in the attic unconscious.

"Dimitri, it's Lissa, she has been taken by Victor's guardians. We need to move fast if we are going to get her back."

Dimitri was pulling on some pants and handed me my clothes and one of his sweaters. It smelled like him and in any other moment, I would have reveled in the feeling. But now all I could think of was Lissa and how guilty I felt for nearly having sex with my mentor while she was being kidnapped.

I looked back to the necklace and walked towards it.

"Don't Rose, don't touch it. I think the necklace has been charmed. I am guessing Victor wanted us distracted while he would take the princess away."

Distracted? Yeah, that is a way of putting it.

"What, no lord Dashkov?"

"Not after what he pulled. I'll contact Alberta, letting her know what has happened."

He looked a little flustered and then clarified.

"I mean, that Victor has taken Vasilisa."

Yeah, telling Alberta what happened or almost happened here would be a bad idea.

"They knocked Christian out in the attic, someone should check on him."

Dimitri nodded and started to make phone calls.

5 minutes late we were in Kirova's office discussing the situation. Christian sat next to me with a nasty head wound, but he was conscious and still the normal pain in the ass Ozera.

"We need to go after them, please. They are getting further and further away."

"How did Strigoi get on campus to take the princess?" Kirova said looking at me with disdain. I guess she wasn't sure this wasn't one of our pranks.

"What, Strigoi didn't take Lissa. Victor did. We had the feeling someone was after Lissa since the accident that is why we left in the first place. I saw one of Victor's guardians. He was the one that knocked out Christian."

Kirova still looked at me like I had two heads. I guess she could not understand why Victor would want to take Lissa. Well, that made two of us. Christian came to my rescue.

"I saw them too before one of them knocked me out. Definitely guardians, but none that I recognized, so I am guessing there weren't school guardians."

"Alright, we will send a team to pursue them. And the two of you will go back to your rooms. You, Miss Hathaway, are still to be punished for attacking a fellow student."

"What, I am going with the team. I am not leaving Lissa. Besides I can track them. I am the only one that can find Lissa."

Kirova was about to protest but Dimitri stepped in.

"Headmistress, Rose is right. Having her relay information through the bond will help locate the princess that much faster. And since time is of the essence here I suggest we contemplate about her punishment for earlier events at a later time."

"Fine, I understand the time constraint, but why was there a time delay between when you learned the princess had been taken and when you informed Alberta."

We both flinched at that one. Our little make-out session had caused us valuable time. But we could not really tell the truth now, could we. Luckily for me, Dimitri answered.

"Rose came to warn me, but Lord Dashkov had given her a necklace earlier that activated the moment she saw me. It caused her to attack me and me too attack her in return. It took a while to get that under control. It also is further evidence that Lord Dashkov is the one behind the princess' abduction."

Kirova only nodded her head. It was decided I would come along to guide them and we were on our way in less than 5 minutes after that. You have to love guardian efficiency.

Don't worry Lissa, I am coming for you. I won't let him harm you.


	11. Chapter 11

**I discided to upload two chapters today because chapter 11 really isn't all that different from the book. Just something we had to go through to get to the next part. But chapter 12 is different. I always thought that it was weird that Rose wasn't so freaked out to learn she had died. So I added a bit more drama there. Also, how will Dimitri react? Will he comfort her? Yes yes, he will. in a certain cabin in the woods ;). chapter 12 also marks the end of book one. Next is Frostbite, but of course with a bit of a twist. Frostbite still follows the book a bit, but around shadow kiss, I really start to differentiate. I am already looking forward to it.**

 **Enjoy and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 11

RPOV

I was giving directions to Dimitri who was driving. I was in the back and concentrating on Lissa. I could see which way they were going because they had taken off Lissa's blindfold. I guess there was no more use in pretenses. They were about 10 minutes ahead of us. Us speeding along the highway had made up valuable time.

They pulled up to a log cabin and brought Lissa inside. There she met Victor. Lissa was shocked. I guess she hadn't made the connection yet.

"Uncle Victor, what is happening? Why am I here?"

Victor looked at her with almost sorrow eyes. As if he was regretting his decision.

"Ah my dear, I am sorry to have to do it this way. But I have no choice you see. As you know I am dying. But I am far from done with life. I have ambitions not only for me but for our people, and I need to be alive to achieve my goals. And that is where you come in, my dear niece. I would like you to heal me."

Lissa looked at him astonished. Victor knew. I knew in that moment Victor was responsible for placing the dying animals in Lissa's room. He was testing her. He needed to know she could do it.

"Yes, Vasilisa I know about your gift. More than you know about it. Ever since the accident, I have been following you. I was to take you a long time ago but you and Rosemarie disappeared. I was glad Guardian Belikov found you when he did, I was running out of time."

"How? What do you know about it." Lissa's voice sounded small, she could not reconcile the fact that her uncle and practically the only family that she had left would kidnap her.

"My dear, you are a spirit user. It is a rare element forgotten in time. St. Vladimir had it."

"But why kidnap me. I would have healed you if you would have asked."

Victor's eyes turned from gentle to cold. I wondered too why he would need to kidnap Lissa. Victor gave us the answer.

"Where the other four elements are physical elements drawing on physical strength, Spirit is a mental gift, and as one can imagine it costs mental capacity to pull of healings. It is why you suffer from depression from time to time. Although I can see that Rosemarie has played a role in keeping you grounded."

I was surprised. I knew that Victor probably knew about the bond. Hence the need for distracting me to take Lissa, but he seemed to know a lot about this spirit. If it really was a forgotten element how did he know so much about it?

"You see my disease cannot be cured with one session. It is engraved into me and it will come back. It will take continuous healing from a spirit user to keep me healthy. This is detrimental for the spirit user, who would go insane from the drain of power each time. This, my dear, is why I needed to take you away. I am sorry. But I am more important for this world than you are and I need to fulfill certain goals before I am willing to give up this life."

I was furious. Victor was sacrificing Lissa's life for his own. I don't care how much he still had to do. We had to get to her soon. I could feel determination from Lissa through the bond. She wasn't going to heal Victor. That's my girl.

That was until Victor started to use different methods of persuasion. I tried to keep quiet in the backseat as not to alarm Dimitri and Alberta. But the torture Victor was relying on Lissa made that very difficult.

"Rose, are you alright?"

I could hear Dimitri's voice full of concern.

"No, He is torturing her. We need to hurry and get her out. Turn left here."

Dimitri did as instructed and realized that the sooner we would get to Lissa, the sooner both our torments would end. We pulled up at the cabin and guardians started to attack the cabin.

Inside Lissa was dazed and weak from having healed Victor, finally having given in to the torture.

I wanted to join the raid and get to Lissa, but Dimitri stopped me.

"You have done your job, now let me do mine. Stay in the car."

I nodded but I had no intention of staying in the car. Once Dimitri had gone inside I snuck out of the car and headed towards the house where I knew Lissa would be.

I was surprised when I was followed. I turned around and saw Christian. What the hell was he doing here? He must have been hiding in the back of the car.

"I thought Belikov told you to stay put?" Christian asked but made no sign of slowing down himself.

"When do I ever listen to anyone?" I said not pausing for a second. He smirked at that.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, she was in the main room a minute ago. Let me check."

I slipped into her head to see the current state she was in. She had perked up a bit from the healing and was walking, well stumbling out of the room. Damn Lissa, just stay put. We are coming for you. But of course, she could not hear us and was making her way out through the back, away from all the ruckus. Nobody seemed to be paying any attention to their prisoner as they had their hands full on the army of guardians busting down the front door.

"Lissa is on the move, she is going out the back. Let's go get her."

We walked around the house, careful not be seen by either side. Lissa was on the grass in front of us, she was on her knees catching her breath. Christian and I looked at each other and then simultaneously ran towards her. Lissa looked up at the noise and had just enough time to realize who we were before we had her strangled into a hug.

"Come on we have to get out of here Liss."

Christian was helping Lissa up and we were moving towards the cars, but we suddenly came eye to eye with Psi-hounds. Great. Four of them. Psi-hounds were hard to breed and even harder to train but once under control, they are very loyal and very strong allies. I remembered being chased by psi-hounds when we were on the run. I guess it wasn't school guardians after all. It was Victor. We were lucky Dimitri found us first before Victor had another chance.

The psi-hounds were stalking us. Christian and I pushed Lissa back protectively. As much as we bud heads sometimes, this was something we could agree on. We would always put Lissa first.

I started to advance towards the big hairy mongrels. I had snuck a spare stake out of the glove compartment from Dimitri's car and was gripping it tightly. One of the psi-hounds jumped me I fell backward, man those things are heavy. I tried getting it off of me but all I was able to do was keep the beast from ripping my throat out.

I had to take care of this soon. There were three more. I could feel the heat coming from behind me and I noticed Christian was keeping the psi-hounds from coming closer to him and Lissa with a barrier of fire. It would only last so long though.

I finally could hold the psi-hound down long enough to grab the stake and plunge it into its side. He yelped and fell lifeless on top of me. I threw him off and moved on to the next. This was taking too long and I guess the hounds felt the same way as two of them jumped Christian. The remaining psi-hound jumped me. I was struggling. I had to get to Christian quick. I tried tapping into the darkness to grant me extra speed and strength but the mall incident was only days ago and there simply was not enough to give me the edge that I needed. That was a first. I guess I had to do it the old fashion way.

I was finally getting the upper hand when I heard Christian scream. The dogs were ripping into him. I then felt a blaze of heat coming from behind me. The dogs were yelping and I saw them withering in flames on the ground. I guess seeing his brothers burn to death distracted the psi-hound that was on me and I was able to take him down.

I walked over to Christian, he was exhausted from the extended magic use and he had a good chunk of his shoulder torn out. He looked bad and he was bleeding out. I knew he was dying. Lissa seemed to have realized this too. She was hovering her hands over his large wound but I could see her getting frustrated.

"I can't heal him, Rose, I have nothing left."

She was exhausted from healing Victor and I could feel how desperate she was. She loved him and she was watching him die.

I was kneeling next to her and I pulled down my sweater and the dress to expose my neck and shoulder.

"Come on Lissa, take some of my blood and you'll be strong enough to heal him."

She had always hesitated before drinking from me, but this time she did not doubt for a second. She planted her fangs into my neck and drank from me. It took very little time for the endorphins to enter my body and make me feel amazing. I could tell she was taking a lot. She needed to fully heal herself before she could save Christian. I felt myself slipping. I hope this was enough. I saw her put her hands on Christian again and I could feel the amazing feeling of her magic flowing through her. She was healing Christian. It was the last thing I felt before passing out.

I woke up in the infirmary. Man, I was starting to really dislike this place. Lissa was sitting next to me and when I looked around I saw that Christian was asleep in the bed in the next stall.

"Hey, you're awake."

I just looked at her giving her a glare. I grunted, awake was a very strong word. I looked over at Christian, silently asking the question if he was alright.

"He is fine Rose, thank you. You gave me what I needed to heal him. They are keeping him for observation and I could not heal the exhaustion from the magic but he is fine. How are you feeling, I know I took a lot of blood."

I thought about it for a moment. I was tired and I felt like I could barely lift my arms but otherwise, I was fine. I sustained no injuries during the psi-hound fight other than a few bumps and bruises.

"I am fine Liss, just a bit of rest and a good amount of chocolate and I'll be good as new."

Lissa smiled and pulled a bag from behind the chair. She pulled out a box of chocolate donuts.

"Someone ordered chocolate?"

I smiled brilliantly at her. She knew me so well. All the tiredness in my body left me as I practically jumped at the box of donuts and started to dig in. I was on my second donut before I asked if she wanted one too. Lissa laughed but took one anyway. I could easily offer her one. Moroi didn't eat as much as Dhampirs because they also sustained themselves with blood. Lissa would pick at that one and I would be surprised if she finished it at all.

After a good solid breakfast of donuts and having been checked out by Dr. Olendski she released me. She informed me that Kirova wanted to see me. Damn, I had hoped that with everything going on she had forgotten about my punishment for breaking Mia's nose.

I walked into her office, expecting the worst.

"Ah Rose, I am glad to see you are feeling better. Please sit."

Kirova was being nice. I hadn't noticed the seas on fire or the sky falling down. I quickly masked my look of surprise at her concern and sat down in the chair at the other end of the table.

"Lord Dashkov has confessed and has been detained in the academy cells for the moment. We were very lucky we were able to get to the princess when we did. He had planned to smuggle her out of the country within hours. Natalie has been questioned and she has confessed to the dead animals. The princess has informed us of her specialty and what comes with this. It will be of the utmost importance to keep this information private. If word gets out about her unusual specialty more people like Lord Dashkov could arise. We did, however, inform the queen of the situation, as it plays a major part in the case against Lord Dashkov."

I agreed with her. I was actually hoping to keep all of this a secret from anyone including them but I guess now that more people knew maybe we could get some help figuring it all out. At least Kirova was putting Lissa's safety first. For that I was grateful.

"There is also another matter. Lord Dashkov has requested to see you."

What? Why would he want to see me? But I must admit I was curious. And I did want to ask him some questions in return.

"Now, you are under no obligation to go. But if you want to I won't stop you."

"I'll go. I have some questions of my own I would like for him to answer."

Kirova only nodded, then went back to the papers on her desk. I guess this conversation was over. No mention of Mia. Yeah.

About 10 minutes later I was led into the academy jail cells. The guardian that brought me stood back from the cell to give me a bit of privacy. I saw him walking back up the stairs. I walked towards the only occupied cell with Victor inside of it. When I looked at him I was angry. He no longer looked like the friendly sick old man I had always known. He looked healthy and for the first time, the look in his eyes betrayed his true feelings, cunning and devious.

"Well Rosemarie, you look well. I hope you have recovered a bit."

"Cut the chit-chat, Victor, why I am here? Why did you want to see me?"

Victor looked me over from head to toe as if he was looking for something.

"What do you know about spirit users and the bond? What do you know about being shadow-kissed?"

Actually, I knew very little. I had heard people use the term before so I knew Victor was legitimate. I just kept my mouth shut. Victor seemed to enjoy the sound of his own voice so I knew he would continue without me having to force him.

"Do you know how the bond is formed?"

"I assumed it happened in the accident. Something with heightened emotions or something. Lissa needing a connection to someone?"

Victor looked almost like a kid in a candy store. I assumed my answer amused him.

"Well, you are half right. Your bond was formed in the car accident but it has nothing to do with Lissa's desire to connect. Well in a way I guess it does. Lissa healed you that day. You know they say it was a miracle that you survived. Well, I'll let you in on a little secret. You didn't."

He stopped talking so I could let the information sink into my brain.

"What do you mean I didn't survive, I am here aren't I," I asked him exasperated. He was playing games with me and I would not tolerate that.

He smiled

"No, you died in the car accident, but Lissa brought you back to life. You were probably only dead for a few moments, but dead you were none the less. That is what created the bond. Why do you think they call it shadow-kissed? You crossed over to the land of the dead, the land of shadows and came back, but you never really escape that place. It will always taint your soul, leaving its mark on you. Have you already seen any ghosts?"

I could not move, I could not breathe. I would like to think Victor was crazy but somewhere, somehow I knew he was right. I always felt different after the accident. It wasn't just the darkness I take from Lissa that did that, something about me had changed. And did he mention ghosts? After the first time I killed a Strigoi I started to see images of people. I would have major migraines and shadows with faces would dance around me, trying to drag me into an abyss. I eventually was able to block those things out, much in the same way I learned to block Lissa out. But were those the ghosts that Victor was talking about?

I had trouble wrapping my head around this, so I opted for asking the questions I was here to ask him.

"How do you know all this? If Spirit is so rare that it has been forgotten for ages, how do you know about it?"

Victor contemplated that question. He was figuring out if he wanted to tell me or not.

"Just because most people have forgotten doesn't mean it doesn't exist anymore."

And with that he let it go. He wasn't going to give any more information.

"Why did you distract me and Dimitri with the necklace, why not just take us out permanently. I doubt murder would be the line you would not cross."

I actually wanted to know, how he knew about us. If he just infused the charm with something to distract us or if he knew something more was going on.

"Ahh, yes. Your crush on your mentor and more disturbingly, his obsession with you. I did not want you dead yet Rose. Keeping you alive to take some of the darkness away from Lissa so she could keep healing me was important. But I needed you two occupied. I knew that you would be able to sense her distress and immediately warn guardians. Most likely the guardian you trust most. And a lust charm seemed like the obvious choice. It would feed on the desire already there between you two and keep the charm going. It would also not arouse any suspicion on your part because it only enhances what is there. It cannot create any of those feelings it can only amplify them. It was very clear to me at the mall how you two feel about each other. I can forgive you Rose for not being able to hide it so well. But there is absolutely no excuse for Guardian Belikov. Not only should he not be feeling those things, his training should have allowed him to hide it better. Really you two have brought this on yourselves."

We were interrupted by loud sounds coming from up the stairs.

"Ah finally, I was beginning to wonder what took her so long."

I looked up the stairs; a guardian was thrown in my direction. I caught him and saw he was at least breathing, barely but he was alive. A moment later Natalie walked down the stairs. Except it wasn't Natalie. The way she walked, the way I could feel her. I felt nauseous. No, I looked at her eyes and I could not believe sweet, boring Natalie was standing in front of me a Strigoi.

She had turned willingly to get her father out of jail.

I turned around furious at Victor.

"You even convinced your own daughter to become a monster for your own benefit? You truly are despicable."

"A necessary evil."

I could not look at Victor a second longer. To me, he was the worst kind of man. Where I was willing to give my life for people, he was willing to throw life away like it was nothing. First Lissa's now Natalie's.

But I had more pressing matters to attend to. Natalie was standing in front of me.

"If you can help it, keep her alive, Natalie."

"I'll try daddy, but it won't be easy," Natalie said with a cruel smile on her face. It was so unlike the Natalie I had known. She threw Victor the keys to the door she had apparently taken off the Guardian earlier.

I had three problems when facing Natalie. One, it was Natalie. I had fought a lot of Strigoi, but never one I used to know in life. It was unnerving, to say the least, but I could clearly see the differences. The blood lust in her eyes was something that separated sweet Natalie from Strigoi Natalie. Second, although Lissa had used some magic healing me and Christian I had accumulated little darkness over the past few days. Would it be enough? And not unimportant problem number three. I had no weapon. No stake. When fueled with darkness I would just rip their heads off, but I did not know if I could do that here. Also, I think people would look very different at me when they saw how much damage I would do to Natalie.

Natalie decided that time for thinking was over as she launched herself at me. I moved out of the way and was grateful for the extra training sessions with Dimitri. Maybe I didn't need the darkness for one new born Strigoi. I had been in many battles and I could see the moves she wanted to make. Also, Dimitri taught me well.

Natalie and I circled each other. I knew she would be faster and stronger, but she had no idea how to handle that strength yet. Also, Natalie never had any training in combat. I blocked as she advanced, she pushed back hard. I saw Victor escaping up the stairs. I had to go after him, but I knew I had to take down Natalie first.

I kept blocking and avoiding her punches, trying to find an opening. There. I took her down. I was on top of her but I had no way of finishing her off. That was until I heard Dimitri's voice.

He was standing on top of the stairs; he shouted my name and threw a stake in my direction. I caught it and I plunged it into her heart. I saw the light in her eyes fade. In that last moment before she died she looked so much like the old Natalie, the red eyes and cruelness gone.

I climbed off of her but stayed on my knees. Dimitri had made his way down the stairs and was now kneeling beside me. I turned to him.

"Victor?"

"They apprehended him outside, don't worry, he did not get away. How are you? Are you okay?"

There was only one answer for that.

"No."

I was certainly not okay. And although Natalie's eyes would haunt me for a while it was the other disturbing news that Victor had delivered that had me shaking.

More guardians started to come in and soon I was led back into Kirova's office to give my run down of events. Everyone was astonished when they learned I was the one to take Natalie down. I was to be awarded a molnija in the next few days. I knew I should be excited about that, but how could I, knowing I had killed a friend. And now the reminder of that would be forever evident on my skin. At least I didn't need to look at it every time I looked in the mirror.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own VA and I don't own Games of Thrones. ( a little sentence borrowed from the series).**

* * *

Chapter 12

DPOV

A few days had past and the guardians were in chaos. Well, guardian's version of chaos anyway. To the outside world, it would still look very organized. With Natalie turning, and Victor being transferred to a high-security prison at court, things were hectic. I hadn't seen Rose for a while. Her training sessions had been canceled. I had a glimpse of her when she was marked. But because she received the mark for killing a fellow student the ceremony was private and not public. She had looked defeated. I can imagine killing a friend was taking its toll on her.

She has been cooped up in her room after that. I didn't even see her around Lissa much.

I was just finished with walking my patrol route when I saw her at the end of campus, near the pond, just behind an old cabin that was once used as a guardian outpost. She was staring out across the water, deep in thought. I walked up to her. I wanted to talk to her. I don't want her to feel guilty over Natalie. She did what she had to. I sat down next to her. She looked up at me and smiled a very forced smile. I could see the hurt underneath it.

"Hey." She managed to say. She sounded even worse than she looked.

"Hey, how are you holding up?"

"Fine, I guess."

She sounded anything but fine. How was I going to approach this?

"Roza, you did what you had to. If there was anything left of the old Natalie she would have wanted you to set her free. Because that is what you did. You set her free."

She sighed.

"If you would be turned, would you want someone to kill you?" She asked. I did not have to think about that one.

"Yes. The Strigoi I had become probably doesn't want to die. But it is an empty shell. The real me would be stuck in that body controlled by that monster." I let a pause fall.

"Would you want someone to set your soul free?" I asked. I thought I would formulate a little bit more delicate.

"I would never turn voluntarily. So yeah I would want someone to put me out of my misery. But Natalie chose that life in order to save her good-for-nothing father. What if she blames me for 'setting her free'."

I thought about that for a moment, she was right. Someone turning on their own accord is different.

"When you turn, the monster takes your body, but it doesn't get your soul. That is trapped. The Natalie you faced was a shell without the Natalie content. Her soul somewhere stuck in between. You killed the shell and saved her soul."

She nodded. I hoped I was getting through to her.

Although I first thought it was all about Natalie, I saw I was getting through to her but she still looked upset. I saw her actually physically shaking. I reached out and touched her hand. She was freezing. How long had she been out here?

"Roza, you're freezing, Come on."

I let her into the cabin and made a fire to heat the place up.

She sat down on the bed and looked down at her hands. Now that she was facing me I could see just how bad she looked. She had dark circles under her eyes and she had lost her usual Rose fire. I was concerned. I kneeled down in front of her.

"Roza, what's going on? This is more than just about Natalie isn't it?"

She looked at me shocked. She held my gaze for a few second before I saw her eyes tear up and she broke down in front of me. I moved next to her and just held her until she calmed down. I waited for her to speak.

"It's Victor."

Now I was confused. I knew Lissa was having a hard time accepting that her gentle uncle Victor turned out to be anything but gentle. I knew Rose had known him growing up, but I was surprised this would affect her so much.

"It's something he said."

What could Victor have said, that had her so upset?

"Rose, whatever he said, Victor is a manipulative maniac. You should not believe anything he said to you."

She kept shaking her head. Still very much pressed against my chest

"He was right. He is a lot of things, but a liar isn't one of them. He knew things about me and Lissa, about this whole spirit thing." I could barely make out her words, they were so broken.

I cupped her face into my hands and lifted her head up so she was looking at me. I ran fingers from one hand through her hair. She closed her eyes and just let my touch calm her down. When she opened them again I asked the question.

"What did Victor say to you?"

The look in her eyes became glazed over with tears again but she did not break down this time. She looked so scared.

"He explained how the bond is formed. He said why it was called shadow-kissed."

Okay, what the hell was so traumatic that it had this strong girl, the strongest I had ever met, in tears? She was stalling. I waited for her to continue, but she wouldn't, so I pressed forward.

"And?"

She signed resigning herself to the fact I wasn't letting this go, so she might as well tell me.

"The accident. I always thought the bond formed because Lissa lost everybody else in that car crash and desperately needed to hold on to the one person she did not lose. But it turns out she did lose me. I died. I died and Lissa brought me back to life using Spirit. I crossed over to the land of shadows, forever tainted by it."

My world stopped. My Roza had died at fifteen. I could not comprehend that. I was amazed by what Spirit could do but the fact remained that Rose was taken from this world. In a car accident no less at the age of fifteen. Rose didn't let me process much though as she stood up and continued to rant.

"I am not even supposed to be here. I should be dead and buried in a grave somewhere. The only reason I am not is because of Lissa. I would always protect Lissa and I would gladly sacrifice my life and anything else for her, because of my duty as a guardian and as her best friend. But now I know I only life for her. The Rose I was died and all that is left is the Rose in service of Lissa. I am tainted, my soul is tainted. Victor said so."

She was waving her arms around. She was on the verge of hysterics, days of thinking this information over has had her going crazy. I could not believe what I was hearing though. Just because Lissa brought her back, that she gave her a second chance, doesn't mean Rose as an individual doesn't exist anymore. If anything Rose lives life more than the rest of us because maybe subconsciously she knows how quickly life fades away. I needed her to understand this. My heart was breaking for her.

I walked up to her and restrained her to me.

"No Roza, You are not tainted; you are not some sacrificial pone for Lissa. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You live life to the fullest, maybe because you know it can end in a moment. I know you are willing to die for her, but you don't have to live for her. You are your own person, and I love you."

She looked at me with shocked big brown eyes. I did the only thing I could after that, I kissed her. I kissed her with everything I had. To show her how much I loved her, all of her. She responded to my kiss with a desperate intensity. Like she needed me as a confirmation she was alive and she was her own person.

The kiss started to heat up. I felt her tongue against mine and I knew I should stop here. I should stop, but we both needed this. She needed to know someone loved her for her, that she had a right to be here in this world as who she is. I needed to know she was alive. I am always aware that in our line of work we usually don't grow old. But for her to have died at fifteen made it all that much more real. I could not lose her, I would not lose her, and I was planning on showing her that.

I had one hand in her hair and one around her back. I was slowly moving towards the bed. Her hands were in my hair and I moaned at the sensations. She moved her hands to my shoulders and slid them under my duster, taking it off. Her touch no longer felt cold. It felt hot like mine. I took her jacket off and I let her fall down on the bed, me on top of her. She lifted one leg up and I moved my hand on her thigh keeping the bend leg in place. All the while never letting my lips leave hers.

I knew from our time with the lust charm that this was new to Rose; despite the rumors of her ample experience I knew the truth. She had never been with anyone, and I could not help but feel excited about this. I would claim her first and if I had my way she would never be with anybody else.

I started taking off her top and then her boots. She was arching her back towards me giving me better access to her top. The feel of her pressing against me was exhilarating, and I think she also noticed me pressing against her as her hips lifted up and met my own. She made quick work of my shirt and I had kicked off my own boots the moment I hit the bed. She was now slowly moving her hands up and down my chest, gradually going lower, until she reached my belt buckle.

I would have stopped if she asked me to. I knew a good make-out session doesn't have to turn into sex, but her intention was clear, she wasn't stopping. She looked at me and I could see her decision. She wanted this just as much as I did. We needed this.

I helped her with my pants and then started to make work of her own pants. God, I loved how she looked in skinny jeans, but I guess every benefit has its drawback. They were a bitch to get off. I swore under my breath in Russian as I struggled with the last piece of major clothing standing between me and her. Once I had it off I went back to kissing her. Her lips, her neck, her chest. I could hear the soft moans coming from her. I undid her bra and found my price. I started to touch her breasts, her nipples already hard. I felt her shudder underneath me. I moved my hands over her valleys and down her back. I noticed how much she liked being touched on her back. I moved my hands down her back to the other major curve on her body.

This was where we were interrupted last time. It would not happen again. I placed my hands in her panties and slowly took them off of her. She lifted her hips making it easier for me to take them off. She had her hands on the hem of my boxer and pulled them down, freeing me from my constraints. She could not help herself but to take a look.

The hungry look in her eyes was such a turn on. I had a hard time not taking her then and there. But I needed to take this slow, I had to make her ready for me. I moved my hands over her breast down her sides, down her thigh and up her thigh again. I slowly made my way towards my goal. I rubbed my dumb against her node and I heard her gasp. I smiled to myself. I played with her clit a little bit but made my way down towards her folds and pushed a finger inside. She was already wet, very wet. I guess I wasn't the only one who has been fantasizing about this moment.

The last few days since the last charm were the worst. It was one thing imagining what it was like when you had no idea what it was in reality. I had seen her naked so I had some idea, but to have her underneath you moaning and coaxing you to go further is a whole different matter. Now when I dreamed about her I would dream of the lust-charm incident. I did not change a single detail except that in the dream we did not stop. I knew that this moment here would now be the dominant dream at night, replacing the other night.

Rose was withering underneath me, she was having a hard time catching her breath. She panted.

"please comrade."

I still did not know how she came up with that particular ridiculous nickname. I had thought it was funny if not a bit offensive. But hearing her whisper it like that meant I never wanted her to call me anything else.

I finally gave into her as I positioned myself at her entrance. I slowly pushed inside. It was a testimony to my control. I would have fucked her senseless if I had my way, but I knew this was new to her and had to take things slow. I felt her walls tighten around me. I needed her to relax. I slowly moved in and out of her as I stroked her face and said her name. I kissed her very gently and I could feel her relaxing underneath me. The kiss started to intensify and Rose was tilting her hip up to meet mine at a slightly different angle allowing me deeper access. She slowly started moving her hips against mine. I started to follow her rhythm and we were speeding up. I lifted her leg up once more so I was now gripping her thigh. Keeping her close to me as I moved in and out of her. I was starting to pant. I let go of her lips and growled in her hair. I wasn't going to last much longer.

But I still needed her closer to me. She felt the same need. Her head was slightly next to mine our noses touching. Her hands were on my back and bringing my body lower to her own. She was arching her back towards me so our bodies were connected at every possible place. She was moaning into my ear and it was driving me crazy. Suddenly she threw her head back and I knew she was close. I could hear her curse God and in any other moment, I would have scolded her for her language. Now I was doing the same in Russian. I felt her walls clamp down with my last stroke and felt my own release moments after.

I was panting and buried my face in her hair. Rose's natural scent mixed with sex. Amazing.

I lifted my head up and looked into the eyes of the woman I loved. The only woman I have ever loved. I did not know how I got to this point. She had slowly crept inside of me like a virus infecting my whole body. But I knew in that moment that I could never put anything or anybody before Rose, and I was done pretending otherwise. I placed both my hands on her head stroking her hair while still supporting my weight on my elbows. She was slowly coming down from her high and I could see the love returned in her eyes. Something else had also returned. Rose's fire. Where moments ago she was defeated and thought she had no right to exist on her own in this world, now she had found something that was just hers.

After a few more moments passed our breathing had gone down and I lay down next to her. She positioned herself half on top of me her head on my chest. I circled my arm around her back and started to trace patterns on it.

We stayed silent for a little bit. I was content. The girl I loved in my arms happy. Of course it was Rose that broke the silence.

"wow."

I chuckled, still as eloquent as ever. She lifted her head up to look at me, her hair a mess. It was falling over her shoulder and onto my chest; I gently brushed it out of the way. I could have stayed like that forever, but my alarm on my phone went off. I moved over to grab it from my jeans that were half draped over the bed, all the while never letting go of Rose.

I scowled at the phone.

"We need to get back. I have another shift in an hour."

Rose looked disappointed. I was disappointed too. I placed my hand back in her hair and behind her neck bringing her lips on mine again, telling her that this hadn't been a mistake. I did not regret a thing. It made things infinitely more complicated, but I would never regret this perfect moment in time. I pulled back from the kiss and looked at her. I needed to understand and believe my words, without any doubt.

"Roza, I love you and I don't regret what happened. I am tired of pretending I don't want this or that I can walk away from this. I am in too deep. I will find a way for us to be together without endangering Vasilisa. But for now at least we have to keep things professional, until graduation. If people find out about this it would hurt both of us and jeopardize your position as future guardian to the princess."

She leaned into my hand which had subconsciously moved to her face and hair again.

"I know. I love you too. And I understand. We'll make it work, somehow."

I saw the truth in her eyes. She did love me as much as I loved her. We stayed together like that for a moment longer before we really had to get back. Reluctantly I let her go and started to put on my clothes. She was doing the same. I don't want anybody else to see her gorgeous body, but I could not help but feel disappointed when she started to cover herself up again. I sighed. 7 months until graduation. I would see her every day. Sparring together, training together. This was not going to be easy.

We walked out of the cabin and started to walk back to the main campus. Before departing I had one last thing to say to her.

"Rose, don't worry about what Victor told you. To me it just proves you are still yourself even after the car accident, because only you could look the God of death in the face and tell him: Not today and walk back out."

She smiled a brilliant smile at me and then turned around and walked to the Moroi commons. I assume looking for Lissa. I wondered if she told her about the fact that she died or if she was going to tell her what had just happened.

I made my way towards my next shift. I was to watch the main gate. There would be more guardians on duty; at least I would not have to be alone with my thoughts. I was afraid of where they may lead. I meant what I said, I would find a way for us to be together, but for the next few months I would have to get the image of my Roza withering and moaning underneath me out of my head.


	13. Chapter 13

**Frostbite!.**

 **Thanks to my loyal reviewers Kimavinzant, blondjinjit and Swimming in the same deep waters. And of course all other followers and favorites.**

* * *

Chapter 13:

RPOV

It had been weeks since the cabin. We had been good. It was hard but we were behaving professionally as he had called it. But today would be a test. Dimitri was to take me to my field exam.

All other novices had taken their field exam already. I had missed mine due to, you know, not being here in the first place. Normally experienced guardians would come to the school in order to assess the readiness and dedication of future guardians. But because it was only me this time, we would be going to the guardian for his convenience. I wasn't complaining. Life at the academy had been boring, it was good to get off campus even for a little while.

Kirova had actually let the whole Mia thing go. She wasn't blind and knew Mia had been harassing Lissa for a while. I guess she was impressed with my control, seeing as I did not kill her the first chance I got. Oh if only she knew how close I came. She also lifted my probation. I was allowed to socialize again, although she did stress the importance of maintaining good behavior. One misstep and I was back on 'no fun, just training' schedule.

This meant I could spend more time with Lissa. I had told her about what Victor had said to me. She was as shocked as I was. She broke down crying, thanking God for sending me back to her. She kept saying she did not know what she would do without me. I thought it was funny. She was the one that brought me back. I still hadn't told her about Dimitri. I had told her that he knew about the darkness and that we could trust him. I had not elaborated on the extent of that 'trust' from my side. I was going to, but since we still had to figure out how we were going to do this without endangering her, I just did not like to make her feel guilty. Also things were looking up for all of us. Life was good, I didn't want to rock the boat, and ruin it with me having had amazing, mind blowing sex with my 24 year old mentor.

Speaking of said mentor, he was already waiting for me at the front gate. I finished the breakfast I had in my hand. I was at least 15 minutes late.

He scowled at me and looked at his watch. I guess some things don't change. I don't show up on time and Dimitri is still disappointed in me when I am late. He should know better by now.

"Sorry I am late." I wasn't sorry really, I needed my time to make myself look presentable and I would never skip mascara or breakfast for that matter.

"Don't worry, I told you a half hour earlier, so I knew we would be on time."

I gawked at him. He had not pulled that trick on me. But he should know that only works once. Next time I'll think he will have done the same and I'll be even later to compensate.

"If I am early, then why are you already here?"

"Because I had faith in you, I thought for something so important you would be on time. I just added in an extra safety precaution just in case."

Ouch, that one stung. Now I did feel like I had disappointed him.

We walked to the car and I put my stuff in the back. Dimitri took the wheel and I sat down next to him. He started the car, and we were off.

When we passed through the gates I turned on the radio. It blasted country music through the speakers. I was about to change the channel, but Dimitri's hand on mine stopped me. God, I had missed that feeling.

"I set it before you arrived. Had you arrived earlier than me, you would have been allowed to set the radio."

Damn him again with the guilt.

"Maybe if I had known that this was my punishment I would have shown up on time." I pouted.

He chuckled.

"You don't show up on time for an intricate part of your education mandatory for graduating and guarding Vasilisa, but you would show up on time not to have to listen to a certain type of music? I see you have your priorities straight."

I turned to him and smiled.

"I need good music to distract me from the fact that I'll be in the same car as you for hours, all alone, outside of the academy, without anybody's prying eyes," I said seductively.

I could see him physically shudder. I knew it has crossed his mind as well. The reason we had to cool things off at the academy was evident but here on the open road, suddenly the rules did not seem to apply. Of course, Mr. self-control had to ruin it.

"oh Roza, we are on a tight schedule and unfortunately we don't have time for any of that."

"Really, not even a quickie?" I asked, more as a joke than anything else.

To my surprise, Dimitri pulled the car over. He looked straight at me. At first, I thought he actually wanted that quickie, but no, what came out of his mouth was much worse. It left me hot to the bone.

"Roza, when I do take you again, I will take my sweet time, bringing you to the edge over and over until you cannot utter a single word or moan. It will take hours."

He practically purred it. His Russian accent thick. He stared at me and all I could do was swallow. Then he shifted back into his seat. His guardian mask back into place. He pulled onto the road again.

"And seeing as we don't have hours, this trip will be PG-13."

My God. He did know how to shut me up. I liked this side of Dimitri. It was a side only I was allowed to see. It was playful and incredibly sexy. He knew me so well, calling my bluff. But still his words left me a little shaken, in a good way.

There was no more talk about radio stations after that.

We stopped halfway to get lunch and we arrived at the place where we were to meet Arthur Schoenberg, the guardian that was to take my test. Things did not work out that way, however.

The drive back was a little different then the drive to the mansion. Where the drive there was light and tinted with sexual innuendo, the drive back was bleak. Neither of us knew exactly what to say. The sight we had witnessed was horrible. I had seen a lot of blood in my day, mostly at my own hand, but this, this was not something I could comprehend.

I had hunted nests before, consisting of two or three Strigoi. I had once encountered four and had barely escaped with my life. I never expected four to be together. But here we were talking about double that. It was unheard of.

Strigoi did not frighten me anymore, but the fact that they seem to be changing their strategy and were now able to cooperate with so many, did. This changes everything. The fact that humans were helping them was also uncommon. It opened up a whole new set of possibilities for Strigoi and more difficulties for us.

Dimitri was silent for most of the way, occasionally getting a call and answering. He had conversed with other guardians at the scene. They had given me approval on my test, seeing how I was handling the massacre. I could care less though. I could not get the images out of my head. Especially the children, although seeing dead bodies is never fun. Seeing the corpses of children with blood around them is just a whole other level of creepy.

We arrived back at the academy and I could see that the news had not only reached Alberta but the entire school.

Lissa stood in a group with Christian, Mason, and Eddie. When she saw me she and the rest came walking up to me.

"Oh my God Rose, have you heard what happened? It's just awful, that poor family."

I guess word had traveled, but not who had found them.

"Yeah Liss, Dimitri and I were the ones that found them and called it in. The guardian we were going to see was one of the victims." I answered with a bleak voice, the images of the massacre returning to me.

Lissa's eyes went wide, and I heard Mason curse.

Dimitri walked up to me.

"Rose, Alberta wants us in her office to go over the details. I can go alone if you don't feel up to it?"

"No I am fine, I'll be there in a sec."

Dimitri walked away and I heard Lissa ask if I really was okay through the bond. I nodded and told them I would catch up with them later. Then I followed Dimitri into Alberta's office.

Things settled down after that. I was going to my morning training with Dimitri when I bumped into Mason.

"Hey, Mason. What are you doing up early?"

"Rose, not everyone needs your ridiculous amount of sleep. I am usually up around now. Are you heading to training with Belikov?"

He sounded almost jealous.

"Yeah."

"So have you already packed for the trip? We are leaving after Christmas."

Trip? What trip? My face must have shown my confusion because Mason clarified.

"The Ski-trip. Because of the Badica incident many parents don't want their children over for the holidays, but they can't all come here. So all students and relatives are going to a Moroi Ski-resort that is well guarded. We are all going. Skiing and snowboarding and just having an actual vacation. I mean it is sad what happened but we might as well enjoy ourselves."

My face lit up. It was just what I needed. I smirked.

"So I get to go to a resort and kick your ass at skiing? Count me in." I had on my seductive smile and I saw Mason swallow, damn I didn't mean to do that. He quickly recovered.

"Don't count on it Hathaway, you are going to be staring at my ass not kicking it since I'll be in front of you the whole way down the slope." He laughed, at least things were back to normal. He walked away going to the commons and I headed to training with Dimitri.

I had to do something about the Mason situation. I saw things were getting worse. I did not want to lose him as a friend and I liked the way we bantered, but lately the bantering seems to affect Mason more. There is a hopeful look in his eyes, thinking maybe the bantering meant more. I had to rail myself in with the flirtatious comments. But part of that is just me, that's what I do with everybody. But it was not fair to Mason to give him hope. Maybe if I wasn't in love with Dimitri I would give him a chance. But that ship has sailed. I was going to tone things down around Mason, I just did not have the heart to break his.

After training and Dimitri complaining I was late again I got to class. The last class of the day was Stan's class. Urgh I was so not looking forward to it. After the Natalie incident he lightened up a bit. I assume he thought I was not completely useless after all, but still Stan would be Stan.

Although when I got to his class it wasn't Stan that was teaching the class. Three experienced guardians were in class and they were going to be sharing war stories with us in light of the recent Badica incident. To my utter surprise and much to my dismay my mother, the famous Janine Hathaway, was one of them.

The three started the stories. Everyone was on the tip of their seats, intensely listening to their tales. I must admit I was too. The first two were good, I would have done some things differently if I was in their shoes, but you cannot argue with the results. They were alive and the Strigoi were not.

My mother started her story. I had heard the story a million times. It was what the famous Janine Hathaway was famous for. The Hatrick of kills. She had killed three Strigoi using the three methods of killing them, staking, decapitation and setting them on fire. But really if you think about it, what kind of creature doesn't die from those things. She was going on about how Strigoi had kidnapped some Moroi from a high end party and she was able to retrieve them. When the story was over everyone was in awh. Well everyone but me.

I put my hand up to indicate I wanted to ask a question. Stan glared at me. Everyone knew about my rocky relationship with my mother, and Stan knew this could lead to no good. But he had no choice; he could not just ignore a student's question especially when I was the only one in the room willing to ask one.

"Yes, Rose, You have a question for our experienced guest speakers." His tone was not lost on me.

"I do, I was wondering who screwed up in that situation?"

Everyone just started at me and I could see Stan already lose his patience. I saw Dimitri in the corner scowling as if asking 'there have better be a point you are trying to make'. Oh, I was.

"I mean, the Strigoi had free rein on the party. How were they able to get so close? I assume there were a lot of Moroi and therefore a lot of guardians guarding the perimeter. How did they get past the guardians?"

I saw a bit of relieve on everyone's faces. It was actually a legitimate question. My tone could use some work I admit. My mother answered.

"There were old tunnels we were not aware of. That is what allowed them to slip by undetected."

"So your information was faulty." I returned. My mother's face although still professional was starting to look annoyed with me. Good.

"You don't always have all the information going into a situation. You have to expect the unexpected and react accordingly. You have to be able to make a strategic plan based on fast pacing events and make split second decisions. In this case we made the correct one. We only lost one guardian and all the Moroi were saved."

I knew I had her now. I thought about the situation and although her solution wasn't wrong I had one that would have been able to save that guardian too. Was I going to let this go and save her face or was I going to humiliate her in front of the staff. Yes, yes I was.

"If you had moved on the north side of the tunnel, had an earth user Moroi block it off then take a party to take the Strigoi out, you would have trapped the Strigoi. The Moroi they took would not have been dragged to a secondary location and you probably could have prevented them being fed upon and saved the guardian that died at the second location."

Everybody in the room just stared at me. I knew I was right. I saw it on my mother's face. She was thinking over the scenario I had created and had come to the same conclusion as I did. I looked at Dimitri, he had a mix of looks plastered over his guardian mask, pride because of my strategic solution and disappointment for my delivery method.

It was Stan that unfortunately came to my mother's rescue.

"Although that might have worked, you would have endangered the Moroi blocking off the tunnels. They would have to use magic out in the open. Getting a Moroi to agree to this would not only have cost valuable time it would also be incredibly reckless, no Moroi would agree to being thrown into danger like that. That is what their guardians are for."

I saw my mother look at Stan. She actually did not agree. Neither did I. the Moroi would have been far away and surrounded by guardians. Also, this stemmed from the notion that Moroi magic was not to be used for the purpose of helping guardians. God forbid they were actually useful in a fight.

I wanted to protest but one look at Dimitri told me I had to let it go. I was battling with myself but his self-control was rubbing off on me. I grunted and sat down again. I did make it very clear I did not agree with Stan. After that, the lesson was over and I walked out towards the commons. My mother was catching up to me.

"Rose, stop right there."

I stopped in my track. Her tone did not leave much to interpretation. I was to stop. I turned around and glared at her.

"Rose, although you made a good point you cannot and will not speak to your mother and your teachers in that tone."

Wow, I don't know if I was to be shocked or angry. She actually complemented me and right after scolded me for telling it as it is.

"Oh come on mother, you know Stan was full of shit. In this case, a Moroi could have actually been useful, but no one even thought about it because God forbid they actually lifted a finger."

"Rose, watch your language. I can't believe how insolent you can be. I haven't raised you like that."

Oh, I was fuming now. The last bit of self-control was used to not call Stan a total ass in class and I had none left.

"You didn't raise me at all," I yelled at her and stormed off, leaving my mother speechless in the hall.

I walked over the grass field of the academy and I could feel someone following me. Dimitri. I didn't even have to turn around. The sound of his boots and duster, his scent, all of it were indications of Dimitri. I always knew when he was close.

I sat down in the grass and waited for him to sit down next to me.

I was not calm in the least and started ranting at Dimitri.

"You know I was right. That would have been a better solution, but no one even thought of it because the idea of a Moroi, a royal Moroi at that, even lifting a finger to help with Strigoi is preposterous, even if it was a simple task and they were in no real danger. But nooooo, instead of people to recognize how twisted our world has become I get scolded by my teacher and by my mother for even bringing it up."

I inhaled sharply. I didn't realize I said all that in one breath. The ever calm Dimitri just looked at me and waited for me to catch my breath. He started smiling at me. Why was he smiling?

"Come on, I have someone I want you to meet. And after what just happened she is going to want to meet you."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

RPOV

Dimitri walked with me to the edge of the campus. To my surprise he was leading us to the pond. I saw Christian and Lissa ice-skating on the pond. To my even bigger surprise Dimitri was not leading me towards the pond but to the cabin. Our cabin. Memories of that day came back to me and my breathing started to pick up. I looked at Dimitri and I saw he wasn't keeping a neutral face either. He stopped in front of the cabin and took a deep breath, he then opened the door.

The cabin looked better. It was cleaned and made comfy. The last time we were here it wasn't exactly bad either, which was strange for an outpost that hadn't been used in ages. I never gave it much thought. Last time we were here I had other things on my mind, and as I scanned the cabin, honestly they were still on my mind. Dimitri clarified.

"She prefers to stay here in this cabin when she is on campus instead of staying at guest housing."

It was then that my eyes lifted from the bed we had made love in to a woman standing in the cabin. She was beautiful. Long raven black hair and ice-blue eyes. The eyes reminded me of someone. But besides her striking blue eyes there was something else quite striking about her. She had a large scar running down her cheek. It almost looked like someone had taken a bite out of her. I realized only a moment later that is exactly what happened.

"Dimka!" She practically threw herself at Dimitri and engulfed him in a hug. He laughed and returned her hug. I had to ask.

"What is a Dimka?"

Dimitri chuckled.

"It short for Dimitri in Russian. Like Rose is short for Rosemarie."

"How do you get from Dimitri to Dimka?" Dimitri smiled but ignored the question.

"Rose this is Tasha, Tasha Ozera, Christian's aunt."

Now it made sense, she had the same eyes as Christian. She extended her hand to me.

"I won't hold it against you. It's nice to meet you." Tasha laughed, Dimitri sighed but I could see the amusement in his eyes. In that moment Christian and Lissa walked in hearing the last bit of conversation. Christian just glared at me.

We all sat down and Tasha started to make all of us some hot chocolate. I sat down in a chair instead of on the bed. I saw Dimitri do the same. Tasha came back with the hot chocolate and handed us all a cup. She sat down next to Dimitri.

"Here, a double just like you like it." She said to Dimitri as she handed him the cup.

I was trying hard not to be jealous, I mean she just handed him a cup of chocolate no big deal. But the way she said it was bugging me. How does she know how he likes his hot chocolate?

"So how do you know each other?" I tried asking in the most neutral tone and failing.

"Oh Dimka and I go way back. We went to school together in Russia. I was a few years ahead of him, but we were friends. Oh you should have seen him and Ivan. What a duo they made."

I saw something flash in Dimitri's eyes. I knew he still had a hard time accepting his old charge's death. He wasn't on duty at the time, but I also knew they had been close. I saw he was remembering the fun times they had, but I also could see the loneliness in his eyes. He was still missing his friend. I decided to steer the conversation in a different direction in true Rose Hathaway style.

"Did Strigoi do that to your face? How did you survive?"

I heard gasps from around the room and a Rose! from Lissa. Tasha however laughed.

"I like you, and yes Strigoi did do this. When Christian's parents turned they came back to the house to take Christian away. I stopped them long enough for guardians to arrive. Not without a cost though. I survived because I am a fire user and I had been able to keep them at a distance to stall for time. But I had never felt so helpless. After that I swore I would never feel that way again. I would not be a victim. I trained both physically and magically and now the next time a Strigoi decides to come after me he or she is in a lot of trouble."

She said the last part winking at me. I was astonished. I couldn't help but start to like her now. She wasn't just a Moroi fighting Strigoi, she was also fighting the system. And as a self-proclaimed rebel I could do nothing but applaud that.

Now I knew why Dimitri had wanted to have me meet her.

Conversation went on for a while and I learned fascinating stuff. Even though I thought she was sitting to close to Dimitri, I could not help but like her. She was standing tall in the face of adversity. Even though she is royal, apparently she has no guardians of her own, because of what happened with Christian's parents. I was silently wondering if Christian would be allowed guardians upon graduation. I don't think he was expecting it and I had a feeling Christian learned a lot from his aunt in the way of self-defense. His confrontation with the psi-hounds proved that.

We said our goodbyes and headed back to the dorms. Dimitri had cancelled todays training session in order to talk to Tasha and have me meet her. They were going shopping together later. Even though she said she could take care of herself, she accepted Dimitri's suggestion of him going with her as a guardian a little too soon for my liking.

Their shopping trip had another nasty surprise in the morning. Instead of Dimitri waiting for me in the gym it was my mother. At least I wasn't late this time.

"Where is Dimitri?"

" _Guardian_ _Belikov_ escorted Lady Ozera last night on a shopping trip. He came back only a few hours ago. I told him I would take your morning training so he could get some rest."

If only she knew how much me and _guardian Belikov_ were on first name basis.

"I would like to see the progress you made since coming back. You had a lot of catching up to do. But I did hear about you taking down that girl that turned on campus. I guess guardian Belikov is a good teacher."

Okay, no Rose is also an excellent student?

"Fine, what do you want me to do first? _Guardian Belikov_ usually has me running laps first."

She contemplated this, but she settled on a quick warm up instead. Next we went on to sparring.

"I would like to see you in action. Normal rules apply. Outside of the ring is a point, and connecting is a point."

Dimitri actually never sparred with me for official rules. We both thought that it was ridiculous. In normal combat you don't have points, or rings, you just take down the other guy before he takes you down. We did use the ring once as an exercise for small spaces sometimes though.

"Fine."

We circled each other and I was looking at my mother the way I was looking at all the other students in my class. I was looking for tells. My mother was fast and agile like me. I mostly fought opponents bigger than me, and sparring with Dimitri had certainly prepared me for that. I had to use my speed and agility to go against his superior strength and reach. But with my mother it was different. She was even smaller than me. We had to same kind of fighting style, I wasn't used to that. I imagined because of my age I would be faster, but she would be more experienced. Therefore I looked at her carefully, I had to be able to predict her movements. But when the first fist collided with my shoulder I knew that strategy went out the window. My mother had no tells. I could only react when the punch or kick was already in motion and hope I was fast enough to counter.

As it turned out I was only fast enough to block most of her advances instead of taking over the assault and turning defense into offense. But at least she wasn't getting many hits in as well. Punch, block. Kick, block. It went on for a little while. I did start to see a pattern emerging in my mother. Although I could not predict her movements based on tells, I did notice she had favorite combinations. I just had to hold out long enough until I could predict her next move. I had not been advancing on my mother so she had not seen any of my combinations or favorite moves yet, giving me the advantage even though the blocking was starting to tire me out.

"Come on Rose, you can't win a fight with just blocking."

Actually it was a valid strategy. If I could hold out long enough for one good punch and make it count it was better and more energy efficient then trying to land small hits. Also blocking costs less energy than attacking and if I was getting tired my mother would certainly be. She would make a mistake soon. And there it was, she slipped. She had used that combination twice now and I was ready for her. I dodged the first punch and I knew she was coming in with a kick, I blocked the kick with my leg and placed in on the ground giving me the footing to throw a good punch just like Dimitri had taught me.

My fist collided with her chest and I heard it crack. My mother flew backwards and fell out of the ring. She was winded and I could see her clutching her chest. I imagine I broke a rib or two. I had won the match but I was not as happy about it as I would like. The punch was too hard and my mother was paying for it. I guess I still had a lot to learn about control.

I immediately left the ring and went down to my mother's side.

"Oh God mom, I am so sorry. Are you okay?"

I tried to reach out and help her up, but my mother just slapped my hand away. She very slowly got up. She winched. Yes definitely a broken rib.

"Mom, let me take you to the infirmary and have Dr. Olendski take a look."

"I am fine Rose." She said through gritted teeth. "I guess guardian Belikov's training has paid off. You are good." I know it cost her a lot to say that. Although she was still putting most of the credit on Dimitri. Of course she had to ruin it.

"Just image how good you could have been if you hadn't made that stupid decision of running away with the princess. Always so reckless"

Actually I would have been worse. I would have had more training but less battle experience. Also I doubt I would have had private training sessions with Dimitri. And learning from the best meant I was becoming the best. I was surprised though. I usually gave it my all with Dimitri, and although I was winning occasionally, most of the time he still fought me off with ease. But I had taken down my mother. I guess Dimitri was better than my mother. That pleasant thought was however not enough to override what she had said. Not only could she not even compliment me without it having a backlash, she also blamed me for taking Lissa away. I followed her. I kept her safe. I made sure Victor didn't get her.

"For your information mother," my tone dangerously low. "Lissa was the one that left because she felt hunted and I went with her to protect her. And it turns out, she was right. And if you had been around long enough to actually get to know me, you would know that I would never endanger Lissa like that." I was nearly screaming at the end of the sentence.

I stormed out of the gym and went to my room to calm down and pack for the rest of my school day. Only my mother could get under my skin like that. I had to calm down. Think happy thoughts. Butterflies, unicorns, shirtless Dimitri. Okay the last one worked, I wasn't angry anymore. Now I had a new problem.

DPOV

I woke up at a decent hour. I was grateful to guardian Hathaway for taking over morning training with Rose, although maybe I should have just cancelled the training instead. I was wondering how that training went. I knew Rose and I knew her thoughts about her mother. Although I did not know Janine personally I had seen enough to know where Rose got her temper from. She just hid it better. I would have liked to be a fly on that wall. But as I lay in my bed I did appreciate the sleep in.

The trip to the mall had been interesting to say the least. At first it was nice, familiar. We spend a good amount catching up. On the way back however things had gotten a little awkward.

Tasha had asked me to be her guardian. And although that would have been okay, maybe even what Rose and I needed to get out of this situation, it was the things she didn't ask that had me wondering if she wanted more than that.

Tasha and I had dated very briefly. We had both decided back then it wasn't going to work. Now I was wondering if I had been the only one that supported that decision. I knew Tasha did not need a guardian. She was capable of taking care of herself. The only reason she would ask is so she could spend more time with me and give me a more relaxed life. And as sweet as that was I knew exactly what she expected from my newly found free time.

I knew I had to turn her down. I could not choose to be with Tasha, even if she was a possible solution for me and Rose. Another charge would mean I wouldn't have to choose between Vasilisa and Rose if the situation called for it. But a guardian has no choice in who he gets reassigned to. I could be send back to Russia. At least with Tasha I knew she would be staying near Christian and Christian would be staying near Vasilisa. If Tasha only wanted me to be her guardian it would have been perfect. But I can't lead her on like that. It is not fair to her. Or to Rose for that matter. Rose is very observant; she knows what Tasha would want from me. That would not be a good situation.

But how do I tell her no? I don't want to lose her as a friend. And that was why I made the very stupid decision of saying I would think about it. Also what can I come up with as a logical reason? I want to stay with the princess, only to transfer away from her after graduation. Or, no Tasha I can't be with you, I am completely I love with my 17 year old student and have fucked her on the same bed you are sleeping in now. Yeah that would go over well.

At least I have time to come up with something. As long as word doesn't reach back to Rose. But I doubt Tasha would want anybody knowing until it was official. I knew even if Tasha is royal, she would have a hard time getting this approved.

After lying in bed for another 20 minutes I got up and took a shower to clear my head. After that I went down to the guardian's canteen to get some breakfast. I saw Janine sitting at a table. She did not look comfortable. I decided to sit next to her and see what happened in morning training. At least I wasn't informed of funeral arrangements for Rose and Janine was sitting here, so all in all a good outcome I thought.

Well that was until she explained to me what happened. Rose had obviously broken a rib or two. I could see it by the way she was sitting and was struggling to breath. But Janine was as stubborn as her daughter and refused to see a doctor. She managed to compliment me on Rose's training, I wondered if she had complimented Rose too. A bit of praise from her mother would go a long way. But I doubt that had been the outcome of this morning's events.

She asked me about my trip and I actually told her what happened. Janine was a respectable guardian and a smart woman. She also saw Tasha's ulterior motive. But when she asked if I would take the offering I choked.

"I can't, Just possibility isn't enough to make a happy family, even if it is my only chance. Besides, Tasha is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, she doesn't need a guardian. I feel my services can be put to better use elsewhere."

For instance, protecting your daughter from insanity slowly creeping into her. I knew the argument was slightly self-absorbed. I basically stated that a highly trained guardian such as myself shouldn't be in a comfortable situation where he doesn't have anything to do. But it was the best I could come up with.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

RPOV

I was in my room after my classes when there was a knock on the door. When I opened I saw my mother standing in the doorframe.

"Can I come in?" She sounded almost unsure of herself.

"Sure." I stepped aside to let her in.

She started to look around the room. My room looked like the average teenage girl's room. Pictures of me and my friends, some clothes on the ground and a chair and books on the desk, and of course an unmade bed. I could tell though, my mother did not approve of my housekeeping skills. But she was wise not to comment.

She walked to the pictures. I could see a strange look in her eyes. Almost sad. There were mostly pictures of me and Lissa, laughing and joking. But there were some of Mason and Eddie to and a few recent ones which included Christian. Was she sad because she wasn't in any of the pictures? She wasn't in my life, so when were we supposed to have taken them.

"I am sorry."

My mother finally blurted out after staring at the pictures for 5 minutes. I had to support myself otherwise I would have stumbled over from surprise.

"You're what now?" I asked not believing I heard her right.

"I am sorry for this morning. I can see you have made excellent progress. And in light of recent events with Lord Dashkov, I suppose you both made the right decision in running away. And you're right. I don't have any right to comment on what you do and don't. I know the teachers here have raised you more than I have. But I am trying Rose. Maybe after guardian Belikov leaves I can transfer here and I can take over your training. That way we can get to know each other."

All the things I wanted to hear for years came out of her mouth. She admitting I was good at something and that she had made mistakes as a mother. But I could not focus on any of that right now. There was a part of her rant that would not allow me to think about all the other stuff.

"What do you mean, when Dimitri leaves?" I sounded desperate, I knew that.

"Lady Ozera has made him an offer to become her guardian. Well more than her guardian really. It will probably be the only possibility for him to have a resemblance of a normal life, a family. Why wouldn't he take it?"

I could not breathe. I fell down back on the bed. This could not be happening. He wouldn't go, would he?

My mother was oblivious to my inner turmoil and kept going on and on about what we could do once he left. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Mom, thanks for stopping by, I appreciate it. But it has been a long day and I am tired, could we talk about this another time?" I was on the verge of tears but I could not let my mother see me cry.

"Oh okay, I guess we will talk later." My mother walked out of the room, slightly annoyed. I knew I was cutting her off, but I had to.

I fell back on the bed and let all the tears come. I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning we were leaving for the ski lodge so I did not have training with Dimitri in the morning. I was glad. I don't know if I could face him. I knew he cared about me, but I could not help but wonder if he was considering her offer. I mean who wouldn't. She would be able to give him things I could never. He could live a normal life with her, have a family.

I never thought about having a family. I always wanted to be Lissa's guardian. Also, I did not want to be like my mother and have to abandon my child because I could not be a guardian and raise a child properly. If I could do both maybe I would. But Lissa has always been my first priority. Also, I was seventeen. I hadn't given children much thought. But what about Dimitri? He was older and although it is rare for male Dhampirs to have offspring this is usually due to the unwillingness of Moroi women to have Dhampir children. Tasha doesn't seem to have that reservation. It was probably his only chance at a family.

What did he have with me? A scandalous relationship. Even if people did believe we only got together after graduation, a relationship between guardians was highly frowned upon.

But I was selfish, I wanted him with me and the thought that he might choose her was killing me. So I opted for avoidance. If I didn't have contact with him he wouldn't be able to tell me he was leaving. At least I did not have to see him much at the ski-lodge.

We boarded the plane that was to take us to the ski-lodge. Lissa was already there and I quickly sat next to her. Christian sat in the seat in front of us and Mason and Eddie in the next aisle. I saw Dimitri board the plane, but thank God he sat up front with the rest of the guardians. I saw him whip out his book.

When we landed I quickly exited the plane with Lissa and practically ran inside. She assumed I was just excited. I was just trying to avoid Dimitri as much as possible. Although I really did get excited when we were shown to our rooms.

They weren't kidding when they said resort. The room was huge. Lissa and I shared a room and we both had king sized beds. There was a huge bathroom and a balcony with a Jacuzzi. I put my stuff down and I ran at my bed and just dove into it. The bed was so soft, I had to fight the urge to sleep in it right away.

There was a knock on the door, Lissa opened. The boys were in front of the door dressed rather warmly to be inside.

"Come on girls. This is a ski-lodge. Let's go skiing!" Mason almost shouted.

We got dressed and rented skiing equipment. Christian and Lissa were taking things easy but us Dhampirs were running wild, going off on the most difficult slopes. Mason and I raced; it was good to hang out with him again. I forgot how much fun we used to have. We would always rile each up and dare each other to do the most idiotic things. It would push us further. Skiing was no different. Although when Mason suggested a certain slope at full speed I did have to pull back a little. That one was just crazy. I've had enough near-death experiences to waste one on skiing. That was just taunting fate. He looked disappointed but we raced down the black slope instead, guess who won?

A defeated Mason was returning his rented gear and joined Christian, Eddie, and Lissa inside. I told them I would catch up. I still had to return my gear. They had to special pick mine from storage seeing as gear in my size was not used very often. I guess not many female Dhampirs came here to enjoy the resort.

When things were in order I walked back to the main entrance. A Moroi guy was standing in the doorway, smoking clove cigarettes, gross.

"Well hello little Dhampir, had fun on the slopes?" The guy asked as he blew out the smoke, some of it hitting me.

I glared at him and started to cough excessively convoying my point.

"You know, I watched you ski. Ahh, you can't match the grace of a female novice. And I can tell, you have an amazing body underneath the ski outfit. I have a talent for spotting beautiful women."

I rolled my eyes, was this guy serious, does that work on women?

"Sorry, I am not interested in older guys or douchebags for that matter." Well the latter was true.

But instead of simply ignoring him and going inside, I did not move. There was something about him that was strangely compelling.

"I am not a douchebag, I am Adrian, Adrian Ivashkov. And what is your name, little Dhampir?"

I should walk away.

"Rose"

"Ahh Rose. A rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

Not very original but okay.

"I imagine you smell great, better than a rose." Okay getting a little creepy.

"I just spend the last two hours skiing, I am sweating and I probably stink. I need a shower and some nicely scenting body lotion. So I guess you're full of shit."

He had to laugh at that. I kind of liked that. He was very handsome when he laughed. Actually, he was very handsome in general. Green eyes, brown messy hair and tall. Dimitri still had a few inches on him but he was tall none the less.

"Oh no my dear Rose, that is where you're wrong. Someone's natural smell can be intoxicating, and you should only use perfume to enhance that smell not mask it."

"Well I don't own any perfume."

He was about to make another sexual tinted comment by the looks of it but we were interrupted by an annoying voice I knew all too well. Mia.

"I would not get so close to her if I were you. She is a violent person. She broke my nose and I even heard she attacked and seriously wounded her own mother. I mean who does that to their mother"

Mia walked by Adrian and gave him a dazzling smile. Argh, I hated her. Adrian to his credit did not seem phased by her statement. But I walked inside embarrassed anyway.

I did take that shower but for some reason did not use the fragrant body lotion but the normal kind. Lissa had been back for a while now and we were going to explore the place when I was done.

The ski-lodge was huge and clearly tailored to rich Moroi. Lissa was having a mental break down. She could not decide on what to do first. Going to the spa, getting her nails done, getting a massage? And as unruly as her outside appearance was she was even worse on the inside, her train of thought coming a mile a minute. Sometimes this bond thing was not fun. We caught up with the guys in a hall. They had also been exploring the lodge, but I doubt they were interested in the same things.

We were discussing what we would do next when I smelled a combination of clove's and alcohol. Great.

"Ah little Dhampir, I see you have showered, and I was right. You do have a rocking body."

I saw Mason glare at Adrian, the rest of them just looked confused.

"Ah everyone, this annoying drunk is Adrian Ivashkov, Adrian, this is everyone, Christian Ozera, Lissa Dragomir, Eddie Castile and Mason Ashford."

He nodded at everyone but stopped at Lissa.

"Ah, cousin it is nice to meet you." He took her hand and kissed it. Lissa giggled. Now it was Christian's turn to glare. He was not making any friends here.

"I have been here a few days and know all the good spots. There is a private spa downstairs with natural hot springs, it is exclusive but I can get you girls in."

He was staring back at both Lissa and me, completely ignoring the boys. That was until all three of them glared at him intensely.

"Of course you three are also invited."

"Sorry, I didn't bring my bikini," I said thinking that was the end of the conversation. Adrian had other plans though, and by the smirk on his face he was not backing down easily.

"That is alright. I prefer you without one anyway." He winked at me, making sure I got his intention. I glared at him.

"Although if you insist on covering all of that up, there is a shop here selling the most amazing bikini's, you can put it under my name."

Darn, he had an answer for everything. I could feel through the bond that Lissa was getting curious and wanted to go. Although I could tell she had no romantic interest in Adrian, she did have the same feeling as I did. You could not help but be drawn to him. Although swimming in a bikini was out of the question.

I pulled Lissa aside.

"Rose this actually sounds like fun, I would like to see the hot springs," Lissa asked oblivious to the actual reason for my rejection. I was kind of curious too. And although I did not want to give Adrian any indication that he was going to get with me or Lissa, I could not help but want to go. But I couldn't. It would raise too many questions I was not prepared to answer.

"Liss, unless they have a fullback covering bikini I can't go." Although the scars were fading now that Lissa was healing them on occasion, and the fact that I hadn't made any new ones, they were still visible.

Lissa seemed to finally grasp my reluctance. She kept forgetting that some of these simple things were now off limits to me. She felt guilty for forgetting and because she was essentially the reason I had the scars in the first place.

We returned back to Adrian and the boys. The boys were still glaring at him and he seemed to find that amusing. He took a flask out of his pocket and took a sip. Really, it wasn't that late.

"I am sorry Lord Ivashkov, but I believe we won't be able to adhere to your request. Perhaps another time." Lissa explained in perfect royal Moroi speak.

He just smiled.

"Please, none of that lord stuff. Lord Ivashkov is, unfortunately, my father. Another time it is. But I would like to talk to you, cousin when you have the time." He kissed Lissa's hand again and this time I got an odd sensation through the bond. Lissa gasped slightly but was able to compose herself quickly.

"Yes of course, soon," Lissa answered

He lit another cigarette and walked away with as much swag as he could muster. You have to hand it to him. He got the whole spoiled royal Moroi down to a T.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

DPOV

All guardians were called in. There had been another attack. This one even bigger then the last. There had also been more casualties. We were trying to keep it quiet for the time being. All out panic would not help.

I was in a room with some of the senior guardians, including Rose's mother. We were going over the details of the attack. I had witnessed the attack on the Badica house first hand. I thought that seeing pictures this time instead of the actual bodies would make it slightly less unnerving, but I was wrong. It was the same kind of massacre. You would think for a species that survived on blood they would not waste so much of it. But it was testimony to their nature. They could not control there violent impulses as they ripped their victims apart.

The new attack had the guardians here on high alert just in case they came here. The attack happened only a few hours drive away, so everyone was worried. But it had another effect. One attack was bad but was considered an anomaly. Now that there were two, it was no longer an isolated incident but the new reality. Strigoi had started too adept to our current system.

This called for action, well it called for debate. There was to be a meeting at the end of the day discussing options of how to proceed. This would include guardians and Moroi alike. Many prominent Moroi were here at the lodge, with their families. They would have a say in what would happen next. I groaned at the thought. Moroi and especially royal Moroi were not known for their empathy towards those that were keeping them safe. They didn't care as long as they knew their way of existing was not threatened. I could only image the solutions they would come up with.

The meeting was open to everyone, this meant that Rose would no doubt be there. I hadn't seen her in a day or two, but I knew she probably heard what happened. Knowing Rose she would definitely have an opinion. That could be bad. But Rose was not the only one I was worried about. Tasha also had a very strong opinion, and being a royal Moroi, even one with a bad reputation would mean she would be heard. I was afraid of what she might say. I knew she wanted Moroi more involved with their own protection instead of letting us deal with everything, but although she could probably get some non-royal Moroi up for the idea, since they would not be rewarded a guardian anyway, the royal Moroi would never agree to this. And unfortunately they were the ones that made the laws.

As I walked to the meeting that afternoon I saw Rose entering with her friends, I decided to sit close to her in an attempt to placate her if necessary. But when I sat next to her I saw that her fidgeting was getting worse not better. Why would she have that reaction to me? The Rinaldi girl sat down the row in front of us and I saw that she had been crying. I was wondering why, when I remembered the casualty list. There was a Rinaldi on there, probably family by the looks of it. Rose also seemed to have noticed by the sympathetic glances she gave Miss Rinaldi on occasion.

The meeting started and as I predicted things were not going well. I had to restrain Rose at one point when some idiot Moroi suggested graduating novices early. She held her tongue but the glare she gave me, send chills down my spine. I didn't understand were all this hostility was coming from. Part of me suggested it was the darkness, but I had seen enough of Rose to know when it was supernatural darkness affecting her judgment or just short-tempered all original Rose. This was the latter.

Luckily for Rose, not so lucky for Tasha, Tasha agreed with Rose. It was the moment she said that it was time for Moroi's to do their part in protecting themselves instead of sending out women and children to battle monsters in their stead. This was not received well. Tasha added to the mayhem when she actually used offensive magic in the room to demonstrate her point. All hell broke loose after that.

I stood up. Nothing worth listening to would be discussed now. Rose looked at me confused.

"There is no point in staying. Nothing good will come out of this meeting now." I started to make my way outside and saw several other people do the same, including Rose and her friends. Only Christian and Lissa stayed behind, probably to support Tasha if necessary. I don't know if Christian staying was such as good idea. He had as much as a temper as Rose did. And that was saying something.

I walked outside. I waited for Rose. I was going to ask her why she was upset. She talked to Mia for a second and I saw that she was conveying her condolences. The interesting part was that Mia had initiated the conversation and for the first time, the conversation seemed to be civil.

The halls were emptying out. I pulled Rose aside.

"Hey Rose, are you okay. You seem to be taking the attack very personally."

She glared at me. Again with the cold shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be in there protecting your new charge?" She said with venom in her voice.

I had to think about that for a moment before her implication sat in. Tasha, she was talking about Tasha. Rose had heard of her offer. Damn.

I didn't know how to respond. I had no intention of taking Tasha's offer but I hadn't officially turned her down yet either. Also the hallway where everyone was watching was not the ideal location to be going over this.

"Rose, can we talk about this later, away from here."

I tried to reason with her, but I knew Rose was not always the most reasonable person when her emotions were high, and her emotions were definitely high. She was hurt, I could see it in her eyes. She was masking it by being angry. She was hurt and afraid I would leave her. I wanted to hold her and tell her how much I loved her and how I wasn't going anywhere, I was just trying to save my friendship in the process, but again we were in the hallway for everyone to see.

"No, I don't want to hear about how you're going to have a perfect life with Tasha later. You want to break my heart, you can do it right here."

Oh she was putting me in a very bad situation. I was getting frustrated with her myself. I swear the only time I ever lose control is when I am around Rose, good or bad.

Don't say it Dimitri. Whatever you do don't say it.

"This isn't the time and place and if you would be an adult about it you would see that too."

I said it. Idiot. I knew Rose was worried about the age difference and pointing that out was clearly not the best thing to do right now. I saw her flinch, confirming my suspicion. I was the biggest idiot. I saw her take a deep breath, probably going to give me the verbal lashing I deserved, when we were interrupted.

"Hey little Dhampir, everything all right? Man, I was in there a moment ago. Things were heating up."

The Moroi guy cracked at his own joke referring to Tasha's spectacle of fire in the meeting. I had seen him talking to Rose before and I did not like it one bit. Adrian Ivashkov's reputation preceded him. And by the way he was looking at Rose, she was his next target. I stiffened at the exchange. I had to admit I was jealous, extremely jealous. I saw by Rose's eye role he had a long way from winning her over, but I was the only one allowed to look at her like that.

"Yeah it was intense in there. You know Adrian, if you want to discuss politics, I could use a break, buy me a cup of hot cocoa?"

She laced her hands in his arms and she practically purred at him. I knew she was doing this to get to me, to punish me for Tasha. Only there was no Tasha. I was seething; she did not realize how quickly my control was wavering in her presence.

She walked away from me with Adrian next to her. Adrian looked at me and gave me the most dazzling smirk. He knew. He knew that she was using him as a tool to make me jealous and how it was affecting me. This was not good. Although on the inside I was a volcano ready to erupt I had years of practice on my guardian mask. He shouldn't be able to notice anything. But he knew.

RPOV

I walked away with Adrian holding my arm. I had to fight the urge to cry. I can't believe he said that. My whole world was falling apart.

"Come on, you look like you could actually need a hot cup of cocoa instead of just using that as an excuse to make cradlerobber over there jealous."

"Yeah I won't say no to some chocolate right now. Hey wait, what did you just say? I wasn't trying to do anything to Dimitri, why would you think that?"

Okay I was panicking. And I had basically admitted that that was exactly what I was doing. How did he notice?

"Yeah sure, not into older men, I am guessing I was still a bit too young for you, by the looks of it. And I am not sure about the douchebag comment either. That was some feisty conversation back there."

Oh God, he had overheard us. I didn't know how to get myself out of this. Adrian seemed like a big blabbermouth and I haven't even told Lissa. Well there really isn't much to tell when he leaves with Tasha. How I am going to handle this. I could deny it, but I am guessing he heard enough to know there was at least something going on. He must have seen my panicked look.

"Don't worry little Dhampir, although I think I would be a much better match for you, I won't spill your little crush with your mentor, or his obvious infatuation with you."

That was a relief.

"What do mean obvious infatuation?"

He smiled, clearly finding this conversation more amusing then I did.

"Oh if only you can see what I see, little Dhampir. He was about ready to gut me when we walked away, never seen someone so green with jealousy. I was glad when we left, I was beginning to fear for my life."

Okay now I was confused. I had noticed Dimitri got annoyed with Adrian. But I could read Dimitri pretty well. He was still covering it up with his never changing guardian mask. For someone that had never met him, they should not be able to tell what he was thinking. But how could Adrian read Dimitri better than I could?

Adrian was full of surprises.

We walked to the coffee bar and to my surprise he got three cups to go. One with hot chocolate for me, a black coffee that I saw him pour a bit of alcohol in, I assumed it was for him, and a Latte.

"You want to come. I was going to meet up with Lissa in my room."

Why would Lissa meet Adrian in his room? I was curious and this was just what I needed to get my thoughts of Dimitri.

We walked through to the other side of the resort. We walked to his room and I saw Lissa standing outside his room, obviously waiting for him. She was surprised but happy to see me.

We went inside his room. If I thought that our room was luxurious, Adrian's room was over the top, his was at least twice as big, containing a lounge and everything. Lissa sat on the couch and I sat next to her both holding our warm cups.

"Look at you two. Like the sun and the moon, ying and yang, day and night. One light and gold, the other dark and flaming."

What was he talking about? He had a weird look in his eyes. Like they were glazed over. Where ever he was he was not here in his room with us. How much did he already have to drink today? A few moments later he snapped out of his trance.

"Sorry, happens sometimes. My inner poet wants to come out very badly." He winked, coming back to his annoying self.

"So what do you want to talk to me about, Adrian?" Lissa asked.

"You know what I want to talk about. I know you know what I am just like I know about what you two are."

Okay now I was confused. I looked at Lissa for an explanation. She seemed a lot less frazzled by this than me. Lissa looked at me and clarified.

"Adrian is a spirit user like me."

Wow. There was another spirit user? Adrian? He didn't strike me as a spirit user. The only three people I knew of were St. Vladimir, Miss Karp and Lissa. Adrian just didn't fit in that picture. Weren't spirit users supposed to be like healers and such? But somewhere I knew it was true. His charisma was like Lissa's, you could not help but be drawn to it.

"So you can heal and stuff too?" I asked Adrian.

Adrian looked confused.

"Heal no, Lissa, you can heal people?" He asked rather impressed. Well if he couldn't heal than how did he know he was a spirit user? Isn't that supposed to be the common denominator?

"You can't heal, so what are your skills then?" Lissa asked.

"Well I see aura's. Don't you see aura's?" Now it was Lissa's turn to look confused.

"No, what are aura's?"

"Well they are colors that are around a person indicating general things like, personality but also their current mood. For instance yours is gold because you are a spirit user and it now has calm colors and a bit of orange indicating excitement. Rose's is more red seeing her more feisty personality, but it is always laced with a black ring I haven't seen before, very strange."

Aha, that is how he knew about Dimitri's feeling. I wonder if he meant actual green in his aura.

We talked for a bit after that about spirit and the different things Lissa and he had done. Lissa showed him that she could heal by healing a scratch I got during skiing. We also told Adrian about me being shadow-kissed and how that works. He was amazed that a spirit user had the power to bring someone back to life and that it probably explained the darkness in my aura. He was particularly interested in our psychic bond. Although he made it very clear that he would not be raising the dead anytime soon. He didn't want people snooping in his head. I had to concur with that. Although being in Lissa's head had its downsides, Lissa's thought were generally not that bad. I could only image what kind of thoughts Adrian had. Poor bondmate. He did also seem to have great compulsion skills. Another trait I imagined spirit users share.

After about an hour or two talking we left and headed back to our own room. Well I went back to our room. Lissa sneaked of to see Christian. I guess I would be putting up blocks for a while.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

DPOV

I was waiting for Rose outside her room. I had been looking for her since she walked out with Adrian. I had seen her and Vasilisa walk into Adrian's room and be in there for almost two hours. Although it was better than Rose going in there alone, I still wasn't feeling good about it. I knew Rose would be coming back here alone. I had seen Vasilisa walk off to what I assumed was Christian's room.

The moment Rose rounded the corner and saw me her face turned from normal to stormy. I was not out of the woods yet. She opened her door and was about to slam the door in my face but I stopped her and slipped inside.

"I don't want to hear it." She said in a raised voice.

She didn't want to hear my apology or she didn't want to hear what I had to say about Tasha. Was she so sure that I would say yes to her offer?

"Roza, please, I am sorry about what I said." It didn't seem to reach her. She was pacing around her room, like a wild cat trapped in a cage.

I knew I had to get through to her.

"Roza..?" I started but I stopped not knowing how to continue.

"No Dimitri, I don't want to hear it. I don't want to know how sorry you are or how you had no choice, or how this is better for the both of us. I just don't want to hear it. If you want to leave, you should just leave." By the end of her rant she had tears in her eyes, but her entire demeanor still screamed rage.

I was getting pretty annoyed myself, she wouldn't even listen to me.

"Rose would you please just let me explain." My voice was raised. But she was leaving me no choice.

"What could you possibly say to make this okay. My world is coming down around me."

She was on the verge of hysterics now. I had no idea this was affecting her so much. I didn't know how scared she was of losing me. Although I never contemplated leaving her, I could now see I made the wrong decision when I kept this from her. I should have been honest from the start.

"I am not leaving. I was never leaving. I can't leave you. Don't you understand that? I love you and I couldn't leave you if I tried." I practically screamed at her. I held her shoulders with my hands to keep her looking at me. I needed her to believe me.

But she shook her head. When she spoke her voice still sounded so angry. She asked the one question I hoped she wouldn't ask.

"But I can't give you the things she can. Don't you want a normal life?"

How could I make this so perfectly clear to her?

"No, all I need in this life is you."

And then I kissed her. It wasn't a subtle kiss, it wasn't desperate or full of love. It was almost violent. All of my frustrations were poured into that kiss and I felt her respond the same way. All that anger and hurt directed at each other came out.

I pushed her up against the door and intensified the kiss. God I needed her and I needed her to understand that no other woman could do this to me, affect me like this. I pinned her to the door. She wasn't going anywhere. I was going to show her just how much she was affecting me.

RPOV

He shoved me up the door, pinning me there. I started to take off his duster, then his shirt. He wasn't being so gentle. He ripped my shirt off of me. I didn't care. I had enough shirts, but the feeling he was giving me now was indescribable.

He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He was grapping me at my thighs and he was pushing his hips into me. I ground my core against his and I heard him growl. My god that was sexy.

He was being dominant here but I was having none of that. I knew he was angry with me for being slightly unreasonable. I was angry with him for keeping the offer Tasha made from me. We were working through our anger. I pushed him off of me and while he stepped back I pushed him into the chair. I took the rest of my clothes off and I straddled him, continuing where we left off. I kissed him hungrily and I made my way to his ear and then down his neck and chest. I could feel his breathing pick up and heard a moan escape him. He was keeping me in place with his hands on my hips and I was making rhythmic movements which he guided along with his hands. He was gripping me rather harshly and I knew I would be having a few bruises in the morning.

He was done with me being on top and lifted me up, the chair falling back as he did. He didn't take me far. He placed me on the dresser and he was in between my legs kissing down my neck and chest. I was pulling at his pants and he lend me a hand taking it off. The other was roaming over my body. I relished in the feeling. He took of his boxer and he was finally free to enjoy all of me. He did not waste a minute. He was inside of me before I knew it. His lips back on my neck. I moaned at the sensation of him filling me. The last time in the cabin it was sweet and gentle. Back then we were making love. I loved that feeling, but now it was something else. It was like sparring, trying to get the other one to yield and surrender. It couldn't even be described as sex. No it was more violent than that.

He was dominating me again and I almost let him, almost. I lifted my leg and pushed, well kicked him off of me and he stumbled backwards, against the wall. I wanted him on the bed but he was having none of that. He quickly recovered and he shoved me against the wall. My back towards him. He brushed my hair back and I felt a shiver go down my spine as his hot breath was on my neck. He attacked my neck with his tongue as he slid inside of me from the back. I threw my head backwards unto his shoulder and was gripping his hair behind my head, maybe a little too hard. His face was buried into my hair and I could hear him whispering my name in Russian, together with some other phrases I couldn't understand.

I was wondering if he was telling me sweet things or dirty things. By the sound if it and the current mood we were in it was probably the latter. Even if I could not understand a single word other than my name, his intention was clear.

I was done with this position, the height difference complicating things a little bit. I pushed off against the wall and I pushed him against the bed. He fell backwards, exactly where I wanted him. I straddled him again and lowered myself onto him and started riding him. He growled and grunted. I moaned. I was feeling complete in that moment. He gripped my hips and guided me into his rhythm. I had my hands on his chest for support. He gripped my hair and he was lifting himself up as he flipped us, him on top of me again. He was able to penetrate deeper this way and I was having trouble hanging on. I had my hands on his back digging my nails into his shoulders. He growled but made no indication he wasn't enjoying it. He would have to wear a shirt in the next few days.

I knew in that moment that Dimitri was made for me. I could never be with a Moroi. With Dimitri, I didn't have to hold back and neither did he. We were destroying the room and we were destroying each other and we were loving every minute of it. A Moroi in my bed could seriously get injured. I briefly wondered if Tasha would be able to survive Dimitri in her bed, but that thought went quickly out the window as I was nearing my peak. I could tell Dimitri was close too as he was gripping me harder and his pace was picking up. I couldn't hold on anymore and fell of the edge, Dimitri following me a few strokes after.

He rolled off of me and pulled me with him, somehow still staying inside of me. He was stroking my hair with one hand, brushing the hair out of my sweat covered face, and the other hand was running up and down my back. I felt him trace some of my scars. Once my breathing had settled down enough to talk again I asked.

"Do they bother you, my scars? Lissa has been working on them but I doubt they ever go away completely." I asked him. I knew he wouldn't care for something so superficial, but I wanted to know anyway.

"Actually I kind of like them. They are a part of you, a part of your history. You are a warrior, Roza, and this is just an extension of that. I know that you are limited in some sense because of them, but I hope Vasilisa is not able to heal them completely, there incredibly sexy." He whispered the last part sexily in my ear.

I smiled, until a thought occurred to me. Maybe he had a scar fettish, I mean Tasha had a huge scar, I knew he said he wouldn't want to be her guardian, but there was something that was bothering me.

"Why haven't you said no?"

He looked confused for a moment, but what I was asking him was sinking in. He took a deep breath.

"Roza, I never considered her offer, I just needed time to figure out how to reject her without losing her. Tasha is one of my oldest and honestly one of my few friends, I didn't want to lose that. But I was wrong to keep it from you. I am sorry if I made you feel like I was leaving you."

"Do you have to stay friends with her, I can't stand the way she looks at you." I pouted. He laughed.

"And you think I like you hanging around Mason, or Adrian for that matter." He confessed. I knew where he was coming from. But I guess we would have to deal with other people at least looking at us. I mean, have you seen us. We were gorgeous.

I smiled at him and kissed him, my hands slowly moving through his hair. He was pulling me close again and I could feel him growing inside of me. Ready for round two. I didn't mind in the least. We were moving a lot calmer now. Not being so overwhelmed by anger anymore. I was on top of him. His hands moved to my hair and he lifted himself up. He was still kissing me and we were moving in sync. The blankets were around my hips and I felt Dimitri's hand sliding down my back. He was gripping my hair gently and he was moving his lips down my neck slowly stroking my hair with on hand and tracing my scars with the other. Both his fetishes being satisfied as it seemed. I didn't mind in the least. His hands on me felt amazing, slightly rough but big and warm.

He was kissing me down my neck when he suddenly stopped. I was confused for a moment before I heard an 'oh my God' on multiple fronts. One through the bond and one Dimitri could hear. Shit Lissa. I turned around carefully making sure I wasn't exposing myself to much. We were lucky. My bed was positioned opposite the door, so Lissa was staring at my back. My thighs were covered with blankets and all she could see of Dimitri were his hands and his face. It was enough though. It was very clear of what we were doing.

"Guardian Belikov?" Lissa asked slightly apprehensive. I guess finding me having sex was a shocker, finding me having sex with my 7 year older mentor was not good. Shit, shit shit.

"What the hell." Oh Lissa swearing was not good and it brought me out of my stupor. Dimitri pulled the blanket over my back covering me up. Luckily Dimitri's boxers and pants were not too far away from the bed so he was able to put them on without flashing Lissa. I scrambled for a large T-shirt I knew should be in the bed somewhere.

Dimitri and I shared a look conveying I would deal with Lissa while he got the hell out of there. He put on the rest of his clothes and I stood up from the bed. He walked to the door passing me and for good measure he kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll see you in the morning." He whispered.

He walked passed Lissa and she just glared at him but let him pass. He gave me one more sympathetic look before closing the door. Yeah I was in big trouble now.

"Start explaining!"

I didn't know where to start. I stumbled with a lot of 'ums' and 'wells' before Lissa had enough.

"How long has this been going on and what happened in here?"

I blushed and Lissa got the hint of what exactly happened in here. She was amazed that me being with Dimitri had this results, I could feel through the bond that she was wondering if her own romantic love life with Christian was boring. I smiled at that thought. I don't think Lissa would be into that kind of stuff.

"Well, it sort of depends on how you define this. This is only the second time Dimitri and I have been together, but we have been dancing around it for a while, from the beginning really."

Lissa's expression started to soften a bit, I was sitting on my bed now and she was picking up the chair that we had knocked over and was planning on sitting on it. She then realized why it had been on the ground and quickly made her way to her bed. I chuckled.

"Okay just start from the beginning."

So I told her everything, about how he had found me with the darkness coming out, how he was somehow able to bring me back, how he had seen me in the shower and I had to tell him how I got those scars. I told her about the cabin and that we were cooling things down after that and then the offer Tasha had made and how it had led to this moment.

She took everything in and thought about it for a moment.

"Do you love him?"

I couldn't help but smile while I answered.

"Yes."

An ear piercing scream erupted from Lissa as she tackled me on my bed.

"Oh my God Rose, you had sex, you are no longer a virgin. My little girl is growing up."

Okay the last bit was a bit creepy, but I guess she wasn't mad anymore.

"Oh my god this is perfect. I mean normally it would be a big problem for guardians to have a relationship but you guys will stay together after graduation because you'll both be my guardians. But we do have to have rules or something. A sock on the door and by what I have seen here soundproof walls."

She was ranting; I had a hard time cutting in to crush that dream. Lissa didn't understand, how could she? She wasn't raised to believe her own life and happiness were anything but her own to choose. It was different for guardians. I didn't blame her, but she needed to know the truth.

"Liss, listen to me, we can't both be your guardians." This caused her to pause. I continued

"Liss, it is a conflict of interest, we both need to be completely devoted to our charge. We have to put you first at all times. I don't know if Dimitri or I can do that if the other is in danger. So we need to avoid that situation at all costs. 'You come first'."

My words finally sunk in and I saw her mood shift back to gloomy.

"That is why you didn't tell me right, so I wouldn't feel guilty about keeping you guys apart?"

She was too smart for her own good sometimes.

"Lissa, Dimitri and I will be together, we just haven't found a way yet. Tasha would have actually been perfect if I thought she could keep her bitchy little hands off of my man. Dimitri will ask to be reassigned hopefully somewhere close, so we can spend our off time together. It will work out."

She looked at me skeptically. She knew I was full of shit to make her feel better.

"Rose, guardians usually don't get a say in who they get assigned to. He could be reassigned to Russia. Unless someone was to specifically request him. And we don't even know where we're going after graduation."

I knew all of this was true, but it was better than nothing. My face betrayed that I knew all of this but we had no power to stop this.

"And if Dimitri really helps with the darkness we need to find a way for him to stay close."

I could tell Lissa was processing this. Her thoughts were going a mile a minute I couldn't keep up. She suddenly blocked me.

"Don't worry Rose, I'll take care of it. You have done so much for me, have given up so much for me and I refuse to let you give this up, give him up. Besides both of us being happy would go a long way to keep the effects of spirit at bay. And I am sorry for interrupting you two earlier, I know time together will be rare"

I was amazed. I did have an amazing friend. I didn't know what she could do but, when she said that she would take care of it I believed her.

"Don't worry Liss, You were interrupting round two." I winked at her and she gasped. I laughed.

We spend the rest of the night talking about all the things I couldn't tell her before. It was nice. There was no judgement. There was no shame of an illegitimate relationship or politics. We were two girls gushing over our boyfriends. In that instance I felt normal.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

DPOV

That night I slept like a log. I was a little frustrated we were interrupted the second time, but thank god she walked into that one. If she had walked in on the first time I don't think I would have stopped.

I showered and had a good look in the mirror. I smiled to myself. Rose had not been gentle. I had a few bruises and the claw marks on my back left little to the imagination. I thought back to last night and I knew Rose had a few marks of her own. I hadn't been gentle either.

I had been with women before Rose, Moroi and Dhampir, but I don't think I could have done with them what I did with Rose last night. But Rose could meet me blow for blow. It was the same kind of intensity that we carried when sparring together.

Great now every time we would spar I would be reminded of last night.

I pulled on my pants on and was putting on a tank top when there was a knock on the door. I opened it and to my surprise the princess was standing in my doorway.

"Princess Vasilisa, how can I help you? " She walked into my room, I guess she wanted to talk.

"Please, Dimitri, I think after last night we can be much less formal with each other." I suppose she was right. I could not help but blush a little at her reference.

"Okay, Lissa, what can I do for you."

"I want to talk to you about Rose." I motioned her to sit while I stood, I could run away that much faster. I didn't know why, but this little Moroi girl was making me apprehensive.

"Do you love Rose?"

I couldn't help but smile

"Yes, more than anything."

She found my response somewhat amusing. I didn't understand why. But amusing is better than irritated.

"I have talked to Rose about the predicament you find yourselves in and I understand. I also know that Rose has been a lot better since you came into her life. She seems generally happy. So as long as she continues to be happy, I have no problem with you. Actually, I think you are perfect together."

I felt relieved that was until she stood up and walked over to me a smile plastered on her face but a ferocious intent underneath.

"Should that change however, should you in anyway hurt her or make her unhappy, I will make sure they will be finding your body parts for years to come. Starting with that one."

She looked down at my crotch and she walked out of my room still smiling like she did not just threaten to dismember me.

After she left I let out a sigh of relieve. I suppose Lissa knowing about us was inevitable, and I wasn't planning on hurting Roza ever, so I suppose I would be alright.

I had a meeting this morning again in light of the last attack. I finished putting on my clothes making sure everything was covered, and I walked into the meeting. Scouts were send out to see if there were any Strigoi in the area and they had come back with some news.

RPOV

I slept in that morning and when I woke up I saw Lissa was already gone. She left a note saying she had something to take care off and that afterwards we were all going to meet up for breakfast, including Adrian.

I walked to the cafeteria and they were all already sitting there waiting for me. Well, all except Adrian. My guess he liked sleeping in more than I did.

Lissa already got me my breakfast. Ah she knew me well. We just chit-chatted for a while before after an hour Adrian joined us. He looked hung over but I saw he was remedying that by putting alcohol in his coffee. Man, he drank a lot. After another hour we walked out of the cafeteria planning to hang out in the lounge. I saw Dimitri walking down the corridor.

"Hey guys, I will catch up."

I walked over to Dimitri. He was pleased to see me by the light in his eyes but otherwise his guardian demeanor didn't change. I had heard there was another meeting about the attack and I wanted to see what was going on.

"So, any news about the attack?"

Dimitri looked at me skeptically. He wasn't supposed to tell me anything, but he knew I had enough experience to maybe contribute.

"Scouts think they are hold up in a mall in Spokane but we can't do anything before we get approval for a slayer mission from court. And before you do something rash Rose, you can't take care of it either. The numbers are in the double digits, that is too much even for you."

I nodded

"I know, I am reckless, not suicidal."

He smiled at that and I could see he was relieved.

"I have to get back, I'll talk to you later."

He lightly brushed against me as he exited and I felt a shiver down my spine.

I was walking back to the lounge where the others were when Adrian caught up with me.

"So I see that you and craddlerobber have made up. I was being blinded in there."

I scowled at him for calling Dimitri that but was more interested in the latter part.

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell by your aura's. Yours is very bright around him and when he touched you it flared like the sun. It almost completely smothered the dark rim. Almost. And his is the same. Yesterday both your aura's were muddled with anger towards each other. So I am guessing something happened in the meanwhile.

I blushed and he got the hint.

"You know this whole aura thing is creepy. I don't like you being able to read me like that."

He just smirked as he walked away to the lounge. Before we entered the lounge though he had to ruin the quiet moment we were having.

"I'll bet I can make you shine like that too. I am known for my exceptional talents in bed."

I punched him in the arm and walked off. He was rubbing the sore spot but was still smirking. Asshole. But I must admit I liked hanging out with him. He was annoying as hell but fun.

Everyone was hanging in the lounge including Mia. I felt bad for her. She lost her mother in the attack. She was coming around though. After the meeting, she actually talked to me like a human being. She was asking about offensive magic. I guess Tasha had gotten under her skin. She had heard about my outburst in Stan's class and wanted to know what she could do on an offensive front. I told her to get some combat training first and talk to Christian for the magic part. And seeing as she was currently engrossed into a conversation with Christian, I guess she was taking me up on my advice.

Mason was sitting next to me and for a change he wasn't drooling over me, he looked pretty pissed actually.

"Hey Mase, what's got your panties in a bunch?"

He looked at me confused. I gestured to his fists were his knuckles were turning white from the strain.

"I just feel bad for Mia, that is all. Those bastards are really doing a number on us. And instead of actually doing something about it we sit here and debate. And not even productive debate. I overheard Mia and Christian, they have the right idea. We need to fight, all of us. But all the royals do is sit around and tell other people to fight for them."

He looked around the room. Three out of the four Moroi being royal he added

"Present company excluded."

I knew how he was feeling, but we couldn't do much about it now. Change was taking to slow for me as well, but change was coming none the less. You could feel it. Whether it was for better or worse, I didn't know. We had to adapt just like the Strigoi had adapted.

"I know Mase, but there is nothing we can do about it. They can't even give their consent for a single mission let alone how to run everything in the future."

"What do you mean, consent for a single mission? What mission?"

Oh crap. Dimitri told me that in confidence. Well, I suppose I can tell Mason.

"Scouts found evidence that the Strigoi that organized the attack were hold up in a mall in Spokane. But guardians can't investigate or take them down without permission from court. I am guessing they will be waiting a while."

I saw that Mason was not taking this news well. I heard him curse under his breath but didn't think anything of it. I mean, I was pissed to. But there were some things I could not control.

We spend the rest of the day in the lounge playing games and watching movies. I felt relaxed for the first time in ages. Mason had seemed to calm down after talking with Eddie and even Mia. For once we were teenagers and a royal drunk just hanging out.

But we had to leave at some point. Lissa and Adrian had a Christmas reception to go to. Lissa invited me as a guest. I thought about it for a minute. I liked dressing up and shocking royals, so why not. Adrian also insisted I go, which almost made me change my mind, but I guess rebellious Rose was not completely gone yet. I smirked.

I regretted it almost immediately, Lissa was in her element talking to royals about political stuff, but I just got an earful from my mother how I could be so reckless, irresponsible and seductive. She knew about my reputation and thought a gathering of royals was the perfect opportunity to explain to me how much of a disappointment I was to her and how I should be using my brain instead of my body. I can't believe my own mother would say those things to me. I thought we were getting better, but this was just another reminder of how much my mother did not know me. I saw a sympathetic look from Adrian as she practically dragged me out of the room calling me a whore.

I was furious after that. I needed to vent. Dimitri was on duty and Lissa actually seemed to be enjoying herself so I let her be. I opted for Mason instead.

I walked over to his room and knocked on the door. His roommate opened. He said that Mason had not been here other than getting a bag. A bag for what? I tried Eddie next, but his roommate just said he saw Eddie leave with Mason and Mia.

Either they were having a kinky threesome or something was seriously wrong. I thought back to today and come to a very bad conclusion. They went to that mall in Spokane. Shit. I ran back to my room and put on something more than the dress I was wearing. I then went to Christian's room. I needed help and fast. I wanted to leave Lissa out of this.

I explained what had happened to them and he shared my concern. I needed to go after them before they did something stupid and dangerous. I felt guilty; I should have never told Mason about the classified information. I am such a big blabbermouth.

I had a plan but needed Christian's help to get out of the resort. There were guardians everywhere. Unfortunately for me my plan involved Christian compelling a guardian, something he was, I realized, really bad at. No matter, knocking the guardian out worked just as well.

I was planning on leaving Christian behind after that part but he was having none of that. So we hitchhiked to the nearest bus station and picked up their trail.

We found them in the mall sitting at the food court looking defeated. I was relieved. They were alive. Now all we had to do was go back before anyone knew we were gone. And hope that the guardian I knocked out didn't remember a thing.

"So, I see you three idiots are still alive."

Mason looked up at me and I could see some shame on his face. Good.

"What were you guys thinking? What would you have done if you had actually found those Strigoi? I will tell you. You would have been scared shitless and died being scared shitless."

Mason didn't like my insinuation.

"We have all been trained for this Rose, or are you the only one that can take down a Strigoi, is that it? Don't want to share the glory?"

Glory? I was getting really angry now.

"Natalie was a baby, a few minutes old. I got lucky. These Strigoi would have to be much stronger and older to get so many together. And if you think for a second that killing a Strigoi is glorious, you are so wrong Mason."

He seemed to be taken aback a little by my tone.

"It doesn't matter anyway. They're not here. We checked the basement, nothing but a few scribbles on the wall. Their information was faulty."

A few scribbles?

"Hey, if you guys want to see, we can take you there."

I didn't want to indulge their idiotic behavior, but I was intrigued. I scanned the area briefly but I could not feel any Strigoi so I am guessing it was safe. So Mason led us down the steps to the basement. On the wall there was a list of 12 letters some with crosses behind them. It took me a moment to realize what the list meant. It was a kill list. 12 letters for the 12 royal families. The families that had been attacked had x's behind their names.

No, the information was not wrong, they just weren't here anymore. But we had no idea when and if they would be coming back.

"Guys, we need to get out of here, now."

We took the basement exit but were met with a nasty surprise. Normally a few humans would be nothing, but when they took Mia as leverage we had no choice to get into the van. This was not good. As soon I entered the van, my vision went black and I passed out. No doubt from the giant bad aimed at my head.

When I woke up I immediately felt pain. Something was biting into my wrists. They were tied behind me. I saw that we were all still here. All in the same position, hands tied behind our back. We were in a room with no windows. Were we still at the mall? Somehow I doubted that. I saw two human guards sitting across from us, holding guns. I was the only one awake at the time but I could at least tell that the others were alive.

Mason woke up first after me. Surveying the room like we were taught to do. He looked at me hoping I had seen something he hadn't: a way out of this. I shook my head. I heard groans coming from Christian and a whimper from Mia. Good they were slowly coming out of it two. It took Eddie another 5 minutes but eventually we were all conscious again.

It was then I felt the nausea. The door opened and two Strigoi walked in. I had a quick peek into the hallway and saw we were in a house. Great, secondary location with no trace of us being here and no trail to lead anyone here to save us.

The humans had a weird look in their eyes. Part fear and part adoration. The female seemed to enjoy that kind of power. The male just looked bored at the humans. When he looked at me though there was a twinkle in his eyes. No, he didn't care at all for the humans. He was just here to play his games. I had a knack for telling how strong a Strigoi was, how old they were. I could tell the female was new. She had the same feel as Natalie. She was a baby. But the other one? I think I have never encountered one this old. That made me apprehensive. The fact that I was well bound and I had no weapon at my disposal was not helping matters either. I didn't know if I was able to take him even if I had a stake.

"Well, 2 very nice potential allies and three delicious snacks. I guess you two have your uses." He glanced at the two humans briefly, and I thought they would fall over themselves, fangirling.

I also didn't miss the fact that he didn't think Mia and Christian were food, but that he planned on turning them. Not good. I got desperate and angry, letting a little darkness seep through. I growled at him.

"You stay away from them."

He turned towards me and walked up to me, his face inches from mine. He gripped my chin and pulled me even closer. I gave him my best death glare laced with darkness. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of letting him unnerve me. Even if he killed me right here, right now, I would die with a scowl on my face. He seemed to be taken back by that a bit. Then removed his hands and stood upright, he grinned.

"Well, aren't you a brave little girl. No fear at all. No, this isn't your first time encountering us, is it?"

I just glared at him. I looked around and saw Mason looking confused. The Strigoi walked away giving the Moroi an ultimatum and then sinking his teeth into poor Eddie. I wiggled in my restrains and cursed at him.

"Oh and keep an eye on that one, she's dangerous." He said to the human guards before he walked out the door with his companion; no doubt returning later for another snack.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

DPOV

Three days. They had been missing for three days. We had no idea where they were. Lissa didn't know what happened and neither did Adrian. I was beginning to lose my mind. I was worried about the others but the thought that my Roza might not return, was killing me.

I had to keep my head together though I couldn't fall apart. Lissa was adamant that at least Rose was alive. She said she would feel it if the bond were broken. Adrian's story was just as unlikely. He said that Rose was alive too and that they were being held in a basement in a suburban house in Spokane, but couldn't give us any specifics. I didn't know if that were true, but I was holding onto that hope with everything I could.

I had seen Janine a few times and she was a mess. She was working hard on finding them but so far no luck. The information that Adrian had provided was not near specific enough. How he got that information in the first place was a mystery to me until early this morning.

I got angry with him, my desperation over Rose impeding on my self-control. He seemed to know that though and told me to take a nap. I had an interesting conversation with him while I slept. I understood his connection to Lissa a bit better and I convinced Janine and other guardians that his information was correct. I was amazed at what spirit could do. His talents were very different from Lissa's and I didn't like the fact he could pop into her dreams at any time. A place inaccessible to me, but I had to admit he had provided the only lead so far.

I saw him throughout a bit. He also seemed generously worried about Rose and he was there for Lissa. Lissa sometimes gave me a sympathetic look and I tried to be there as much as possible for her. She was worried about Rose and Christian. She was quite the emotional girl some times. But she did say she felt Rose cipher away the darkness occasionally, again confirming she was alive.

But I knew that could change in a moment. Just because she was alive at the times they checked doesn't mean she is alive now. I could not help but wonder why they were keeping them alive for this long, but I knew if we didn't find them soon our luck and theirs would run out.

RPOV

Three days. Three excruciating days. They had us bound in the basement. I was generally not afraid of Strigoi, but this was different.

And the longer we were here, the weaker we got. Mason and I were still pretty ok, but three days without food and very little sleep, was not improving our condition. But Mason and I were trained to endure. Christian and Mia were in worse shape. They weren't used to harsh conditions and they had been going three days without blood. They were starting to get weaker by the minute. But the absolute worst was Eddie. He was bitten a few times and he lost a lot of blood. The endorphins in his blood weren't helping matters either. We had to get out of here fast.

I had a visit from Adrian yesterday and first I thought I was going insane. But after he explained the whole dream stalking thing I was able to relay at least a bit of information. Creepy that he could just show up in my dreams, but in this case handy.

But I knew that the chance they would be able to find us based on that information was unlikely. If we were to survive this we had to get out of this and fast. I was pretty confident I could fight my way out of this if only I could get out of these binds. I didn't know if I could beat the older Strigoi, but I knew I could buy them enough time to escape. But I had to get out of these binds first.

I had been thinking about that for the last three days, how to get out of these binds? I had concluded we needed a miracle, only some magical solution would get us out of this. And then it hit me. Magic? I was such as idiot. I had two Moroi here that could use magic. Christian would be the obvious choice. I signaled to Christian I had figured something out but from my non-verbal communication he didn't know what I wanted.

I motioned to my hands.

"Can I get something to drink, my throat is on _fire_ " I asked one of our human guards.

I saw Christian's eyes widen in realization. Okay we are getting somewhere. The guard had refused my plea, no surprise there. Christian spoke.

"I've had enough. I can't take it anymore. I'll turn. I am just so hungry"

Christian was selling it rather well.

The humans looked at each other, they weren't sure they could trust Christian. But they eventually decides they would give it a try,

"Okay you can feed off the boy that is already half dead." Shit not good. Christian had to come over to me.

"I am not feeding off of a half dead body. No, you only turn once, I want a piece of that (pointing at me), I mean who would blame me. She just looks so tasty."

Christian was convincing them but Mason, oblivious to our plan, was ruining it.

"Christian, you bastard, I thought you had more balls than this. If you want to bleed someone dry pick me."

I almost rolled my eyes at that. Although I appreciated Mason's gesture it was counterproductive to our plan. Christian however was un-phased.

"Sorry Mase, I don't swing that way"

He walked over to me also not giving the humans time to protest. I tried to look afraid and angry, keeping my role. He lowered himself onto my neck, his hands going behind my back. I could feel the heat from his flames on the plastic binds. The binds weren't the only things that started to burn. I had had a lot of injuries across the years, but burns were new. They hurt.

I felt the moment the binds broke. I immediately jumped out of my seat and attacked the two humans. Christian was hot on my tale. We had to move fast. I freed Mason first and he helped me get Eddie out. Christian had taken care of Mia.

Mason and I scouted outside the room. There were no guards down stairs. We checked if there was a basement exit, but we would have to go out through the main part of the house. I went up the stairs first, followed by Christian and Mia carrying Eddie. Mason was bringing up the rear. I scouted the hallway and I saw the front door. I let them pass me and I saw Christian and Mia open the door and run into the sunlight with Eddie. They were safe. Mason was next. I relaxed a little until I felt it. The nausea. The pain from the burns must have blocked it out before. But it was clear now. Strigoi.

I turned around just in time to block a hard blow from the older Strigoi. I was thrown backwards. Damn he was strong. I regained my footing and started to scan the room for the young one and a weapon. I saw a sword over the mantel piece. It was definitely decorative but it had a pointy end and that was all I needed. I ran towards the sword and took it off its hinges. I had also found the young Strigoi. She was engaging me at the moment. She was good I had to give her that. But I was better. The old Strigoi saw this too and came to her rescue. I would have a hard time taking him down when it was just him, but two of them, was a challenge.

I was losing. I had to get access to the darkness to make me stronger. It had been a while but I needed to unleash everything to be able to survive this. I was about to led the floodgates open when I saw Mason coming back and engaging the old man.

Idiot, I can't turn now. I wouldn't be able to discriminate between enemy and friend. It did give me time to get the upper hand with the women. I ran her through with the sword. That stunned her long enough for me to start hacking her head off. Damn this blade was dull. But eventually I got through. I was about to turn around when I saw the other Strigoi about to kill Mason. I had only a moment to think. I had to get there fast. I didn't have a choice anymore. I had to risk killing Mason while taken over by darkness, if I didn't he would be dead anyway.

I let the darkness in and the normal blackness took over. I knew I would remember later, when I came back to myself. A moment later I was coming back. I saw the Strigoi on the ground his head cut off. I was covered in blood a lot of it. Mason was next to me shocked, but alive. I noticed that although I still blackout from the darkness I did come back to myself rather quickly this time. I was wondering if I was beginning to control it somehow.

I dropped the sword and was filled with rage again. But this time it was my own. I dragged Mason up from the ground and pulled him outside into the sun just to be safe. After that the yelling started.

"What the hell do you think you were doing" I bellowed at Mason.

He just looked at me shocked?

"I was saving you." He stated as if I was an idiot. I realized he had no idea why I was mad. I also realized in that moment I could have never loved him the way he loved me even if Dimitri wasn't in the picture. Mason didn't understand. He didn't understand me.

"You shouldn't have been focused on me. You should have been guarding them. Even if it meant I would die. Mia and Christian are exhausted and can barely hold Eddie up. They can't protect themselves if we missed any of them. But you didn't even think about that, did you? You just rushed in trying to save me. And might I add, I didn't even need saving. All you could think about was getting the glory for killing a Strigoi. How could you do that." I asked him exasperated. The volume of my voice increasing at the end.

"Because I love you!" He yelled back.

I was taken back by that a bit, and the confession seemed to have startled Mason as well. I blinked a few times. Trying to wrap my head around it. Mason had charged in without thinking, to save me. Practically forgetting the Moroi and his best friend needing his attention more. I knew the difficulty of the situation. This was the exact situation Dimitri and I were trying to avoid, because we knew that it was an impossible decision to make. The difference was that Dimitri and I knew that this was the problem from the beginning. Mason seemed completely oblivious to it.

I was still angry and said something I almost immediately regretted.

"Well don't. 'They come first'"

I walked passed him and towards the others leaving a devastated Mason behind.

* * *

 **So we all knew Rose had to save Mason, but that doesn't mean everything is fine. breaking of hearts up ahead.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

DPOV.

I was a nervous wreck in the car, but years of training had prepared me well and no one could tell how nervous I was. We had gotten word from Christian that they escaped. They were alive and right now we were on our way to them.

But I didn't know in what kind of condition they were. Christian hadn't said anything except bring medical attention. I didn't know if Rose was badly hurt?

When we arrived in Spokane's suburbia we saw them in a clearing. Rose was standing slightly a part from them functioning as a far guard. I saw she was covered in blood, but I immediately knew it wasn't hers. Did they see the darkness manifest itself, is that way she was off to the side. Where they afraid of her? Mason seemed especially standoffish.

The moment she saw us coming her defenses went up and a moment later they went down again realizing it was us. That's my girl. After three days of hell still on her toes. I stepped out of the car and I saw relieve across her face. I knew all she wanted was to run towards me into my arms, that was all I wanted too. For her to be able to let go and not have to worry about anyone but herself for a moment. But we knew we couldn't.

Instead I walked over to her at a normal pace.

"What happened? Are you alright? How are the others?"

"Where fine. The three stooges over there thought it would be a good idea to go all 'van Helsing' on the Strigoi in the mall. It backfired. Eddie was fed of off and Christian and Mia need blood and sleep. Mason and I just need sleep, and I a buckload of chocolate donuts."

I was sure I was missing some references there, but I got the main part of the story. I thought I heard a sneer towards Mason though. It must have been his idea.

I nodded at Rose and I walked her back towards the ambulance to get her checked out. My hand on her back leading her there. It was the only contact I would allow myself right now. But I needed to touch her, to know she was still there. I saw the tension in her body dissipate at the touch and knew she had needed that too.

When we approached the ambulance people were staring at her.

Rose stiffened a bit and looked down at herself, her clothes splattered with blood.

"Oh. It's not mine." She casually said and kept walking. The guardians that accompanied us here just started at her. Including her mother.

It took Janine only a second to shake it off and then she was charging towards her daughter and engulfing her into a bone crushing hug. I tried very hard not to be jealous. She didn't seem to mind that she was getting blood all over her.

I left them to it and walked over to house they had been held in. I looked inside and saw several guardians standing over the two bodies of the Strigoi. And several others were standing a few feet away by the heads of said Strigoi. I had seen Rose do this before and had never been more grateful for her experience. Although something tells me she would have been able to do this even without it if it meant protecting her friends.

"She did this? With that?" One of the guardians asked to no one in particularly.

"That blade hasn't been sharpened in years." The guardians seemed in awe. Good. Finally Rose was getting some recognition for her talents.

RPOV

We were on our way back to the academy. The plane ride silent. I sat next to my mother and we seemed to have nothing to talk about. My wrists had been bandaged and tented to. I hoped Lissa would be able to heal the burns. Not only did they still hurt but burn scars were a lot less sexy then scars made by blades or even fangs, and on my wrists they would not be easily hidden. But my vanity would have to wait. She used most of her strength to heal Eddie and she hadn't had much strength because like us, she hadn't slept in three days. As it was, she was clinging to me and Christian like her life depended on it.

I was fidgeting with my bandages trying to think of something to talk to my mother about. But I was struggling to come up with a subject. She seemed to have a similar problem. She finally broke the silence.

"So did you have a good time at the resort? You know other than… well, you know. I noticed you were a bit moody before we came here."

"Yeah, I guess I was due a break. We did go skiing and when we weren't outside we were inside playing games. It was fun." Also, the reason I was moody was that I thought my hot lover mentor was going to leave me for a Moroi whore, but we kissed and made up and fucked all over the hotel room so yeah, everything is great.

I was at least smart enough not to say the last bit out loud. It showed how far I had come. Before, I may have actually said it to piss my mother off. But the last few days since the incident she had been trying awfully hard to be a proper mother and try and comfort me. To her knowledge, this was the most horrible thing that ever happened to me and she had tried to be there for me.

I felt a pang of guilt. I have accused my mother of not really knowing me, and here she was not knowing that the events in Spokane are just another Monday for me, and it wasn't even her fault. She knew nothing of the true nature of Lissa's connections with me and its ramifications and I wasn't planning on telling her.

"Good, I am glad you had fun. Sometimes it is important to be able to relax as well. When you go into battle tense and stressed you make the wrong decisions."

I had to laugh internally. My mother's way of saying: all work and no play makes Rose a bad guardian and trying to comfort me at the same time was hilarious. It always led back to her work. But at the moment I appreciated the effort.

Mason was sitting on the other side of the aisle and we still weren't speaking. I had avoided him for the last few days. It hadn't taken much work. The last few days after the incidence had been hectic. Although Christian and I got a good helping of lectures on responsibility, Mason had gotten the worst of it. Eddie was still recuperating so they went easy on him and Mia being a Moroi she was let off the hook. I heard Mason was put on probation.

I had no idea what to say to him. After his declaration of love to me, we couldn't just go back to being friends. Friendships rarely survived after one friend broke the other friend's heart. But I knew I couldn't put it off forever. I was trying to come up with valid reasons to turn him down and not hurt him too much, without having to say I was involved with someone else. But in the end, I opted for telling him the truth. I just didn't feel that way about him.

I looked over at the front of the plane towards Dimitri. He was deep in thought and I couldn't help but wonder if he was contemplating the same thing. How he was going to salvage his friendship with Tasha after turning her down. I guess being amazing and extremely hot had its downsides.

My mother pulled me out of my thoughts when she told me that the plane would be landing soon. I hadn't heard a word of what she had said in the last few minutes, but she didn't seem to have noticed.

DPOV

I sat at the front of the plane, deep in thought. I heard the announcement saying we were landing soon. I guess my time was up. I had been avoiding Tasha like the plague. I knew she was expecting an answer. The last few days have been hectic with the incident and leaving to go back to the academy. But when we would land, there would be no place to hide.

The entire flight I was struggling with what to tell Tasha. I had come up with a multitude of reasons why it was impractical or why I was needed elsewhere. But in the end, I decided that I was going to tell her the truth. Well, the partial truth. I just didn't feel that way about her. I wasn't going to mention that I was already in love with someone else.

When we exited the plane Tasha was already standing at the bottom of the stairs. I had a moment of panic until I realized she was probably here for Christian. She was on another plane but since Spokane, she had been hovering over Christian to make sure he was alright.

She looked past me at Christian and he waved to her. As I walked passed her, she did stop me.

"Dimitri, after you have settled in I would like to talk to you."

I nodded to her and continued on my way.

I kept my word and after I unpacked I went to find Tasha. She was sitting on a bench in one of the courtyards. I sat down next to her, not yet looking at her.

"So have you thought about my offer?" She asked with a disturbing hopeful tone.

"I have."

"And?"

"Tasha, I am sorry, but I can't be your guardian."

"Well, why not?"

I had naively hoped she would just leave it at that and not ask why.

"We both know you don't want me to _just_ be your guardian. And I can't be that for you, Tasha. We have known each other for a long time and I value our friendship, but that is as far as my feelings for you go. It won't be fair to you."

I saw the hurt in her eyes. She was not expecting this.

"I know, I feel more for you than you do for me. But that can change over time. If you would just give us a chance. And even if you don't feel that way, life as my guardian will be very easy. You will be free to live your life the way you want, not the way our society dictates."

I knew what she was offering. Not only was she offering a chance at a family, but she was offering freedom. Freedom I would have with no other charge and she knew it too. But still, I wanted freedom for only one reason, Rose, and that was the one thing Tasha couldn't give me. But how can I explain that to Tasha? I decided not to explain.

"I am sorry, Tasha." I hoped she would leave it at that. To encourage that I got up and walked away, leaving a devastated Tasha behind. She didn't try and follow me, for which I was grateful. I hoped that with some time to think about it she would be able to accept this and we could go back to being friends. Somehow I doubted that.

RPOV

I had settled in in my room, meaning tossing my bag on the floor and falling on my bed face first. There was a knock on the door. I groaned I had half a mind to ignore whoever was on the other side. Lissa wouldn't knock and I would know if it was Lissa anyway, but I decided to answer it anyway, my curiosity getting the better of me.

When I opened the door it was Mason behind it. Stupid curiosity.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Can we talk for a bit?"

I wasn't very comfortable talking in my room, for the sole purpose of me not being able to get away if I needed to, but I guess we did have to talk.

"Sure" and I gestured for Mason to come inside.

He awkwardly sat at my desk chair while I sat on my bed. I was fidgeting. Mason wasn't talking probably working up the courage to start. I also didn't know how to start. I was sorry for the way I talked to him on the street but I wasn't sorry about what I said.

"Look, Mason. I am sorry about.." Mason cut me off.

"No Rose, I get it. I thought about what you said and you were right. I should have put my job first. I should have put them first. I was the one who endangered them in the first place. I just couldn't let you die. But I realize you didn't need my help and I should have trusted you to do your job as you had trusted me to do mine."

All I could do was nod. It seemed Mason had thought about things for a while. And he wasn't done talking.

"When you and Lissa came back, I was ecstatic. I had missed you so much. I had expected things to go back to the way they were. That you were still the same girl you were when you left, the fifteen-year-old reckless rebel I had a crush on. But something in those two years changed you. I didn't want to see it until you yelled at me on the street. You are always in guardian mode. Whereas, I stupidly went after Strigoi because I wanted the glory and nearly got everyone killed. Nearly got you killed. I guess I still have a lot to learn. And I will. I will be a better guardian. And when I am I will come back and ask you out again. And this time I'll be worthy of you."

I was shocked and awed. Mason did realize how important our job is and that it requires you to sacrifice anything and anyone if necessary. I knew this incidence would make him a better guardian. So I didn't have the heart to tell him, no matter how much better he was going to get he didn't stand a chance with me because my heart belonged to another. Another who saw me for who I was and could keep me grounded in all of this. I was reminded a little of my mother. Here there were people trying to connect with me but they couldn't because I kept most of me hidden behind a mask of who Rose used to be. At that moment I felt incredibly lonely, grateful for the one person in the world who could take that feeling away.

Mason didn't even let me speak; he got up and started to walk out the door. At the door frame, he looked back and gave me a dazzling smile from ear to ear. I couldn't help but smile back. I knew that smile was going to cost me dearly one day.

After Mason left I went outside in search of Dimitri. I really needed him at the moment. We hadn't had any alone time over the last few days with everything going on, and I desperately needed him to hold me and look at me and see the real me. See the real struggles I was facing right now. But as I walked across campus I realized I had no idea of where we stood in our relationship. After the cabin, we had decided to cool things down and then we had ourselves a grand fuck fest at the resort so I had no idea where we were at the moment. I knew we probably had more freedom at the resort then here. But I couldn't just go back to ignoring each other again. Even if it was all show.

I had been walking around campus for the last 20 minutes but no Dimitri. He was probably on patrol or something, so I went to the pond and the cabin to clear my head. I heard Tasha had landed but would leave again tonight so there was really no reason for her to take the bags she had packed from the resort to the cabin and stay there for the last hours she was here.

When I entered the cabin I saw Dimitri lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. One hand behind his head, his legs crossed at the ankles. He turned his head slightly when he heard someone come in and I saw the smile creeping on his face. I climbed in next to him, the arm that was under his head now pulling me close to him. I joined at staring at the ceiling.

"How did it go with Tasha?"

"Could have gone better, could have gone worse."

His answer was a bit of a letdown. On the one hand, I had hoped he would give a detailed blow by blow of how he broke her heart, tears and all. On the other hand, I had hoped she would have accepted it rather well, giving me hope that my situation with Mason could resolve in the same way. But Dimitri wasn't giving me either.

"I went to your room, but I saw Mason going in. Everything all right?" I thought I detected a hint of jealousy and it made my heart sore.

"Yeah, he came and apologized for what happened in Spokane, about endangering everyone and about trying to rescue me when he should have been protecting the others and afterward proclaiming his undying love for me."

Until that moment we had both been looking at the ceiling rather than each other. But that had gotten Dimitri's attention and he quickly turned towards me anger in his eyes.

"He did what?"

I explained about what had happened on the streets of Spokane and earlier in my room.

"I know keeping the extent of the bond from people is protecting me and Lissa, but it is hard because it feels like I am lying to my friends and to my Mom. If Mason had known about my experience with Strigoi he wouldn't have come back for me and almost died. If I had been a second slower he would be dead right now."

"Something tells me Mason would have come back for you regardless."

Dimitri turned his entire body to the side so he could look at me better and so he had better access to stroking my hair. I reveled in his touch. The last few days I wanted nothing but for him to touch me and hold me and I was denied it for so long. Dimitri pulled me closer to him.

"Rose, I know you lead a lonelier life than most guardians, keeping more secrets than most. But here you can always be you."

Dimitri amazed me sometimes. I knew that we were very much in tune with one another, being able to read the other person like an open book even if the rest of the world couldn't. It had been the thing that had drawn us together in the first place. But he guessed my thoughts and fears so naturally that I sometimes wonder if he could actually read my mind. The rest of the world thought my depressive attitude the last few days was because I was scared or overwhelmed by the events. Dimitri knew the truth. I felt guilty. Guilty because while the rest of them were traumatized by this, I wasn't even fazed. Guilty because if I had told them the truth Mason may not have had the idea of going after the Strigoi in the first place. If I had shared my experience with them they would have known better then to underestimate them and go in blindly with two novices and an untrained Moroi.

I let my head fall on his chest needing him to hold me right now. After a few moments, I lifted my gaze and was very close to Dimitri's face, to his lips. I pressed my lips softly against his all the while staying in my Dimitri sized cocoon. He returned the kiss. It was very sweet and gentle. I pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"So if I can always be myself here does that mean I can keep kissing you?" I asked in a sultry voice.

Dimitri laughed. He understood the subtext. Do we or do we not express our feelings on campus.

"Roza, after what happened at the resort and after I thought I almost lost you I don't think I can go back. I can't control myself around you. We will have to be discrete but after Spokane, I was reminded of how short the lifespan of a guardian is. I don't want to waste a moment of it. Besides if we try and stay away from each other, we will end up like we did at your room at the resort, and I think people will notice. So better to let out some of the tension in discrete ways now and again."

He had a cheeky smile on his face, cheeky! It was hot. I added fuel to the fire.

"And now that Lissa knows about us we can always have her compel anyone, that sees us, to forget." I pulled myself up a little so I was level with Dimitri. Well, our eyes were level. My legs ended around his kneecaps.

We decided we were going to put the theory to the test and spend the rest of the afternoon in that cabin bed naked.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

RPOV

It only took a few days before most of the whispering and staring went down. Then it took another week to quiet down after I got my marks. That made three now. Many had said that taking down Natalie had been a lucky shot on my part. But beheading two Strigoi, one being the ringleader of the attacks, with a dull sword tends to leave even the most critical speechless.

But I was happy things were going back to normal. Although I now mostly wore my hair down to cover the marks up. Because they were still a little red from the tattooing and because otherwise people would just keep staring.

I walked across campus and was reminded by a very annoying voice and the scent of clove cigarettes that something had changed.

"Hey little Damphir, off to class?"

Adrian was standing against a tree smoking. He had been staying at St. Vladimirs since he left the resort. He was in guest housing and was working with Lissa and one of the teachers to explore the possibilities of spirit. He was teaching Lissa how to read auras and Lissa was teaching him how to heal. Although neither of them seemed to have a talent for the other. But mostly I think he was here to annoy me.

"You are not allowed to smoke on campus."

He gave me a cheeky grin

"I am not a student nor a teacher, so they can't expel me or fire me. And because of my aunt, no one will try. I am above the rules Rose."

I must admit finding out that Adrian wasn't just royal, but the current queen's favorite nephew was a bit of a shock. It meant that Adrian got away with everything. And he took advantage of that full swing.

I sighed at his statement. He was right; there was nothing I could do. He had been finding more and more ways to annoy me and to hang out with me. I liked Adrian but he was getting on my nerves. Although that seemed to be our deal. We would annoy and banter at each other. Lately though I had seen more than just good fun in his eyes. I knew Adrian had a bit of a crush on me. I mean the man reminded me at every turn. But I used to think it was all just good fun and he just used that as an excuse to swat my ass or make inappropriate comments. But now I could see the truth in those teasings. I had seen the same with Mason too late. I wasn't going to make that mistake again. But with Adrian it was different. He knew about Dimitri and me. Adrian just seemed adamant he could change my mind.

"I have combat class to go to." I said walking past him.

"Oh Rose, I would let you beat me into a pulp anytime." He said winking and I just stuck my tongue out and kept walking, leaving a laughing Adrian behind.

DPOV

It was hot outside today, too hot for the time of the year. It was hot with my duster on. But there was no way that I was taking it off. But it did mean that the novices would have practice outside today. Although I was looking forward to seeing Rose spar with someone else for a change, I wasn't the only one.

Adrian was also watching the senior novice class with great amusement. I didn't like the way he looked at Rose, not one bit. He came and walked beside me and joined me in a casual stance watching them train. To my even greater annoyance he lit up a cigarette.

We kept staring at the field, not talking. He just kept looking at me and then back at the court with great amusement on his face. The way he looked at me, as if looking right through me creeped me out a little. I heard from Rose what Adrian's abilities are, and I was not pleased that my guardian mask would not work on him.

"Our girl is on fire today huh?, that's the third one she has taken down in less than a minute."

I turned to look at him angry.

"Our girl?" I asked. I had known he knew about me and Rose but does he have to lay it on so thick, people can hear him.

"Oh was you fucking the life out of her, all over campus, supposed to be a secret?"

God, what I wouldn't give to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Now, now, play nice guardian Belikov, all that jealous rage will do you no good."

He walked a little closer to me, somehow unfazed by my murderous look.

"I know exactly what has been going on between you two, you can hide from everyone else but not from me. Your aura's practically scream at each other when you two are close. But know this, I will not give up without a fight. I always get what I want, and I want Rose."

He walked past me and left me there standing, seething with anger.

How one man could get under my skin so much I did not know. But I didn't like it one bit.

When I was heading to the gym to let out some much needed anger on the dummies I got a call from Alberta, saying she wanted to see me in her office. I stopped dead in my tracks. Adrian wouldn't have told Alberta, would he? But somehow I didn't think he would stoop so low. If people found out it would hurt Rose too. I don't think he is willing to go that far. Besides, he seemed to be enjoying making me miserable, and he can't do that if I am in jail.

I walked into Alberta's office, trying very hard to keep my composure.

"Ah, Dimitri. I have gotten word from court, they will start the trial on Victor soon and you have been summoned as a witness. We will have to make some arrangements for those days you are at court."

Victor's trial. This was about Victor's trial. I let out a silent breath.

"When will we be leaving for court then?"

"We?" Alberta asked?

"I assume, that the princess, Rose and Lord Ozera will be called as witnesses as well."

Alberta looked at me a moment and then sighed.

"They will not be going."

I was about to protest but Alberta held up her hand trying to silence me.

"I know what you are thinking and I feel the same way, but the queen wants this done quickly and quietly, so they will not be going. There isn't anything you or I can do about it, so let it go. Now, if you wouldn't mind taking some more shifts before you leave to compensate for when you are at court, that would be great."

She went back to the papers on her desk and I knew I had been dismissed.

By then it was time for my afternoon session with Rose. I hoped she hadn't heard about Victor's trial yet because she was going to be pissed. And I certainly wasn't going to open that can of worms.

I walked into the gym and saw she was already there, doing some stretches. The way her lean body was flexing and bending, made me temporarily forget about Adrian and the trial. We had been good during practices. I still had a lot to teach her and I was determined to not let our personal relationship interfere with her studies or her training. I knew Rose was good. But with a bit more effort she could be the best. I knew she could take care of herself when it came to fighting Strigoi, but still these training sessions could one day mean the difference between life and death.

But that didn't mean I wasn't momentarily incapacitated when she bent over to stretch her hamstrings. Involuntarily, I let out a small groan.

Rose jerked up at the sound first on alert and then slowly a smile crept up her face. She hadn't known I was there. Bad form on her part. To cover up my aroused state I quickly went into mentor mode.

"Rose, you should watch your surroundings more, I shouldn't be able to sneak up on you."

That smile stayed on her face and I knew that wasn't good. She sashayed over to me swinging her hips and stopped inched from me. She spoke with a seductive and teasing tone.

"I'll keep that in mind, guardian Belikov. Although I think you watch your surroundings a little too much, don't you think?"

And with that she walked off to grab her water and start training. I allowed myself a moment to compose myself before I battered down the hatches in my mind and could continue training without ripping all the clothes off of her body.

I got through the hour of training without incidence. Although I did keep thinking about Victor's trial. I was determined to get the girls to come to the trial. But I was coming up blank. Rose seemed to have noticed my absent mind.

"Comrade, what's wrong. You have been quiet all training. And as much I would like to blame it on me making you speechless with my dazzling beauty, this is your 'I am thinking hard and brooding face', instead of your 'I need to shut myself down before I claim Roza as my own right here on the mats face'.

Ah so eloquently put. But she was right. As always.

I sighed, she was going to hear about it anyway, better it came from me, besides she wasn't going to let this go.

"I have been summoned to court. I am to appear as a witness in Victor's trial."

I saw she was shocked. I knew she thought the same as me. That Victor had been sentenced already and was rotting away in a cell somewhere.

"Okay, when do we leave for court?"

Damn. I knew she would want to come.

"You're not going Rose, Myself and some other guardians that joined in the attack are going but neither you nor Lissa is going."

First there was confusion, then there was anger coming from Rose. I had prepared myself for this.

"What, why the hell not? I mean they should at least summon Lissa, she was the victim in this!"

I let out a large breath, but was already relieved that she would be fighting more for Lissa to go instead of herself.

"The Queen wants it done quietly and having half the student body and princess Vasilisa there, will draw more attention towards the trial."

"Well that is just bullshit. Can't you do something? I know you have contacts there, you could speak on our behalves."

I hated to disappoint my Roza, especially when she taught I could help her, but in this case I can't. I had a lot of contacts that was true, but most of those were guardians, which would be useless in this case. I wanted to help, I wanted her there, but my hands were tied.

"I tried, Rose, I agree with you that you, Lissa and Christian deserve to be there, but there isn't anything I can do."

I saw Rose look disappointed. I wanted her to believe I could do anything, but this was beyond me. I also saw Rose was not letting this go. She was pissed. I could agree with her. She knew even after everything Victor had done, he still got special treatment because he was a Royal Moroi. I saw something cross her eyes.

"You don't think he will be released again. I mean if the Queen will not sentence him?"

"I doubt it. But she will try and keep up appearances."

She nodded. I knew Rose would not let this go, but for now she didn't seem a way to join us at court. I didn't either, so she got her bag and was on her way out. Before leaving the gym she turned around and gave me a dazzling smile. Somehow making my whole day.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks everyone for the reviews follows and favorites. I am feeling the love.**

 **Okay, so I know my name is guilty-pleasure. I suppose fanfictions are already sort of a guilty pleasure. But there are many levels. Liking well writen fanfictions which have plot and character development is not wrong. But I secretely like the stories written by 15 year old girls that think high-shool is the most important thing. I like the stories where they play stupid games like spin the bottle, truth or dare or Never-have- I- ever. So as a tribute to all 15-year old girls out there, which techincally can't read my story because it is rated M, here is the next chapter. It isn't all fluff. It has some character development in there. I am starting to delve into the relationship between Adrian and Dimitri but still a lot of fluff and I had a blast writing it. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 22:

DPOV

I got a call later that night when I was on patrol from one of the matrons in guest housing. Apparently there was a complaint coming from Adrian's room. I was asked to check it out. I was eager to do so. Anything I could do to get back at that annoying royal.

But when I knocked on his door, it wasn't Adrian that answered. It was Rose. She looked a bit shocked at first, so was I. But my shock soon turned into anger. She saw the change and grinned. I knew Rose would not cheat on me with Adrian, but why was she here? She opened up the door a little more and I saw that Rose was not the only guest that wasn't supposed to be here. Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Mason were sitting there.

I stepped into the room, well suite. Damn Royals.

They were all sitting on the ground with drinks in front of them. They had better be soda's. I knew Adrian had a lot of alcohol, apparently 'helping' him with the side effects of Spirit. But if he was distributing that to minors he would be in trouble.

I almost laughed at the hypocrisy in my own reasoning. I was doing a lot worse to a minor then just providing her with alcohol. It was Rose that got me out of my train of thought.

"Don't be a party pooper, we were just having a little fun. Innocent pg-13 rated fun."

"Rose, I had a complaint from the matron. All of you need to go back to your dorms, it is past curfew."

I saw Rose look disappointed. It had been a while since she had any teenage fun. And I hated to break it up, but there was already a complaint from the matron. They didn't know who were up here, and I needed it to stay that way.

"Oh, Belikov, don't be such a tattletale. If it makes you feel better you can stay and supervise?"

Adrian. God, he got on my nerve. He gave me a grin. I knew if I called it in he wouldn't be the one in trouble it would be the rest of them, and Rose couldn't use any more marks against her. I also knew if I made them leave now, they probably would be back later. He knew this too. So I had no choice but to stay and supervise as he so called it.

I lifted my hand to stop everyone from talking while I signaled over the walky talky that it was all clear and just Adrian playing his music to load and I stepped inside.

I stood against the door, with my feet crossed at the ankles and my arms folded across my chest. At least I could enjoy the sight of Rose with a smile on her face.

RPOV

We had been at Adrian's for an hour now. We were playing some games when Dimitri was at the door. If it had been any other guardian but Dimitri we would have been screwed. Also I didn't miss the angry and jealous look in his eyes when I opened the door to Adrian's apartment. Of course I had known it was Dimitri at the door. I could always tell when he was near. So I decided to play the jealous boyfriend card to get him to stay in the room and let us play some more. Ideally he would join us, but I would pick my battles carefully. Unfortunately Dimitri was still sulking against the wall. I knew Adrian pissed him off with his blatant flirting in my direction. I had seen the same in Mason. I could use that to my advantage though.

"That had better be non-alchoholic drinks in those cups." He said from the wall a little too harshly.

"Theirs are, mine is not. Although it would be a lot more fun if they were. We could be playing some interesting games. I'll have you know I am amazing at never have I ever. I almost always have to drink and still come out as the most sober at the end of the game. I guess I just have that much stamina."

He said the first part to Dimitri, but the last part to me, lifting his eyebrows suggestively.

I heard Dimitri grunt indicating he didn't believe that. Oh this pissing contest between the boys is fun.

"You are a non- believer Belikov? Maybe you should prove me wrong then."

Oh dear God. Adrian was challenging Dimitri to see who could drink more. I hated to admit it, but this was probably the only thing Adrian could beat Dimitri at. And Adrian knew this too if his smirk was any indication. But Dimitri wasn't backing down. If it was anybody else but Adrian he wouldn't have even bothered, but it was Adrian. Somehow Adrian rubbed Dimitri the wrong way and I saw Dimitri agreeing and sitting down in the circle defiantly.

Adrian grinned and walked to the liquor cabinet and pulled out all of his bottles. He had a lot of them.

"Well choose you poison, Belikov."

I saw Dimitri scan the bottles until I saw his eyes lit up. He pulled a bottle from the back and placed it in between the two men. I couldn't read was on the label. It was in Russian. I assumed it was Russian Vodka. I could see a small smile creep at his lips. Maybe I had underestimated Dimitri.

Adrian poured himself and Dimitri a shot. He downed his own and I could see him flinch. Russian vodka was strong. Dimitri did the same. Not showing any sign of discomfort. But I could not tell if that was just his guardian mask, not allowing him to show weakness in Adrian's presence.

The rest of gang looked at the two men in awe. Only Lissa seemed to understand what was going on here. She kept eyeing me with a big smile on her face. She told me through the bond that she thought it was romantic. Two men fighting over me. I smiled back at her. I half expected Mason join in as well. Although I prefer them actually fighting over me. Then it would be no contest as to who would win. But as the two men kept drinking their vodka I had to admit Dimitri was holding his own. After both men had 5 shots they paused.

"Well just drinking is boring. Let's play 'never have I ever' Belikov. It would be in your advantage. There aren't many things or people I haven't done."

"Oh that sounds like a good idea, but we come up with the questions, because otherwise we don't have anything to do." I said, Also I could steer questions away from the topic of Dimitri and I, no doubt Adrian would have a field day with that.

"Fine" Both men said in unison, not leaving each other's gaze. Men, why don't they just pull their dicks out and measure who has the bigger member and be done with it. Although Dimitri would win that too.

I turned around and faced the others. We would take turns asking a question. I went first.

"Never have I ever… hotwired a car." This was perfect. I would be able to see how much of a goody two shoes Dimitri was. I guess I had nothing to worry about. Adrian would be drinking a lot more anyway. I would be surprised if Dimitri even got drunk.

Well that plan went out the window when I saw Dimitri take a shot but Adrian hands remained on his legs.

"Comrade, You can hotwire a car?" I asked a little impressed.

He looked at me and just shrugged. Maybe it was part of standard guardian training. You know being able to escape any situation. But somehow I doubted that. Lissa went next.

"Never have I ever… worn women's clothing." I heard both men grunt at that one. Both taking a shot.

We all looked at them for an explanation.

"Crazy party." Was Adrian's reply. He had a weird look on his face as if reminiscing about that particular event.

"I have sisters and I was five. That is all I will say about it." Dimitri said. Oh I jumped at that one.

"What were you wearing? What were you playing? Are there pictures?" The last one got me a bit of an angry look from Dimitri. I guess I would have to ask his mother sometimes.

Christian decided to move on and asked his question.

"Never have I ever… fantasized about Rose in the shower." Oh Damn, he did not just do that.

Adrian grinned widely at Dimitri and proudly drank his shot. Dimitri gave him a deathglare then sighed heavily but took his shot as well.

I was blushing. Christian was snickering behind his hand. Mason looked murderous and Eddie just smiled.

Eddie went next.

"Never have I ever… been to a stripbar."

Well, we all knew Adrian would take a shot. But I saw Dimitri take one as well.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well comrade, care to explain."

I didn't think Dimitri was that kind of man. I mean, he didn't need to be. Women were throwing themselves at him left and right.

"I was guarding Ivan."

I guess that made sense. If Ivan went in he would have to have followed. I doubt he had very much trouble with it. I mean if women wanted to please men for money, who am I to judge. And why shouldn't the men look?

After that the questions were a little less embarrassing. I did learn a lot about Dimitri. He wasn't such a goody two shows as I thought. He and Adrian were pretty close.

It was Christians turn again. I hoped this time he would let the whole Rose thing go. But when he turned to me and smiled I knew we were in trouble.

"Never have I ever… had sex with Rose." Christians eyes never leaving mine. God he knew about us and wanted us to admit it.

Lissa punched him in the arm and silently apologizing for Christian through the bond.

But now all eyes were on the men. Adrian kept his hands still. I had half a thought he would take the shot regardless and start a whole lot of rumors. But I guess he wants to live. Dimitri would have killed him for it.

I saw Dimitri look at me as if asking what to do. The whole point of the game was to tell the truth. Not taking the shot would mean forfeiting to Adrian. Something that wasn't in his nature. But outing us because of a stupid game was also not ideal. I trusted the people here, but it would be hard for Mason to hear. But I signaled to Dimitri that it was okay. He shouldn't lose to Adrian because of stupid Christian.

Dimitri closed his eyes, let out a deep breath and slowly moved his hands towards the shot. He hesitated for a moment but eventually took the shotglass and chugged it down.

I heard gasps coming from Mason and Eddie, a grin from Adrian.

"I knew it!" Christian practically shouted.

I gave him my best death glare but he was too victorious to care. But when Dimitri turned around towards Christian he did back down a little.

I faced Mason trying to see his reaction. He kept glancing from Dimitri to me and back. He finally landed his eyes on mine and I could see the pain clear in them. After that he stormed out. I was trying to follow him but Eddie stopped me.

"Don't, just give him some time. I'll follow him to make sure he keeps his mouth shut."

I thanked Eddie and saw the two boys leave Adrian's room.

I walked over to Christian and punched him hard. He winched.

"What the hell Christian!"

"I knew something was going on between you two. I knew there had to be a reason he refused my aunt. And if you really look, it is quite obvious. I mean he is the only person you listen to."

I looked panicked at Dimitri. If Christian had figured it out, we really weren't being careful. And the more people knew the more danger we were in. But I must admit, it would be nice not having to lie to my friends.

"That is all deliciously revealing and all but I have a Russian to humiliate. Let's forgo the game element and just take shots and see who lasts longer."

They did just that and after another hour of shots Adrian finally passed out. While Dimitri was good and drunk he was standing, well sitting still quite okay. I looked at him shocked.

"What? I am a six foot seven Russian. The little prick never stood a chance." I laughed at that.

We have to go back to our dorms. But when Dimitri stood up, he did sway a lot and had to support himself on the desk chair. I came over there to try and help him. He leaned into me and smelled my hair.

"Pretty Rose, you smell so good. Like flowers and rain."

Okay maybe he was more drunk then I thought. I guess Dimitri was one of those clingy drunks. He was still smelling my hair and playing with it.

"I guess I'll have to escort him back to his room. If someone sees him like that he could be in big trouble."

They nodded. They placed Adrian on his bed with a bucket besides his bed and made sure his face was facing sideways, in case he vomited.

I walked out of guest housing with a very drunk big Russian clinging to me.

"Pretty Lily, is so pretty, no wait that's not right. Ivy, no Jasmine? You look like a Jasmine, all middle eastern. Wait no, An herb not a flower. Ha, you are an herb!"

I groaned. He wouldn't hear the end of this for a very long time. But I had to laugh a little to.

I got him to his room unseen. It helped seeing as _he_ was supposed to be the one duty. I placed him on his bed and took off his boots and shirt and pants. I left his boxers on unfortunately. I placed the covers over him but he grabbed my hands.

"Stay Rose." Oh so he did remember my name. And in that moment he looked quite sober again. I knew what he was asking. He was too far gone to have sex but he wanted me to sleep here tonight. We had had sex a multiple of times now. But we always had to leave right after. I never got to actually sleep with him. Something I longed for. Tomorrow it would be Sunday so I didn't have class and I knew he didn't have a shift. No one would be looking for us.

I took my clothes off except my panties and looked through Dimitris draws to find a shirt to wear to bed.

I climbed in next to him and he was hot from all the alcohol he consumed. But he pulled me towards him. His head in my hair and I could hear him snoring only moments after. I chuckled a little but soon found my sleep on top of his chest as well.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

RPOV

I woke up encased in big strong arms. My back pressed against his chest while he spooned me. His head still in my hair. He was sound asleep. I tried to turn around to look at him, but he only held me tighter. Well this was helpful, sweet, but not very productive. I tried slowly prying his hands away from my waist, He groaned but eventually let go of me long enough so I could move again and turn around. I saw he was slowly waking up.

"Well hello handsome, how are you felling this morning." I smiled knowing he probably would have a killer hangover. His only response was another grunt. I chuckled. Hung over Dimitri was hilarious. But there was a small smile creeping at his lips.

"Good morning pretty Rose" He slowly pressed his lips to mine. I was a little hesitant. The alcohol in his breath would be enough to intoxicate me at the moment, but I was pleasantly surprised by the minty freshness. I guess he had gotten up somewhere in the night to brush his teeth, He also seemed to be doing relatively well. I would have expected a non-coherent Dimitri after all the alcohol he consumed.

"How are you even alive right now?"

"Little Russian secret. I have been nursing vodka hangovers since I was fifteen. I've got the hang of it after a while. Just don't talk too loudly."

"How about no talking at all?" I asked suggestively and moved my hips a little closer to his. I saw his demeanor change and his eyes glaze over with lust.

His hands moved to my waist and towards my thighs. I bend my knee a little to give him better access and he positions himself half on top of me. His hands moving from my thighs up to my waist and back down again stroking me with his big rough hands. He kisses me gently at first, but I will have none of that and move my hands into his hair bringing him closer and claiming his lips in a passionate kiss. He opens his mouth and I devour his tongue with my own. I hear him groan loudly. As if realizing something he sits up and looks around. Maybe for the first time realizing we are in his room in the guardian's building.

"We'll have to be quiet." My only response is a nod before pulling him back down and reclaiming his lips.

His hands going back down from my waist to my thighs but this time they are moving on the insides off my thighs instead off the outside, I gasp a little when I can feel his fingers rub me over my panties.

He smiles.

"I told you to be quiet." But his actions are not very productive towards silence. He slips his fingers passed my panties and slips them into my folds. He captures my mouth with his to muffle the sounds I make. He starts pumping in and out of them while using his dumb to occasionally rub my clit. He pulls them out and I immediately feel the loss. He uses the time to pull my panties off completely and pull his shirt over my head.

"I love it when you wear my shirts, but I prefer you naked."

He starts to make quick work of my breast and my hands slips in between us to touch his hardening member. I hear him moan a little at the first contact. I pull his boxers down completely and he kicks them off. His mouth moves to my breasts and his fingers finding my core again. I grab a pillow to stifle to moans I am making, I needed all my concentration and will power to not scream at the moment. He quickens the pace of his fingers and dumb and I am close to the edge. He knows it too. When I finally come he quickly pulls out his fingers and replaces it with his cock. His mouth finding mine to stifle the scream I was not able to hold in. He rides out my orgasm with his cock before starting a new one. His pace first gentle but quickly gaining in speed and vigor. I can see he has a hard time keeping all the sounds in as well. His breathing becoming erratic as is mine. The moment we climax together he buries his face into my hair to keep the noise from coming out while I bite down on his shoulders.

Afterwards we lay next to each other in each other's arms. I felt content at that time. We could be doing this all day. I liked the thought of that. I was climbing on top of Dimitri again to feel closer to him and to look him in the eyes. He was holding me in place with one hand on my waist and the other moving to brush my now wild hair out of my face.

I was moving in to kiss him again when there was a knock on the door. I heard him groan and I fell down next to him. He quickly put on some pants and motioned for me to stand on the other side of the door. There weren't very good hiding places in his room. I wrapped the sheet around my naked body and did as I was told.

He stood before the door, taking a moment to collect himself before opening it.

"Guardian Petrov, what can I do for you on this Sunday morning?" I could hear Dimitri's voice still being a little shaky. If it was from all the drinking last night or from our amorous activities I could not tell.

"Dimitri, I would like to see you in my office."

"All right, I'll get dressed and be there in a minute."

She was starting to turn around and walk away. But before Dimitri fully closed the door, to my horror she spoke again.

"Oh and Rose, why don't you join us in my office." And with that, she walked away leaving a shocked Dimitri at the door.

After a moment he closed the door and started cursing in Russian. I was panicking as well. How did she know I was there? We got dressed pretty quickly, we needed to know how bad the situation was and fast.

Before we walked out of his room though he turned to me. He cupped both sides of my face and gave me a long passionate kiss.

"I love you." He stated. I knew what he was doing. If things went sideways this was maybe the last change we had to utter those words.

"I love you too."

And with that, we walked into Alberta's office off to face our doom.

DPOV

Shit shit shit. This was not good. How did she know? Were we really that obvious that Christian and Alberta knew without much evidence? I just had to remind myself that there was not much evidence. Worst case scenario it would be her word against mine. Except she saw me half naked in my room harboring my student. At least she didn't see Rose, who was fully naked. Maybe we could call Lissa and compel Alberta to forget. I could knock her out until Rose found Lissa to make her forget.

I was already making escape plans when she motioned us to sit down.

"I can't believe you two. How can you two be so reckless? In your room, Guardian Belikov? I thought the two of you would be smarter and not so blatantly obvious about it. If this gets out it will costs both of your heads."

"Please, Alberta you can't fire him or hold it against him. Consenting age in Montana is 17 and I turn 18 in two weeks. And technically he isn't affiliated with the school just Lissa's guardian who takes shifts here. So he isn't in a power position over me. We didn't do anything wrong."

Rose pleaded with Alberta. But both Alberta and I could only stare at Rose's statement.

"What, you have got to know the rules before you can break them." She shrugged. The only thing I could do was smile. I saw Alberta do the same and I was relieved. She at least saw the humor in it all.

She breathed in and out deeply before continuing.

"If you are old enough to kill and die, you are old enough to love. Now, about why I called you both in here. I received word from court. The queen has changed her mind and is summoning novice Hathaway, Princess Vasilisa and Lord Ozera to testify."

She stated before handing Rose the envelop. I just gawked at her. That was it? Be more discreet next time? No, you're fired. No, you're going to jail. Well the last part would have been difficult based on what Rose said but still.

Rose looked at me and smiled a brilliant smile.

"You got them to let us go?" She asked hopefully.

I felt heavy. I wasn't the one that arranged this. She thought I could do anything but it wasn't me.

"It wasn't me Rose."

She looked disappointed but still happy about going.

"Then who did?"

I just shook my head indicating I didn't know. Alberta shrugged.

"The Queen is fickle" was Alberta's reply.

After that, we were dismissed.

As I walked out of her office Rose a few steps ahead of me. Alberta turned to me.

"Please Dimitri, take care of her." I nodded and walked out.

Alberta had always been found of Rose, I knew she wanted the best for her. She knew what we were doing was dangerous but I guess she also knew the effect we had on each other. We made each other better. She had seen the same and with that small sentence she had given us her blessing. As long as we didn't get caught.

RPOV

As we exited the administrative building, I saw Mason sitting on a bench. I signaled to Dimitri that I needed to talk to Mason. He nodded and left towards guardian housing. So much for snuggle Sunday.

I sat next to Mason looking straight ahead.

"Hey," I said

"Hey"

"Look I am sorry, you found out this way. I just didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to hurt you."

He looked at me. I had hoped he looked a little sad. Or a little hurt but instead he looked angry. Not good.

"I can't believe you Rose. Why can't it ever be me? What does he have that I don't? All I wanted for you was to give us a chance, but now I found out your fucking your mentor? What, all those boys are good enough for you but I am not?"

Okay, now I was angry. Did he just call me a slut? He made it sound like he was the only boy left on campus that hadn't got between my legs.

"For your information, Mason, Dimitri is the only man I have ever been with, and if it was up to me he would be the only man I ever be with. My reputation is ill-deserved and you know that. You are one of my best friends Mason, but call me a slut again and we are done!"

He at least had the decency to look sorry. Good.

"Why him?"

"Because I love him. He knows me better than anyone. He makes me better. And I make him better."

I couldn't help but smile while I talked about Dimitri. Mason seemed to notice this too.

"It isn't something he has and you don't Mason. I just don't feel that way about you. I am sorry. I know you don't want to hear it now, but eventually you will find that one person that makes you better and you will know the difference between what you felt for me and that person."

He nodded. He was sad but he nodded anyway. I hoped he did understand.

"I understand. And Rose don't worry, I won't say a thing about you and him. If you will let me have some time to get over you? Maybe after that, we can be friends again."

I nodded while he walked away. I wanted to be mad at Christian for outing us like this. But if I was really honest with myself I doubt I would have told Mason on my own.

As I walked back to my own dorm room my eyes land on a figure by the pond. She is almost translucent but seems to be staring at me. It takes me a moment to realize that she looks just like Lissa's mom. It has been a long time since I have seen ghosts. I have learned to block them, however here on campus I never needed much mental strength to keep them out. But now I could see Rhea Dragomir clear as day. Most of the time the ghosts that I saw were faceless. So I was wondering why that had changed. She was pointing at something. But I didn't understand what.

She was gone as quickly as she had come. Strange.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

DPOV.

Today we are going to court. The jet is to leave in an hour. I wasn't looking forward to this.

When I walked over to the plane I saw the girls, Christian and to my horror Adrian. He gave me a big smile and suddenly I knew how the queen had changed her mind. I didn't know where my inferiority complex regarding Adrian came from, but the fact he could easily accomplice something that was important to Rose where I could not, was not helping matters.

I knew Rose loved me but I could not help but wonder what kind of life we would have together. Even if we find a way to be together. Life as two guardians would not be easy. But if she was with Adrian she could have the life she disserved. He could provide for her in ways I could not. He could give her a family. Sure their relationship would also be frowned upon, but I doubt both Adrian or Rose would care.

I met Roses eyes when I sat down and she smiled at me. The smile was so filled with love that I knew I was being silly. Rose and Adrian might have happened in a different life, but as long as I am alive, he will not stand a chance.

The plane took off towards court and I settled in reading my book.

RPOV

I settled into the plane. The moment the plane left the ground I got a headache. The kind I associated with the early days of seeing ghosts. Damn why does this keep happening? I groaned and laid back into my chair. There she was again, Lissa's mother. She was trying to say something but I couldn't hear her. She looked straight at me, she wanted me to do something but I didn't understand what. The headache got worse and eventually I needed to actively put my guard up.

"Wow"

I opened my eyes and I saw Adrian looking at me funny. He was hanging over the seat looking down at me.

"What, wow?"

"Your aura, it was pitch black just a moment ago. I have never seen anything like it."

I could see Dimitri looking up. He probably thought it was about the darkness, but this time it wasn't. Well I suppose it was. Both my ghost seeing and taking the darkness were caused by the same event. Me dying.

"I am just in a mood, Adrian, that's all."

I saw Dimitri sitting down. If he did think it was about the darkness, he was willing to risk Adrian's skin over it. I had to internally laugh at that. Those two really didn't get along. Although I think if they really tried they would find that they might actually like each other. The way they acted around each other kind of reminded me of brothers. One always jealous of the other and one always boasting about it. Trying to compete for everything. Yeah definitely brothers.

On that hilarious note I fell asleep and hours later I walked down the steps of the plane and into the Moroi Court. This should be fun.

Victor's trial was a disaster. Well I mean not really. He got sentenced, but not without making a suggestion at Dimitri's and mine expense. Nobody believed him though, idiots.

But we all felt a little lighter after that. That was until I got a call that I was called in to see the queen. Lissa had been in earlier, and she had discussed college options with the queen. The queen had made her a very nice offer. She was going to Leigh and could stay mostly at court in order to learn politics from the queen herself. I was relieved. Leigh was a dream college for Lissa and this would also mean that Dimitri could try and get a position at court. Good news all around.

So I didn't know why the queen had wanted to see me. Wasn't I a lonely Damphir of no real significance?

I walked in a little nervous.

"Ah Rosemarie, please sit down."

She was having tea and biscuits. Oh my God. That was just to cliché to even be funny.

But I could not deny a direct command from my queen so I sat down.

She was swirling her tea with a spoon. When she was done she placed the spoon on the side of the cup. She didn't even bother to offer me a cup. Nor did she directly look at me.

"I shall come straight down to business. You will stop this ridiculous affair you have with my nephew before you tarnish his reputation."

I just sat there silently, not believing this is what the queen wanted to talk to me about, my shock getting the better of me. Apparently I took a little too long in answering, because Queen Tatiana's face went from royally uninterested to royally pissed off.

"I am not having an affair with Adrian, regardless of what people say, regardless of what even he says. We are friends, sort of, if one friend annoys the hell out of the other friend, but friends. There is nothing more between Adrian and me."

I couldn't quite read Tatiana's reaction. Did she believe me? She looked at me as if I misunderstood her. But she covered it up quickly.

"Good, your time is better spent elsewhere. You have a lot of catching up to do if you ever hope on becoming the princess's guardian. You don't have time to be averting your attentions elsewhere."

"I would sacrifice everything for Lissa. I would die for Lissa."

"Good, that will be all, Rosemarie."

And she went back to her tea and biscuits.

Unbelievable! That rude cow. What the hell were people thinking was going on between Adrian and me? What did he tell everyone?

I was fuming by the time I got back to Lissa. She saw me and wanted to know what the queen had wanted. I told her and I saw she was shocked as well. But then her frown transformed into a big smile.

"You know what you need? A manicure. I saw a spa here at court. Let's get pampered."

She was practically bouncing.

I must admit, a manicure sounded ridiculously girly and decadent. Something I hadn't done in a long time. Something I probably will never do again as a guardian. Well maybe if I was guarding Lissa. She would drag me here all the time.

We walked into the spa. Although people looked a bit weird at me, they were very accommodating to the last Dragomir princess. They even threw in a foot massage. Ah, that sounded like heaven.

When our nails were done (I had picked a gold nail polish) we got our foot massages. I was surprised when a very handsome man came up to me and started to work on my feet.

I looked at Lissa questionably; I had seen the bite marks on his neck.

 _He is Tatiana's own personal treat. In more ways than one._

I scrunched up my nose in disgust, I so didn't want to know that. Very hypocritical of her too. Here she was forbidding me from seeing Adrian and she was harboring her own personal blood whore.

I looked a bit funny at the man.

"I know, you don't often see a male Damphir as something else as a guardian, but could you stop staring?"

I looked at him apologetically, but I could tell from the smile on his face he didn't seem to take it all so seriously.

"Don't worry. I know what I do is frowned upon, but I didn't want to be a guardian and this way I can still be around my family and friends instead of ostracized in the human world."

"Must be nice, to know you still have a place in this world."

"You sound like you are not sure of yours." He commented. I was surprised by my own admission. I have always known where my place was, at Lissa's side. But something over the past few months had changed. I also knew I belonged with Dimitri. We knew we both couldn't guard Lissa, but what of all the other options. What if he didn't get an assignment at court? Would I still choose to stay with Lissa, or would I follow Dimitri. I always thought I knew the answers. But of late I was beginning to have doubts. I couldn't life without either of them.

The handsome man seemed to guess my hesitation.

"Come one, I know someone that can help give you some guidance."

Lissa and I both looked at each other. I was intrigued. I could feel through the bond she was excited as well.

And that is how we ended up following a male blood whore named Ambrose to the shady part of court into a blood red room with a fortune teller.

Lissa got some generic fortune about being a light in this world and her part in making it a better place.

When it was my turn however, my fortune was a lot more ominous.

"The cards are ambiguous. You will be swallowed by the darkness. But on the other side there will be life. Very contradicting."

Great. I knew the darkness all too well. I suppose it would eventually kill me. Maybe she meant that I would go to heaven afterwards. I didn't read too much into it. I didn't believe in fortune tellers. They were all very generic. I mean her fortune could mean anything.

"There you two are."

I was pulled out of denial at Dimitri's voice. He had poked his head around the corner of the door.

"Yeah, we were just getting our fortunes told. It is fascinating."

Lissa was upbeat and clasping her hands together when she addressed Dimitri. He looked over at the elderly woman sitting behind the desk.

"Come young man. Let me tell you your future."

I didn't think Dimitri was into that kind of stuff. Which is why it surprised me when he sat down and nodded respectfully at the older woman.

He pulled three cards and the fortune teller named Rhonda was staring at the cards. She looked at him and her eyes were sad.

"You will lose what you value most."

Dimitri had an intense gaze as he studied the women. She seemed to study him back. Neither of them saying anything. After a few moments, it was Dimitri that pierced the silence.

"Thank you."

Dimitri stood up and he motioned for us to do the same.

"The plane is about to leave. We should be on it and on our way back to the academy."

We all walked back to the plane in a bit of a gloom. I didn't believe in fortune tellers but something about Dimitri's and mines fortune didn't feel right.

We sat on the plane and I picked the seat next to Dimitri.

"You believe that crock. I mean at least we didn't have to pay for her swindle."

Dimitri looked at me with his eyesbrows raised.

"You don't believe she has some insight?"

"You do?"

"Yes, she is a Vrãjitoare."

"A what now?"

He laughed.

"a Vrãjitoare. It's a kind of witch I suppose, although it doesn't really translate well into English. My grandmother is one. I was always taught to respect her gift."

I smiled a little at that. Who knew that Dimitri believed in something like that.

"so when you were bad, did she turn you into a toad?"

He outride laughed at that. And it seemed the earlier gloom from Rhonda's prophecies was forgotten.

"No, mostly she just send me to my room, and I obeyed. She is scary."

Now I had to laugh. It was hard picturing this big Russian bad ass being afraid of anything. But as he recalled the memories of his grandmother I knew he spoke the truth. This must be an amazing woman. I wondered if I would meet her one day, and if I did, if I was going to survive her.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

RPOV

The field test. One of the most important tests of a novice's life. For three weeks we were to act as actual guardians and follow our assigned Moroi everywhere. And at random times we would be attacked by the guardians posing as Strigoi. How well you defended your Moroi made up a large part of your grade.

I was petrified. Not because I didn't want to spend 24/7 with Lissa for three weeks. That part was fun. And although having to stay away from Dimitri for three weeks was hard work I could get through that. I was allowed showers, wasn't I.

And although I had sparred with Dimitri and in class a million times, this was different. This wasn't sparring. This was mock fighting and I was afraid I would have to rely on the darkness to win like I always did. But here I couldn't. These weren't Strigoi that I could simply rip apart. These were teachers. But could I do it without the darkness? I knew I wasn't bad, Dimitri had trained we well, but was I ready for this? I relied on the darkness to keep me alive in Strigoi fights. But this was less about survival and more about skill. And there was no way I was letting out any of the darkness, no matter how badly the teachers would beat me. I couldn't. So in one word, I was petrified.

Dimitri and I had one last training session before all novices were to go to the main hall and get their assignments.

"You seem distracted Rose."

I sighed and let myself fall down on a mat. I lay down and had my arm over my face. I could feel the mat beside me dip a little. I looked to the side and saw Dimitri lying next to me.

"I am just worried. The field test is intense. I just don't want to hurt anyone." The last part came out a whisper.

He pulled me closer to him and I let myself breath in his scent. We had been training so he was sweating and he smelled good. That is such a weird thing. I read about it in my animal behavior class. Sweat contains pheromones. And the pheromones tell us if someone is a suitable mate. If he is, then his sweat will smell nice. It had something to do with immune systems. Apparently, you are attracted to a mate who has a different immune system than you, so your offspring has biodiversity in its immune system and can combat diseases better. It is funny how much we are still influenced by the animal part of our brain. Not that it should matter for us. I mean Dhampir's can't have children together. But I, like no other understand the animal part of the brain. When the darkness takes over everything becomes black and white. Fight or flight, Prey or predator.

"You won't hurt anybody Rose, well not more than you are intended to do. I know you, you can control this. And I have trained you, you are one of the best novices out there."

I smiled at him. He always believed in me.

"Don't worry, I'll be close if something does happen, but I don't think it will."

I felt better knowing he was looking out for me. Well actually for everybody else, but those are minor details.

I was suddenly aware that this would be the last private moment we would have in the next three weeks. We were always very good not to let our personal relationship affect training. Well, Dimitri was very good at that. But today I was going to make him make an exception.

I climbed a little further on top of him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. My hand on his chest. I could feel his breathing increase. He pulled me completely on top of him and kissed me back hungrily. He also knew the implications of the three weeks field test.

He moved his hands under my shirt and I put my hands in his hair. Pulling out the string at the nape of his neck. I stopped. After the debacle with Alberta, we knew better than to expose ourselves where everyone could come in.

I stood up and I walked back towards the equipment room. I motioned Dimitri to follow me and I seductively pulled out the string from my hair, letting my hair fall down my back in long wavy curls. Just like he likes it. I saw a moment of hesitation on his face but when I pulled the string out of my hair the decision was made.

He quickly closed the distance between us and pushed me inside of the equipment room. He closed the door and locked it. He wasted no time and pushed me against the wall his lip finding mine again. The kiss was frantic and desperate. I responded in kind. I pulled at his shirt and he quickly discarded it. But things were moving too slowly for Dimitri. Today there would be no foreplay, no teasing, no waiting. I could feel him hard against my core. He pulled down my pants in one swift motion. He pulled his own pants and boxers down only far enough to free his cock. And before I knew it he was inside of me, moving in and out of me at a fast pace. My cries of pleasure silenced by his mouth. My legs were around his waist and he was supporting me by pushing me against the wall and holding me in place with a hand on my ass. His mouth left mine and was slowly moving downwards towards the nape of my neck.

The front door of the gym closed with a loud bang. We both stopped. He let go of me and pulled out of me. I immediately felt the loss. I looked through the creek of the door to see who had come into the gym and if they had noticed us. It was two guardians teaching combat class to juniors. They were looking around for something.

I was listening and watching them when all of a sudden Dimitri enters me from behind, his breath hot on my neck. I throw my head back and it takes all my control not to scream.

"Don't make a sound." He whispers in my ear, while slowly picking up the pace. I try to turn around but he won't let me.

"Keep looking at them while I fuck you." I liked this possessive side of him. I place my hands in front of me at the door to brace myself. He places his hands over mine as he grunts in my ear. I try to keep the moans as soft as possible but it is getting harder and harder as I feel the coil tighten in my abdomen. I can also hear him struggling to keep quit.

"Watch them. Watch them while I make you come."

That did it. I release the coil and fall over the edge, all the while keeping my eyes on the oblivious guardians only a few feet away. I could feel Dimitri follow after me. He keeps me in this position a little while longer, slowly kissing my neck and running his hands lovingly trough my hair. Guiding us both back from our highs.

Eventually, I turn around and I kiss him one more time before we put our clothes back on. The two guardians left the gym with some dummies that were out in the gym. I suppose we ought to be grateful they didn't need anything from the equipment room.

Two hours later all senior Moroi and Damphirs were in the main hall. We were going to be receiving our assignment. I sat next to Lissa and Christian.

Alberta and Dimitri were at the front. They had a pile of folders in their hands. They started calling novices and their assignments alphabetically.

"Mason Ashford, Camilla Conta."

"Eddie Castille, Vasilisa Dragomir." I looked at Eddie and Eddie looked at me. Why did he get assigned to Lissa? He looked at me apologetically but walked up the front to get his papers. Lissa was looking at me for an explanation. I shrugged, I didn't know what was going on but I am sure it was a mix-up. When my name would be called and I also had Vasilisa as a charge they would see they made a mistake. Or maybe it was intentional. Lissa was to be awarded, two guardians. Maybe they wanted us to practice pair bonding in the field test.

"Rose Hathaway," Dimitri called my name and I was expecting him to finish with Vasilisa Dragomir, but somehow Vasilisa Dragomir sounded a lot like Christian Ozera. No, that can't be right. I looked at Lissa and Christian. I could see the look in Christian's eyes, he didn't want this either. I looked back at Dimitri but I could tell from his face that this was not a mix-up. This was intentional, more precisely his intention. Trusting he had a zen-lesson reason for this little stunt I decided to wait with bursting like a volcano until every name was called. I was furious. That was it, no sex for three weeks. My mind didn't want to acknowledge that that would have been the case anyway. No, this was his punishment.

I walked up to the front and collected the papers. I pulled them from Dimitri's hands a little too forceful and giving him my death glare. Anybody else would have recoiled at that. He just stood his ground. I walked back and sat down next to Christian.

When all names were called and people were leaving the main hall I walked over to Alberta and Dimitri.

"Are you sick of me? Huh? Do you want to get rid of me so bad? Because I am pretty sure they are going to lock me up after I kill Christian. And that is exactly what is going to happen when I am assigned to him for three weeks."

I heard a Hey! from Christian and two very heavy sighs from Alberta and Dimitri.

"Rose, it is not that bad. Besides, no matter how much you want to, guardians don't usually get to choose who they guard. Even if you are assigned to Lissa that doesn't mean you will never have another charge."

I was about to go all apeshit on him but he put up his hand to stop me.

"Rose, your bond with Lissa is an advantage when guarding her, but you have to learn to be able to guard someone without the bond. That way you won't rely on it too much and it will make you a better guardian. It will protect Lissa in the long run. I assigned you to Christian so you could still spend time with Lissa. I thought you would be grateful for that."

Damn it. I can't stay mad at him now. I was deflated by his word. He knew me well. The only reason I would let this go was if Lissa would benefit. I guess I did have to put up with Christian for the next three weeks.

But I still wasn't letting Dimitri off the hook even though I wasn't mad anymore, so I stormed out true Rose Hathaway stile. I swear a saw a small smile sneak its way onto Dimitri's face.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

RPOV

The trials. They had been brutal. I had seen novices getting attacked in all sorts of situations. They were attacking in groups now too, to simulate the latest change in Strigoi strategy. I had had two encounters already and I took the guardians down. I was surprised at how easy it was. My own battle instincts and Dimitri's training prepared me well. I was worried about nothing. But I knew they were starting slow. They had to come up with something more for the girl who had three molnijia marks. But I was vigilant.

We were following our Moroi's classes and for the first time I was happy I had Christian as a charge and not Lissa. Lissa was in advanced calculus now and her next period was advanced ancient languages. I would die of boredom in this. But I was with Christian in cooking class. Although I never expected Christian to take this class, he was surprisingly good at it.

We were exciting the class and moving towards the cafeteria when I felt him. I could always feel him. Or smell him? I didn't know, I just knew when he was near. And usually, that gave me a warm fuzzy feeling on the inside. But not today, today it signaled danger.

He was coming at me together with three others. I pushed Christian behind me and blocked the incoming attack. I didn't only have to worry about Dimitri I also had to take down three others. I needed to take the others down first and fast so I could focus on Dimitri. The real threat.

I blocked his second attack and kicked him in the gut sending him backward. I engaged one of the others and had staked him fast. He was so focused on my fight with Dimitri he hadn't seen me spin around and turn the fight on him. I grabbed the second one and used him as a shield between me and Dimitri. But the other guardian wasn't making this easy. He punched me and I stumbled back. I had been working on a new move. If I succeeded you couldn't block it. He tried to punch me and I grabbed his hand, twisted it and brought it down. I used my second hand on the ground to support my body. I swung my legs up and around his neck and in the motion of the movement brought him down. I staked him the moment he hit the ground. I looked up at Dimitri and I saw surprise and pride in his eyes. But I still had one left and Dimitri, I was now trapped in between the two.

All of a sudden the third guardian was on the ground. Eddie had come to my rescue, leaving me to deal with Dimitri. I had been waiting for this. And I could see he had too.

We moved towards each other. We had sparred a hundred times, but this was different. This was more intense. On the one hand, I knew Dimitri wanted me to win, but I also knew he wouldn't go easy on me, as a matter of fact, I knew he would give it everything he got, and so would I.

I punched, he blocked. He kicked, I blocked. It was like a dance. I could almost hear music, but it was the sounds of our bodies clashing, but it had a certain rhythm to it.

We were starting to gather a crowd. Dimitri and I weren't the only ones who were curious as to who would win.

I was getting tired, but so was Dimitri. I slipped up and he had pinned my hands behind my back, holding them in place. My back was pressed against his hard chest and I could feel his labored breathing. It was met with my own. His breath was hot on my neck and in that moment it wasn't about the win any more or about the other people who stood around us, we were in our own little world.

I knew from our time together at the ski lodge that sex and fighting were very similar to us. They came from the same animalistic place. And just like then, Dimitri seemed to match me at every turn. Feeling the same kind of adrenaline rush. We were made for this.

I could feel his grip lighten slightly because of the effects of our proximity. I pulled my wrist out of his before he had a change to 'bite' me. I grabbed his arm and swung him around and on the ground. I immediately straddled him and placed my stake over his heart, 'killing' him.

The fight was done. I had won. I could hear cheering in the background. But I was more focused on Dimitri below me. The position we were in was very distracting. I looked into his eyes and saw pride and a whole lot else. I needed to get off of him before we would do something revealing in front of all those people. It was Eddie that saved us from that embarrassment.

"Wow, Rose that was amazing."

He helped me up from Dimitri and I was immediately surrounded by other students, Dimitri retreating into the background with the other three guardians.

By dinner time everyone was talking about it.

I was about to sit down with Christian when I was swarmed by novices, wanting to know all about the fight. I saw Christian roll his eyes. I was enjoying torturing Christian when I noticed Lissa was not here to stop me from doing so.

"Hey Christian, where is your much much better half?"

He glared at me.

"I haven't seen her since lunch. Can't you do that bond thingy?"

I was about to check on Lissa through the bond when I was sucked into her head on itself. She was in pain. I could see Jesse shouting in her face. There were other students around her. It seemed as if they were using their elements to torture her. One was hitting her with small rocks blown up to her with air, another constantly poured water over her. Yet another was burning her with specks of fire. And all the while Jesse was shouting at her to make them stop.

"Christian, we have to go, they are hurting Lissa."

I stood up and I didn't even wait for Christian to respond. But I noticed he was following me anyway.

I had noticed a lot of people on campus with unexplained wounds. I think I understood how all the other students were getting their wounds and keeping silent over them. They were being forced to compel their attackers.

Christian caught up with me.

I explained what was happening.

"Jesse and Ralf have been approaching royals including Lissa and me. They wanted us to be part of an elite group. They said they could make things happen for us."

I guess we figured out how they were planning on doing that. They were recruiting royals who could compel to further their own goals. I imagine it had something to do with the polarization of the royals at court, some pleading for Moroi to fight and some planning on actually enslaving Dhampirs using compulsion. No secret where Jesse ended up on that spectrum.

I was running across the courtyard to Lissa, although I had no idea where she was, based on the images from her mind I could not determine where she was other than not in the main part of campus.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Lissa's mother. She was standing in front of me again. She was pointing to the far end of campus. I looked at her and it dawned on me. She was pointing the way to Lissa.

I followed where she had pointed and saw Lissa on the ground and Jesse and Ralf standing in front of her telling her to make them stop. The others still torturing her.

But just before I could reach them I felt it. Lissa lost it. Darkness I usually took upon myself was seeping out of her in waves. She had given in and all I saw before me was one angry Moroi. She had compelled them to stop. All of them including Jesse. She took out the others by compelling them to go to sleep. But she had another thing in store for Jesse.

I heard him scream. Not an 'I hit my toe' kind of scream but an ear piercing absolutely petrified scream. He was terrified. I saw him trying desperately to get something off of him but I didn't see anything.

"I am making him see spiders."

Lissa replied to my thought. But the voice coming out of her mouth didn't sound like Lissa it sounded like something dark and evil. I had to make her stop.

"Lissa please, let go, you're hurting him."

"Good, he deserves to be hurt."

Well, I couldn't quite argue with that but not like this. I would enjoy seeing Jesse punished for this later but this was taking it too far. I had to calm Lissa down.

"Lissa, please he's not worth it. He will be punished for this, but not by you. Let Kirova deal out the punishment."

"Rose, I can't let go."

She sounded more like herself, but she was no longer in control of her own power. I had to do something. So I dug deep and took the darkness from her, every last piece. The more I felt her return to herself to more I felt myself being lost to the darkness until I no longer existed. I was hidden. I always knew I would eventually not come back from the darkness. That I would dig so deep I could not climb back out again. These were my last thoughts until there was only one thought remaining. Kill. I had to kill Jesse.

I launched at him bringing him to the ground. I started to punch his face. His cries for help lost to my ears. I could feel the bone break underneath my hands.

"Rose, please stop this."

Rose? There was no Rose where she was looking, only an animal with a single mind.

"Rose, please."

Her voice but a background noice.

"Roza!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew that voice. It sounded so familiar. The girl I used to be remembered him. But could this beast she had become remember him too?

I felt his hands around me dragging me from my prey. I lashed out at him but he wouldn't let me go. He was pushing me further and further away from the bloodied mess I made.

"No, he needs to pay."

He gave no response but the tightening of his grip. He dragged me towards a cabin. The cabin stirred something in me and flashes of memories of the same hands that held me now holding me then. But in my memories, his hands were soft and caring. Here they were trying to cage the animal.

He took me inside and pinned me on the bed. I fought him with everything I had, mentally and physically. I could feel blood on my face and knew it wasn't mine. But he never let go of me. He begged and pleaded the girl's name. Her name sounded so beautiful coming from him. He loved the girl.

He loved me. He was praying my name.

"Dimitri"

That was his name. I could feel the tug of him pull me back from the darkness, a single speck of light leading the way.

He looked at me and stroked my face. He was wiping away something wet from my face. I touched his cheek and I see my fingers stained with red.

"Don't cry Roza, I am here. Everything is going to be okay."

"No, it's not. I went too far. The next time I won't be able to come back again. I nearly killed Jesse, I nearly killed you!"

I was sobbing into his chest. He needed to understand I was a lost cause. I had thought I was getting better at controlling the darkness, but I was wrong. I couldn't just take a little from Lissa, I had to take it all, and I paid the price. I lost myself completely. Normally I wouldn't even remember the events, but this time I did. I just couldn't do anything to stop it. If Dimitri hadn't been here, I don't know how things would have ended.

"I only have a scratch. I will always bring you back Roza, I will never let you go, even if you have let go yourself. I hold a piece of your soul and I will use it to bring you back when you no longer possess yours. I know we can beat this Roza, you are so strong, and together we can do anything."

I wanted to believe him and when I looked into his eyes I knew he believed it with all his heart. He believed no matter how far gone I was he could bring me back. And I selfishly chose to put my faith in him.

He kissed me and with that kiss he sealed the deal. I will rely on him. I will borrow his strength when I could no longer find the strength within myself. Together we could do this.

I kissed him back with a fiery passion. I wanted to forget the world. I wanted to forget myself. I needed us to be one. I took his duster and shirt off and flipped him over so he was beneath me. I stripped myself of my shirt and bend down again to kiss him. His hands going through my hair. I was reminded of our position earlier when we were fighting. I will do now, what I couldn't do then. I unbuckled his pants and pushed them down. I rid myself of my own pants and I took him inside of me. We both moaned at the sensation. I slowly started to move my hips up and down. Dimitri's hands were on my hips guiding me. My own hands on his chest, needing the support.

He came up and grabbed my hair, he kissed my while changing our position. He places me on the bottom and bending one of my legs towards my chest. I can feel him deeper inside of me. He uses one hand to keep my leg there and grips it hard with his fingers. The other hand is beside my head keeping his full weight distributed. His pace begins to increase and I match him trust for trust. I can feel my body respond as I start to near my climax. I can see his face stained with sweat. The sweat mixing with the blood on his face for which I was responsible for. He fell over the edge and as he did he slipped his hands between us and rubbed my clit so I could join him.

He fell down next to me and pulled me close to him. He started to whisper soft Russian words into my ear. I laid my head on his chest and could hear his heartbeat. It was still racing from earlier events but was slowly returning to normal. My own heartbeat following shortly after. I felt at peace. I knew in that moment that he was right. Dimitri was my salvation. He could do what nobody else could. He was my light against the darkness and I knew as long as I had him, I would be okay.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

RPOV

We got dressed and left the safety of the cabin behind. We were both a little reluctant. Somehow I had the feeling it would be a long time before we would be at peace together. I had to remind myself we were still in the midst of the trial.

When I was outside I felt the hair of my neck stand upright. I saw Lissa's mother again. I had thought that after saving Lissa from Jesse her job was complete, but I guess I was wrong. She looked at me with great intensity. She tried to speak but I couldn't hear anything. She tried again and this time I could hear her whisper.

"They are coming."

I immediately felt them too. Strigoi. Dimitri and I were able to block them just before they broke our necks. Fighting them off. Dimitri handed me his spare stake and we got to work. One down, two down. But I could feel more of them slip past me towards the school.

I looked into the direction of the school and Dimitri noticed my movement.

"Go, warn them. Tell them Buria"

I hesitated for only a moment. This was the moment I had to choose between the man I loved and possibly saving many lives at the school including Lissa's. I ran and I was praying to any God who would listen to make sure I would see Dimitri again, alive. I needed to trust him. I knew he could take care of himself.

I ran as fast as I could back to the guardian's building. I came inside and grabbed the first guardian I saw. Stan Alto, great. I was trying to catch my breath while Stan was already chastising me for coming in here and what not.

"Buria, Buria, hurry Dimitri is out there alone."

Stan's look changed immediately and he was organizing guardians. I was out the door before he could say anything. I needed to help. I could help with this. But first I needed to find Christian. No matter what, he was my charge at the moment. I checked on Lissa and saw she was still safe, Eddie guarding her. I felt through the bond she was worried about Christian. He was in the church attic. Good, they couldn't reach holy ground.

I sprinted towards the church and I saw Christian being attacked by a Strigoi when he was trying to leave the church. He flicked some fire at him and the Strigoi backed off a little. It gave me enough time to stake him, the Strigoi oblivious to its attacker.

I saw relief cross Christian face.

"Impeccable timing Rose."

"We need to get you back inside, getting you to safety."

"No."

"No?"

"Rose, we can make a difference here. The school is under attack and we can help. I can burn them and you can stake them."

Chirstian's eyes betrayed no fear, he was determined to do this. To prove he wasn't a useless Moroi. He was going to do this, with or without me.

"Okay."

We moved through campus taking down any Strigoi that was in our way. I must admit I had fought many Strigoi in battle, but having a fire wielding Moroi next to me made it a lot easier.

We ended up at the elementary campus when we were running out of Strigoi. I tuned into my Strigoi radar but didn't feel any more of the nausea that had been plaguing me since they started their attack.

I heard a sound coming from the bushes and Christian and I were immediately on high alert again. But the sight I held before my eyes was not that of a Strigoi. It was Dimitri, Bruised and battered, but alive. I ran up to him and threw myself at him. I heard him grunt, no doubt he was hurting and this wasn't making it any better, but he hugged me back none the less.

After a moment he let go and took in his surroundings.

"You two did all that?"

Christian and I looked at each other and guiltily nodded.

"That was…"

"Stupid? Irresponsible? I should have never put the life of my charge in danger like that?"

"I was going to say amazing."

He gave us both a smile. We were joined by Yuri.

"My God, what you two did? Half of the bodies on campus are yours. We would have had a lot more casualties if it wasn't for you two."

Although both Christian and I were happy with the praise, I didn't miss Yuri mentioning casualties.

"How many?"

I asked dreading the answer.

"So far the count is twelve guardians, three Moroi teachers, three novices and they captured a group of novices and Moroi."

"Who did they kill? Who did they take?"

"Rose, maybe we should wait until everything is settled down a bit."

"Yuri, who?"

I know he was stalling for time. He didn't want to answer me. I quickly checked Lissa again but I knew that if something had happened to her I would have known.

"Novice Ashford was killed and Novice Castille was taken among others."

No, this can't be happening. Mason was dead, and Eddie most likely to follow. We had been friends since kindergarten.

Yuri placed a comforting hand upon my shoulder and then walked away, no doubt getting ready to clean up the mess.

I sat down against a tree seeing as my legs were having a hard time supporting my weight. Dimitri sat down on one side and Christian on the other.

I cried. Mason was gone.

I saw an image of a ghost appear and I thought Lissa's mother had another message for me, but as the image became clearer I could see it was Mason. He really was dead. He looked at me a bit mournful. He fought and he had lost. But he was pointing the way off of campus. I didn't quite know what he meant. He rolled his eyes. Great not helping Mase. He made a gesture and I recognized it as our silly little fourth grade handshake. Me, Mason and Eddie had come up with that secret handshake. Eddie. Mason was pointing at Eddie.

"Eddie is still alive?" Mason nodded.

"Where?" Mason pointed again.

Dimitri and Christian looked at me funny. Now was not the time to explain the ghost thing.

"Dimitri I need a map."

He knew better then to question why. So he left and came back a minute later with a map of the area.

I laid the map on the ground for Mason to point at. He pointed at an empty space on the map. There isn't anything there. It was almost morning they would have to hide somewhere until nightfall. I looked confused.

"What is it Rose?" Christian asked.

"Okay I can see Mason's ghost and he is pointing here on the map, but there isn't anything there. Strigoi would need a hideout to shelter from the sun."

Christian looked at me like I was crazy, but a moment later he reconsidered. This wasn't the weirdest thing he saw me do. All is day's work for Rose.

"There are caves there."

And so I convinced everyone to go on a rescue mission. In the morning more guardians including my mother had joined in to replace some of the lost guardians. My mother had even pleaded my case to take some of the novices with them and some teachers that were willing to fight to get the students back. I could see that what Christian and I had done the night before had inspired some of them to stand up to.

I was standing outside the caves. I would much rather be inside to help with the actual Strigoi fight. I would have been a lot more useful there, but they didn't know that. The novices were stationed outside the caves and would function as back-up.

It wasn't long before the rescued Moroi and novices where being let outside. But the battle was raging on inside. I was anxious to go join the fight. So when I was ordered to provide back-up in the cave I wasted no time and sprinted inside. It was dark but my Dhampir eyesight was quickly adjusting. I could hear fighting going on inside and made my way to the noise.

I saw my mother and Dimitri holding their own. I expected nothing less from them and I joined them in the fight. Dimitri was surprised to see me but I saw a small speck of relief cross his face. I was still alive and ready to help. We had taken down most of them in the cave when Alberta sounded the alarm to retreat. The students had been rescued and we had to make our way out of the caves before the sun went down and the Strigoi could follow us outside.

We were led through a small space and I saw daylight up ahead. I reached it first. My mother following on my tale. We were greeted by Alberta and Stan outside.

I turned around and saw Dimitri only a few feet from the protection of the sun when I saw a Strigoi come up behind him. He never faltered before but the battle last night and now had worn him out. I heard a scream as I saw the Strigoi sink his teeth into Dimitri's neck. The scream came from me. I was making my way towards Dimitri to save him but Stan and my mother tried to stop me.

"Don't Rose, He is dead. Don't join him. You can't win this."

Stan was wrong I could. How many Strigoi could still be left? I saw the Strigoi drag Dimitri further and further into the cave. I had to save him. I was nothing without him.

I sprung loose from Stan and I could hear my mother shouting after me. But I didn't listen.

I followed the blood stains into the cave and I saw Dimitri on the ground. I punched the Strigoi still attached to him and send him flying across the cave. Dimitri was breathing, barely but he was breathing. I dragged him towards the entrance of the cave, but I found myself surrounded by Strigoi.

I had miscalculated. There weren't a few Strigoi left. There were at least twenty standing before me. I knew if I were going to save Dimitri I would have to beat them all. And to do that I would have to find every piece of darkness inside of me and use it.

I knew that once I opened the gate so far, there was no going back. I would not be able to close the gate again. Saving Dimitri meant sacrificing myself. A sacrifice I would gladly make.

I felt the darkness swelling up inside of me and instead of desperately trying to hold on to my humanity I let go. It felt strangely freeing. I felt myself slip into oblivion. The darkness consuming me. I was gone. The Rose I was once now an empty shell.

However, something was filling me up again. I could taste something warm and metallic in my mouth. I was no longer consumed by the darkness I knew, but a different kind of darkness. And in that moment I knew Rhonda was right. After the darkness comes life. Life as a Strigoi


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

DPOV

I woke up in the infirmary, the lights blinding me. I could hear the beeping of the machines besides my bed and I saw many tubes going in and out of my body. My body felt like it was run over by a truck. My eyes adjusted to the bright lights and I looked around the room.

I saw Adrian sitting in a chair beside my bed. What was he doing here?

At the movement of my body, he opened his eyes. I saw they were red. He had been crying. I tried to remember what had happened but I couldn't. The last thing I remembered was teeth sinking into my neck. How had I ended up here?

"What happened?" I asked Adrian.

"You were almost out of the cave when a Strigoi got to you. He took a lot of blood. You are lucky to be alive."

"How am I alive. How did I get here?"

Adrian hesitated. I couldn't quite determine the look on his face. Pity?

"Adrian." I pushed.

"Rose, she went back inside and saved you."

"Is she hurt? Is she here?"

"She isn't hurt."

I felt a sense of relief when he said those words, but there was something about his tone I didn't like.

"Dimitri... she is dead. They didn't find her body, meaning…" I saw it took every ounce of strength in him not to cry, but I didn't believe him.

"No, No"

This couldn't be happening. Not my Roza. Not because of me. She was so strong. She couldn't have fallen. I saw she was outside safe in the sun. Why would she come back for me?

I didn't feel any pain anymore. My body going numb. I started pulling out all of the tubes attached to my body. I couldn't be here. I couldn't be anywhere but I certainly couldn't be here.

Adrian tried to stop me but I wouldn't let him. I pushed passed him and stumbled my way into the hallway. Nurses were trying to stop me from leaving, but I just pushed them out of the way. I couldn't breathe. I didn't know how anymore. I didn't know how to live without her. To know I would never again feel her touch upon my skin. To know I would never see her smile or run my fingers through her beautiful hair again. I would never hear her call me that ridiculous nickname. I would give anything to hear her call me that one more time.

I made my way towards my room. I was filled with memories of Rose and I. I couldn't take it. I picked up my chair and tossed it across the room. I flipped my bed and my desk. I threw all my books at the window. I was screaming. I could feel the tears running down my cheek as I was destroying my room.

"Dimitri"

I turned around and I saw Alberta standing in my doorway. She knew about Rose and me and the look she gave me said it all. She was hurting too. She was always close to Rose. But she knew the pain she felt was nothing compared to my own pain.

"Dimitri, you have been unconscious for two days. There will be a memorial service this afternoon. If you want you can attend."

With that, she turned around and I sunk to the floor, my back against the wall. I just sat there and cried. I knew I should check up on my charge. Lissa. I knew she would be feeling the same loss I did. But I couldn't. I couldn't look at Lissa right now. Maybe if Rose didn't have so much darkness inside of her she wouldn't have attempted to save me, knowing it was suicide. I would have been the one to die. I resented her for that, even if I knew it wasn't fair.

That afternoon I picked myself up and put on some clothes other than the hospital gown. I went to the memorial service. Well, I stood against a tree watching it from afar. They had pictures of the fallen up at the front, my beautiful Roza amongst them. Lissa was crying and being supported by Christian and Eddie. Eddie wasn't doing much better. He lost his two best friends on the same day. I imagine he felt as guilty as I did. Afterall, Roza started the rescue mission because of Eddie. I resented him as much as I did Lissa. I knew Rose would have demanded a rescue mission regardless of who was taken. That was just the person she was. But I still blamed them.

Janine was sitting a few rows back and she was being supported by someone. I had never seen the great Janine Hathaway looking so vulnerable. But I guess that is what happens when you lose your only daughter. The man holding her looked familiar. He had dark hair and a flashy suit. When he turned around I recognized him. Abe Mazur. Why was he here? How did he know Janine? He was looking at the pictures at the front, his gaze locked on Rose's picture.

I realized then that Abe Mazur was Rose's father. It made a lot of sense. I really should have known all along. She looked like him and got his attitude. But she never knew how infamous her father was or how much she looked like him, inside and out. And now she never will.

I stood there a little while longer before I returned to my room. I couldn't stay here. My Roza wasn't dead. She was trapped. She was turned against her will and I would not let her life, or be dead, like this. I would do the only thing I still could for her. I would save her soul.

I started packing a small bag with only some necessities but when I turned around to walk out that door, Adrian was blocking my path.

"Going somewhere?"

"None of your business."

"Actually it is my business. I know where you're going and I am going with you."

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"No, you're not."

"You aren't the only one that loved her you know. I used to think that we loved her equally and if she would only look past you at me she would realize I was the better choice. But I know different now. When I heard Rose had died I was devastated, but when I told you Rose had died I saw your aura. It turned into something I had never seen. Hearing she had died meant a piece of you died with her. I could actually see your soul shattering in a million pieces. I knew then that my infatuation with Rose wasn't anything like what you two had. But that doesn't mean I didn't love her. So now I am going to do the one thing I know I can do for Rose."

"And what might that be?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Saving you."

I looked at him shocked.

"I told you I saw your aura I know what you are planning to do. Tell me after you save her soul, will you come back? Will you become Lissa's guardian? Will you even be alive?"

I looked down at the ground. I had thought about what I would do after. Going back to becoming a guardian wasn't an option. Leaving to hunt her down basically meant deserting. Adrian knew this too.

"We were never meant to be apart. In life or in death."

"And that is where I come in. I am not going to let you off yourself. I am going to stay by your side until you find another reason to live for. You know she wanted you to guard Lissa!"

"What she would have wanted is to live. And you know I can't come back to this life if I go after her."

"Oh but I have taken care of that. I asked my aunt to reassign you. To me. I will be leaving campus because I am scared of what happened. I am grief stricken and I will be going off the grid for a while, no doubt drinking and partying my grief away. And of course, my trusted guardian will accompany me so I don't get hurt. We will find her together."

This was not something I was planning. Adrian riding along. I didn't care about coming back to this life. I didn't care about anything anymore. But having Adrian there, most importantly Adrian's money would help a lot.

"If we do this, she comes first. If I have to choose between information on Rose and saving your life, you will be dead without me blinking an eye. I am not your babysitter."

He nodded. He grabbed a suitcase from around the corner and held up a pair of keys. Fifteen minutes later we were on the road.

"So how are you planning on finding her?"

"I plan to torture every single Strigoi between here and the end of the earth until I find her."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

DPOV

Four months. We had been looking for Rose for four months. Lissa, Christian and Eddie graduated yesterday. A bitter reminder of where Rose was supposed to be. Adrian and I had been following leads all over the country. I had interrogated a lot of Strigoi. I can't even count the number of them that I killed.

Two weeks ago we got lucky, a Strigoi knew of the large group of Strigoi that had attacked the school. We were lucky Rose was taken in such a high profile raid, I don't know if we would ever find her otherwise. The Strigoi had directed us south.

I was currently waiting outside a dingy house where I knew three Strigoi were hiding out. One of them was supposed to be involved in the raid on St. Vladimir's. Three Strigoi were a challenge to take on at once but nothing I hadn't handled before. The hard part was leaving them alive long enough to interrogate.

I had been leaving a trail of bodies behind. I knew better then to leave them out in the open so I always called the alchemists to clean up the mess. They had gotten so sick and tired of us they had assigned us our own personal agent, cutting out the middleman. A young girl named Sydney Sage.

At first she was petrified of us. I was used to that from the alchemists. But soon she realized we weren't that bad. I contributed most of that to Adrian's never ending stupidity and flirting. I was mostly brooding these days and wasn't very friendly. But Adrian was his rich playboy self around her and I guess she figured she had nothing to fear from him. She could easily outsmart him or outrun him.

But I knew Adrian better though. I always thought he was a rich playboy too, getting everything that he wanted just handed to him. But I was wrong. In some weird sense Adrian and I had become friends. I guess when you join together to kill the girl you both loved it creates a bond. Adrian would be brave and joke around. But at the end of the day he would be deep into his bottle. Although the darkness had something to do with it, I knew he also missed Rose. We would sit together, he already half drunk, and we would drink together in silence. I will admit although I can hold my alcohol pretty well, I was sometimes glad for its numbing effect. Every night before I would go to sleep I would see her face. In my dreams I would hear her voice. Sometimes I could almost touch her. But then I woke up again and reality sinks in. She isn't mine to touch anymore. The next time I see her. I would have to kill her.

It was just before dawn. I had seen the Strigoi come back from their nightly feeding session and they had been inside for the past hour. I would wait until the sun was up. That way if things went south I could easily get away. Also I had learned that using the sun to torture Strigoi was very effective.

Adrian was waiting in the car. Another reason I was waiting until it was light out. I wouldn't have to watch him. He would be safe in the sun. Maybe a little unpleasant but it was still early enough so the sun wasn't too bright.

We had had some close calls. I told him I wasn't here to babysit him, but I did end up saving him a few times. Although he did learn to stay away and out of sight most of the time.

The sun was just shining through the trees when I entered the house.

The Strigoi were shocked when I entered but recovered quickly. They smiled, probably thinking they would get an after dinner snack. Although Dhampir blood wasn't as sought after as Moroi blood, they did prefer it over human. I saw them practically salivating.

"I am looking for a woman turned in the St. Vladimir raid. Young, beautiful, with long dark hair and almond skin."

Two of them didn't seem to know her. They looked at me as if I was crazy, but I saw recognition flash across the third's face. That was the one I needed to interrogate. The other two were useless.

I wanted to kill those two quickly so I could take my time with the third. I launched at one and we struggled. I had learned early on that Strigoi rarely fought a faugh together. If you aren't able to take your opponent down yourself you apparently don't deserve to live. Even if Strigoi sometimes pack together there is rarely an attachment between them. Bad for them, good for me.

I ended having a broken rib and a few cuts and bruises but the first one was down. The second one was on me before I could even get up. He took advantage from the fact that the other one had worn me down a little. But he underestimated me. They all did. Even though I was a big guy and obviously well trained. They all believed their power made them immortal. I was straddling him and I plunged the stake into his heart. I was getting tired and I needed all my strength to interrogate the other Strigoi.

He beat me to it through. He used the fact that I was still on my knees on top of the dead Strigoi to knock me off.

"She is in Las Vegas, too bad you won't be able to do anything with that information."

I was on the ground with my back facing the Strigoi. Las Vegas. Rose was in Las Vegas. But he was right. It was useless. I felt the sharp pain of his fangs on my neck and I felt the endorphins consuming my system. I had used up most of my strength in the fight with the others and had nothing left. I felt blackness overtake me. I tried to fight it, but I couldn't.

For the briefest moment I didn't feel the pain I had been feeling for the last four months. For a moment I was at peace. Because I knew I would see Rose again someday. When somebody else would take her life she would join me here. I knew it would be a long time though. Rose was strong, I had trained her well. And for the first time, I regretted training her.

I saw the sun, and I felt strangely uncomfortable in it. I felt panicked too. But I didn't know why. I saw the trees and the house in which I had just fought, how did I get out? All I remember was being bitten by the Strigoi. I looked down, but it didn't feel like I was in control. My body seemed to be moving on its own. When I looked down I saw someone laying on the ground my hand over them. The person on the ground was me.

"Come on Dimitri, breath."

My orientation changed and I was staring at a panicked Adrian. I coughed and I had trouble breathing. The feeling of air in my lungs felt strange.

Next thing I knew Adrian passed out on the ground.

I sat up, and felt pretty okay for a guy that just escaped death. No broken rib, no nothing. Adrian must have healed me. I knew he wasn't stellar at healing, so I guess that is why he passed out.

I picked him up and I took him back to the car. I laid him in the backseat and I was standing outside of the car, waiting for him to wake up. I took some water from our supplies and was surprised at how good it felt. The sensation of the cold water running down my throat and cooling me from the already warm morning sun. I could hear birds in the trees and I think I saw a fox scurry over the clearing we were in. For the first time since Rose had died I felt somewhat happy to be alive.

That is when it hit me. Alive again. Adrian hadn't healed me. He had brought me back. The weird sensation I had wasn't some near death experience, but I had been in Adrian's head as he was desperate for me to wake up.

This was not good, not good at all. I mean I was happy to be breathing, a thought in itself which surprised me, but being in Adrian's head, hearing his every thought was not going to be fun.

I called Sydney to come and help clean up the bodies and any evidence that they may have left behind. I counted two bodies. The third Strigoi which had 'killed' me could only be the scorch mark in the grass.

I think I waited about an hour before I heard Adrian grunt. I turned around and saw that he was slowly coming out of his stupor.

"Argh. Was that as fun for you as it was for me?"

I looked at Adrian. This had clearly taken its toll on him.

"Thank you Adrian."

He smiled at me.

"No problem. I don't think I would have come very far without my guardian. Besides we still have something to do. I am actually surprised it worked. Healing isn't really my strong suit. But don't get any ideas. Stay out of my head."

"I don't know if I have a choice in that. I know from Rose, that it took her a while to get it under control."

Another Argh from Adrian said it all. I shared his sentiment.

"Did you at least get any useful information out of them?"

"Yes, she is in Las Vegas."

Adrian smiled. But I could see the sadness behind the smile, and strangely I felt it too. Although that could also have been my own sadness. We had been working towards this for four months. I knew killing Rose was the right thing. She would have wanted it that way. It was the only way I knew how to save her, but that didn't mean I would enjoy this.

"Adrian, did you do this?"

I pointed at the scorch mark, indicating the death of the third Strigoi.

He smiled.

"Yeah, do I get a molnija mark now too?"

"No, But how did you do that?"

"Just as well, wouldn't want to mar perfection. As for killing him. I saw he had his teeth in you and I knew that is bad."

I rolled my eyes at that one. But he continued.

"I know I am useless in a fight."

At least he has some self-awareness.

"But when I saw you being bitten I panicked and suddenly the Strigoi was sent outside, flying. I guess some spirit mojo I don't know how to control yet."

Adrian grabbed the flask from his inside pocket. He always had a flask with him, in case of an emergency. I couldn't even image the amount of spirit it took to save me, so I didn't blame him. I concentrated at him and I felt it. The darkness Rose always talked about. He took several gulps and I could feel it lessen a bit. Strange. We would have to figure something out about the darkness. Rose nearly went insane taking it from Lissa.

But then again. Rose took everything from Lissa, because she was fiercely loyal and protective and didn't want her to suffer at all. I had no such reservations about Adrian. Although we were getting along and I would try and help where I can, I wasn't going to take everything and not let him deal with anything. He had been dealing with the darkness for many years and would continue to do so.

I saw a SUV coming up on the driveway. Sydney was inside. I felt something coming from Adrian but I couldn't quite place it. He was excited to see her that much I could tell.

"Well hello Sage, sorry to wake you up, but you know us creatures of the night, we kind of conduct our business, you know, at night."

Actually, it was early morning when I engaged the Strigoi.

I was grateful that the bond was one way. Although I appreciated Adrian, sometimes he could be a real dolt.

"Don't worry about it. I have a job to do. It doesn't matter what time of the day it is. The job remains the same. Only the levels of coffee in my system varies."

Sydney walked up to me. She knew better then to ask Adrian for information about the Strigoi.

"So what do we have?"

"Two bodies inside, a third was burned in the sun over there. They seemed to have stayed in the house for quite a while."

"Okay, I'll clean out every last evidence that anyone was ever here."

She looked at me and hesitated for a moment.

"Did you get what you came for?"

She knew about our mission. She knew about Rose and what she had meant to the both of us. I wasn't much of a talker, but Adrian couldn't shut up if he wanted to. He had told her fondly of who Rose used to be. I was surprised that Adrian could talk about Rose so easily. I still couldn't hear her name without breaking down.

"Yes, we are going to Las Vegas next, she is supposed to be there."

She nodded, she knew what finding her would mean and I could see a hint of pity in her eyes. A few months ago I could never have imagined an alchemist feeling anything towards us 'creatures of the night' and I think it even surprised Sydney. But she wasn't as narrow minded as most alchemists I have come across and I appreciated that.

"So Sage, you could come and join us. I know there is a sexy thing just waiting to come out of that beige suit you're wearing."

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Sydney rolled her eyes but I could see a hint of a smile pulling at her lips.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

DPOV

Las Vegas. I never understood the appeal. My senses were in overload. And having to add Adrian's senses to my own wasn't making things any easier.

I was getting pulled into his head on occasion. Adrian didn't seem to notice so I kept him in the dark most of the time. Sometimes he could see it and I would watch myself have the same blank look on my face as I had seen on Rose's face. I understood Rose better now. Not that we had problems in that area before, but somewhere I was grateful getting to experience the same thing she had. In some strange way it made me feel closer to her, made me feel connected.

But as we drove down the strip towards the Witching Hour, a Moroi owned and visited casino, I felt nervous. Las Vegas was a big place, but she was here. Where would she be, what would she be doing? I immediately stopped that train of thought. When I thought about Rose in Las Vegas, I imagined her having fun with her friends, dancing in a club, swaying to the rhythm of the music and getting the attention of all the males in the vicinity. But reality was that she would be hunting. She would be feeding and killing.

I drove into the parking garage of the Witching Hour. Adrian didn't want to be here. He would be recognized and he had been off the grid for four months, but I didn't give him any choice. I would be out there trying to find Rose. Las Vegas was notorious for its many Strigoi. Although the sun was brutal during the day, at night there were a lot of people and Strigoi could easily blend in. Las Vegas was known for its 24 hours buffet and for Strigoi this was no exception. So I needed Adrian to be safe. And this was the only place I was willing to leave him alone. It was warded. Also I don't think it was such a bad idea to show his face. Make sure everyone knew he was still alive and his partying old self. Besides, we had been struggling providing Adrian with blood. I once had to feed him myself. Although neither he nor I will ever talk about that again. At least here it wouldn't be a problem. They had feeders on hand.

Adrian sighed beside me.

"I don't know why you are complaining so much; all you have to do is keep up appearances and gamble your trust fund away."

"Then I'll be gambling a long time."

 _I won't be seeing Sydney anymore when this is over._

I tried not to look shocked. But years of guardian mask training were failing me now. Did he like her? I suppose that was the feeling I got from him earlier. That could only end up in disaster. But at least one of us was getting over Rose.

We walked into the casino and Adrian and I walked straight up to the reception. First we needed a shower and Adrian needed a feeder.

"I'll take a suite with two separate bedrooms. As much as I like this big hunk of Russian, I don't swing that way."

I rolled my eyes.

"We have separate rooms for guardians down stairs."

 _Of course, they do, God forbid they get a little luxury while on the job._

"The suite will do just fine. I like having him around. He is the only one that can keep up with my drinking."

I may not always see eye to eye with Adrian but I appreciated this. He was a snob in every other way. He once complained for two hours because he wasn't wearing designer clothes that fit his 'style' after a particular messy Strigoi kill. But Adrian appreciated me and what I did. He thought that guardian's should be respected instead of used as second hand citizens.

So the Moroi at the desk handed Adrian the keys to the suite.

"Oh and have a feeder sent up to the room. I am feeling a bit peckish."

The clerk nodded and we were on our way.

I took a shower while Adrian fed.

I let the warm water cascade down my back, trying to loosen up some muscles. It wasn't working. I was tense. Nothing would work until I had fulfilled my promise to Rose. And after? I still didn't know what to do after. I didn't know if I could live without her, but for the first time in a while I was willing to try. Adrian relied on me now. Somebody else needed me. That is if I survived at all. Rose was a skilled fighter. We were equally matched when she was a Dhampir, now that she was Strigoi she would be even more powerful.

I dried myself off and went inside. Adrian was done and took a shower next. I think he took an hour. I didn't know what he was doing in there and I didn't want to know. But when he came out all dressed up and his hair all styled it explained the long time.

"Okay let's get some gambling in."

I groaned. I was tired and I didn't come here to gamble. But I could tell Adrian wouldn't go without me. Sometimes I just wanted to wallow in self-pity, but Adrian never let me. I knew it was better for me that way and so did he, but in the moment I didn't like him very much.

"Oh don't be such a sour puss. All you have to do is be stand there and look pretty."

I glared at him. His smile grew. Sadistic bastard.

"Fine, let's go."

We went down to the crabs table first and he lost a good amount of money. I noticed that many Moroi were squandering a fair amount of money too. Didn't they have anything better to do with that, like upping our wages?

Poker was next. Adrian seemed to be very good at poker. I was actually not bad myself and I could see the tells of many Moroi. But I was trained to observe. When I was pulled inside Adrian's head I saw how he could tell their tells. He was reading their aura's. They were actually kind of beautiful. All kinds of colors around them. But here at the poker table that was cheating. Adrian was cheating using spirit, might as well compel all of them to lose.

Adrian was on his sixth drink when we moved to the next game. He was starting to stumble a bit. Normally I would tell him to slow down, but today I couldn't. He was drinking so much because of me, because he saved me. So I would let him deal with that any way he wanted to.

He stumbled into someone who seemed to be just as drunk.

When the man straightened out, I couldn't believe my eyes. My shock turned into rage.

"Uncle Rand? What are you doing here?" Adrian asked.

Uncle Rand? Adrian knew this man?

"Ah, Adrian how lovelily to see you." He slurred "How are you, my baby brother still on your ass?"

He looked at Adrian but when he looked up and saw me he dropped his drink.

"Dimka?"

I growled and this made Adrian look up. Adrian was confused, so was I.

"Dimitri, do you know my uncle?"

"Your uncle? Yes, he is my father."

I saw Adrian's shock and felt it too. One drunken night I had told Adrian about my father. We had no idea that my father was his uncle. We were cousins. Adrian seemed to understand the implications too.

This was too much. I had too much on my mind right now. I couldn't deal with this right now. I couldn't deal with my drunken dead beat father. I turned around and walked out the doors unto the streets of Las Vegas. I needed a drink.

You would think having grown up with an alcoholic of a father I wouldn't turn to alcohol but the opposite was true. I had trained to hold my liquor the same way I trained every other muscle in my body. I was never going to let it control me like it did him, no matter how drunk I was. And honestly the only time I was very drunk was when I challenged Adrian. Man that boy can drink. I was happy to learn I was a happy, silly drunk instead of the mean drunk my father was. I remembered that night. Rose had taken me to my room and spent the night for the first time. I think I told her she smelled nice. I remember waking up next to her with her still sleeping peacefully in my arms. I had wanted to wake up like that every day. Something that would never happen now. Yeah definitely needed that drink.

I went to a bar and ordered vodka, but when I drank it, it was a cheap knock off. But it was hard to find the authentic good Russian type here. But tonight I didn't care. I wasn't here for the taste. I was here to make me stop feeling. After the fourth drink I started to feel its effects. Weak American knock-off. I decided to go somewhere else.

I passed by a club and I went inside. I felt a little nauseous, but blamed in on the alcohol. I walked through the crowd of people. I noticed they were all looking at the center of the dancefloor.

My heart stopped and I couldn't breathe. For a moment I was happy, Rose, my Roza, was dancing in the middle. She looked so beautiful with her long dark hair cascading down her back, moving to the rhythm of the music. Her body was mesmerizing me with its movements. For a single moment I could pretend she was still my Roza. The way she moved, the way she smiled. I could almost forget that it wasn't her.

But when she turned around I could no longer pretend. Her skin was pale and her body held raw power. Her eyes found mine and I saw something strangely warm in them, relief? I saw the red in her eyes and I cringed. She seemed to notice that movement and I saw her look disappointed. After that the coldness in her eyes returned. I couldn't move. And it seemed neither could she. She didn't have to though. I was so fixated on Rose that I didn't notice two men approaching me. I didn't feel the nausea increase. I did however, feel being hit over the head and blacking out.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

DPOV.

I woke up with quite the headache. I slowly looked around and I was in a small room. It had a bed and a desk and two doors. No windows. Not that I could enjoy the bed because I was in chains. My hands were in shackles suspended from the ceiling. I could just reach the ground with my feet.

I didn't know why they kept me alive. Was Rose here? Was she responsible for this?

I got my answer as she walked through one of the doors.

"Oh look at what they did to you? Poor thing. I guess they really do fear you. But I know I don't have anything to fear from you. Do I, comrade?"

I would have given everything to hear her call me that one more time, but not like this. Her voice sounded cold. Nothing that it used to be.

She walked over to me with a key in her hand. She was twirling it between her fingers.

"Although I must admit I enjoy seeing you like this. I can already imagine so many things I could do to you. You remember how wild my imagination could get?"

I remember. Although I was the sexually more experienced of us two, Rose was definitely the more adventurous. I didn't mind at all. As long as I could make her mine that was all I would ever need.

She ripped the shirt off of my chest and ran her fingers down my abdomen. I shivered. Although I realized this wasn't my Roza, nobody had informed my body. It was still responding to her touch the way it had before.

She smiled. She enjoyed my reaction. She stepped a little closer and she pressed her body against mine. She stood on her tippy toes to reach me. Her face inches from mine. She slowly brushed her lips over my lips. I groaned. It had been too long since I kissed her. She deepened the kiss and I didn't stop her. I should have, but I didn't. When she pulled away I immediately felt the loss. She placed her forehead against mine.

"I missed you, comrade."

I wondered if there was any truth in her words. But when she pulled back to look at me, I could see that there was. There was something warm in them that I had not expected. Maybe I was reading too much into this. I wanted to believe there was still a piece of Rose in there, but I knew enough about Strigoi to know that isn't true.

There was a knock on the door and the warmness in her eyes made way for a cold calculating glare. Another Strigoi came in and Rose immediately left my side and launched at the Strigoi, lifting him off his feet and pinning him against the wall.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to be disturbed."

Her voice didn't sound like her voice. It made my skin crawl.

She snapped the neck of the Strigoi and tossed him into the hallway, shutting the door and locking it from the inside.

"So where were we? Oh Yes, I was enjoying our reunion."

At that moment I was sucked into Adrian's head. He was looking for me and he was panicking. I saw him talking to Sydney.

"Where could he have gone? It has been three days. I know he was upset about his father, I just thought he needed some time. But three days!"

He was in the suite and Sydney was sitting next to him trying to comfort him. I felt him relax a little at her touch. We really needed to have a conversation about that.

"I am sure he is fine. Maybe just trying to clear his head?"

"I tried dream walking him. He isn't conscious, but he isn't asleep either. This is bad. I would know if he died right? Lissa knew when Rose died."

I was pulled back into my own body. Rose had a shocked look on her face. Then she was angry.

"No. It can't be. Tell me she didn't do this to you too. That bitch. What? When my life became expendable she just took someone else's life? So she can just keep using magic and let us take the fall for it. That selfish good for nothing spoiled princess."

Lissa, she was talking about Lissa. I had never heard her talk about her like that. The old Rose wouldn't. It was true Lissa's relationship with Rose bordered on psychiatric dependency with Rose as her enabler, but both girls were to blame for that.

"No Roza, I am not bonded to Lissa. I haven't seen Lissa since you… left. I am bonded to Adrian. I died about a week ago, he saved me."

Her anger subsided a little. She was mad at Lissa but not at Adrian?

"He isn't making you take the darkness, is he? He isn't using more magic?"

"No, we are still adjusting. But Adrian handles the darkness like he always has, drinking. Only now I feel drunk too."

She smiled.

"Comrade. When you found me you weren't vicariously drunk. You were regular drunk. I could taste the alcohol on your breath."

Taste? What had she been doing with me while I was unconscious?

"Yeah, well it has been a hard couple of months."

"I know. It has been lonely without you. You were always the only one that understood me. The only one that could handle me. I miss that. I miss you. But it doesn't have to be that way. We were trying to find a way to be together and now we have. You know this is the only way. No one would have ever approved of two guardians being together. But now we can be free. I am free. Free of enslavement. Free from the darkness, free from Lissa. I am my own person finally and you can be too. Join me, Comrade. We can be together."

That is why she kept me alive. She wants to turn me. But why not just turn me and be done with it.

"No Rose. That's not what I want. And it wasn't what you wanted either. If I turn, I won't love you anymore. I would rather die loving you till my last breath then have it twisted into something dark."

She walked close to me again. She placed her hands on either side of my face. Her hands felt strangely warm. They felt like her hands.

She looked up at me.

"But I do still love you."

With that, she let go and walked out the room. I felt strange. She said that with so much conviction. I almost believed her. But I couldn't let her get to me like that. I knew better. Strigoi may remember their attachments. But they didn't feel them anymore. There was only room for cruelty. Her display with the Strigoi earlier was proof of that. But why did I feel better than I had in the last four months?

The shackles had become uncomfortable. I had been in them for two days now, well while conscious. I could see my wrists were red and at some points, I was bleeding.

"Good morning Comrade. I have breakfast for you."

This had been our routine for the last two days. Rose would come in and she would feed me. She was enjoying this a little too much. She would torture me and she would seduce me. I don't know which I preferred. I preferred any pain over this feeling. I would respond to her seduction even if I didn't want to. But I couldn't help it. I just wanted to forget the last four months had happened. I just wanted to touch her again, feel her again. She knew this and used it against me.

"I have bread and fruit. I know how much of a health nut you are. Me, I would kill someone to still be able to eat chocolate. I miss that you know. Although the warm blood of a juicy human is just as good."

She was about to feed me when I protested.

"Please Rose, just let me down from here. I can feed myself."

She hesitated. But eventually gave in.

She locked the door for good measure and she unchained me. I dropped to the floor. Rose was beside me in a second. My arms were dead. They had been suspended for a total of five days, all the blood drained from them. I was rubbing them. Trying to get them to work again, but it was awkward because I was using the same arms which had no feeling in them. Rose seemed to notice my predicament and she rubbed my arms for me. You might expect a Strigoi to overdo this, but her touch was gentle.

She helped me on the bed and I laid my head back against the bed board. I sighed, It felt good just to sit up instead of hanging.

She handed me my plate, but when I tried to grab it, it fell from my hands. My arms still not able to function as they used to.

"I guess I'll be feeding you anyway."

She smiled a big smile showing her fangs. She sat down in front of me. Her legs on either side of me and leaned forward to place pieces of fruit or bread in my mouth. I had a wonderful view from here. I looked down her chest to her neck to her lips. I saw something red on the edge of her lips. I clumsily lifted my hands and brushed the blood away from her lips with my dumb.

"Does it bother you I just fed?"

"Not as much as it should," I answered truthfully.

She smiled and moved in closer. She put the plate down and was now sitting in my lap. She was playing with my hair. She lowered her lips to mine and she kissed me. I could taste the blood still on the edge of her lips, but I didn't care. Not when I was kissing her. Not when I was holding her. I knew I was getting in too deep, but I couldn't stop myself.

She pulled back and continued to feed me.

"So you haven't seen Lissa at all? Do you think she mourned me?"

"I know she did. She was devastated at your funeral."

Something cruel came over her face.

"She will see me soon enough."

"What do you mean?"

"There are wards at court but not at Lehigh. When she will go to school there I will take her. I would like to say it is the reputation you get from killing the last Dragomir, but no, Lissa is personal. She made my life a hell. She enslaved me worse than any other guardian. With her, it wasn't just that my life was not my own. My thoughts, my feelings weren't my own. She invaded mine with hers. She tainted me with her burden. Now that I am free, I have never felt so alive; I will make her pay for that."

This was more what I expected from a Strigoi. Her loyalty towards Lissa got twisted into something dark, resentment. I could understand, I resented Lissa too for what she put Rose through, but I could rationalize that Lissa can't help it. It is the way the bond works. But Rose cannot make the same reasoning anymore.

I didn't like Rose like this. So Strigoi like. She reluctantly got up from the bed.

"As much as I want to stay, I have things to do."

She was preparing the shackles again the put me back in them.

"Please Rose, Don't make me hang from the ceiling again?"

I pleaded. And Rose gave in. I had maybe expected her to just leave the shackles but a smile came across her face.

She bolted the shackles on the bed and instead of suspending me from the ceiling she simply chained me to the bed. It was more comfortable so I didn't complain.

She left the room in one swift motion at Strigoi speed, reminding me my Roza wasn't my Roza anymore.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

DPOV

I actually slept a little that day, evident by a visitor in my dreams.

"Oh thank God, I have been worried sick."

Did he know how much he sounded like my mother?

"I am fine."

"Well, where are you, what happened?"

"I found Rose, she is here with me."

He looked shocked.

"Is she alive? Your aura is lighter than it has been for a long time."

"Sort of. I don't care about what she is now."

I could see the hope in Adrian's eyes go away as I confirm her current state to him.

"Dimitri you know it isn't her right. The Rose you knew doesn't exist anymore, that is the whole reason we were on this damn quest."

I got angry. How dare he. I knew deep down that he was right, but I could feel some of my Rose seep through so every now and then. It was almost as if I could touch her but she was just out of reach. I felt her tug at my heart but there was a barrier between us. But still I would rather have those small little moments where I could pretend I still had my Roza with me.

"You still can't stand the fact that she loves me, that she chose me. You would try and do anything to get between us. This is as happy as I have been in the last four months and you are not going to ruin it. Just because you saved my life doesn't mean you get to dictate it."

He was taken aback by my outburst. He had a sad look on his face. He pitied me.

"I wasn't trying to ruin your happiness. I was trying to do, what I have been trying to do from the start. Save your life. But I guess at some point I have to accept that you don't want to be saved. That is not her, Dimitri, and you know it."

With that he left the dream and I woke up. His words were nagging at me. I wanted Rose, needed Rose, I didn't know if I could leave her, if I could kill her.

By then it was time for dinner. Rose came in with a plate and she smiled the dazzling smile. But it had lost some of its appeal. She sat down next to me and unchained me from the bed. My arms were well enough so I could eat it myself. I was hit by the fact that Rose and I would never have a romantic dinner together, her diet not exactly being conducive for a nice time.

I ate in silence while Rose sat next to me and played with my hair and ran her fingers down my chest.

"Have you thought anymore about my offer?"

She was excited, almost giddy. I hated to disappoint her but I had to.

"I have, and I am not going to let you turn me Rose. I enjoy what we have here, I don't want to jeopardize that."

She humphed like a little girl. It was almost funny.

"Maybe if I make your time here miserable. Would that help?" I felt a pang of fear. Her tone was playful but I knew full well what she was capable of.

I was done eating and I didn't want to be having this conversation so I kissed her. It was always the way to distract Rose and at least that hadn't changed.

We fell together on the bed with me on top of her. Normally we would stop now, but this time it was different. I didn't want to stop. I knew what I had to do, but I couldn't, not yet. I needed Rose. She seemed to have picked up on my intentions and kissed me vigorously. Before Rose was turned she would allow me to dominate her. But not this time.

She flipped us over and was straddling me. She took no time in getting her top off. I ran my hands over her exposed skin and I felt her shudder. I was glad to see I still could have that effect on Rose. I pulled her back down again and gripped my fist into her hair, her long soft silky hair. I moaned into her mouth as our lips found each other again. She had one hand in my hair and one was traveling down my chest to the ridge of my hips. She was slowly stroking me through my pants and I relished in the feeling. Next thing I know she unbuttons my pants and pulls them down. I did the same to her although I took my time. I flipped her over and slowly moved my hand from her back down to her ass. She was leaning into my touch enjoying every minute of it. I pulled her pants down and was admiring her beauty. Even with her pale skin Rose was beautiful.

She ripped my boxers off, I hoped she had a spare somewhere and I pulled her panties down and took her bra off. She had enough of me on top and she had me pinned before I knew what hit me. Her hands were pinning mine above my head. Normally she wouldn't be able to keep them there but now she was stronger than me. She lowered herself onto me and I was lost. All rational thoughts went out the window. All doubts were gone. It was just Rose and me, the whole world falling away. She was moving her hips and I joined the rhythm with my own. She let go of my hands and instead placed hers on my chest. I was panting from the exertion. She kissed me but could only do so for a small amount of time before I needed to come up for air. She moved her lips down my collarbone to my neck.

I kept one hand on her hip guiding her and the other went into her hair. I lifted us up and kissed her again. Rose was still straddling me and in this sitting position I was deep inside of her and she was riding me like a horse. I couldn't take it anymore. I knew she was close too. I held on as long as I could. Something in the back of my head saying this was wrong. But the look she was giving me was so warm and loving I didn't want to stop. I didn't ever want to let her go. I could feel her walls clamp down on me and I heard her cry out.

But this is where things went from their usual course. The moment she climaxed she bit down and drank from me. I couldn't hold on any longer. The mixture of pleasure, pain and endorphins was too much. The moment she bit down I released myself inside of her. It felt like a bucket of ice was dumped on me.

We fell down on the bed and I was in a haze. She lay on top of me, her head on my chest. I could feel her quick heart rate. The idea of it was strange, her undead state still fueling her heartbeat.

We were just coming down from our highs when I was sucked into Adrian's head. This was an emotion I hadn't felt from him before. Pure excitement, he was almost giddy. I saw him looking at an old man. Adrian was reading his aura and I could see gold in it. The man didn't seem to have it all together, no doubt the effect of spirit, but Adrian was excited about the man. I didn't have time to contemplate on their interaction as I was pulled back into my own head. The bond wasn't very stable yet and I would go in and out at the weirdest times.

I maybe thought it was Rose that had brought me back but I saw she was still peacefully lying on my chest, oblivious to my experience.

I looked down at Rose and from this view I could pretend she was still my Rose. I didn't see her red eyes, I didn't see my blood on her lips. But I could no longer pretend. I was so desperate to hold on to anything of Rose I hadn't want to see how different she was. But now I knew. Now I knew we could never go back to what we were. Her biting me was a wake-up call. I needed to get out of here.

I looked around at what I could use to get away. I hadn't seen Rose lock the door. Probably because then I was still shackled. But I was free now. I needed something to incapacitate Rose, I didn't have my stake here.

The chains. I needed to plan this. I needed to quickly put the chains on Rose and get away. The chains were lying just beside my hands. I didn't even have to reach. I picked them up and in one swift motion I had one of her hands chained. The one that was lazily placed over my chest, wrist just sticking out.

Rose glared at me but was too late to prevent me from clicking on the second one. She was furious by now.

"I am sorry Rose."

I stood up and quickly pulled on my pants and sprinted out the door. I looked back at Rose and I had expected rage. But what I saw almost made me stop and crawl back into bed with her. She was pissed, no doubt but the emotion in her eyes was hurt.

I sprinted down the hall and encountered a Strigoi, the look-out. I evaded him and looked around the room for anything I could use to fight him. I knew the chains wouldn't hold Rose for long. I saw my duster.

Now as much as I love my duster, and as much as I would need it later on when I go outside in nothing but my pants, although this was Las Vegas so I doubt anyone would really notice a half-naked man running around, I picked the duster up for an entirely different reason. It held a backup stake. I just hoped they simply took the duster of and not look inside of any of its hidden pockets.

I pulled it on and felt inside. Yes. Some god was definitely looking out for me. I engaged the Strigoi and found him rather easy to stake, despite being in a slightly weakened state. They must have put the young one on patrol, seeing as it was a terribly boring job. Their mistake.

I could see the exit and it had a small window. It was daytime. As long as I could make it outside I was safe. I made my way towards the door but something flashed in my way. Rose. She had escaped the chains and was coming after me. I hesitated only for a moment. I engaged her and we fought. It was almost like old times. She knew all my moves and I knew hers. But where I used to be the strong one and she the fast one, she now held both those cards. But I still had height over her.

Kick, punch, block, kick. I knew I couldn't afford to get hurt by her. The impact would debilitate me. So I was on the defensive until I could see an opening. There was something different about Rose's fighting style. Although Rose was never a patient girl, now it showed in her fighting too. As a Dhampir she needed to fight smart. Now she relied on her strength too much. It made her sloppy. It was testimony to her new nature as a Strigoi.

I saw the opening. I pinned her hands down and shoved her against the wall. I lined up my stake to her heart, but stopped only millimeters from her chest. I hesitated. I looked in her eyes and was surprised what I saw in them.

She had a gentle smile on her face. She was accepting her death. Not because she wanted to die, but because she didn't want me to feel guilty. But I couldn't. I couldn't be the one to erase the last piece of Rose that existed in this world. I dropped the stake and fled outside, into the safety of the sun.

I had failed her. The most important staking of my life and I had messed it up.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

DPOV

I ran back to the hotel. Luckily my access card was still in my duster pocket. I took the back entrance hoping no one would see me.

I flung myself on the bed. I just wanted to sleep for three days straight. Maybe when I woke up, it would all have been a bad dream.

But I wasn't allowed my peace when Adrian came into the room. He saw me and started yelling.

"Well look who decided to grace us with his presence. I thought you were happy wherever you were and you wanted to be left alone."

I knew I hurt Adrian when I said those words, I would have to apologize to him later, I didn't have the energy right now. I just looked at him and I was trying hard not to let him see how broken I was at the moment. But he saw.

"God Dimitri, what happened?"

Something flashed across his face. Like he just realized something.

"Did you... Did you kill her?"

He almost sounded as if he didn't want that to be true. I guess I wasn't the only one having a hard time letting her go.

"No, I couldn't Adrian, I couldn't. I had the chance, after Rose and I… I couldn't do it. I failed her. I let myself believe there was still some Rose left in her, and sometimes I could hardly see the difference. I let her… God Adrian, I just needed her. It had been so long since I touched her, kissed her… I… wanted her. I…"

I couldn't say it. I couldn't acknowledge what I had done. What I let Rose do to me. And part of me knew I was in denial because of how much I enjoyed it.

"You slept with her."

"Yes," I answered in a small and ashamed tone.

"You let her feed off of you during sex, didn't you?"

I could deny it all I want but the evidence was still on my neck.

"Yes."

"What happened Dimitri, how did you get out?"

"She looked so much like the old Rose, Adrian, she was nice and when she looked at me and touched me I could almost feel the old Rose coming through, but it was a lie. I was pretending things were the same. That things could be the same again. But when she sank her teeth into me and I… well I knew things were different now. This wasn't my Roza anymore. She may be close, closer than I ever thought was possible, but it wasn't her. She chained me to the bed every time when she leaves my room and the shackles were still there. I clasped them on her, giving me time to escape the room. I took down the young Strigoi that was on watch. But Rose came after me. We fought and I somehow got an opening, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill her. I don't think I can ever kill her Adrian."

Relieve washed over his face. He sat in the chair across from me and placed his elbows on his legs, resting his weight on them.

"Good, because I think I have found another way."

"another way to what?"

"I met this spirit user in Las Vegas, He is a few pennies shy of a dollar if you know what I mean, but when I told him why we were here, and that I haven't seen you in a few days, fearing the worst, he told me of another way. A way to save Rose, a way to restore Rose to who she was before. We don't have to kill her Dimitri, we can get her back."

He was excited. I guess that was what his conversation with the spirit user was about. I had a single moment of excitement, a single moment of when I pictured a tan Rose with beautiful brown eyes in my arms once more, before reality set in and I realized these were ramblings of an old crazy man, believed by a boy just as crazy.

"You can't bring back a Strigoi, Adrian, he told you a fairy tale."

"No, he didn't, I believe him. Spirit can do all sorts of things, I brought you back didn't I. We can always try. He told me I have to charm a stake with spirit and stake her with it. I have to be the one to do it. You told me yourself you can't kill her, so let me do it. If it works we have Rose back, if it doesn't we will have set her free."

He sounded so sure of himself. But could I let him do it? It would mean risking his life. There was no way he was getting anywhere near Rose, he didn't have the skill.

"It's a suicide mission Adrian, you can't stake Rose, I am a highly trained guardian and I had a lot of trouble finding an opening to stake her."

He smiled, but it had little humor in it.

"I thought you said you wouldn't hesitate to let me die if it meant you could save Rose. You are beginning to actually sound like my guardian now Dimitri."

I chuckled.

"But we don't know what will happen to me now if you die. I might die with you."

A humorless smile on my face. As if I really cared at the moment.

His smile grew.

"I guess we either get her back or we die there and then."

We both smiled, the smiles reaching our ears. And in that moment I saw the family resemblance. I guess we were doing this.

I spent the rest of the day, showering and sleeping. Adrian was so kind as to heal my wounds. I didn't mind the marks on my wrists, but every time I looked in the mirror or ran my hands across my neck I would feel the puncture wounds. Adrian seemed to notice this and took them away.

I was waking up from my much-needed nap when Adrian came into my room.

"Hey, cous, brought you some food."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not, we are cousins, are we not?"

He had a big smile plastered on his face. I just groaned. Being related to Adrian was not something I ever considered possible. I hated my father and the things he did to us, but I couldn't really hold Adrian responsible for his actions. But when I thought of family I might have on my father's side I always hated them too. Unfair I know. Of course, Adrian was loving every minute of it. Part of it was because he simply liked torturing me. I knew this because I can hear his thoughts. But part of it was that he finally felt like he had a family. He didn't get along with his family very much. He hated his father, he loved his mother but she simply didn't understand him. Only Tatiana treated him like he could amount to something. Oh God, Tatiana. I am related to the queen. Not that it mattered; I was a Dhampir, but still. Puts things in perspective.

He placed the food next to my bed and I sat up. He was still smirking. Not good.

"I wonder what kind of things you got from our side of the family. Your stunning good looks? Your sense of duty…?"

"My amazing ability to tolerate fools?"

He smiled at that one.

"No, you couldn't have gotten that from our side of the family. At least not if you want to believe my father. But I suppose a rocky relationship with a father is what you got. Not that I compare my passive aggressive father to your actual aggressive father, but still."

I wondered if that were true. Surely my father did a lot of damage in my home, but as bad as he was, he never laid a hand on us, only my mother and only when he was very drunk. But once I got rid of him, his influence on us was over. He wasn't home much, to begin with. My mother raised us and she raised us very well. But Nathan's influence over Adrian was still there. It had been there for his entire life. Telling him to go do something useful with his life. Disapproving of anything and everything Adrian did. Nathan was still doing damage to Adrian while my father's influence in my life had ceased years ago.

"You know Adrian. If I was going to find a long lost relative I am glad it was you."

He perked up a bit at that. I could see he appreciated my words.

"Because at least now I know that my sisters will be safe from you. Being related is probably the only thing that will stop you from making a move on them."

I grinned at him. A smirk came across his face.

"Actually it is common in royal circles to wed cousins and relations, maybe not first cousins but in order to keep the royal blood pure, royals often look the other way."

I scrunched my nose up in disgust. If they were marrying for love maybe, but I knew most royals only had to have a mild affection towards one other for a marriage to be arranged. He laughed at my reaction.

"Well, every social class has its challenges."

I thought about who Adrian would end up with. I knew the rumors of Tatiana wanting him to marry Lissa. That will never happen for the both of them. But I doubt she would agree on anything less than a royal. Something came to mind and I decided to confront him about it.

"A challenge like accepting you like a human, an alchemist no less?"

He looked shocked and then remembered we were bonded. He groaned and let himself fall on my bed looking at the ceiling.

"How did you do it? When you knew you fell for Rose but knew it was wrong, how did you stay away from her?"

"Well in case you didn't notice. I didn't. I tried, I knew it was better for the both of us in the long run, so I tried and I think she did too, but in the end, the pull was just too strong."

He nodded.

"Well, I guess I don't have to worry about that. I may be pulled towards her, but she is definitely pushing away from me. I doubt she could ever feel anything for an evil creature of the night. God, why do I always fall for girls that don't want me? First Rose, now Sydney."

I didn't know if that were true. I had seen them together and I have never seen an alchemist be so comfortable around a Moroi before. Maybe because Adrian was one of the least threatening Moroi there was, but maybe there was more.

"Don't give up just yet. I thought no one could resist your Ivashkov charm."

"No, they can't. Rose couldn't either; except it wasn't my Ivashkov charm she fell for."

RPOV

I was at the club again. Las Vegas was prime hunting ground. I needed the distraction. I needed to sink my teeth deep into a nice juicy human to suck my problems away. I was haunted by Dimitri. I shouldn't be this way. I have been living as a Strigoi for four months now. I had seen others being turned. They remembered their attachments but they made no move to act on them anymore.

I had seen some recognition in Strigoi for their old life. Natalie still wanted to protect her father. Christian parents went back for him, costing them their lives. But I knew for some reason this was different. When he was close, I felt him. I felt more alive than I had before. I felt something spread through me from the inside out. Something I remembered. A piece of me. The piece of my soul he still held in his heart. I had felt it before with the darkness. No matter how far gone I was, that piece would resonate with me and call me home. It was no different now.

I hated him for it. Yet all I wanted was to be with him. To feel that again. I would hate him once I left his room. But I would feel him again when I was close enough. Somehow the starvation of love as a Strigoi made me crave it more. He made me weak. I shouldn't be weak anymore. But he got the better of me because I let him. I let him escape. I almost let him kill me just so he would feel better. I felt some sense of peace if I knew he could move on. But now that I am away from him I saw things clearly. He had used me. He took advantage of me. My momentary lapse in judgment had cost me dearly. The next time I would see him I would kill him. Somehow that thought bothered me more than it should, but it needed to be done. It was the only way I could break his hold on me. It was the only way I could be free. I had spent too long being enslaved I would not be again, by Dimitri or any other.

So I was in the club hunting for my next meal. Tomorrow I would find Dimitri, tonight I would indulge and drink my fill. I liked the club. I moved to the rhythm of the beat like I had so many times before. I knew I looked beautiful like I always had been. I felt the eyes of many men on me. I revealed in the feeling. Which one of those poor bastards was going to be my prey next?

I thought about the night Dimitri had come in and I had felt his eyes on me. He didn't look at me with lust, but with love. Until he saw my eyes. He rejected me in that moment. But instead of feeling angry I had felt hurt. That should have been my first clue.

I looked around the room and saw a tall man with dark brown hair. He like all the others was looking my body over. They were always so concerned with my body, they never saw my eyes. I walked over to him and I pressed my body up against him. Then I walked around the corner of the club swaying my hips. He followed me like a lost puppy. They were always so eager to walk to their deaths.

I pressed the man against the wall and started to lick his neck. He shivered underneath me. He tried to talk, no doubt revealing in his own prowess. I couldn't handle another. 'Oh yeah, baby, you like that don't you.'

So I placed my hand over his mouth and continued licking and sucking his neck. Getting the arteries to swell a little. Where other Strigoi were sometimes inpatient and simply dragged their victims into the ally and quieted their screams by draining them, I lured my victims into my net. They came willingly to their own deaths. By the time they knew what I was doing it was too late. Now that was power. No compulsion, no violence. They simply followed me.

I had prepared my meal and he was moaning underneath me. I could feel him getting hard against me. Disgusting. There was only one man I wanted and this certainly wasn't him. I sank my teeth in maybe a little harder than necessary and drained him of every last drop of his blood.

His body fell to the floor. At least the arrogant look on his face was gone.

I licked my lips. Although blood just didn't taste the same anymore. It would satisfy my hunger, but after I had Dimitri's I just didn't want anybody else's. His had felt so good, flowing down my throat. I had enjoyed that immensely. I understood now why Moroi wanted blood whores. The feeling of feeding and coming at the same time was amazing. I knew Dimitri enjoyed it too, although he would never admit it. But I felt him come inside of me the moment I sank my teeth into him. No doubt he is pouting somewhere feeling guilty of becoming my own personal blood whore.

I was saddened by the idea that once I killed him I would never get to experience that with him. At least I was able to taste him one last time. But I needed him dead. He had too much power over me and I couldn't have that.

I walked back into the club, I was full but wanted to enjoy myself for a bit. I still loved dancing. There is something primal about dancing. Moving to the rhythm of the music, letting go of things playing in your mind.

After about fifteen minutes I was starting to attract a crowd again. I didn't let any man dance with me no matter how many tried. I wanted the space all to myself. That was until I saw someone I would enjoy dancing with. He walked up to me but kept his distance.

"Hey little Dhampir, I see being dead hasn't changed your delicious body. You look hot. If only this was a private showing."

He contemplated his own words, he actually had his finger tapping his chin.

"Well, I guess little Dhampir isn't accurate anymore."

I moved a little closer, but Adrian backed up a bit. Smart.

"Ah, my own personal puppy dog. Always following me around, wanting what you can't have. But if you are here, that means he is too."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"He is around somewhere."

I looked around the club, but I couldn't see him. I also couldn't feel him. I could always tell when he was near. When I turned back around, Adrian was walking out of the club towards the back ally. I followed. I was going to find Dimitri tomorrow but if he was here, the sooner the better. I felt slightly unnerved. I did say I wanted him dead, but the thought of it being sooner rather than later was not sitting well with me. But I had to do it.

I walked outside and I saw Adrian standing in the back ally with a stake in his hands.

I did the only thing I could do in that situation. I laughed.

I laughed so hard I had tears rolling down my cheek. Although Strigoi can have humor, the things they found funny wasn't remotely what other people found funny. But Adrian with a stake trying to kill me was universally funny, no matter what state I was in.

He pouted at me, actually pouted. I laughed harder. Had he really thought he would come in and kill me all by himself? I wondered now if Dimitri was even here. He would never let Adrian go out on his own trying to kill me. Although I imagined Dimitri had the same reaction I did. He would have laughed in his face. Maybe that was how Adrian got here. He escaped while Dimitri was rolling around on the floor, laughing.

Then suddenly I felt him. I could smell his aftershave, I could hear his heartbeat, I could feel that piece of my soul inside of him. But it was too late. I was so distracted by Adrian I didn't register Dimitri until he was very close to me. I thought he would have staked me from behind, but instead, he pinned my hands behind my back and kept me locked in place. He was holding me very close to his body in an attempt to keep me secure. I could feel his hot breath on my skin. I heard him whisper in my ear.

"I love you."

It was then that Adrian came charging at me and with both hands sunk the stake into my chest.

At first, I felt the flesh part for the metal of the stake and it was a searing pain. I then didn't feel anything at all for a moment. There was a bright light and I could feel the world being pushed away around me. It was as if in that moment the world stopped. I wasn't anything anymore. In that moment Rose didn't exist. I preferred that moment to the next. It felt like I was being shattered into a million pieces and one by one they were being assembled back together. Each piece was filled with something before coming back to me. I recognized what was filling me up again. My soul. My life. I felt life return to me and a moment later I was on the floor of the ally gasping for air. The world looked different. Dimmer, quieter.

The experience was too much. I felt like my body would burst from what they had put back in. I couldn't take it. I couldn't breathe. I was on the ground. Crying whaling, anything to make the feeling go away. I felt strong arms around me, picking me up on his lap. I was grabbing his shirt as if it was the only thing keeping me sane. I felt his hands rub my back and stroke my hair. He whispered things in my ear, but I didn't understand them. I don't know if I was supposed to.

"We need to get her out of here." I recognized that voice.

I could feel the owner of the arms that were around me nod. He looked down at me and I looked up at him. I saw warm chocolate eyes. Tears were streaming down his face. I lifted one hand up to touch those tears, tears shed for me. He did the same to me. I felt so much love come from those strong hands that I never wanted to let them go. I needed them because if he let go I would be in the cold again. I would feel that horrible suffocating feeling again.

But he didn't let go. He picked me up and carried me close to him. I could hear his heartbeat in his chest and I found it calming. He was walking together with the other man. The man that had staked me. I fell asleep in the man's arms. I was so tired. It felt like I hadn't slept in months.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

DPOV

We arrived at the hotel. We had gotten her in quietly and I moved her to the bed, my intention was to get her under the blankets, but she wouldn't let me go. I was fairly certain she was asleep, she just didn't let go of me. She would grip my shirt tighter when I laid her body down away from me.

Eventually, I gave in and just lay on the bed with her, both above the covers. Not that it mattered, it was Las Vegas and it was still hot at night.

I wrapped my arm around her keeping her close. She had her head on my chest and her hair was fanning out around her head. I pulled some of it away from my face but gently stroked it. Even in her sleep, my touch seemed to calm her down. I was grateful for this. It was the only sign of recognition I had gotten so far.

Adrian sat himself up against the headboard on the other side of Rose. He looked at me and at Rose. I could hear his thoughts. I had similar concerns. What did we bring back?

I saw the transformation and it worked. Rose was a Dhampir again. I saw her brown eyes meet mine, but all I could see in them was pain. After Adrian staked her I heard her cry. A sound so heart-wrenching that it made the hair on my skin stand up. When I held her I felt her hang on to me as if I was the only thing keeping her here. I know living as a Strigoi was not what she wanted, but did she want this? Maybe it was just the transformation, the shock of it all. All people cry when they were born into this world, maybe being born again was the same.

So I held her in my arms all throughout the night. Adrian was next to us. He had one hand on Rose's shoulder. We could hear her sob occasionally and Adrian would send a bolt of spirit through her and I would grip her tighter.

Both of us slept little. I knew Adrian dozed off for two hours but I think I was awake all night. It didn't matter to me. I had Rose back. Even if she would never return to her normal self I would still be there for her. The alternative was just not an option.

When morning came Adrian woke up by a knock on the door. I could feel Rose tense up and but she didn't wake up yet.

Sydney was at the door.

"Adrian, where were you last night, I was worried. Oh, my God, you look like hell. Have you been drinking?"

I could see them just barely through the door from my position on the bed. She had her hands on her hips and challenging Adrian. If I didn't know any better I would say Sydney was scolding Adrian like a wife would do. I could feel Adrian swell with enjoyment. He found this amusing.

Then I felt confusion and doubt. He knew we had Rose in the next room. He didn't know if he should let Sydney know. Restoring a Strigoi would be huge in our society and even for the alchemists but it could go either way. They could see this as a miracle or they could still see her as a monster and do god knows what to her. He contemplated telling her but decided that telling Sydney wasn't like telling the alchemists. He knew that if he asked her to keep this quiet, she would.

"Well, we had one hell of a night."

I listened to the first few sentences of Adrian telling Sydney of all the things that had happened. I tuned out when I felt Rose stir in my arms. She was waking up. She was rubbing her eyes and looking straight up at me. Her big brown eyes focused on mine.

I stroked some of her hair out of her face. The strands going in all directions. I felt a little better. She wasn't crying anymore. She didn't say anything as she laid her head back down on my chest her hands still gripping my shirt rather tightly.

I just kept stroking her hair. I had always loved her hair. Running my fingers through it almost seemed meditational. I could feel something hard in them. I pulled it out and saw it was a small piece of dried blood, and I don't think it belonged to Rose. I could also see a small dried speck of blood on her lips. She needed a shower.

"Come on Rose, let's get you washed up."

She didn't respond to me at all. I tried getting up but Rose holding on to me so tight made it nearly impossible. I relented and just picked her up in my arms. She didn't seem to mind that. I walked to the bathroom and sat her down on the edge of the tub. She let go of me long enough for me to start the shower.

I waited for her to take her own clothes off but she didn't move a muscle. So I decided to do it for her. I started on her shirt lifting it over her head. Then her shoes and socks. Her pants were next. She didn't seem to mind me undressing her. I hesitated a moment on her bra and panties but she couldn't really go in the shower with them on. We didn't actually have spares here. Adrian would have to go out and get some. Or maybe Sydney could. Although when it came to clothes Adrian knew his stuff, even women's clothing. Maybe them going out together was a good idea, giving them some alone time.

After Rose was naked I placed her under the hot shower and let the water cascade down her body. She made no move to try and clean herself. I sighed. I removed my own clothes and joined her in the shower. How many times I had dreamed of being in the shower again with her, naked, but I hadn't imagined this. There was nothing sexual about this, although her naked and wet body did excite me I saw no similar response in Rose towards my own naked form. But she didn't seem bothered by it either as a matter of fact she moved very close to me. She had her hands on my chest and just stood there. I took this opportunity to wash her hair. Just like me stroking her hair she seemed to be enjoying the motion. She closed her eyes and leaned into my hands as they were massaging her scalp. I took the shower head and rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. Next, I started to wash her body. But Rose handed me the bottle of conditioner. She didn't say anything.

"Do you want me to use conditioner on your hair?"

I ask hoping to get a response from her. I waited long for an answer which never came she just looked at me. I was reminded of when I was little. My grandma had a toy car on the top of a shelf. I wasn't allowed to play with it until I would ask for it. I had to say 'car'. It was my grandmother's way of getting me to speak. I was trying to do the same with Rose now, but I didn't have the same results as my grandmother did with me. So I gave in and spread the conditioner on Rose's hair. I let it sit for a minute and continued to get the grime off of Rose's body as if washing her body would wash her soul of her deeds the last few months.

When I was finished and had quickly cleaned myself, I dried her off. I gave her one of my boxers and one of my shirts and had to stop myself from shivering. Normally her wearing my clothes would be a major turn on. She would sway her hips a little more than usual and she would taunt me by letting my shirt ride low on her shoulder while gripping the bottom to reveal her thighs. Rose knew exactly what it took to drive me crazy. But this Rose was not aware of the effect she had on me. There was no sway of her hips, no smirk on her face, no fingers motioning me towards her. This Rose seemed so child-like and innocent as if she was seeing the world for the first time like she didn't understand was had happened to her.

She never strayed more than two feet away from me. Which was fine with me but became a little awkward when either of us had to go to the bathroom. I took her to the main room to get her something to eat. She followed me. I was in the little kitchenette where I found a note saying Sydney and Adrian were out shopping for Rose. I smiled and wondered if I had that thought on my own and we simply both got to the same conclusion or if I somehow unconsciously picked it up from Adrian.

I noticed Rose was not behind me anymore. I saw her stand in the middle of the room staring at the balcony. The balcony was covered in the morning sun. I saw her slowly make her way over there and I watched in awe. Rose seemed to bath in the sunlight. She climbed in one of the chairs and pulled her legs up to her knees. She put her hands around her legs and just sat there. She closed her eyes and bathed in the sun. She hadn't seen the sun for four months. I imagine she missed it.

I made her some cereal and texted Adrian to bring some chocolate donuts, she always liked those. I walked over to the balcony and offered her her cereal.

"Rose, I made you some breakfast."

She looked up at me at the mention of her name. At least she remembered that. She made no move to grab her breakfast. Maybe she wasn't hungry, although the old Rose would never decline food. I opted for cereal because it was a bit between solids and fluids. Rose hadn't had any solids for four months; I imagined that food would be strange to her.

But she simply looked out of the balcony at the people below. I sighed again. I picked up my chair and moved it closer to her. I put some cereal on the spoon and held it in front of her mouth. She hesitated but took a bite anyway. I was relieved. I continued with this until her bowl was empty. She hadn't looked at me, she was either looking at the blue sky or at the people below.

I heard Adrian come in and he saw us sitting on the balcony. I moved up out of my chair after I finished my own plate and I saw Rose panic.

"I'll just be inside with Adrian, if you need me."

I saw her hesitate to either follow me or to stay in the sun. She opted for the later.

I walked back inside making sure Rose could still see me from her position. I saw her follow my every move, making sure I was never out of sight.

"So, you find everything?" I asked the both of them.

"Yes, It is eerie how well Adrian can estimate a woman's bra size or whether or not Rose's hips would fit in those jeans."

Adrian held his hands up in the air.

"What can I say, it is a gift. As an artist, I can picture every inch of a woman's body as a beautiful piece of art forever engraved in my memory. Don't worry though Sage, yours is safely tucked away up here too."

She rolled her eyes, while Adrian had a big smile plastered on his face.

Adrian turned to me and he became a lot more serious.

"How is she?"

I sighed. "She isn't crying anymore, that's a start. She just needs a lot of help. With everything."

"What if she stays that way, Dimitri? What if she will never get back to normal?"

I didn't want to think about it, but my answer was very clear.

"If she stays that way forever, I'll be taking care of her forever."

He could feel the determination in my voice. He realized he may have sounded a bit blunt in approaching this. He nodded and switched to a more pleasant topic.

"Well I brought donuts."

Sydney and I both shook our heads. Adrian however paid us little mind.

"Maybe we should contact Lissa and tell her Rose is alive." Adrian asked.

I contemplated this but before I could make a decision, either way, the decision was made for us.

"No, No, No, Not Lissa, please Dimitri, I don't want to see Lissa."

Rose had heard us and got out of her chair on the balcony and was now desperately pulling at my shirt willing me to listen to her. Her first words could have been something nicer, but I was glad she was finally talking and she called me by my name. She did remember us. She was just wallowing in her pain too much to pay much attention.

"Okay, I won't tell Lissa I promise."

I was stroking her hair again, trying to calm her down. It seemed to be working as she moved closer to me and buried her face in my chest. I held her tight. I didn't know why she didn't want to see Lissa though, she was her best friend and had been since they were four years old. But right now I was more concerned with keeping Rose calm and getting her back to herself.

She was still shaking so I took her to the balcony again. I sat down on the couch and Rose crawled into my lap. She let her head rest against my chest and I wrapped an arm around her. She made herself comfortable. I did the same. While I was gently running my fingers through her hair with one hand I was opening the book I picked up off the coffee table on the way here with the other hand. Although this wasn't exactly how I pictured my reunion with Rose, I meant what I said to Adrian. I would take care of her. Because for the first time in four months I was at peace.

* * *

 **Actually, the car thing is what our grandmother did to us. thought I put it in.**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

DPOV

The sun was setting and I could feel Rose getting anxious in my arms. We had been sitting here in the sun for a while now. Rose seemed to be enjoying herself. Although I was sweating like an otter. I suppose Rose was built for this kind of weather with her Turkish heritage, I on the other hand was built for subzero temperatures. But I didn't dare leave her. Adrian was inside, his Moroi skin not being able to take this kind of weather. He sometimes called to me through the bond asking if we needed anything or how it was going. I would simply look in his direction and nod.

But we would have to go inside soon. The sun was setting and I had to work something out for dinner. Adrian and I had been living off of fast food and room service for a while. And although I knew Adrian didn't mind and Rose probably didn't either, I couldn't take it anymore. I needed a home cooked healthy meal. This was the first time in a while we actually had a kitchenette in our suite so I was making the best of it. I had told Adrian to get some supplies when they were out shopping. He had no clue what I was making but I saw Sydney smile knowingly. She had spent some time in Russia I knew. And maybe the thought of food would entice Rose to come inside.

"Rose, I need to start dinner, you want to help me?"

She got up from her comfortable position on my chest and lap and looked at me as if I was crazy but she didn't say anything. I knew Rose was a bad cook but I also knew she wouldn't stray far from me.

She got up and I did the same. I went inside and she followed me, albeit being a little reluctant. I went to the fridge and started pulling things out. I thought maybe Rose would really help me but she sat down in the chair facing me. I guess I would do everything myself. I started chopping up the vegetables and starting a broth. Rose watched every move I made. I was actually enjoying myself. I was reminded of the times my mother and I would cook together. I had grown up with only women in the house with the exception of my little nephew. He would be a lot bigger now. But I knew how to cook and take care of a household. Even though my mother took care of everything, she did make us do chores and I always wanted to help her so I helped around the house a lot.

I was in my own zone making dinner when I looked back around to Rose. She wasn't watching me anymore she was staring outside watching the sunset. I looked down at her hands. She was scratching her arms in a nervous manner. I saw she was drawing blood. I strode over to her covering the few feet towards her in record time. I crouched down in front of her, taking her hands into my own and taking them away from her arms.

"Rose please stop."

She didn't seem to register I was there. I could feel her hands resisting me. They wanted to go back to their original task.

"Roza, please."

She stopped and looked up at me. She still didn't say anything but she dropped her hands to her side. I got up and took a wet cloth. I started to clean the cuts on her arms. Adrian walked in at that moment.

"What happened?"

I sighed and continued.

"She doesn't like the dark."

Adrian shifted his gaze outside.

"Well, that is just perfect. The night is only, what 8 hours a day."

I knew he was right. Rose needed to learn to accept the dark hours again. She couldn't fear the dark anymore. If she was ever to return to her old life she needed to get past this. But maybe it wasn't just the dark, maybe it was this place. Las Vegas. The place that had been her feeding ground for what a few weeks, months? Maybe she wasn't scared of the night. Just had bad memories of it.

"I think it is a good idea to get out of here."

"Dimitri, nobody knows she is back yet, and I think for now it should stay that way. We don't know how people will react when they find out she is turned back."

I nodded, we needed a place where a Dhampir girl will go unnoticed. That nobody questions the fact she isn't exactly talkative. Where she will be safe and can heal in peace. I immediately knew where we needed to go, I just didn't know how to get there.

"Adrian can you take over, I need to make a phone call."

Adrian moved over and I handed him the cloth, he refused and humphed at me.

"Phf, Like I need that."

He crouched down in front of her and I could feel him healing her through the bond. The feeling was amazing; the world seemed a bit brighter when he was healing Rose. Rose didn't resist. When he was finished I felt the wonderful feeling disappear and I thought I felt a speck of darkness but it was gone before I could look into it any further.

I took out my phone.

"Who are you going to call?"

I smiled.

"How would you like to meet your cousins?"

I dialed the phone number I knew by heart.

I switched to Russian.

"This is Olena."

"Momma, hi, it's Dimitri."

"Dimka!, how are you? Is everything okay, I haven't heard from you in months, I was so worried, I thought something had happened to you. How could you not call me, I was worried sick. How could you let your mother think the worst?"

"Sorry Mom, stuff… happened. But I am coming home and I am bringing company."

"You are? Oh Dimka, It has been so long. I would love for you to come, so I can whoop you myself for letting me worry."

I laughed. No matter how tall I grew my mother would always be my mother and if she said she would whoop me she would. Even though I knew she would be too glad to see me.

"Who are you bringing?"

"My charge, Adrian Ivashkov, and the reason why I am coming over. Rose, she has been… hurt and traumatized and she needs a place to heal, a place far away from the memories and far away from prying eyes."

My mother seemed to understand the implications. Nobody needed to know Rose was there or where she came from.

"Alright Dimitri, when will you be coming?"

"As soon as I can make arrangements, however, those can be a bit of challenge. I'll let you know when we are boarding the plane."

I hung up the phone and turned to Adrian.

"We need traveling documentation with fake names. At least for Rose, although I don't want anyone tracking us either. You wouldn't know how to get those would you?"

He smirked.

"I might know a guy"

I knew he would. It was either Adrian or Abe but I didn't want to get into that conversation yet.

Adrian left the room to make some calls. I sat down with Rose again. By now dinner was ruined anyway. I sighed and picked up the phone to order some pizza.

When the pizza came I knew I had made the right choice. Rose was practically inhaling hers and she had pizza all over her face and a big smile graced her features. I smiled back. It was good to see her this way. Adrian came back and started on his. Through the bond he said it was taken care of. We would get out ID's tomorrow.

After dinner, I really needed a shower. I had been sweating all day in the sun.

"I am going to take a shower. Will you be alright with Adrian, Rose?"

I saw her panic a little but she nodded anyway.

I was in the shower when the door opened and a naked Rose walked in. She stepped into the shower and put her head against my chest. I suppose she wasn't alright with Adrian. I petted her head. I didn't mind. I decided I was going to try and talk to her. Maybe if she could talk about what happened it would be better.

"Roza, you're safe now, no one is going to hurt you anymore. But please talk to me."

I removed some wet hair from her face. She looked at me and I could see tears in her eyes forming at the edges. She buried her face in my chest again.

"Please comrade, don't make me."

I was torn. On the one hand I couldn't be happy about the sobbing girl currently in my arms, but on the other hand, hearing her voice and her calling me comrade gave me hope. Hope that Rose could get back to herself, she just needed time.

That night was hell. Adrian and I both staid up with her and he eventually compelled her to fall asleep. I hoped going to Russia would solve this, getting her away from a Strigoi invested city. Luckily it was summer in Russia and there would be even more sun than here because we were higher above the equator.

Adrian and I both fell asleep, exhausted. When morning came I woke up to empty arms. Rose had been in them the entire night, but now she was gone. Adrian was snoring next to me and I pushed him awake. When I looked around the room I found her sitting in the window, one knee pulled up to her chest. She had opened the curtains and let the sun illuminate her face. I was staring at her. She was beautiful, in this light she looked like an angel.

Adrian tapped me on my shoulder getting me out of my trance. He smiled at me knowingly. He left the room in search for breakfast. I sat down next to Rose and she looked at me, I saw something in her eyes I hadn't seen in a while, peace. It was in large contrast to the look she had last night, one of pure terror.

Adrian came back into the room waving passports around. And not just any passports, Russian passports. I took them from him and looked down at them. He had used our own names seeing as they were Russian enough, hell I am Russian. Rose was now Roza Belikova, but there was no indication of a marriage on the paper so I am guessing Adrian had listed her as my sister. Funny.

"Why do we have Russian passports? And not American ones?"

"Because it will be faster once we land. Easier to get through customs. Besides you are a Russian native, if I had given Rose an American passport she would have to stand in another line being separated from you. They won't be able to track us this way. Social security numbers don't match. I have booked a flight from here to St. Petersburg for this afternoon."

I nodded. We had to pack and get on our way.

The flight was… eventful. The flight attendant kept telling Rose to sit in her own chair, strapped in, but she would move as close to me as possible whenever she could, clearly not liking the restrictions of the seatbelt. The flight attendant wasn't amused and I even detected a hint of jealousy. Adrian took care of that though with excessive flirting, which did seem to distract the flight attendant.

But I knew his heart wasn't in it. He was thinking of Sydney. He didn't know if he would ever see her again. Mostly alchemists only deal with guardians. Most Moroi don't even know they exist. It would be unlikely that our paths would cross again unless we would specifically request Sydney. I was still thinking of a way to do that without raising suspicion. Adrian helped me to get the girl I loved back. I would help him in any way I could. And having his gloomy mood invade my own, wasn't exactly pleasant either.

I was glad when we landed at St. Petersburg airport and was pleased to see it was already light out. I had called ahead to reserve a car and thanks to Adrian's quick thinking in getting us Russian passports we got through customs quickly. I had phoned my mother that we would be arriving later that afternoon.

"I'll drive, the two of you get some sleep. It is a long drive to Baia."

The road to Baia was long but familiar. I had missed this. I had missed my home. Although for the last few years it hadn't really been my home anymore, I would always fondly look back on the time I spent here with my family, in peace.

As I was entering Baia I was getting excited and a little nervous. What would my mother think of Roza, what would my grandmother. I knew they would like the real Rose, but I hoped they would accept this one. Also I hadn't told my mother about Rose at all. She doesn't know I was sleeping with my student. At least Rose was eighteen now. Well actually physically she would still be a few days away from eighteen. She was turned about a week before her eighteenth birthday. Her body would have stopped aging and only started again when she was turned back.

I entered the street and woke up Rose and Adrian.

"I didn't touch your daughter."

I rolled my eyes at Adrian. I read his mind when he woke up. He did touch that person's daughter.

I saw Rose smile at his antics. At least someone found him funny,

I pulled up to the house.

"We are here."

I took a deep breath and got out of the car. Rose followed close behind me and Adrian was bringing up the rear.

I knocked on the door.

My mother opened the door with a dishrag still in her hands. She looked me over and she hit me with the dishrag. It actually hurt. Then she hugged me.

"Oh Dimka, I was so worried. I am glad you are alright."

After I squeezed my mother I straightened back up.

"Mom, this is my charge, Adrian Ivashkov."

My mother actually bowed a little.

"Lord Ivashkov."

Adrian smiled from ear to ear.

"See now that is how I deserve to be treated." He said triumphantly pointing at my mother.

I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, Adrian is fine, we don't want him to get a bigger head that he already has."

Adrian, however, decided to up the antes a bit and he hugged her before I could stop him.

"Auntie!"

My mother was confused.

I decided long ago that the best course of action with Adrian was to ignore him.

"And Mom, this is Rose"

Rose was hiding behind me, but at the mention of her name she peeked from behind me and looked at my mother. I nudged her forward a little. She was now standing beside me still tucked away under my arm. I pulled my arm away from her but I used it to pull a strand of hair behind her ear. Anytime I would touch her hair it seemed to calm her down.

"Rose, this is my mother: Olena."

Rose didn't say anything but my mother held out her hand for Rose to shake. She moved closer to me a bit and I just kept running my hand through her hair at the back. She eventually took my mother's hand and shook it.

"Well, let's get you inside."

We followed my mother inside and my grandmother was sitting in the corner watching everything unfold. I felt a shudder from Adrian as she was staring at him. He returned the favor and stared back. I knew he was reading her aura. I wondered what my grandmother's aura would look like. A smile come across her face and it was mirrored in Adrian. When she looked me over though she frowned. When she turned her gaze towards Rose, her expression was unreadable.

"I have made sleeping arrangements. Rose will sleep with Victoria. Lord Ivashkov, I mean Adrian will sleep in your room Dimitri, and you can sleep on the couch."

That, unfortunately, wasn't going to work.

"Sorry Mom, but Rose will sleep with me in my room and Adrian can take the couch."

"But, but, he is royalty, He can't sleep on the couch."

Adrian, of course, couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Yeah, Dimka, I can't sleep on a couch, I am royalty."

I turned my head towards him and glared at him.

He put his hands up in surrender. Rose giggled beside me.

"Actually Olena I have had much worse. Let me tell you I can't count the number of times I had woken up in a strange bed, someone else's couch or on occasion the floor without knowing how I got there."

Adrian offered as an explanation. My mother turned her attention to me.

"But Dimitri I don't feel comfortable with Rose in your room. I don't want you to take advantage of her."

This made Adrian laugh.

"Oh, he hasn't taken advantage of her in a while. Besides we will all have better nights rest if she isn't too far away from Dimitri."

My mother looked at me confused. I still was debating telling my family the truth. The fewer people knew about Rose's miraculous transformation the better, but how could I explain her behavior or my life for the past few months without including that.

I looked around and saw Rose was walking outside. She had seen the backyard and it was overflown with afternoon sun at the moment. I decided to take this time to get the bags upstairs and unpack.

When I came back down, Adrian and Babushka were in a staring contest again and Rose was sitting outside on one of the lawn chairs.

I sat down with my mother on the kitchen table, still being able to see Rose and Rose was still able to see me. She would check every few minutes to make sure I was still there.

"What does she mean to you, Dimitri?"

I was startled by her question but answered as truthfully as I could.

"Everything."

"What happened Dimitri? I haven't heard from you in months, I even called the school, they said you got a new charge and left after that horrible incidence."

I tried very hard not to get chocked up when thinking back to the raid of St. Vladimir's.

"I lost her mom. I lost her, and I felt like I died with her. She was so strong, and passionate, Rose was a whirlwind, and if she wanted something she would find a way. She knew duty like no other guardian I had ever seen, and I think I loved her since I first laid eyes on her."

My mother laid her hands on mine in an attempt to calm me down. I hadn't noticed I had tears running down my face.

"Tell me about her."

I swallowed and nodded.

"As you know after Ivan, I was placed at St. Vladimir's and I was to be Princess Vasilisa's guardian. However, Lissa and Rose had left the school two years before and hadn't been heard from since. So I first had to find them, I did and brought two very reluctant girls back. Rose was behind on her training and I was charged to training her and getting her up to speed."

My mother squeezed my hands again but this time it wasn't because she was trying to comfort me, it was of surprise.

"Rose… is your student?"

I looked down and nodded.

"Dimitri, how old is Rose?"

"Eighteen."

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"How old was she when you met her?"

I sighed.

"Seventeen."

I saw my mother try and compose herself.

"Continue."

"Rose and the princess were bonded, meaning Rose could feel what Lissa was feeling and be in her head sometimes. Lissa is a spirit user and using her abilities meant slowly acquiring darkness which will eventually lead to Lissa going insane. But Rose found a way to take the darkness away from her and to put it into herself. I saw Rose being controlled by the darkness a few times and I realized just how much she was willing to sacrifice for her charge. Rose knew her duty as a guardian better then guardian's twice her age, and her sense of duty and her passion in always fighting for what she believed to be the right thing was what made me fall in love with her. I tried helping her as best I could with the darkness, I was the only one that could keep her grounded if the darkness was taking over and I thought her how to fight. She was strong mom, so strong, she could go toe to toe with me. I tried not loving her. I tried staying away from her, but I couldn't. The pull towards her was too great. Then the raid on the school happened. She was fearless and she and Tasha's nephew Christian mingled in the fight, taking on a lot of Strigoi. They were the reason the body count was so low. I was proud of her. But some students were taken and Rose couldn't help but go after them. She was the one that figured out the location to the Strigoi and where they were keeping them. She was the one who suggested novices could help. She came back for me Mom. We were almost safe. The students were safe. But I was dragged back to the cave by a Strigoi, I knew I was going to die and I accepted it. I had seen Rose with her mother safe in the sun. But she came back for me. She died because of me."

By the end I was sobbing, my head in my hands. I felt someone take my head and place in on their chest stroking my hair and holding me. I first though it was my mother but when I looked up I saw it was Rose. I could no longer hold it together and I grabbed her arms and cried in her hair. She didn't move, just held me. Her way of saying she forgave me. That is wasn't my fault what happened to her, she made her own choice. I would never see it that way, but I was glad she didn't hold it against me.

My grandmother came in and sat down at the table. I wiped my eyes.

"Tell the rest of the story Dimitri."

I knew what my grandmother was implying. She knew what Rose used to be.

"They turned her, and for four months Adrian and I hunted her down and tried to kill her, It was the only way I knew to save her."

I was running my hands across Rose's cheek. I was telling the story to my mother and grandmother but somehow I wanted Rose to know, I did what I did because I loved her.

"But I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill her. Adrian found another way. A way to bring her back. She is a Dhampir again, but her time as a Strigoi and the transformation back has left its scars. I wanted to bring her here, so she could heal in peace. She likes the sun. And she doesn't stray very far away from me. The nights have been the most difficult but if I am around we can manage."

My mother nodded. She understood now why I needed Rose in the room with me.

"Dimitri, tell the rest of the story. Your story and that of that boy in there."

Adrian walked in at that moment and looked around the kitchen. Wondering what was going on. Rose sat back in her chair, she seemed attentive. I guess she wanted to hear this too.

I sighed.

"After the funeral for those that had been lost in the raid including Rose, I couldn't stay there, but deserting meant I would never be a guardian again. So Adrian had me transferred to him and together we went after Rose. It was funny, we were rivals in winning Rose's affection and ended up together to hunt her down. I had gotten some intel on her location but I was met with three Strigoi and I couldn't handle all three of them. One of them got me and… killed me. Adrian brought me back. He is a spirit user and can heal people, even if they have died. It is the same what happened to Rose. It is how the bond was created in the first place. Rose died in the car accident that killed the Dragomirs. But I suppose dying again meant the bond was broken. Rose is now free of the bond. Whereas I am stuck in Adrian's dirty mind."

My grandmother still wasn't satisfied. I thought I had told them everything.

"And what is Adrian to you other than a rival and a bondmate."

I looked at her confused then realization hit me. How did she know?

"Well, it turns out Adrian is my cousin."

I saw shock register on Rose's face. She hadn't known that part. I continued

"My father Randall, Randall Ivashkov is Adrian's uncle."

My grandmother nodded.

My mother now seemed to understand the relation between me and Adrian. We were family and like an older sibling I was trying to keep the rebellious younger sibling in line. She also knew why he had called her auntie. Even though Mom never married Randall.

"Well, I knew he was an Ivashkov, but you know there are so many of them I didn't know you two would be so closely related."

"Yup. Dimitri is the cream of the crop. Directly in the queen's lineage. Although the jury is still out if that is a good or bad thing." Adrian helpfully answered.

"Huh."

Rose hardly spoke anymore, but when she did I listened. Although, 'huh' wasn't exactly eloquent.

"She knows."

I was a little startled by that one.

"Who knows?"

"The queen! She knows you are her nephew, and she knows about us. She called me into her office and told me to stay away from her nephew, I assumed she meant Adrian. But she didn't, she meant you!"

Rose was getting angry, but I didn't notice. I noticed that Rose was forming full sentences and for the first time in three days looked like her old self again. But the moment was gone in a flash and the silent girl was back.

I was wondering if she was right about the queen. I knew the queen wasn't one to suffer fools and probably had been keeping track of my father for many years. I wondered if she had something to do with getting assigned to the princess, a prestigious position. I dismissed the thought, I doubt she even cared.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:

RPOV

It broke my heart knowing Dimitri was hurting over the caves. I wanted to tell him that it was my choice. I knew I wouldn't be coming back from that, but that it didn't matter, if he hadn't come back from the caves my life would have been over anyway. But whenever I wanted to talk to him, I choked up. I simply couldn't think back to that time without shutting down. It was the only way I could handle it. By not handling it.

I had been plagued by darkness before. I understood the mechanics. But this was different. Even though there were similarities. Both had been out of my control. I wasn't my fault I got turned. The monster inside me did those things, I just wasn't strong enough to stop it. Dimitri had been there to bring me back from the darkness before, and now he was doing it again. But the darkness before, wasn't my own. It was Lissa's. It brought out a primordial rage but it simply shoved the real Rose back. I had never been aware of the things I did while under the influence of Lissa's darkness.

As a Strigoi however, I remember everything. I was conscious when I did those things. It was me that did those things, just the worst part of me. I didn't have my soul telling me what was right and what was wrong, but it was me. And that scared me. My time with Dimitri, was me. My hatred and resentment of Lissa was me. All me.

The only time I didn't feel completely overwhelmed by my past actions was when I was in Dimitri's arms. He still could keep me grounded. He was still the only one that could.

But I didn't know how to get back to the way we were. I couldn't bring myself to kiss him. I didn't know if he regretted the time we spend in Las Vegas together. I didn't know if I would be reminded of what I did to him. God, I fed off of him. At the time it had felt so good, but know I was ashamed.

But as I was sitting at the table with his mother, grandmother and Adrian, watching him so hurt, I knew I wasn't the only one who was hurting. He went to my funeral. He charged himself with the task of killing me, of setting me free. I was grateful to him for that. I wondered if it wouldn't have been better if he had killed me. I was desperately trying to get back to him, to who I was, but I feared she was gone. And all that remained was a broken girl unable to do anything herself.

We had been sitting on the kitchen table when a girl walked in. Her eyes were brown like Dimitri's and her hair color was also similar. I knew it had to be one of his sisters, the youngest one. Victoria.

Her eyes widened in seeing Dimitri. She flung her arms around his neck, nearly hitting me in the face. When she pulled back Dimitri's gaze darkened and he looked menacing at Adrian. He slapped him on the head.

"She is your cousin, remember."

Adrian was rubbing his head.

"Well can't blame a guy for looking." And as if on cue, Adrian's gaze turned to me and it was followed by another hit on the head by Dimitri.

I was still getting used to them being bonded. They were an odd pair but somehow it fit them. Like brothers. Well cousins. I never had siblings, but I knew about sibling rivalry. Dimitri was the calm one and Adrian was the rash one.

Victoria looked at Adrian and smiled while throwing her hair back. Adrian returned the grin until he saw Dimitri's face and then the smirk was wiped off of his face immediately.

"Hai, I am Adrian, your brother's charge."

"And your cousin." Dimitri finished just to make sure Victoria got the message too.

"Cousin. I didn't know we had cousins."

"yeah well. Now you do."

Victoria glared at him. Dimitri had always said I looked most like Victoria on the inside, both of us very feisty. But as I was looking at the beautiful feisty girl in front me of I saw no resemblance to myself. Whatever Dimitri had seen in me wasn't there anymore. I wondered if he would eventually notice this and leave. I subconsciously squeezed his hands in an attempt to stop him from leaving.

Dimitri looked over at me, wondering what was wrong. My face must have betrayed me because he came closer and ran his fingers through my hair. I didn't know why, but it always calmed me down. He looked at me with so much love when he spoke, I wondered when he would realize that the girl he is looking at is not the same girl he fell in love with.

"Victoria, this is Rose, Rose this is my sister Victoria."

Victoria looked over me confused.

"Hi." She said a little awkward. Even if she hadn't seen her brother in a while, she understood the dynamics between Dimitri and I, well how our dynamics were in the past. I have no clue of what exactly they were right now.

"Hi" I answered back.

The door opened and two women, both holding a baby and a boy about seven years old walked in. I assumed these were his other sisters.

"I swear if my manager shortens one more break, because it is too busy, I am going to strangle him. It's freaking Baia, how busy can it be." The younger one of the two said.

The other just rolled her eyes behind her, so she wouldn't see. Both stopped in their track when they finally noticed the crowd and their brother.

"Dimka!"

Olena was quick enough to take both babies from the women before they lunged themselves at him. This time I did actually get hit by the one that had been bitching about her boss. Sonya, I presumed.

"Dimka, what are you doing here. Why haven't you called, you know you made mom worry, don't ever do that again, she is a pain when she is worried about her baby boy."

I saw Adrian snicker behind Dimitri's back at the mention of his mother's baby boy. Even though Dimitri couldn't see Adrian, I knew he could tell, because his gaze darkened again.

The girls finally let go of him and looked around the room.

"Who are you? Sonya said to both Adrian and me. But before either of us could answer Victoria did it for us.

"The cute one is Dimka's charge and apparently our cousin, but that might just be a ruse in keeping me away from him."

"It is not."

"And the other one is Rose, his girlfriend."

"She looks way too young to be his girlfriend. And that boy is too old for you, cousin or no cousin." Sonya replied.

My God, did they ever shut up. The oldest sister Karolina, was just standing there observing the scene in front of her. More importantly she was studying me. I looked away from her gaze.

The little boy came up to his mother's side and yanked her sleeve. She crouched down in front of him.

"Do you know who that is?" She said to her son and pointing at Dimitri.

The boy shook his head.

"That is your uncle Dimitri. He has been away for a while protecting very important people form the bad guys."

You could see his face light up and he ran across the room and into Dimitri's arms. It was enough of a scene that the two girls stopped bickering and both 'ahhed' at the display.

When the boy was done hugging his uncle he looked at me.

"You're pretty."

I was a little taken aback by that, but Dimitri laughed. It was good to hear him laugh.

"That she is Paul, that she is. Why don't you go say hello to Rose."

He got off of Dimitri and now stood in front of me.

"Hi."

"Hi." This boy was cute. He looked a little like Dimitri, he had big brown eyes and brown hair like the rest of the Belikov's.

"Do you want to play with my cars, I got a new one yesterday?"

Dimitri looked at me and signaled that I didn't have to if I didn't want to, but actually playing cars with a seven year old seemed a lot more simple then staying in the kitchen and explaining everything to Dimitri's family again.

"Sure."

And I followed Paul into the living room. The two babies, girls by the looks of it where placed in the play pen and the mothers returned to the kitchen to grill their brother.

DPOV

"Really Dimitri, that is your girlfriend? is she even older then Victoria? Is she even legal?" Sonya practically sneered at me. Sonya was always the most moody of the three sisters. I on the contrary to my sisters and mother would not tolerate that.

"Really Sonya, YOU want to lecture me about choice in partners."

At least she had the decency to look guilty before she became angry.

"I love Rose and if any of you have a problem with that, that is your problem not mine."

Karolina, the most sensible out of all of us and closest to me in age and personality sat down next me.

"Tell me about her."

"Rose has been through a lot lately. She isn't herself. But when she gets back to herself you are going to love her like I do."

"Well maybe not exactly like you do. That would be awkward, but I would definitely watch that though." Adrian was getting on my nerves. He seemed to make every situation worse.

"How come every time you open your mouth, nonsense comes out."

"A gift."

He grinned and Karolina had to hold in her laughter. When I looked at her angry she tried very hard to cover it up. I continued in the hope of shutting Adrian up.

"Roza is strong and loyal and incredibly passionate, and always puts others and her duty first. In some ways we are exactly the same and in some she is my complete opposite, but nobody knows me like she does."

 _Well some Russian women do. I know she wasn't your first._

At least he had the decency to say this through the bond and not out loud. I tried very hard to ignore him, but I could tell from the smirk on Adrian's face that he was reading my aura and my aura couldn't ignore him. Bastard.

"How did you meet her?"

Now Adrian outright laughed.

"Okay that is it. Out, go play with Paul. You know where the other children are."

"Are you saying Rose is a child, I mean she was when you met her."

"Argh." And I pushed him out the kitchen otherwise I would strangle him.

I took my seat again and put the hair behind my ear, trying to compose myself again. The women in the kitchen just stared at me. I don't think they have ever seen anyone get under my skin so much.

"I met Rose when I brought her and princess Vasilisa back to ."

"Rose was her guardian?"

Oh that would have been so much easier. Well we would still have the same charge but at least I wouldn't have gone to jail for sleeping with Rose.

"No, Rose was a novice"

I let that sink in a bit. Karolina realized it first but didn't say anything I just saw her eyes widen a bit and knowingly look my way. Rose thought I had picked up my guardian mask from school, but that wasn't true. I learned it from my grandmother and Karolina. Both excellent in hiding their true emotions. However, my other two sisters weren't as subtle.

"A student? Rose is a student?"

"She WAS my student."

"Well she must really be something if she could get my goody-two shoes brother to break the rules."

Oh if only they knew of some of the things Ivan and I did when we were younger. Although Ivan was the instigator and I followed him to keep him out of trouble. I wondered if I would have to do the same with Adrian.

"That she is."

"Dimka? Does what happened to her have anything to do with why we haven't heard from you in a few months?"

Karolina was always the smart one.

I nodded. I wasn't going into details with my sisters.

"I thought she was lost to me and I didn't handle it very well. But we found a way to get her back. She is just traumatized and needs time to heal. So please, don't be too hard on her."

Karolina nodded, the other two still contemplating my request. I knew they had questions about her. To ask her, I just hoped they would be gentle with Rose. She was improving a bit and I didn't want to jeopardize that.

After that my mother kicked us out of the kitchen and started on dinner. I walked into the room and saw Rose playing with Paul and Adrian watching TV. Although I doubt he could understand much. His Russian wasn't very good.

When he saw me he smiled. I just rolled my eyes. When Rose saw me she got up and walked towards me. She stood in front of me and I ran my hand through her hair, putting some of it behind her ear. I didn't know any more if I was doing it to make her feel better or myself. She handed me a book and I realized it was one of my old western novels. I walked over to the couch and laid down. I crossed my legs at the ankles and Rose took her spot on the couch next to me. Her head on my chest and one leg over mine. I opened the book with one hand while I was running my fingers through her hair with the other. Even if she would never get back to herself, this was enough for me.

My sisters looked at me funny but I ignored them. Until it was time for dinner. My mother got all of us and I kissed Rose's head before getting up. Her hair was all tussled from lying on me and I straightened it out for her. After which she followed me to the dining table. I sat down and looked at the feast my mother had cooked up. I had missed her cooking. Hell I had missed any homecooked meal. I saw Adrian look at me.

 _Is this eatable? There isn't any dog or rat in there, right?_

I shook my head. Not in answer to his question but to dismiss him entirely. Russian food wasn't that different from what he is used to.

I packed on my plate and helped Rose fill hers. I knew what she would like and gave her an extra helping of those. When I handed her the plate she looked at me the same way Adrian had looked. But somehow on Rose it was cute whereas on Adrian it was annoying.

"Try it. It's good."

She put some on her fork and carefully placed it in her mouth. She moaned and I knew she liked it. I on the other hand had a hard time not remembering the last time she moaned like that, in an entirely different situation, thank God my guardian mask was in place. Adrian, however, smirked at me. Damn aura's.

"Dimka, I need you and you charge to help me with something tomorrow. I don't mind if Rose's tags along."

My grandmother said in Russian. I was wondering why Babushka needed Adrian to come along, he was useless in anything except shopping, and well bringing people back from the dead. I guess he did have his uses.

"Sure Babushka, whatever you need."

As we ate I noticed Rose eating less and less, and becoming more and more anxious. She kept staring outside and I realized the sun would be setting soon. She was running her nails down her arms again, but at least she wasn't drawing blood this time.

I took her hands in mine.

"There aren't any Strigoi here. The town is protected too much. You're safe here." She looked at me and I saw fear in her eyes. But she wasn't afraid off something, she was afraid for something.

"And who will protect everyone from me?"

So that's it. She is afraid of the dark because it reminds her off all the terrible things she had done as a Strigoi. I didn't know how to make her realize the dark doesn't change her. It had been the fact that her soul was taken from her by whoever turned her that made her the way she was. Logically she knew this, but emotionally she associated the dark with all the terrible things she has done. It was different for Rose I realized. She had been infected with darkness before and couldn't control her actions. She had nearly killed people a couple of times when it had become too much. Maybe she thinks the darkness of a Strigoi can come back just like Spirit darkness can.

I turned towards her and grabbed her head in my hands, my hands on either side of her face.

"Listen to me Rose, that is not you, it was never you. You're back now. You are not going to hurt anyone. You won't let yourself and I won't let you."

And the last part she perked up a bit. If she didn't trust herself she could trust me.

"You're not going to let me hurt anyone?"

I shook my head.

"I'll be there the whole time. Protecting you, even from yourself, like I have always done."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

DPOV

That night was a little easier. She was still clinging to me, but at least we both slept. When the light came pouring through the window I woke up and so did Rose. I had left the curtains open so Rose could see when it became light outside. We got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. I could already smell my mother's cooking.

I walked into the kitchen and started helping my mother. It was early and everyone else was still asleep. Adrian was still snoring loudly on the couch in the living room.

Rose was watching us from the kitchen threshold.

"I am making blini's, they are little pancakes, you want to help?"

I started to grab the ingredients and Rose actually came into the kitchen and handed me a bowl to put everything in. I suppose she wanted to help. I put some ingredients in the bowl and handed her the mixer. She started mixing. I put in the flour, and some of it got on her. She looked up at me angry, than a large smirk was plastered across her face. She took a bit of flour and she flung it in my face.

After that she put to bowl down but kept a firm hold on the flour package. Not good. She started flinging more my way. She was enjoying herself, I grabbed her hand that held the flour package and playfully took some out of it and flung it in her direction. Now it was on. I could see a bit of the old fire in her eyes returning. Unfortunately it distracted me long enough for Rose to deck me. I pulled Rose down with me. I was now on the ground. My elbows carrying my upper body weight. Rose was straddled in my lap still holding the package of flour. I could tell she found the position we were in as compromising as I did and for a moment I saw her breath hitch. It took me a few breaths to calm myself back down and I noticed Rose was doing the same. The moment was over and before I realized what happened the smirk was back on Rose's face and she was dumping the entire contents of the flour on top of me. For good measure she even shook the package to get every last speck of flour on me.

"Honestly, you two, look at my kitchen. Go and wash up before breakfast. Just look at you two, you look like a pair of ghosts."

I saw the smile behind her words. If she had wanted to stop us she could have after we threw the first bits of flour, but she didn't. I realized it had been very long since I had been remotely happy and the smile on my face was convoying that exact message to my mother.

I laughed and got up with Rose still in my lap. I picked her up and carried her over my shoulder up the stairs into the shower. I heard Rose laugh behind me. It was good to hear her laugh.

I stripped down and Rose did the same. I had hoped she would talk to me but she didn't. She got in the shower with me and we helped each get rid of the flour, which was no easy task after it had gotten wet. Rose did seem to notice my naked body now, I saw her desperately trying to look anywhere but at my groin. Although she made no move to act on it, it was progress.

After the slightly arousing shower we went downstairs. My mother cleaned up the kitchen and everyone was at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Adrian lifted an eyebrow when we both came back down with wet hair. But he didn't say anything, not out loud and not through the bond. Good.

After breakfast my grandmother came over to the three of us. She spoke Russian to me, Rose and Adrian. Although my grandmother could speak perfect English albeit it accented, she refused to speak it, making everyone think she couldn't.

I wasn't going to spoil her secret. I was wondering what she was up to.

"Pick up those bags; we are going to help a friend."

I picked up all three but my grandmother slapped me across the arms. She pointed at one and I only picked up that one. Adrian and Rose picked up the other two. I noticed that mine was heaviest followed by Rose's, Adrian seemed to be the lightest.

We walked across town. It was hot outside and the bags were heavy. I could see Adrian sweating, the sun affecting him more than us. Adrian was complaining and whining though the bond. But every time he wanted to put his bag down, my grandmother would look back and glare at him. He then reluctantly picked his bag up and complained through the bond again that my grandmother was a sadistic hag. I also saw Rose struggling, but she soldiered on. That's my girl. But I must admit. I was having trouble to. These bags were heavy. What in god's name had she put in there?

We finally arrived at a house on the outskirts of town. A man was standing in the yard and greeted Babushka. I felt shock coming from Adrian. So large I was pulled into his head. I saw why he was shocked. I could see the man's aura, it was rimmed in black. This man was shadow-kissed. A Moroi woman walked out of the house and she greeted my grandmother. I could see gold in her aura. She was no doubt a spirit user and his bondmate. Now I knew why she had brought us here. But what was in those bags.

"Mark, here are the stones I promised you."

I just stared at my grandmother. She actually had us hauling bags with bricks? Adrian and Rose came to the same realization when Mark opened the bags and I swear Adrian was about to strangle my grandmother.

She simply waved her hand dismissing his rage. She pointed at the door indicating we should go inside. Adrian was fuming but his curiosity got the better of him.

We entered the house and the woman seemed to immediately know who we were. Or more accurately, what we were.

We sat down at the table.

"It is rare to see another bonded pair, We have only encountered one other pair in our lives. A guy in America."

This peaked Adrian's interest. "Actually, Rose was bonded as well but the bond is broken now. So I know of one other Spirit user. And I met this guy in Vegas, but you know another one?"

"In Las Vegas you say. Robert Doru lives in Las Vegas."

"That is the guy, the guy I met. He knew so much about Spirit but he didn't seem to have it all together anymore."

The guy: Mark looked sad. "No, after his bondmate died he was never the same. He described it as losing a limb even though the bond is one way, he felt is when it was broken. But you broke the bond, how did you do that, Oh I am sorry, did your bondmate die?"

This question was directed at Rose, I could see her feeling anxious, contemplating the question and more importantly the answer. But we knew so little about Spirit and about what had happened to Rose, if anyone could help us it was them.

"No I did. Do you think she felt it?"

"Felt what?" I asked her.

"My death."

I considered this and realized I didn't know. I didn't know anything about Lissa after Rose had died. She was my charge and I didn't even check in on her before I was transferred to Adrian. I felt guilty. Maybe Lissa was as crazy as Robert by now and I didn't even know.

Adrian answered the question.

"I know she felt it. She was the one who told us you died, we still had hope that maybe you were just taken, but Lissa was sure, she actually described it very similarly as Robert did. She never felt the bond, but she knew the instance she was alone again. But she is fine. I dream walk her sometimes and although she misses you terribly and is still grieving, she isn't going insane."

Well at least one of us is a good friend.

"Rose, I know it would mean everything to her to know you are alive, maybe if we…"

"No, I can't Adrian. I can't, please Dimitri he can't tell her."

Damn it, Rose was doing so much better. I pulled her close to me and comforted her.

"Don't worry. He won't tell her. We won't do anything until you are ready."

She was sobbing in my chest. I wondered why Lissa was such as trigger for her.

Mark and his wife Oksana were confused. We ended up telling them what happened to Rose. They were surprised, but intrigued. I told them everything including what the darkness did to her before she was turned and what her coping mechanism was. I saw Mark contemplate this.

"Well I never thought about it like that. Burning it off?"

"Well how do you cope? Rose hunted Strigoi, Lissa got depressed and Adrian just drinks a lot."

"Well we try and keep the magic to a minimum but when I feel there is too much darkness, Oksana just heals it out of me."

Adrian looked like he was stupid.

"Isn't that just making it worse? I mean that just creates a circle doesn't it?"

"It is a delicate balance. I can only heal small bits and Mark will only take small bits, but we have been bonded for many years and it works."

Oksana answered. It wasn't a perfect system, but at least we had a back-up plan other than getting wasted and going on a killing spree.

We talked for hours. Well Adrian and Oksana talked. Mark and I occasionally shared comments and looks, Rose just listened. I could tell she was taking in everything we said, but she didn't say anything else anymore.

On the way back, Adrian was walking besides Rose and talking about how incredible this was. He was distracting Rose long enough for my grandmother to have a private moment with me.

"This isn't working, Dimitri. This isn't how you get her back. Treating her like a child and cuddling her won't help her. If you remember who she used to be, how you two communicated before, you will know how to get her back."

* * *

 **Okay almost there. Yeva to the rescue. won't be long now before we have our Rose back**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

DPOV

A week has passed. Adrian has become a pain to deal with. I wondered if the darkness had something to do with it. But he was all over the place. One moment happy and living on top of the world, the next outright depression. I wanted to help, I just didn't know how yet. Luckily Adrian had found the liquor cabinet and learned just how strong real Russian Vodka was.

There had been no change with Rose. I didn't know what to do anymore. I tried everything. She still barely talked. I was reminded about the words my grandmother had spoken. I just didn't know what she meant by them.

But something needed to change. If I thought that all Rose would need was time I wouldn't push. I wouldn't expect anything from her. But that wasn't it. She was hiding. She wasn't confronting her fears.

She just sat in the sun all day and clung to me all night. Not that I didn't enjoy that, but whenever I wanted to talk about it, or even anything from her old life. Her mother, Lissa, she would shut down. I had read up on traumatic experiences and dealing with them, although no psychology book covered coming back from being an evil undead monster, but so far nothing had seemed to remotely help. I was getting desperate. I know I told Adrian that I would take care of her for the rest of life if I needed and I meant it. But that was in the case when the old Rose would be gone and all that remained was a broken girl. I would try and make her life as happy as possible. But I could see the old Rose underneath the surface. Sometimes she would emerge, but it was almost as if she didn't want to come out again. That resembling her old self was a bad thing.

We sat around the breakfast table and it was busy. With the babies and three more people in the house it was crowded. Rose seemed to like Paul though and Paul seemed to like Rose, I wondered if I had competition? But the interactions of Rose with Paul was very illustrative of her current state. It was called regression. People will regress to a younger self because life was easier then. Only impulse and response mattered. But Rose needed to go back to being an adult. Well the eighteen year old, reckless, passionate girl.

"Oh come on Sonya, you totally borrowed my top without asking and now it is all stretched out and ruined."

"Are you saying I have bigger boobs than you do, Victoria?"

Ah the endless bickering of my sisters. It was familiar. I had missed it.

"No, you have ginormous shoulders and quite a bit of baby weight."

Oh this wasn't going to end well. They kept bickering like that back and forth. The volume of their voices increasing with passing seconds.

"You know, sometimes I am jealous. They only fight with each other but not with me. You always fight most with the one you love. I am actually surprised Victoria hasn't been picking more fights with you. She adores you."

I laughed at my oldest sister. I don't know if that was a sign of love but it was a nice way of looking at it. That is when it hit me. I knew what I was doing wrong.

"You and the kids going out today?"

Karolina looked at me.

"You need the house for something?"

"Actually I do."

I had a plan, but I didn't want any witnesses or people intervening.

"Sonya has to work, I promised to take the kids."

"Mind taking all children? Including Adrian?"

She laughed.

"Oh be nice. He is actually pretty good with the kids."

Yeah because he can relate to them. But I was grateful. My grandmother would let me get away with it. It was her idea. But Adrian and my Mom were another matter. They were very protective of Rose.

My grandmother stared at me and nodded. She then told my mother they would be going to market. My mother was surprised. Babushka rarely left the house anymore, but she knew better then to go against my grandmother's wishes.

I nodded back acknowledging her. It would just me and Rose. Perfect.

After breakfast the house cleared out. Victoria was in school, Sonya at her job, Adrian, the kids and Karolina were at the park and she assured me they would stay there for a while. It would just be me and Rose.

Rose finally noticed we were alone.

"Come one, Let's go outside."

I walked outside and she followed like I knew she would. While we were outside I turned around and did something I didn't want to do, but I was desperate.

I punched her, hard.

I finally knew what Babushka was telling me. Rose and I were very physical people. We have always communicated best with our bodies. Be it on the mat or in bed. Sparring was when I felt closest to Rose, where we were completely in sync. I just hoped she would see it that way.

She fell to the ground but she caught herself on her hands. She turned her head around fast and I saw the fire in her eyes that I had missed for so long.

"When you died, I lost everything. I couldn't live in a world where my Roza didn't exist. I hunted you, I tried to kill you. I went through hell trying to set you free. I want that passionate reckless loyal funny girl back. I want my equal back. I want my Roza back. And by the Gods I will have her, even if I have to beat her out of you!"

I charged her and I saw her crouch down into a defensive position. I attacked and hit home. But she didn't fall down this time. She collected herself and blocked my next attack. She spun around and landed a kick right into my stomach. It hurt like hell, but I never thought a kick could feel so good.

We got into a rhythm, and I realized I hadn't just missed Roza's laugh or fiery nature, I had missed sparring with her. It was here I felt complete. She matched me toe to toe. It didn't feel like we were fighting it felt that we were dancing except my lip was already bleeding and I would have a couple of bruises in the morning, and I knew she would to. But I didn't care. I didn't feel the bruises, all I felt was joy while I was beating up the woman I loved. I could practically hear music while the rhythm of fight was raging on.

It wasn't the only thing that was raging. Rose was furious. I could feel it when she punched me. Good. Now to take it to the next level. I moved towards her and I slapped her defensive arms away and I closed the distance between us. My hands reaching towards both her cheeks. I pulled her close and I kissed her.

First I could feel her shock because she froze, for a moment I thought she would push me away or kick me in the groin or something, but she relaxed against me and put her hands around my neck pulling herself up and at the same time pulling me down a bit. She returned the kiss with a fiery passion. And it didn't stop there. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I leaned her against a tree in the backyard for support. She threw her head back and I used that moment to switch from her lips to her neck and her collarbone. I heard and felt her breath hitch as she was digging her nails into my shirt.

She began to pull off my shirt. I started to unbutton hers. They were both quickly discarded. There was a franticness to our movements. Like the first time a starving person tasted food again. I had been starving. Starving for my Roza. Now I needed to touch her, everywhere I could. The moment my hands left her body to go elsewhere I would feel the loss. I noticed she had the same problem. Instead of going the direct route and leaving my body to unbuckle my pants, she just slipped her hands over my chest, over my abdomen and finally let her hands rest on the rim of my pants. I moved my hands down her back and hips until they were on her thigh and helping her support herself on me. I needed the barrier removed between us.

Rose had gone through the clothes Sydney and Adrian had bought for her and she was now wearing clothes from Victoria, while we washed her clothes. I tried not to think about that too much. The woman that I was desperate to be inside of, sharing a similar body to my little sister. Either I had to consider my sister as hot and sexy as I did Rose, or I would have to look at Rose more like a child, like I still saw my sister. Neither train of thought would work for me.

But today it came in handy they shared the size in clothes because she was wearing a short short, a stretchy short short. So instead of putting her down and removing said short and panties I simply moved it out of the way and inserted my fingers. I heard Rose whimper. I could feel her juices running down my fingers as I moved in and out of her, Rose panting against me. She was no longer holding onto me but was gripping the tree hard above her head tilting her body forward. I took the opportunity to get rid of her bra and started to gently suck on her nipple. It wasn't easy. I had to support her entirely on my hip for a moment while one hand was busy taking of her bra and another was busy getting her off. But luckily my body had made a hard barrier to help support her.

I slid my own pants down and at the moment Rose climaxed I replaced my fingers with my cock, elongating her orgasm. I could feel her pulsate around my cock and I nearly lost it there and then. But I held it together and started moving in and out of her. Rose's cries and whimpers urging me on. I was wondering if they started to attract attention from the neighbors. So I lifted Rose up, myself still buried deep inside of her and moved us inside. My goal was to head up to the bedroom, but I realized it was too far. So I placed her on the kitchen table and pounded into her. The shorts were starting to get in my way so I decided to remove them by ripping them from her body. Realizing then that her panties were still on too. I had to stop to remove them and when I did Rose got up and walked a few feet towards the stairs. She shimmied her panties of and seductively walked up the stairs. I had picked her up and my cock was in its rightful place again before we made it to the end of the stairs. We did end up in the bed eventually, just in time for Rose's climax to meet mine.

We lay in our bed trying to catch our breath.

"I am sorry." I knew it ended good, but I did beat her up a bit.

She snuggled closer to me.

"Don't be. I needed it."

She turned around and was looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"I just don't you know how you can love me."

I was shocked. Of course I loved her. I have always loved her. I removed a tear that had fallen down her face.

"Why would you think I wouldn't love you anymore? I know the things you did were out of your control."

"Were they?"

She sighed heavily.

"Being Strigoi was like being the worst part of me. Yes the bloodlust was something from the monster they put in me. That was out of my control. But what I was willing to do to Lissa, what I did to you, my need to prove myself and work myself up. That piece of violence was always inside of me. It is still in there now."

I think I understood her a bit better. It wasn't that she couldn't be herself anymore, she just didn't want to be herself anymore, because she thought that her nature was what made her so good and violent as a Strigoi. I realized she was right in a sense, but that wasn't a bad thing.

"Roza, listen to me. We are both very physical people that have a need to fight. Some guardians become guardians because they want to protect people, but not us, we are born to fight and protecting people we love is a way for us to use it for good. But you will fight for anything you believe in no matter the consequences. That isn't a bad thing, Roza, it is a beautiful thing, it is what I love about you, but when you turned, it became twisted and something dark, but that isn't your fault. It is the fault of whoever turned you."

She nodded. I hoped she understood.

"Is that why you don't want to see Lissa, you don't want her to know?"

"When I was Strigoi I did a lot of bad things, I killed a lot of people, but those were anonymous. I didn't know any of them, and although I feel bad about it, I know that wasn't my fault, but what I was planning to do to Lissa, that was me. I still loved you, I still wanted to be with you, but I hated her, what does that say about me?"

She couldn't look me in the eye anymore.

"How can I expect her to still want to be around me? She is better off without me."

"Maybe, but that is her decision to make, not yours. You two were like sisters, but she also relied on you too much and you sheltered her too much. If you want her in your life and she wants you in hers, something has got to change, you need your own life and she needs hers."

She nodded again. I wondered if I was getting through.

"Maybe we can just stay here. I like it here. Nobody needs to know I am back."

I laughed. I knew she was being slightly serious, but I laughed at the thought of Rose Hathaway leading a quiet anonymous life.

"If I thought it would make you happy, I would stay here forever with you. But you know that you can't stay away from Lissa and that life. You need to involve yourself in the life of a guardian, we both do. Besides Adrian will eventually return to court or at least America. And I kind of think I need to go with him."

"I know. But we don't have to go right now, right?"

"No, we can stay here as long as you want. But I don't know how long Adrian will be able to stay away from the US. He met a girl there."

She looked around and smiled, well smirked actually, all serious conversation about Lissa forgotten.

"Oh, do tell."

It amazed me, the ability every girl had to pay attention to little titbits of juicy information.

"She is nice, a little neat, but absolutely perfect for Adrian, but she is human and an alchemist."

I swear her mouth dropped.

"Noooo, really, Noooo, Adrian and a human?... What is an alchemist?"

Oh yeah right, Rose didn't graduate, she wouldn't have been told about the alchemists. When I explained it to her she laughed.

"Oh this is to rich. If Tatiana was not happy about me, she definitely would have a problem with Sydney, but you are right, she is just what he needs. But if they are so scared of vampires, you sure the feeling is mutual?"

"I am sure. Sydney is just better at hiding it, and I don't think she knows what to do with her feelings, Adrian has been a rebel his entire life, whereas Sydney has never broken a rule in her… You might have seen her actually, she bought you those clothes, but I don't know if you noticed her, you were kind of… out of it."

I saw Rose think hard.

"Oh yeah, I think I remember her. Pretty in a business kind of way."

I heard people in the house. I heard a very angry person stomping up the stairs. I momentarily thought about all the clothes left in our wake. They were all over the yard, the kitchen and all up the stairs.

The door flung open and I saw a fuming Victoria stand in the doorway holding her torn shorts.

Rose was half on top of me, the sheets pooling at her hips. She was pressed against me so all her good bits were covered so were mine although just barely.

"What the hell?" Victoria screamed uncaring about the compromising position we were in. Rose smiled at me, as she wrapped the sheets around her and got up leaving a pillow on me to cover me.

"Sorry, Victoria, we will get you a new one."

She grabbed the shorts out of her hands and shrugged.

"But, but, you two."

Victoria's anger was subsiding and she was realizing exactly why the short were torn apart. Her anger made way for embarrassment.

"Oh come on Viki, This can't be the first time this happened. I know I wasn't your brother's first. I mean that can't all be raw talent, some of it has to be experience."

There was a large smirk on her face. She enjoyed torturing my little sister, although I didn't appreciate she was doing it with my sexual prowess as topic. But I loved that I had my Roza back. The funny feisty rebellious Rose. It didn't matter that my little sister was staring at an almost naked Rose or that the only barrier between my member and the eyes of my little sister was a small pillow, I had the woman I loved back.

"Ew, Ew, Ew, Are you guys done now. I have to study, and I don't want to hear you guys being… busy."

"Yes, Viktoria, we are done."

I answered but Rose turned her head around and pouted. She looked incredibly sexy and it took all I had to keep the pillow in place while I had a raging erection underneath.

"And here I was hoping for round two." Rose seemed to know what effect she had on me and swayed her hips while she was walking towards me.

"Viki, go study at a friend's house."

"What, Why, Why do I have to go."

"Now!"

I pulled Rose towards me and I had her pinned to the bed very fast. She was still mostly covered except the pillow on me was gone. I was titled towards Rose so Viktoria still couldn't see anything, but my intentions were clear. Very clear as I began to suck the sensitive spot on her neck.

* * *

 **So yeah, Rose is back. So not so much training but beating the crap out of each other worked to bring her back.**

 **I wanted to imulate spirit bound a bit where Dimitri felt most guilty and withdrawn for Rose because in his eyes he hurt her the most. But when Rose turned there was still a connection between them. So it didn't feel right that Rose would feel especially quilty about that, but she her behavior towards Lissa was different. So Lissa is Rose's Rose so to speak.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed it. Let me know**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39:

RPOV

That afternoon was pure bliss. I didn't think I could feel that anymore, but I was wrong. Dimitri made me feel that way. He made me feel loved. Although I was a long way from letting go of what happened, I would no longer hide who I was. Because it was that person that Dimitri loved. He didn't love me despite my violent nature he loved me because of it.

"Maybe we should go away for a little while."

I looked up at Dimitri. I had been so relaxed lying in his arms, his fingers running through my hair, it took me while to come down from my happy place.

"and go where?"

He smiled a brilliant smile.

"Sight seeing. I would love to show you ."

"What about Adrian?"

"He can't come. The things I plan to do to you do not require any witnesses."

He pulled me closer and seductively started to suck on my neck and my earlobe.

"Adrian can stay here. I know he wants to let Lissa know we are here and about Oksana, maybe she can come while we are away and you can decide if you want to see her after."

So that was what him stroking me was about. He was distracting me hoping I would give in and let Lissa come here. But he was right. Lissa deserved to meet other spirit users and who was I to deny her that.

"Okay."

I could feel him smirk against my neck. I was about to tell him off when he moved his hands under the sheets and I couldn't speak anymore. Instead a moan escaped me. His smirk widened. Bastard.

The door flung open and I expected another angry sister. Instead we were met with a big smiling Adrian. Dimitri quickly covered us to hide any of our good parts but I could tell from Adrian's smile and from Dimitri's darkened expression he hadn't been fast enough.

"Well, well, well, finally broke through huh. Rose, I see your colors are back to normal."

Now it was my turn to kick somebody out. I located myself on his lap and started to suck on his earlobe like he had done to me before. I knew that drove Dimitri crazy and as if on command a certain part of him came to attention. I smiled.

"Adrian, dear, GET. OUT."

As I continued my way down from Dimitri's ear all the way to his chest stomach and the V located on his hips, Adrian walked out laughing.

"Good to have you back Rose."

I simply waved at him without looking at him and continued my way down. Only inches above my price I stopped. I got up from him and wrapped the sheet around me. I saw confusion and desperation on his face.

"Actually I am really dirty. I think I'll take a shower."

I seductively walked to the adjacent bathroom and walked around the corner. I lifted the sheet from my body and held it up for Dimitri to see. I then dropped it and started the shower. It didn't take Dimitri long before he joined me.

I took the showerhead and starting running it over various parts of my body. But still avoiding my core. I wanted to play a game with Dimitri and he had sensed it too. He was excitingly waiting for me to take the lead.

"You know, before we got together at the academy I would often fantasize about you in the shower."

And as by way of showing that I would run the showerhead over my breasts and down my stomach my hand trailing behind it.

"Did you think about me?"

Dimitri realized where I was going with this. He didn't come any closer but the smile on his face grew. As did another part of him. He slowly started to stroke himself.

"I did think about you, a lot. Certainly after I saw you in the shower naked. After that my mind went wild and my showers became longer."

I smiled. I thought maybe Dimitri would have had more discipline and wouldn't have fantasized about his student that way, but I knew now that the attraction we had… have cannot be denied even by him.

"I imagined your big strong hands running over my body. Cupping my breasts. Slowly squeezing them."

And as those words left my mouth I would enact them with my hands.

"How you would slowly make your way to my dripping wet pussy, claiming your prize."

And I moved the shower head towards my clitoris and my fingers founds there way inside. I let out a moan at the feeling, momentarily I couldn't speak.

Dimitri took over and continued our little game, while I pleasured myself.

"I imaged your body pressed closely to mine. Your breasts squeezed between us. I imaged your mouth around my cock sucking me dry. Your tongue licking as if I was a popsicle."

He was starting to increase the pace with his hands. He was getting caught up in the game. So was I. the hard ray of the showerhead nearly becoming too much for me to handle. My knees started to buckle and I knew the perfect position to make it feel better.

I lowered myself onto my knees and in front of Dimitri. One hand reached for his cock while the other was still gripping the showerhead keeping it in place.

I was stroking it and Dimitri threw his head back. Oh but I wasn't done yet. We had pleasured each other in many ways. Dimitri had on more than one occasion gone down on me. But I was always too desperate to have him inside of me, and frankly so was he, to return the favor. But not today. We had already gone two rounds, and although I wouldn't object to a third, we could use the variation. I wondered what he tastes like.

I started licking the tip of his member and I felt him take in a sharp breath. I licked up and down his shaft but avoided what he wanted most. I could feel him bucking against my face, desperate for the release my mouth promised.

I finally gave in and put him in my mouth, well a bit further then the tip. He didn't fit all the way in. I used my hand to run with my lips so I could also accommodate the piece of him that didn't fit, slowly twisting my hand as I went up and down. While my hand was focused on the length, my mouth was focused on the tip. I started to suck and while sucking swirled my tongue over his tip. This made him shutter. I knew he was holding back sounds that would otherwise alert people in this house to our activities.

I started to suck faster both Dimitri's movements and the intensity of the showerhead driving my actions. I wasn't going to last much longer. But neither was Dimitri. He was holding on to my hair and was guiding my movements. I started to moan on his tip, my own climax only moments away. I couldn't focus on him anymore and my moans became loader. I had to let go of him to scream a silent scream as I came. I had my eyes closed as the orgasm washed over me. I heard Dimitri grunt and I felt something warm on my face. I opened my eyes and saw the last bits of semen come out of him and land on my face and breasts.

It took him a moment to come down from his high.

"That was amazing. Best blow job ever."

I stood up after my own legs permitted it again. I tilted my head.

"You have head many blowjobs, have you?"

He smirked.

"One or two."

I felt good about that. I had never done that before. The only sexual experiences I had were with Dimitri. I knew Dimitri had had women before me, I just didn't know the details. Were they better than me, worse? How many? Something occurred to me then.

"Dimitri. How was I as a Strigoi?"

He stopped in his tracks. He was shocked by the question no doubt. Hell I was shocked I asked it.

He took a towel off the rack and handed me one too. He sat on the side of the tub. He ran his hands through his hair.

"Honestly, you weren't all that different. I always thought that a Strigoi was an empty shell that just resembled the previous owner, but it wasn't like that with you. I somehow still felt you. You were a bit more dominant than you usually were but only the end reminded me that you were Strigoi and not my Roza."

He sighed, and kept running his hands through his hair even if his hair hadn't changes since the last time he had done it.

"I am sorry Roza, I got carried away. I was starving, not just for your body but for you. I hadn't seen you in four months. I thought you were gone. And when you were so close to who you were I needed every last bit of you I could get. Even if I knew that wasn't really you. I am so sorry."

I sat down in front of him. This has been bothering him. I could tell.

"When I was with you I was more myself than any other time. You will always carry a piece of my soul with you and that piece resonated with me, making me more… me. I regret almost everything I did as a Strigoi, but not that. Not you. Well maybe the last bit."

He smiled at that. I kissed him, letting him know I didn't hold it against him. I wondered what I would have done if the roles were reversed. If he had been turned in those caves. I would have followed him as he had followed me. But would I have been able to resist? Or would I have clung to the last piece of him. Anything being better that nothing?

"I love you."

There was an apology in his words. He wanted my forgiveness.

"I love you too." And with those words I asked the same. I did imprison him and wanted to turn him.

I think it was the last piece I needed to fully become myself again and let go of some of the things I did.

St. Petersburg was amazing. We had been here for two days and it was amazing. Being away from everything was good, for the both of us. I had never seen Dimitri so excited. I knew me being me again had a lot to do with him being happy, but also being able to show his home proudly to the woman he loved made him carefree for the first time since I have known him.

He showed me all the sights and I knew now that Dimitri was right when he had said that Russia would look like a fairy tale compared to the US. The buildings weren't just beautiful. They were old. You could just feel the history when you entered those buildings. Nothing in the US was that old. Hell even the country itself wasn't that old.

We were currently lying naked in a nice bed in a nice suite in a nice hotel looking over the skyline of St. Petersburg, curtesy of Adrian. I think he too wanted to butter me up so I would agree to see Lissa when I came back.

This trip made me realize something. Although I loved St. Petersburg and I loved staying with Dimitri's family, it wasn't our lives. And eventually I would have to face reality. That included Lissa. It also included letting the world know I was still alive. Well alive again. Dimitri and Adrian had suggested coming up with a story about how I was kept alive for feedings and eventually escaped. I thought about it, but even if people were gullible enough to believe it, it wouldn't be right.

What Adrian did for me, how he saved me, it could change our world. We still didn't know the extent of what Spirit could do but people needed to see what miracle had occurred. The world needed to know, Lissa needed to know. But I knew what it meant for me. People will never look the same at me. Maybe they would even try and hurt me or try and do experiments on me. But I had to take the risk. I knew they would at least want to run some tests, to which I had no objections, as long as they were reasonable. Otherwise they would realize Rose Hathaway wasn't going to come quietly. And I knew my friends and family wouldn't let that happen either so I think I am safe.

But that didn't mean that I was looking forward to facing that world again. I was finally in a good place and I didn't want everything to fall apart again. I sighed a deep sigh alerting Dimitri to my train of thought.

"What is wrong?"

He was always so considerate. I turned around and faced him. He was playing with my hair again, trying to tame the hot mess, that he so meticulously messed up only a few moments ago.

"I love where we are now. I know we have to go back. Not just to Baia but to our lives. But I don't want things to change from how they are now. I don't know what will happen when we get back and that scares me."

He pulled me closer and he kissed me. His lips left mine and stayed only inches away. He whispered.

"Marry me."

I swear my eyes grew three sizes. I pulled back slightly.

"What?"

"Marry me."

I didn't know how to respond to that.

"I can't promise nothing will change when we get back. That is out of my control. But what I can promise you is that I will always be there. And then the world could see that too. Whenever you are scared you can just look down on your finger and know that no matter what the world may throw at us. We will always be together."

I liked his sentiment. But was I ready for this? I mean I was eighteen. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him I just never thought I would get married. I just never imagined myself with a big dress and hundreds of guests like Lissa had. I just never saw the appeal. But I realized he wasn't asking for a wedding, he was asking for a marriage. And although I was young. I had died twice already. I didn't know how much time I had left. Our lives weren't exactly hazard free. I thought about dying without being married to him. Without the world having known we belonged together. Even when our bodies were long dust, there would be a record of us together.

I noticed Dimitri looked scared. I had been thinking about this for a while I supposed, he wanted an answer. He was afraid I would say no.

"Okay."

He looked slightly shocked.

"Okay?"

"Okay, on one condition."

I saw his happiness change into wariness. It was never good when someone came with conditions. But I think he was going to like this one. Even if I knew his mother and Lissa would kill us.

"What?" worry still in his voice.

"We get married here. Tomorrow. I don't want a big wedding. I want it to be just us."

The worry on his face transformed into the biggest smile. He kissed me hard. I guess that was a yes then. He was starting to trail his hands down my side again reinitiating earlier events. But I stopped him.

"Well, don't I get a ring or something?"

He looked slightly guilty.

"I don't actually have a ring. It was kind a spur of the moment thing."

I just stared at him. Dimitri doing something impulsive? Doing something like this on a whim? The man plans his bathroom breaks.

"If you want I can go back to the house and get it. I have an engagement ring in my top draw. Babushka gave it to me before I left for the US, saying to take it with me. I now know why."

I stopped his very cute rambling. God, I had made Dimitri ramble.

"I don't need an engagement ring. I will have a wedding ring very soon. Besides Baia is hours away. And I would like to spend my time differently."

The next morning I woke up in an empty bed. I was thoroughly disappointed. Last night had been amazing. But I also loved our little snuggle sessions before getting up. Basically if I was close to Dimitri I was happy. But Dimitri was nowhere to be found.

I heard a knock on the door and I got up to open it. I realized I was still naked and quickly put on one of Dimitri's T-shirts.

I opened the door and I saw two women in the doorway one carrying a case and one a giant bag.

"Miss Hathway, Mister Belikov has sent us to prepare you. He is busy making preparations and will join us later."

One of the girl said with in heavily accented English.

I let them in and spend the next few hours being groomed and overhauled. They did my hair and make-up and hoisted my in the dress that was in the giant bag. I was afraid of the dress. What on earth did it look like if it had to be in such a big bag?

But when I had everything on and I looked in the mirror I knew it was just right. Both girls nodded.

"Mister Belikov has great taste."

Dimitri picked this? I didn't know he knew fashion, but he did. The dress was a V-neck off the shoulder dropped waist gown with a long train escaping from my hips. It was classy but not poufy. It was also a real wedding gown and not an evening dress. The dress itself was ivory and it had white embroider lace over it, it really worked with my darker skin tone. I was admiring myself in the mirror when I heard a small inhale of breath coming from the doorframe.

"You look beautiful."

I looked around at Dimitri and smiled. He didn't look to bad himself. He looked good in a tuxedo, very good. His tux was a dark blue, almost black. His tie matched the color of my dress. I heard ahhhs from the two women.

Dimitri held out his arm for me to take.

"Ready to go. You can still back out now."

I took his arm and smiled at him

"Never."

Dimitri had arranged a limo to a small church. It was beautiful. There was stained glass letting in the sunlight and creating many different colors on the floor. There was a priest standing at the center of the isle. I wasn't very religious, but I knew Dimitri was or at least was raised that way. There was also another man, probably a clerk from the county office, to authorize a legal marriage as well as a church marriage.

I stood across from Dimitri, we were facing each other. He held my hands in his. The light from the stained glass illuminating our faces and clothes to almost something magical. I wanted to stay in this moment forever. Dimitri looking at me with so much love. I was so caught up in our own world I nearly missed the priests asking if I wanted to marry Dimitri.

"I do."

Dimitri smiled and when the priest asked him the same question he answered.

"Yes, I do."

We put the wedding band on each other's fingers and I stared down at them. They were beautiful. Simple, but beautiful. They were made out of two materials, one a bit darker than the other, connected in the middle in a sort of swirl. Mine had three small diamantes in them whereas Dimitri's was plane. They were white gold, or silver or some kind of white metal.

And that was it. We were married. Dimitri kissed me and we signed the papers. I noticed Dimitri hadn't changes my name. It was still Rosemarie Hathaway. I looked at him confused.

He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"There is only one Rosemarie Hathaway. If you start calling yourself Belikova now, people will get confused."

I giggled. He was right. For good or bad I had made a reputation. Once which will only grow.

Afterwards we got back into the limo and drove back to the hotel.

"Dimitri, how did you pay for all of this?"

He shrugged.

"Adrian's credit card."

I laughed. But if one person didn't need the money it would be Adrian. Besides wasn't Dimitri sort of royal Ivashkov too? I knew Dhampir's didn't get titles. But wasn't he entitled to a little of his father's riches?

Back at the hotel, Dimitri had arranged for the suite to be decorated and for dinner to be served when we got back. It was heaven. During desert I was sitting on Dimitri's lap feeding him the 'wedding cake'. They had actually prepared a small cake with congratulations on it. And like you do at all weddings I shoved a piece in Dimitri's face. I saw he didn't expect that, huh, might be an American thing. But to stop him from doing the same to me and ruining my beautiful make-up and hair, I started to lick the pieces off of him. I heard him groan. I took the bit of cake he had out of his hands and placed it on the table and continued to kiss him anywhere he was exposed. I started to take his tie off and unbutton his shirt. He started to unbutton my dress but didn't find it as easy as I did. There were buttons running along the entire length of my back and he was getting frustrated. He simply ripped the back off the dress open. Zipper and buttons in all.

"Adrian is paying remember." He smiled into my neck. Got I loved it when he was being a bit bad.

I got up and he helped me out of my dress, revealing a corset and stockings. He looked me over and he liked what he saw. Although I had worn sexy lingerie before, this was a different story. This was the whole shebang. Thong, stockings, garters and corset. I am guessing he didn't pick this, just told them what kind of dress and the works. Well this was the works.

His shirt came off and next his shoes and pants. He walked over to me and picked me up and carried me bridal style to the bed. Very appropriate. He hovered over me and started to remove the stockings, his hands sliding over them and pulling them slowly down. He was kissing me everywhere he removed the stockings. He flipped me over and he was trailing kissed down my back until he reached the zipper on the corset. He pulled the zipper down, his hands following, sending shivers down my spine. Next was the thong. He caressed my ass while one hand took the thong down over my feet removing it completely. I felt him take off his own boxers as well. He kept me on my stomach and I could feel him between my cheeks while he was rubbing my back and running his hands through my hair. Then he slipped one hand down the front and inserted it into my already wet core. The feel of my juices making his cock harder against my ass. He lifted me up a bit and the moment he replaced his fingers with his cock I nearly fell over the edge. His mouth was on my neck panting in my ear as he pounded into me. I silenced my cries with the pillow in front of me, but Dimitri wouldn't have it. He turned my head to the side and I let all of my cries out.

"Oh God, Dimitri, I can't take much more."

But he wasn't done yet. He turned me around and slipped into me again. One leg raised against him, his strong muscular arm keeping it in place. He pounded into me deeper and I had a hard time not screaming. I was close. So close. Dimitri slipped his hand in between us and stimulated me on my sensitive node. I lost it. I cried out and I felt my walls grip his cock as they clenched in ecstasy. Dimitri came inside of me hard, my pussy milking him for all he got. He fell on top of me spend.

It didn't feel that different as husband and wife and yet it did. But as I fell asleep spend from the busy day and vigorous night I knew I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, wouldn't want to be anyone else but his wife.

* * *

 **Sorry couldn't resist.**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40:

RPOV

The honeymoon was over. We spend another two days in St. Petersburg but now it was time to go back. Dimitri had informed me that Lissa was on her way. Apparently my mother was coming with her. With me 'dead' and Dimitri reassigned, Lissa had no assigned guardians. So instead of having Tatiana pick random strangers, my mother had volunteered and so had Eddie.

We were driving back to Baia.

But Dimitri made a detour.

"There is somebody I want you to meet first before we head back."

It looked like a big town or a small city. It wasn't that far from Baia but still had a lot more people in it. Mostly human. I wondered who lived her that Dimitri wanted me to meet.

"Ivan and I lived here. His parents had a house in that area."

He pointed towards a small mountain side.

I wondered if we were meeting an old friend from college or something.

We stopped at a large field with amazing flowers, beautiful trees and a small lake. At first I thought it was a park but upon closer inspections and the sight of tombstones I realized we were on a graveyard. He took my hand and let me a beautiful tombstone and I knew who he wanted me to meet. The name on the tombstone no doubt read Ivan Zeklos although the Cyrillic made it hard to read.

"Hey Ivan, I know it has been a long time, but there is somebody here I want you to meet."

He looked at me with so much love.

"My wife."

I returned his smile.

"She is amazing, you would have loved her. She is absolutely beautiful and I know you would have reminded me at every turn that if I ever 'died in battle' you would be more than happy to 'take care' of her. And then I would have punched you in the arm or face, or she would have."

He chuckled, I had tears in my eyes. This was his best friend.

"I know I always said I would just be your guardian and I didn't need anybody else in my life, but you were right, when I did find her, I couldn't let her go."

I sat down next to him and started rubbing his back. I saw Dimitri was also trying very hard not to cry. I knew he still missed him very much.

"I am no longer assigned to princess Vasilisa. I have a new charge. Not my idea, trust me. But he kind of reminds me of you. A bit more trouble and a lot more crazy, but you would have gotten along great. He needs me to keep him in check, just like you needed me. But I am starting to realize that I need him to. I think I always took you for granted when you were alive. I would have done anything for you, but I underestimated just how much you did for me. You kept pushing me to be social and have fun once in a while. After you died, I became very secluded. Rose was a big part of me being social again, but Adrian pushed me in a different way. It has been a long time since I had a friend. I hope you won't be jealous. But if it is any consolation I also think he is more of an Idiot then you were."

He took a deep breath before he continued.

"I am sorry I have to let you go now. I have been holding on to you for a long time, but I need to move on and be happy, you will always be a part of me, and I will always think back with our time together with a smile, but I have other people in my life now that put a smile on my face. I am no longer alone."

He stood up and I hugged him and I felt him sob quietly into my neck as he held me tight. I knew this was probably the last time in a long time he would be coming here. After a few moments he pulled back and collected himself again. We got into the car and drove the rest of the way to Baia.

"How are you feeling? Are you up to meeting Lissa and your mother? Because if you are not, I can turn this car around."

I grabbed his hand. I was grateful he wasn't pushing me, but I had to face reality sometimes and looked like it would be today.

"Adrian didn't tell them did he?"

"No, he only said that there was a spirit user here and that Lissa should come over. I think she has missed us or at least Adrian. I know she worried when we were off the grid for a while."

I nodded. It would be a shock to her to see me. How would my mother react? Would Lissa forgive me for wanting her dead, for hating and resenting her? Should I even tell her that? Well maybe not start with it.

As we drove closer and closer to Baia I became more anxious. Dimitri noticed that to, if not by my demeanor that by the increasing amount of strength I used to squeeze his hands, I swear the blood was leaving his fingers. When we pulled up to the house my breathing became more rapid. Dimitri turned to me.

"Remember. This is what matters and will always be there. The rest we can handle."

He held up our hands and indicated our wedding bands. I nodded and he kissed me for good measure.

He then got out of the car and packed our bags. He was walking in front of me keeping me out of view I didn't know if it was intentional or not. But it gave me those extra few seconds to compose myself. Although when the door opened I wish I was front and centered to have prevented what happened next.

"Dimka! Oh God I am so glad you are alright. Where have you been?"

A hysterical Tasha came flying towards Dimitri and flung herself around his neck. She then kissed him. I saw Dimitri freeze and the bags dropped. He was too surprised to do anything at the moment. It took me a moment to realize what was happening to, so I didn't blame him. But I gathered myself together and in true Rose style confronted Tasha. I cleared my throat.

"Excuse me, but would you mind removing yourself from MY HUSBANDS neck."

Tasha only then seemed to notice someone other than Dimitri was there and when she realized who it was that had spoken she paled.

"Rose? How? How are you alive? Wait… husband. Did you say husband."

I had no time to answer because an even paler Lissa came around the corner. A dumbfounded Eddie and Christian standing beside her.

"Rose? Rose is that really you?"

I saw Christian was weary. I couldn't blame him. Last they heard I was turned. But when I smiled a bit of an awkward smile back at Lissa, it was good enough for her. She pulled away from Christians grasp and she flung herself at me. She cried into the crook of my neck. Eddie and Christian just kept staring at me.

"Oh God Rose, what happened? Are you okay? How did you survive?"

"That is what I would like to know? And did she say husband. Guardian Belikov, care to explain?"

"Mom."

Lissa let go long enough for my mother to get in on the hug. She squeezed me hard and I felt tears running down my back. I even thought I heard her murmer, my baby, oh my beautiful baby. But I would like to think that was the wind. When she was done hugging me she became serious again and turned her attention towards Dimitri.

"Well?" She said while tapping her foot.

I stood in front of Dimitri. Sort of my way of protecting him. Dimitri was good, one of the best. But so was my mother. I wonder who would win. I had half a mind to step out of the way and find out but decided they would have to duke it out later.

"Well, Mom we kind of got married two days ago."

I thought I heard Adrian shout from inside the house, 'so that is what happened to my credit card.' But we all ignored him.

"Married? But honey. You are eighteen, you aren't supposed to get married yet, and he is twenty-four and your mentor, has this been going on at the academy as well. I swear if you have abused my little girl I will…"

"Mom, calm down. Yes I am eighteen. But I have already died twice so I am getting a move on with life before number three finally nips me in the but. And yes he is twenty-four and he WAS my mentor. And yes this has been going on since the academy because we love each other. And no. He has never abused me or forced me into anything I didn't want and if you believe that, you really don't know him or me. As if I would do anything I didn't want. So mother, you can either accept this or not, but know this. I can't live without him. I have tried not to love him. I have tried staying away from him. I have tried killing him actually and it didn't take. So deal with it."

My mother was shocked and sort of confused by my last statement. It was Olena that finally broke the silence although she didn't make it any better.

"Dimka, you got married without your family, without even telling your own mother?"

Dimitri at least looked guilty for that.

"Enough! Everyone inside and let them explain everything."

I thought Yeva was a scary woman, but sometimes her being scary was useful, like getting everyone inside and sitting down.

"Go ahead girl, tell your story, I assumed you have made your decision about returning to your old life with all that comes with it."

I nodded and suddenly realized she spoke English to me. I looked at her foul but she merely smirked and sat down in her chair again.

So I started the story of what happened after the caves. How I was turned, how I survived as a Strigoi, how I encountered Dimitri. I might have done some editing there but no lies. I let Adrian tell them about how he turned me back and Dimitri talked about how broken I was and needed time, that is why we didn't contact anyone before now. I could still see how this was hurting him, even if I was sitting right here. We were okay now, but it had been a long road and recalling that road was not easy.

After we finished I just saw blank eyes all around. Everybody was processing this in his or hers own time. It was Tasha that spoke first. Although not what I expected after we told everyone I essentially came back from the dead again and we have had a breakthrough that will change our world forever.

"You slept with your student? Was this going on when I asked you to be my guardian?"

Dimitri didn't look guilty or uncomfortable or anything. He answered without blinking, without raising his voice. Just his stoic self.

"Yes."

Tasha was taken aback by this. Then shock turned into rage.

"You would choose her over me?" when she said _her_ it sounded as if she was disgusted with me. I saw Dimitri get up to defend me but Yeva motion him to sit down. She walked up to Tasha. Even though Yeva was almost a foot shorter then Tasha, she had an air about her that made Tasha look small in comparison.

"You will not insult my family in my own house. I suggest you leave and not taint this joy's occasion with your presence."

She then turned around and sat back down in her chair. I could see Tasha was flabbergasted. You rock Yeva. I saw Tasha wanted to interject again but I could see fear in her eyes, fear for an old frail woman. Tasha turned around and left the house.

We spend the next few hours catching up. Lissa didn't stray more than two feet from me, while Dimitri sat next to me holding my hand through everything.


	41. Chapter 41

**I have uploaded the first two chapters of my new story if you guys want to check it out.**

* * *

Chapter 41:

DPOV

Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Tasha stayed over at Oksana and Mark. Lissa actually squealed when I dropped her, Christian and Eddie off. Janine stayed with us. Not that we had any room but my mother insisted because she wanted to get to know Janine. She was family now. I don't think Janine knew what to do with that. They were very different women. She was still giving me the cold shoulder though.

Adrian also had moved to Oksana and Mark. That way they could do spirit together. It was that exact thing that woke me up now. I sat at the kitchen table nursing a big headache. I was grouchy I knew that. My mother was up early and was making everyone breakfast as usual. I swear sometimes my mother was to perfect. And I knew that was upsetting Janine. Janine stayed a guardian after Rose was born and because of that missed many things in her life. My mother was the pinnacle of motherhood, being there for every bump, bruise and accomplishment. But she gave up on her duty to do it. In some ways I was glad Rose and I would never have to face that choice.

I saw the tension coming off of Janine. Rose and my mother were chatting and I saw a look of jealousy on her face. I was getting a little frustrated with my mother. Did she have to rub it in her face? It wasn't helping things. Janine was still furious with me and didn't speak to me at all. I didn't need my mother adding to the drama.

Rose and my mother were now laughing, the babies were crying and Paul was shouting at me if I wanted to play with his cars.

"Come on uncle Dimka! Play with me. Play with me!"

I didn't know why a busy house was bothering me all of a sudden, but when my mother asked me if I could help her make her famous homemade bread from scratch like we used to do, I snapped.

"Could you give it as rest already? Not everything has to be made from scratch!"

Hurt crossed my mother's eyes. Janine was getting up and taking a defensive stance. I didn't know why until I realized I was shaking. My entire body was hotwired. Electricity was running down my spine and not in a good way. My mother looked scared. When I looked over at Rose understanding crossed her face.

She ran up to me taking my head in her hands.

"Look at me comrade. Breathe. Stay with me. Breathe."

I did as I was told. I breathed in and out. I had never felt like this before. There was something cold creeping inside of me. But I was focusing on Rose, my Roza. She was my world and right now the only thing I could focus on. I let her soft voice tether me. I tried to fight this because I could hear the fear in her voice. Her soft hands on the side of my face. Her hands, her voice, her eyes. I focused on her until everything else was gone and it was just me and her. After that I could slowly find my center and expand my world again. When I finally focused on everything else I had calmed down.

"I am here, Roza."

I sat down in the chair again. Roza in front of me squatting down. Her hands covering mine.

"It's starting isn't it?" I said not looking at her.

"No, it won't be like it was with me and Lissa. Lissa and I were bonded before she had a change to figure out her powers and the darkness. She never learned to deal with it on her own and I was too protective of her taking it all. Adrian has been dealing with the darkness himself for years. It is just hitting you now hard, because he healed you and then me. It took a lot out of him. It will get better. You two will find the healthy middle ground Lissa and I couldn't. Oksana can help. Lissa can help. And I will always be here, bringing you back, like you did for me. We can do this comrade."

I nodded, but I wasn't sure. I understood it now. The darkness took everything good about you away and left the bad. I was afraid of what I might do. I didn't care if I was a bit moody, but I had seen Rose become murderous. I was the only one who could stop her. I knew now Rose could bring me back. She held a piece of my soul and I knew she would keep it well. But even when I had done the same for Rose I first had to restrain her. I had pinned her in the cabin and it had taken a lot out of me to control her.

I was a lot stronger then Rose, physically. If I was being controlled by the darkness I didn't know if Rose could restrain me long enough to get through to me. I had visions of hurting her. I was remembering what my father used to do to my mother. He said he cared about her yet he would take his uncontrolled alcohol induced rage out on her. I knew the same kind of violence was in me. I had worked hard to control it. I worked my whole life not to turn into my father. But I was scared I was fighting a losing battle.

"What is going on? What happened?"

Janine had dropped her guard a little, but was still surveying the situation carefully.

"It's the darkness Mom, Adrian has been using a lot of Spirit, to heal Dimitri and to heal me. It is catching up to both of them. But it will be alright."

"Is this what happened to you?" I heard the crack in Janine's voice. Until now, the darkness was just a concept for Janine, not really understanding what it had meant and what it had done to her daughter. But what just happened here is a long way away from the damage the darkness had done to Rose. Although if I had a choice I would have saved her in that cave a thousand times over, I guess something good did come out of it. Rose was free now.

"No, Mom, I was much much worse. But don't worry Dimitri won't progress to that. I won't let him."

I saw Janine being taken aback by Rose's comment.

"What do you mean much worse? I saw you at the academy, you were fine."

I saw Rose sigh.

"Tell her girl."

Rose looked up at Babushka's words. My grandmother always had a neck for knowing things she wasn't supposed to. Rose nodded.

"Mom, why don't you sit down, I'll tell you all about it."

Rose was about to begin her story when the front door opened and a very flustered Adrian walked in with a confused envoy of Spirit users, fire users and two guardians in his wake.

"Hey cousin, are you okay. I was feeling particularity moody this morning and all of a sudden it was gone. I haven't felt so light in days. You took it didn't you?"

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I didn't mean to, but it was seeping into me I guess."

He looked around, taking in the room and scanning over the people in it.

"So nothing happened?"

I sighed. Did he really expect me to start thrashing around and demolish this place and people?

"I blew up at my mother over black bread, but Rose calmed me down."

"Oh okay. Your aura is still pretty dark though." He again looked around and everyone was kinda starring at us. Adrian was taking in that everyone was seated and that Rose was in front of everyone.

 _Did I interrupt something?_ He asked through the bond.

"Rose was just about to tell her mother about how the darkness works and how it had affected her."

Adrian was keen on hearing that and so was Oksana. But I saw everyone take a seat, either on the still available couches or on the floor. My grandmother was eyeing Tasha, but as long as she was nice I didn't mind if she heard this.

We originally wanted to keep the extent of which Lissa had affected Rose a secret because it would jeopardize her position at the academy and as Lissa's guardian, but now the darkness was no longer a problem for her, it might be good for people to know just how many kills she has made and how devoted she was to Lissa.

I saw Rose take a deep breath and lunch into her story.

"It started after the accident, when Lissa and I were on the run…"

By the end of her story everyone was gawking at her. I saw her mother look from me to her and back. I think she was starting to piece together how exactly we had ended up together. There was no doubt in my mind that even if Rose wasn't so affected by the darkness we would have been together but maybe it would had taken a bit longer. I didn't know if Janine considered this to be a positive thing, but I think her opinion on me changed a little. I was what had been standing between her daughter and insanity.

"So you killed like a lot of Strigoi, how many?" Christian seemed to have found his voice first.

Rose looked down at her hands.

"I am not sure, quite a few. But I don't recall how many."

Something crossed his face.

"You really didn't need my help when the Strigoi attacked the school did you. I was just getting in the way."

Rose had a brilliant smirk on her face.

"No way, we were awesome. Could I have handled it on my own?... probably, but you made it so much easier. And us together showed the world how it is supposed to be. Moroi fighting alongside guardians so we can all survive. I will never regret that."

Christian had a smirk on his face now to. It was true. What Rose and Christian did that day was one of the reasons why Moroi teachers had volunteered on the rescue mission. Word had spread and the debate in going on stronger than ever.

RPOV

It was weird. Now everyone knew my secret. Lissa and I had been hiding this for so long and now it was out. But I felt a million times lighter; maybe also because I didn't have the darkness anymore, I didn't have to tell the story with fear in my mind. I was still afraid for Dimitri, but I knew that his relationship with Adrian was a lot different from my relationship with Lissa.

Eddie had been quiet for the most part. He walked up to me in the kitchen.

"He, Castille, how are things going with Lissa?"

"Good, Good," He seemed a little apprehensive. He was shy for some reason and I didn't know why. He was fidgeting with his hands.

"Eddie, what is wrong?"

I could see his eyes glister over when he looked at me and he launched himself at me enveloping me in a hug.

"Oh God Rose, I am so glad you are back. I had already lost Mason and I lost you too. Because of me. Can you ever forgive me."

He wasn't making any sense. I pulled back.

"What do you mean?"

"You went on the rescue mission because of me. You were turned because you came along to rescue me."

I understood it now. Why he had been reluctant yesterday. Everyone was feeling guilty and blaming everyone. I knew by the way Dimitri looked at Lissa and Eddie that at least in part he held them responsible for what happened at the caves, but most of all he blamed himself. Eddie blamed himself. But I was done. I was alive and wanted to enjoy my new found life not have to nurse my friend's guilt.

"Eddie Castille, you listen to me. I make my own decisions and own choices. And most of the time they are reckless and dangerous. This was no different. I knew I could help and so did Mason. He showed me were to find you and the others. You heard me, I am experienced in fighting Strigoi I would have insisted on the rescue mission regardless. Hell I would have gone on my own if the academy didn't want to send a team. I would have died in those caves anyway. IT. IS. NOT. YOUR. FAULT."

He nodded. I saw Dimitri standing in the doorway. My speech was as much for him as it was for Eddie. I needed everyone to move on and stop blaming everyone for poor decisions. Me included. I needed to let go of my resentment of Lissa. I loved her like a sister, but I knew that my actions as a Strigoi came from somewhere. I was partly responsible for taking so much darkness from Lissa. And I think that now that we are no longer bonded we could be equal sisters again.

Olena had decided to make lunch for everyone. I was helping in the kitchen when the door slammed open and a man was standing in the doorway furious. He was quite a sight. He was wearing a bright colored suit and had a gold earring in his ear. He somehow looked familiar.

He was searching for someone. He was scanning over the crowd although he couldn't really see me or Olena from his position. He found his target. Dimitri. He walked up to him only inched away from him.

"You sick bastard. You married someone and had them take on the name Rose Hathaway. What is this some kind of fantasy you had obsessing over my daughter. You would defile her memory. I will skin you. I will tear you limb from limb. I will…"

"Abe calm down."

My mother was walking up at the man and you could see the anger make way for genuine surprise.

"Leave Guardian Belikov alone. He hasn't done anything wrong."

You could actually see her thinking about it.

"Well other than sleeping with his seventeen year old student that is."

Oh Mom not helping. This man's face, Abe, was morphing into anger again. I didn't know who this man was but his words were starting to sink in. Daughter?

He was about to launch himself at Dimitri again, Dimitri never wavering, when I made my entrance. I was calling his anger and raising him furious. How dare he?

"Daughter? Daughter? What right do you have to talk about me. To talk about my life. To insult my husband. He has been there every step of the way for the last few months, sacrificing everything and anything for me. What have you done for me? Huh? Huh?"

I was screaming at him and standing very close to him now. I had pushed Dimitri out of the way to get to him. He was just standing there ready to intervene if necessary. I didn't know if he was there protecting me from Abe or Abe from me.

"Rosemarie?" Abe had gone from enraged to almost emotional. He didn't think twice about it and hugged me. I could barely breathe.

He pulled back and looked at me.

"How? I was at your funeral."

"Well you must have known the casket was empty." I said only half joking. Usually people that were taken by Strigoi got a memorial stone, but no actual grave or casket because well, there simply wasn't anything to burry.

He still looked at me funny. My mom walked up to him.

"Come on Abe, it is a long story. I'll tell you." She said guiding him away from me. They went in the adjacent room.

Olena came up to me from behind.

"Abe Mazur is your father?"

She actually looked a little scared. She knew my father? I had never known his name, first or last, but as I was starring around the room, I could see every Russian person in here and Christian and Tasha look at me shocked, scared and a little intimidated? What was that about? Lissa and Eddie looked as clueless as I was.

"Am I supposed to know who that is?"

"You don't know who Abe Mazur is?"

Christian replied, as if I was a child who didn't know the color of grass.

"No, am I supposed too?"

Everybody just kept starring.

"Roza, dear, your father is a… very influential man." Olena was carefully saying to me.

"Influential how? He isn't Royal. Mazur isn't a royal name."

"Some say he has more power than the queen." Karolina added.

I was getting confused. Very confused, why did everybody know so much about him.

"He is a mobster Rose, your father is like the freaking boss of all things shady. He has got his hands in every pot if money is to be made. And he is the worst enemy to have. The name Abe Mazur is synonymies with 'batten down the hatches." Christian all but clarified.

I let his words sink in. I mulled it over in my head. My father was a mobster. A very influential mobster. I had always wondered where my rebellious side came from. Sure I got my temper from my mother although my father had one too I suppose. But my mother was a stickler for the rules, whereas I liked to think myself more of a free spirit if it came down to it. I would do what was necessary, not particularly what I was supposed to do.

"Huh, that is where I get that from."

My mother and, as it turned out, my father walked back into the living room. Abe however was still furious. My mother had no doubt told him of my darkness, the turning, turning back and Dimitri. I was starting to think the latter was still a problem.

He walked up to Dimitri.

"You, you. What makes you think you are worthy of my daughter?"

Dimitri was about to reply with what would have, no doubt been a romantic speech about how he loved me and would protect me and all that shit when Yeva stepped in between them. Abe's eyes went from looking up at Dimitri to looking down at Yeva. They were starring each other down. I had never seen anyone stand up to Yeva before, even my mother was a little scared of her. But my father stood his ground, earning his reputation as a badass and from what I have just heard, Yeva was earning hers.

"What makes you think, your daughter is worthy of my grandson?"

She retorted. Adrian piped in from the back.

"And the grandnephew of the queen."

All of us looking at Adrian for that.

"What? He is!"

The newcomers hadn't had this piece of information yet and I saw Lissa looking from Adrian to Dimitri and back. Then looking at me. And back to the boys. Suddenly a lot made sense to her. As it had for me. That is where their rivalry came from, even if they didn't know it then. I wondered if Adrian having a crush on me was part of that too?

The two scariest people in the room payed the rest of us including Adrian no mind. Abe didn't look shocked and from the looks of it he had had dealings with Yeva before. I am guessing he was aware of Dimitri's parentage. Well knowledge is power right? And Abe struck me like the kind of guy that would want a lot of power.

"Come on old man, give it a rest."

Abe looked over at me now starring me down. Oh he was going to learn just exactly how much I was his daughter. I placed my hands on my hips and defiantly looked at him. After several moments he straightened out and smirked at me. I smirked back and a bond was formed.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42:

RPOV

We had all settled in after the buck load of information we had been given over the past few days. My mother had actually stayed at Abe's place to give us all some more space. I tried not to think about that too much. The Spirit team has been getting a lot done and Lissa was animatingly telling me about it over lunch now.

"It's amazing Rose, Oksana knows so much, and she is like the perfect in-between between me and Adrian. She can both heal and see auras. She is even teaching us how to look into other people's minds. Although she is more focused on that with me since Adrian said he wanted to use it to read the minds of girls."

I laughed. But I wondered how much of that was Adrian bravado. I could see he was pinning over Sydney. I doubt he would get over her soon.

"So Rose, what are your plans now? I mean yours and Dimitri's?"

She corrected very fast. I knew it had taken her some adjusting to the fact we were now married. I know she wanted to have been there, she was telling me that almost every day, but our wedding was perfect. But we had to keep repeating that to Lissa and to Olena to get them to forgive us.

"I don't know Liss, I don't know if I can go back to my life. I mean we wanted to go to Lehigh together, but I didn't even graduate. If I return and let people know what happened I don't know how they will react? I wonder if they will let an ex- Strigoi guard a princess. And that is if they don't lock me up"

I saw she was mulling it over in her head. She hadn't considered that people might be afraid of me.

"But Adrian is probably going back to court soon and Dimitri will have to go with him."

My father, it was still weird thinking that, was walking up behind me.

"Don't worry little girl, I will make sure you get your life back. I did it before."

And suddenly it was clear to me how I didn't get expelled from the academy once Dimitri had gotten us back.

"How do you propose to do that?"

He just smirked at me. I was glad I was his daughter, because if I had been anybody else I would have been afraid of him. Very afraid.

"I will call Tatiana and explain the situation to her calmly. I concerns Adrian as well so I doubt she will make a big fuss, the members of the council are a bit more difficult but don't worry, they know better then go against my wishes."

The way he said it made it sound that he had dirt on all of them. And I realized if he owned the council he did indeed possessed more power than the queen. It had probably been this kind of thing that had kept Abe away from me. My mother and he had explained to me, that even though he had kept track of me my entire life, he wasn't involved in my life because of fear of retribution from his enemies. He simply said that was no business a little girl should be around. It was nice to know it wasn't because he didn't want me.

He whipped out his phone and pressed the button for speed dial.

"Tatiana, it's Abe, we need to have a little chat."

Unbelievable, my father had the queen on speed dial and didn't even bother to call her by her title. I was starting to realize where her distain for me came from. He walked into the next room so we wouldn't hear him. After a few minutes have passed he came back.

"It is settled. You will go to court and appear before the council. They will also want to examine you. I told her that was acceptable within reason. The council will not be made aware of your situation until you appear there to prevent an audience from showing up. I will be there to make sure you are treated fairly. The point is to recognize you as a full Dhampir again and have you reinstated. I haven't worked out the details yet about that one but I will discuss this with guardian Croft when we arrive at court. You may have to take you field exam, but I doubt that will pose a problem for you."

I stared at him and Lissa stared with me. That is it. We have been discussing this for days, and my father comes in and waves his magic wand and it is settled?

Before we knew it we were saying goodbye to the Belikov's and on a plane to court. We had decided to travel separately from Lissa, because Dimitri and Adrian were still kinda off the grid.

The goodbye had been brutal. Olena was crying and even Dimitri got emotional. I was also surprised at how sad I was to leave them. They had truly become my family. But we promised to visit them soon.

I was now sitting in the seat next to Dimitri and leaning in against him. I was nervous about returning so I decided to take my mind off of it. I placed my hands on Dimitri's upper thigh suggestively.

"Hey comrade, want to join the mile high club?"

He was of course reading his western novel and without looking at me or anything he said.

"Can't"

"Well, why not?"

"To small, I don't fit."

Still not looking up from his book, I gawked at him. He didn't say I won't fit. He said I don't fit As if he had tried it before but failed. There was a smirk creeping up on his face. Bastard.

"Dimitri, how many women have you been with before me."

"And men?" came from the seat behind us where Adrian was sitting.

Dimitri turned around to frown at Adrian and then turned his attention to me.

"Why do you want to know?"

I didn't know if I did, but this wasn't the first reference he made to former lovers. Dimitri had been my first, last and only, but I knew he had women before me. I knew he was happy with me and wouldn't want anybody else. I mean our sex-life was amazing, but I still wondered.

"Well, you know all the people I have been with, just because there isn't much to tell, doesn't mean you don't have that information."

"You were a virgin? You lost your virginity to your 7 year old mentor? Wow."

Now we both glared at Adrian. Why was he listening to this conversation? Well maybe we should have done this in private but now I wanted to know and so did Adrian. He was standing up a bit. Hanging over the back of our seats. His head resting on his hands.

"Sooooo. Tell us about your conquests, big Dhampir."

Dimitri sighed.

"Very well. I have been with… (he was counting them in his head) five women before Rose, both Dhampir and Moroi."

"So what were they like?"

"Unlike someone I know, I don't just sleep with women when they offer." He was eyeing Adrian, one dissing Adrian about his previous choices and two bosting saying 'yeahh, that is right. They offer, a lot.' The hidden message didn't seem to be lost on Adrian. I thought it was cute this sibling rivalry.

"I actually had a relationship with most of them. But I suppose it always meant more to them then to me. I just never found to right one. I was always more concerned with my duties as a guardian or my studies and eventually that took its toll."

"Did you sleep with Tasha?"

I had no idea where that came from. But I needed to know.

Dimitri took my hands in his.

"No, I never slept with Tasha. We went on one date and at least I realized that it wasn't going to work."

"So who were they?"

He sighed. He hoped I would have let it go.

"My first was Natalia, when I was sixteen. She was a nice girl, Moroi, and she had been hanging around Ivan and I. Her best friend was trying to get Ivan's attention but she was focused on me. Ivan was making sure I had enough alone time with her. But after we dated for a little bit, we both went our separate ways after Ivan and her friend broke up."

"Were you her first?"

"I think so. That is what she told me. And she wasn't particularly experienced, but neither was I so I wouldn't know."

"and then?"

"Rose, do I have to tell you about all of them?"

I thought about it. I didn't want to know. Five wasn't a big number for a 24 year old gorgeous sexy guardian. But there was something I really wanted to know about his previous experiences.

"No, but I just want to know, who thought you all those things, who did you try to have sex in the airplane bathroom with, who gave you… you know what I gave you last time in the shower?"

Understanding crossed Adrian's face. He broke into a big smile.

"Lucky you."

Dimitri gave him the death glare and he settled back into his seat.

"Rose can we talk about this later?"

"No, I want to know."

"It was one of Ivan's friends. A rich Moroi girl. She had been around Ivan for a while and liked to hang out in his scene, but she always had an eye for me. I was young and well… frustrated. When I said I had a relationship with most of them, well she was the exception. Anna was experienced even if she wasn't much older than me. She was kind of, well… the female version of Adrian. We would hook up whenever she was around and I was off duty. Ivan and I moved to a different college and I never saw her again."

"Was she good?" My voice sounded small, why was I so insecure all of a sudden. Dimitri placed his hands over mine.

"She knew her stuff, I'll give her that, but Anna and I were just physical and even then, because she was Moroi, I felt I had to hold back."

I understood. I knew how some of our sessions ended and he was right he did have to hold back with Moroi. The poor girl would have ended in the hospital. I still couldn't fully rest my arm on the armrest after our session last night. I am sure Olena is glad to have some peace and quiet back in the house.

He picked my hands in his own and brought them to his lips.

"Roza, I love you, I married you. I didn't marry any of them for a reason."

I rolled my eyes.

"yeah, great love you too, but I know that. That is not what I am asking. I know I am the only one

you ever loved, I want to know if I am the best you have had?"

The last part was a whisper. Most of the people on the plane were asleep, them being on a human schedule and wanting to avoid a jetlag. We had the opposite problem. So we stayed awake. But it did mean we didn't have an audience for this conversation except for Adrian that is.

There was a smirk starting to creep on Dimitri's face.

"Without a doubt yes. And it has nothing to do with experience. Just like in regular life you bring out the best in me. I don't have to hold back with you and you match me every step of the way. You are more adventurous then I am but I like that. You want to try new things and experience them with me. And don't even get me started on your body. God sway your hips right and I will do anything you ask… Yes Roza, you are the best I have had, because with you I feel complete."

"Ahh."

"Shut up Adrian." We both said at the same time.

We spend the next few hours on the plane hand in hand, slowly stroking each other. Sometimes we would move closer to more sensitive area's but nothing to raunchy.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43:

DPOV

We landed on a small airport in Pennsylvania. From there we would have a car waiting to take us to court the rest of the way. It was a luxury SUV with driver and all, curtesy of Abe. Although I was still not happy with the fact Abe was in her life, he did have his uses. Us going to court being one of them. But whenever he would look at me I would still imagine my body at the bottom of the ocean strapped to a piece of concrete. But I would not back down. I fought too hard to be with Rose, I was not going to apologize for that, especially not to her estranges father.

We entered the car. Adrian took the front seat with the driver and Rose and I were in the back, giving us the last piece of privacy we would encounter for a while. We didn't know what we would find at court. Maybe it was nothing and maybe they would lock her up and I wouldn't be able to see her for a while. We knew we had to get through this if we had any chance of returning to our old lives, but still.

I pulled her closer to me almost subconsciously. Rose seemed to feel my need to be close to her and scooted her but in my lap. Laying her head in the crook of my neck. I was rubbing her back.

She started to look around the car, really taking in the luxurious interior. Her eyes fixed on something and she looked back at me and smirked. She left my lap for a moment to push a button. I saw a divider come up and suddenly we were in our own little world, Adrian and the driver forgotten. She was already unbuttoning her pants and pulling them down. Before I had a change to either protest or engage she was back in on my lap with her legs on either side of me, slowly nibbling at my neck.

"Roza, what are you…?"

All thoughts seized in my head when she pulled my fly down and her hand made her way inside, pulling me out. She shimmied my pants down, leaving us both quite naked from the waist down.

"Roza, what if they hear us?"

Rose didn't respond other than pointing at the glass and continuing her assault on my neck. I looked over at where she was pointing and saw a symbol saying the wall was soundproof. Okay then. I grabbed her butt and lifted her up a bit to bring her mouth to mine devouring it. My tongue seeking her own. I felt Rose's move her hand in between us and grab my shaft positioning it at her entrance. She then slowly let herself unto me. I groaned, the feeling of me filling her never seemed to amaze me. She started rocking her hips back and forth and up and down. I didn't know how she could ever have doubted she wasn't amazing in bed, or as it is here in the car, a car her father owned. I tried not to think about that right now. The pace she was setting was frantic. She buried her face in my neck and I could hear her moans vibrating in my neck. She moved her mouth to my ear and she was sucking my earlobe.

"Oh God, Roza, If you keep doing that I am going to cum."

Although I had no objection to that I always wanted her to enjoy our time too. Even though her moans and sighs were indicating she was enjoying herself I knew she needed a bit more time.

"Well, that is the whole point of this, silly."

She whispered in my ear, her soft voice sending chills down my spine and me over the edge. I grabbed her hips and pulled her down on my cock as I emptied inside of her. Rose moved her hand between her legs and used her fingers to finish herself. It only took a few more strokes for her to cum as well as I felt her walls clench around my still semi-hard cock. She buried her face in my neck stifling her scream.

I held her in my arms just enjoying the moment before we had to part in a few minutes. Rose lowered the divider down again and Adrian gave us a weird look. Rose just smiled at him. I hadn't heard anything through the bond, so I am guessing he really didn't hear anything.

We pulled up at court and the stationed guardian was consulting with the driver to let us in. As I understood it, Rose was to be brought to the council immediately. The guardian at the gate was instructed to take Rose to them. We exited the car and I was surprised to be met with at least a dozen court guardians.

"Miss Hathaway? Please come with us."

One of the guardians called out to Rose, he was holding a pair of cuffs. Rose walked passed me towards the guardian and touched my hand with hers while she passed me. She was telling me to calm down and let her handle it.

"Misses actually" She said to the guardian.

She held out her hands to the court guardian and he placed it on her wrists, looking at her a bit funny. Rose was flanked on both sides with six guardians, Rose in the middle. The sight would have been funny in any other circumstances. The thing was, if Rose was really pissed off and wanted to get away I didn't know if twelve guardians would be enough. Adrian placed a hand on my shoulder as he stood beside me.

"Don't worry she will be okay, she can handle it."

I nodded and Adrian and I followed the precession to the council. There was no way I was leaving Rose out of my sight before I knew what their verdict would be.

We entered the council and Rose was lead to a chair, Adrian and I were on the side. Abe was also present.

Tatiana stood in front of the council, she briefly looked over at us before she focused her attention to the council.

"Members of the council, I have recently been alerted to a very unusual occurrence which has involved Miss Hathaway and my nephew Lord Adrian Ivashkov."

I saw Rose react to the Miss again but she held her tongue. Good this was not the time or place.

"Adrian, dear, would you explain it to the council."

Adrian took a deep breath and started with our story.

"As some of you may know, five months ago St. Vladimir's academy was attacked and many lives were lost. Amongst them was Rose Hathaway. On the rescue mission she was turned."

I heard gasps from the council some of them actually scooting back from her more. As if that would protect them. I saw Rose roll her eyes.

"For four months we had no idea where she went or what happened to her. My guardian and I encountered her in Las Vegas. Rose always meant a lot to me and seeing her like that broke my heart. I had met another spirit user in Las Vegas and he had informed me of a possibility of saving her, instead of killing her. Guardian Belikov and I decided to give it a try. It involved me staking her with a spirit infused stake while guardian Belikov held her still so I could stake her."

Adrian father was suddenly outraged and didn't even want to hear the end of the story. He turned around to me obviously angry.

"You let my son, a royal Moroi, get close to a Strigoi so he can save the life of some worthless Dhampir whore?"

It took all of me not to fly at him and strangle him right here. How Adrian turned out the way he did I had no idea, but suddenly I didn't know who the worst part of the family was, my father or Nathan Ivashkov. Sure my father had his flaws but at least he didn't treat Dhampir's like slaves.

I was about to say something which would not have been constructive but would in no way be untrue when I saw Abe step in.

"Nathan, you dare talk about MY daughter that way? Sit down and let the boy tell the rest of the story."

I saw Nathan visibly pale at Abe's words, realizing exactly whose daughter he had insulted. Tatiana didn't budge, confirming to me she already knew this. The rest of the council was getting restless at this new piece of information.

"As I was saying, when I staked her, there was a flash and when we could see again Rose, was Rose again, a Dhampir. She was obviously traumatized by the whole experience and we took her somewhere safe to recuperate but now we are ready to show the world this miracle. She was turned against her will and thanks to Spirit she now has a chance at a second life."

Well actually third if you think about the fact she was shadow-kissed before. But hey, who's counting.

The council was looking at each other and looking at Rose in shock.

"Are you saying you turned a Strigoi back?"

One of the royals at the table asked Adrian.

"That is exactly what I am saying."

"But how do we know she is really herself again. Maybe she turned into something completely different, maybe it is a ruze and she will all kill us in our sleep."

Rose rolled her eyes again, but she spoke with actually quite the amount of restraint.

"I understand this is a lot to take in. It was for me too. I am willing to undergo testing to prove I am a Dhampir again. But all I want is a chance to get my life back, the life that was so brutally stolen from me."

By the end she had tears in her eyes. But I knew they were all show. Sure she wanted her life back but saying it like that was for the benefit of the council. And it worked. They were eating it up. Well all but Nathan.

"This is amazing. A true miracle. We would of course have to confirm this, but to be able to turn a Strigoi back to their original state will change our world. We could be doing this for all those that were turned against their will."

"Well hold your horses there. I am glad I saved Rose, but it took a lot out of me. This isn't something I can do on a large scale, and there aren't many spirit users out there."

"Still it will send a message."

I had to agree with the royal, Conta I think. Having Rose go public will also reach the Strigoi. They will not like this. Part of their power was the fear they installed. If now turning Strigoi was reversible, a part of their fear as all-powerful beings was gone. I just hoped people wouldn't start being careless or would turn Strigoi on purpose to get power and simply turn back when they want to. Even though most Strigoi don't want to turn back regardless of their positions in life. My time with Rose was evident of that.

"Very well if the council is agreed, we will have Rose examined thoroughly and relay this information to other authorities." Tatiana explained.

"Are you all insane? We can't take the risk. This whole Spirit thing is bullshit. Just some way of Adrian to justify his drinking. He isn't responsible enough to cause such a miracle. She is a fraud and now doubt a Strigoi spy, we need to get rid of her."

Well that answers that question. Nathan was definitely worse. I felt Adrian mood plummet. Somewhere he thought his father might have been proud of him. But no such luck.

"Nathan. My daughter came here out of her own volition. She will not be treated like an animal. I will not allow it. Am I making myself clear?"

I saw Nathan swallow. I think part of the reason the council agreed to the terms Rose has set is because she is Abe's daughter. But Nathan's common sense was shadowed by his rage. But eventually he backed down. And I realized just how much power Abe held.


	44. Chapter 44

**Sorry for the slightly late update. I usually do one every one-two days. It has been busy. job interview and family drama. But this gives me a great distraction. I am suppose to be writing my these now, but wasn't feeling it. Anyway here it is.**

* * *

Chapter 44:

RPOV

I never liked needles, but I was slowly getting used to them. They had been prodding and poking me for two hours now. They had taken blood, urine, hair and God knows what else. They were currently taking me to the hospital chapel to see if I could enter. There were still six guardians on my tail.

After I safely entered the church they pulled out a stake.

"You mind?" One of the guardians asked. Mind what? Get staked and see if I die? But I guess he just wanted a small wound to see if it would burn. I sighed and took the stake from him. I put it on my other hand and pulled it down, making a small wound.

"Ouch."

All the guardians closed in around me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes a stake in my hand actually hurts, who would have thought." I said sarcastically.

After that we moved out of the chapel. We walked across the hall in the hospital.

"Hey lady, why do you have so many guardians around? Did you do something bad?"

There was a small Moroi boy standing in front of the line of guardians keeping the public 'safe' from me.

I crouched down and winked at the small boy.

"Nope. I am just that important, they can't leave me out of their sight or something might happen to me."

I saw the boy lit up in wonder.

"Are you a princess? I have never seen that many guards?"

I stood up and put my hand to my mouth.

"Well, I am married to someone who is related to the queen and my father is quite powerful, but no I am not a princess. I am just that much trouble to keep in line."

I winked at the closest guardian to me and he generally looked scared.

"Let's go Miss Hathaway, we are to escort you to guest housing while we wait for the test results."

I patted the boy on the head before walking away. I swear one of the guardians nearly had a fit. But the leader who had just spoken shot him down with one look.

"It's Misses Hathaway." I said for what felt like the millionth time.

"Oh?"

The head guardian turned around.

"Who is the unfortunate man, or woman? I am not judging."

"Unfortunate?"

"Well you did describe yourself as a lot of trouble and I imaged you were right. I heard you are Abe Mazur's daughter. That has to come with certain genetic baggage."

I smiled at him for that one. He had no idea.

"He is very capable of keeping me in check. Actually he is kind of the only one. Probably the reason I married him."

I thought I heard him murmur 'poor bastard' when we left the hospital to go to guest housing.

The head guardian opened a door in guest housing and I saw Dimitri and Adrian standing on the other side of the door. I didn't even have to think about it. I ran up to Dimitri and jumped in his arms. He lifted me up and buried his face in my hair. A saw a few guardians react as if I was going to hurt Dimitri, but they quickly realized I wasn't strangling him, just hugging him.

He put me down on the ground and looked at me. Stroking my hair and cupping my face.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" He looked over at the guardians menacingly. If I answered yes he would have decked every last one of them. I just shook my head.

The head guardian came up towards us. Understanding was written on his face.

"So this is the unfortunate man. You don't do anything according to the rules do you?" He laughed taking in the situation.

I turned around but stayed safely in my lover's arms. I smirked at the man. He just shook his head but had a bit of smile on his face to. I think I liked him. The others were so afraid of me turning out to be Strigoi, but he was seeing me as I was. Passionate, reckless, rebellious Rose Hathaway.

"I will be stationed inside the perimeters while the other guardians will be stationed outside. The testing will take a few days. You are to be confined to these quarters until the results come back."

I turned around to look at Dimitri and wiggled my eyes. A few days locked in a room with my husband, not a bad situation. Although the thought of actually not being able to leave was already making me slightly claustrophobic. Dimitri knowing me as well as he does whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry Roza, I'll distract you."

That sent goose bumps down my spine.

I sat down on the couch and looked at the three men standing in front of me.

"So who of you three is going to feed me?" I said while my stomach growled.

Adrian sat down next to me giving me a small peck on the cheek.

"I don't do manual labor."

Dimitri rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen. He came back only seconds later with a stack of large pizza boxes.

"Gods, I love you."

He smirked and sat on the other side of me.

"I swear if you two didn't have me you would both starve. Tomorrow after I have gotten supplies, I will cook you a home-made meal with vegetables and everything."

"Well if you are half as good as your mother I will be looking forward to it. Even the vegetables."

He laughed and took a slice of pizza. So did I. With my mouth full of pizza I turned to Adrian.

"So how was everything with you. Did they put alien probes in your ass to?"

Dimitri turned his head as if asking if I was serious. No of course not. I waved him off. Sending him back to his pizza. Dimitri, being the health nut he was, did enjoy his pizza.

"Naa, they asked me a lot of questions, that is all."

He paused a bit, trying to collect his thoughts.

"Rose I am sorry for what my father said about you. He was out of line."

"Oh please I am used to it. And you don't need to apologize for him. YOU didn't do anything wrong. I am sorry he said those things about you too. Are you okay?"

I didn't grow up with my father but I did have a judgmental mother. So I knew what it was like trying to win the approval of a critical parent. But deep down I knew my mother loved me and wanted the best for me. I didn't know if Nathan Ivashkov had the same intentions. He was more concerned with Adrian not embarrassing him.

"Yeah well, my father is a dick, what else is new." Adrian smiled, but there was no humor behind it.

I noticed the head guardian was still standing there. Looking at us.

"Do you want some pizza. We always order more than enough. There is peperoni and some pizza with vegetables."

I scrounged up my nose and Dimitri noticed this. Of course he was eating the pizza with bell peppers on them.

"What exactly is wrong with bell pepper on your pizza?"

"It is a pizza comrade. It isn't supposed to have vegetables on it."

He rolled his eyes.

"Neither is it supposed to have brownies on them, but that hasn't stopped you before."

Dimitri knew what I was doing. I was picking a fight with him and he was fueling me on. We were always at our best when we were bickering or sparring. Just that little bit of fire to fuel other things. Between getting ready for court and the plane right we hadn't had much time for fighting, or other things, well except the quickie in the car.

"Brownies and pizza are similar; both are comfort foods, so they work well together. Pizza with vegetables is just wrong."

"Pizza is originally from Italy where they have many kinds, with many different vegetables. You silly Americans just load your pizza with only meat because the thought of eating anything healthy might actually give you a heart attack."

"Well you Russians only eat potatoes and vegetables and game because you can't find a decent civilized meal anywhere."

"Don't you dare critique my mother's cooking. You love my mother's cooking."

"I do love your mother's cooking."

I had to admit. And that little pause in our little bit staged bickering was enough for Dimitri's mouth to find mine. He pulled me close and kissed me passionately. My hands around his neck. I hadn't seen Dimitri being so openly affectionate. I mean we pretty much ignored Adrian whenever he was around. I think secretly Dimitri linked 'claiming' his girl in front of Adrian. Sort of setting up his territory. But I wondered if Dimitri remembered there was a stranger in the room as well.

"Okay, blinding me. Blinding me!"

And now we will never know.

We let go of each other and I gave Adrian a foul look. Although I really didn't know what we looked like to him when we were making out. Adrian always says our aura's shine when we are around each other, but to what extent. Are we really blinding Adrian? Dimitri has to get into his head while we are making out to check, but that means Dimitri first would have to learn to control that.

The days struggles caught up to me fast and after the pizza, I crashed. I let my head rest in the crook of Dimitri's neck and I fell sleep almost instantly after he started running his hands through my hair.

DPOV

I hadn't heard any witty comments from Rose in a while and I saw she was asleep in my arms. This has been a long day. I gently picked her up in my arms and carried her too the bedroom. I softly laid her down on the bed. I took her shoes off and covered her with the blanket. She stirred a little when my hands let go of her. I ran my hands over her hair again and whispered.

"I'll be joining you in a little bit. Just get some rest."

She settled down after that. Whether she actually heard me is anybody's guess.

Adrian walked passed me and put his hands on my shoulder.

"I think I am calling it a night as well." I knew he wasn't tired per se, but he wanted the privacy of his own room to empty the bottle of booze not so expertly hidden behind him. I couldn't blame him. I knew Adrian was talking big to Rose, saying it didn't bother him, but it did. Hell it bothered me. But there was nothing we could do about it. All we could do is make sure Adrian understood he had family and friends who did like him for him.

I walked back into the living room and saw the guardian looking out the window, no doubt scanning the perimeter. I poured myself a small glass of Vodka. Although I didn't need it as much as Adrian did, it did help me stun the bond and the darkness a little. And tonight I had a feeling I would need it.

"I didn't catch your name."

"Guardian Williams, John."

"Well John. How did you come to babysit Rose?"

He laughed.

"I actually thought I was being assigned a very important mission and volunteered. The queen herself came in the guardian's headquarters asking people for a dangerous but highly important mission. She didn't mention we would be guarding a teenage girl. And a handful at that. Honestly I can see you love her, but man, you do not have an easy job."

I laughed again handing him a shot glass to. He was a little hesitant to grab it, him being on duty, but in the end he took it.

"Well one can't hurt. And I do think I deserved it."

"Was she that bad today?" I asked a smile on my face. If you didn't know how to handle her, Rose can be a bit much.

"She wasn't that bad. But I could see she was holding back a lot. I think it was for our benefit she didn't go all out. I appreciated that. The boys still think she is dangerous, actually so do I. but in a completely different manner."

I liked this man. He wasn't judging Rose, he was seeing her as a person. He was seeing her as Rose Hathaway and for good or bad, that is who she is.

"Now, tell me, how did you end up marrying your student?"

I looked at him a bit shocked. He knew about that?

Seeing my confusion he clarified.

"She kept insisting today, she was Misses Hathaway. And I have read her file. It mentions you."

"That is a big file, you had enough time to look through it?"

"Actually I read it two weeks ago, when they mentioned Rose in signing the new law."

Now I was really confused.

"What new law. And what has it to do with Rose?"

"You don't know? Two weeks ago, the council signed a new law saying novices graduate at sixteen now. To boost our numbers. Rose was used as an example for the pro-camp, saying they were ready earlier because an unpromised novice already had three molnija's and a zwesda. Word got around what she was able to do on the campus raid."

"They what?.. She died during that raid, well the rescue mission after but still. They used her memory to condemn children to die the same way?"

Oh I was furious. If Rose found out about this she was going to blow a gasket.

"Calm down. I don't agree with it and there are already people trying to get the law revoked. But yeah. As it is now Dhampirs will graduate at sixteen. The Dhampir community is outraged but there isn't anything we can do about it. We have no power."

I tried really hard not to break anything but I did end up crushing my glass. The glass cut my hand and the alcohol in the glass stung. Well at least it was sanitized already. I needed to calm down. I knew I couldn't afford for the darkness to sink in now. I had enough rage on my own. This was ridiculous. Dhampirs, my sister, would graduate before they were ready. They were condemning these kids to death. Yes it boosted our numbers for maybe a few years. Then an entire generation would be dead and numbers would plummet. They were signing ours and their own extinction. But they didn't care, as long as they can sit in their fancy cars and their fancy houses not doing a damn thing. I wondered if Adrian knew about this. Probably not. He may be a snob in everything else, but he didn't see us as disposable like his father did. Neither did Lissa or Christian.

I sat back down on the couch, no longer feeling outraged, but suddenly exhausted. I couldn't understand how people could look at us that way. As simple disposable things. John placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I know man, I know. But at least there is hope if Rose is really a Dhampir again. We have another way of fighting back."

I sighed.

"She really is, you know, a Dhampir again. But with the amount of spirit users we have and the toll it takes on them to bring somebody back, this isn't the answer. It is a miracle and one I thank god for everyday because it brought me my Roza back, but we can't use this for everyone."

He nodded.

"Tell me about her. I read her file but I would like to hear it from you. I have a feeling Rose is going to be a big player in this game."

So I told him about Rose, about her life at the academy, about running away from the academy with Lissa, her undying devotion to Lissa and how I see her. Why I fell in love with her. I told him about her transformation and about how traumatized she was afterwards.

"So how did you get her back to this fire-cracker?"

I smirked at him.

"I beat it out of her."

He was looking at me funny. Until he realized I wasn't joking.

"It has been a long day. I am calling it a night."

He nodded and I took my clothes off and slid in bed with Rose. I wrapped my arms around her and I felt her relax against me. I needed her. In our own little world everything was alright.

The next morning I woke up abruptly by Rose yelling from the kitchen.

"She did what? That Bitch!"


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45:

DPOV

Oh not good. News of the new law had reached Rose. And as I expected this wasn't going to end well. I jumped out of bed and got dressed and was just in time for Rose yelling at the guardians to let her out.

"Roza, calm down."

She turned her head around towards me. Oh she was pissed.

"Calm down? Calm down?! That bitch is sending children off to die and she used me to do it! I will not calm down. Now (as she turned her attention back to the guardians standing in front of her) either you will let me trough so I can talk to that bitch and tell her exactly what she can do with that law or I am going to save all this rage for you."

I could see the guardians physically swallow. I knew what Rose could do in a fight and I had no doubt that if she wanted to get through the guardians she could have, but luckily John stepped in.

"Now, Misses Hathaway, that won't be necessary. We will accompany you to the palace."

I had a feeling John was looking forward to Rose ripping Tatiana a new one.

So we went across court. It was quite a sight. One steaming five foot seven girl being followed by large men including myself to the queen's court.

She just marched into the palace and into Tatiana's personal chamber. The guardians at the door were to dumbstruck to stop her. They caught on too late.

She threw the doors open and stormed straight for Tatiana.

"You! You dare send sixteen year olds out into the field, where they will be killed immediately and you used my skill, my memory to do it?"

Adrian and I dutifully followed her into the chambers. Tatiana and princess Voda seemed to have been enjoying a cup of tea before Rose interrupted them.

"Please Pricilla. Would you mind giving us some privacy. I believe Miss Hathaway and I need to talk."

"It's MISSES Hathaway."

Tatiana chose to ignore that. Although I was immensely happy Rose was proud to be my wife, I did think she should pick her battles at the moment.

"Why don't you sit down Rose." Avoiding the problem all together.

"Please, guardian Belikov, Adrian why don't you join us. The rest of you can give us some privacy if you will."

She motioned to the horde of guardians which had come in after us. And also the royal guardians lining the wall. Adrian and I sat down and I practically had to drag Rose into a chair but she did sit down, arms crossed over her chest.

"Tea?"

If Tatiana was at all disturbed by Rose's outburst she wasn't showing it. She was the picture of Royal authority and politeness. She poured tea for all of us at an alarmingly slow pace. I saw Rose become restless and her leg was bumping up and down and she was fidgeting with her nails. I placed my hand on top her hers to calm her down. It didn't help much.

Tatiana sat back down into her chair took her tea added a cube of sugar and slowly stirred the spoon. She then carefully laid the spoon back down and brought the tea to her lips. She took a sip and sat the tea back down. She said the following words without looking at either of us.

"The bill has been passed according to our own laws we have lived by for hundreds of years, procedures have been followed and we believe it is the best way of protecting our people in the furture."

"Your people? Aren't Dhampirs your people too?"

Tatiana didn't answer. I saw Tatiana was struggling. I don't think Tatiana supported the bill herself but then why had she passed it. I knew the vote from John, she had the deciding vote.

"Believe it or not Rosemarie, what I did, I did in the best interest for both Moroi and Dhampir. Some of the royal's suggestions were much worse. Going from compelling non guardian Dhampirs to serve, to setting up special breeding camps to increase your numbers. I even heard someone wanted to start experiments with Strigoi blood to increase the power of Dhampirs. I knew things couldn't stay the way they were. This was the least appalling measure so I supported it."

I saw Rose taking this in with fury. Not so much directed at Tatiana but at the Royals.

"What about all those royals getting off of their asses and helping us. When Christian and I fought together at the academy I could take down a lot more Strigoi then I usually did. He was a real asset."

Tatiana looked at her confused.

"I have actually been running a pilot in secret seeing if it was feasible to train Moroi to fight, but what do you mean usually? I know you had three Molnija before… the incident but that is hardly usual."

I saw Rose replaying her words in her head and she realized she messed up. She looked at me and Adrian and panicked.

"Well you might as well tell her. Might score you some points." Adrian offered shrugging his shoulders.

Rose sat down in her chair and started the story from the start again. I saw Tatiana's eyes widen with every sentence coming from Rose. When she incorporated me in the story when dealing with the darkness sometimes Tatiana's eyes would wonder to me, but overall she just kept starring at Rose.

"So in the end I don't really know how many I killed. I haven't in a while though."

By the end Tatiana was lost for words and was having a hard time keeping her royal composure.

"You killed God knows how many Strigoi?"

Rose nodded.

"By yourself?"

"Yup."

"From the age of fifteen?"

"Pretty much."

"Alone?"

Tatiana was definitely losing her composure.

She sat back into her chair.

"Well that is something, isn't it."

Rose just nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Is this something that is your future now too, guardian Belikov?"

Rose and I talked about it and although it was good to have someone close that has been through the same thing to help guide me, we were pretty sure it would take a while before things would progress to that stage.

"Not in the near future, your majesty, Rose got affected by the darkness pretty fast for two reasons. Vasilisa and Rose have been bonded since the accident when they were fifteen. Vasilisa never learned to handle the darkness on her own, whereas Adrian has been dealing with it by himself, maybe not in the most healthiest of ways, but still. So I don't have to take as much darkness from Adrian. Secondly, Rose's commitment to Vasilisa went beyond what was normal for a guardian and definitely a novice. She protected her from everything, taking all the darkness for herself leaving nothing for Lissa to deal with. It meant Lissa was safe but Rose came close to insanity a few times."

I saw that this was also news to Adrian. He hadn't considered it like that.

"But the darkness has been building in Adrian because in a short amount of time he healed both me and Rose, but when it gets too bad, I'll take it and burn it off on a nest of Strigoi, there have to be some around here."

Tatiana nodded taking all of this new information in.

"It would be a shame to waste such talent in a guardian, now would it."

She said while gesturing to Rose.

"I have looked over your test results and all seem to point to you being a Dhampir again. They only said that you had a weird elemental composition. They called in Adrian and he confirmed that your blood had a permanent hum of spirit in it. We used Dimitri's as comparison to see if his contained it as well, but Dimitri's blood didn't have the same hum. It seems to be unique to you as a restored Strigoi."

I saw Rose visibly relax. I knew she was worried they would find something was wrong with her after all. That somehow she wasn't free of her Strigoi self. I must admit I was relieved to. I knew Rose was Rose again, but I am glad everyone else seemed to be realizing this too.

"So does that mean I don't have to have a guardian detail anymore?"

Rose asked very hopefully.

"I think we can arrange that. I'll also arrange for you to meet with head Guardian Hans Croft. Although I can't make any promises, we have to see if we can make you a guardian somehow."

Tatiana stood up and as protocol dictated we all stood up as well. I suppose this was her dismissing us. I saw Rose had deflated quite a bit and was no longer mad at Tatiana. Adrian and Rose turned around and were walking out the door but somehow I was still standing there. I knew I wanted to ask her about my father but I simply couldn't find the words.

She seemed to notice my apprehensiveness and turned to me.

"Yes, Dimitri, I did know and no, I have had no influence on your career so far. What you have achieved you have achieved on your own. That didn't mean I didn't keep track of you and your sisters. I know they don't want me to interfere, but I have made sure they have comfortable lives in Baia."

I was a bit dumbstruck. She knew. Maybe Rose was right. I wondered if she also knew about Rose and I before I so obviously married her. I tried to think back to the lives we had in Baia. Although in no way luxurious like Adrian, we did have a comfortable life. Karolina and Sonya both have reasonable jobs and Victoria is doing well in school. But now that I think about it, there were some instances where we thought we just got lucky, but maybe luck had nothing to do with it. Sonya got expelled from school once but somehow by Monday she was admitted back into school. And there was a developer that wanted to buy to whole block of houses we lived on for an obscene low amount of money, but somehow we never heard from him again. I was wondering if Tatiana had a hand in that. When I looked over at her after my train of thought she had a smile on her face. Not a kind smile, but a smile saying she indeed do those things.

I turned around and walked out the door, somehow feeling a little safer and a little more scared all at the same time.

RPOV

I was currently in our bathroom looking in the mirror. Some days I barely recognized myself. So much has happened in the last couple of mouths I could hardly keep up.

Last night was a good example. I just needed some air. The guardian detail had been dropped and I was allowed to leave the room again. I did have to check in everyday and get a blood test and get some measurements. They wanted to see if I was changing over time.

The news of my resurrection had traveled fast. Last night as I was walking across court in the sunlight alone when I saw Jesse. I was already getting a little agitated. He was clearly drunk and coming home from a party that ran late.

"Hey Rose, Glad to have you back. Your fine ass was duly missed."

I turned around and looked very annoyed with him.

"Oh yes, Zeklos. I gave my life for my fellow students, went through hell and back so you could admire my ass again."

Well he at least looked a little bit guilty.

"Sorry. I just meant… I am glad you are back. The last few months of school just weren't the same without you."

I was trying to decipher if he was joking or not. But he wasn't. I never thought about it much but I imagine the school was a different place after the attack. Many people, Dhampir and Moroi, student and teacher died that day. Even a prick like Jesse would have been bumped out by that. Maybe having me back made that memory a little better.

"Thanks, Jesse, now get your pasty white ass home before you burn in the sun."

He smiled and was off, stumbling a bit around. He never could hold his liquor.

I just sat there in the sun for a good half hour before heading back. Dimitri looked at me funny when I entered our apartment in guest housing again. But he understood. Sometimes I just needed to think in the sun.

As I was looking in the mirror now I saw I had a bit of color on my face from yesterday. I washed my face put a bit of make-up on and did my hair. We would be all having lunch at a local diner. I needed to let everybody see I was normal again. I wasn't going to shy away from public eye. I never have.

As I walked out I took my birth control pill and placed the rest of the package back on my night stance. Dimitri walked in and looked at me funny.

"Lissa's idea. Apparently normal Rose is bad enough. But PMSing Rose is world war III."

He laughed. Party because I was being funny and party because I was right.

We walked together to the breakfast area where Adrian, Lissa and Christian where already seated. Dimitri and I got our own food and we chatted. I was trying to pretend there wasn't a whole crowd watching me. My parents also joined us. The spectacle of my father with a female guardian chatting it up wasn't exactly helping the attention thing.

"So Rosemarie, I heard you will be meeting with guardian Croft this afternoon to discuss where we are now with graduation."

How my mother had heard that I didn't know. I looked over to Dimitri, but he just shrugged. Although my parents were slowly accepting Dimitri, I don't think the lines of communication were open just yet.

"Hans has asked us to join you in the conversation."

Oh that is why she knew, and is my mother on a first name bases with the head guardian?

"I have a feeling he wants to discuss more than just your graduation."

My father commented while looking between me and Dimitri. Realization downed on me. He was going to question our time at the academy together. I saw my father was actually tense. Maybe because he was blaming Dimitri for this or maybe because he didn't have such a pull on guardians as he did with the royal Moroi. He was afraid if things went south he wouldn't have the power to change it. I didn't know if he was upset because of the ramifications for me and Dimitri or if he simply couldn't stand the fact he didn't have enough power.

"Relax old man, it's not like there is video material of it."

The moment I thought about I considered it. Well there definitely wasn't any evidence other then maybe Alberta's accounts, I did enjoy the idea of there being video material. I wondered what we looked like.

I looked at Dimitri and he raised an eyebrow obviously having guessed my thoughts. I guess I would have to get a video camera from somewhere.

Although Dimitri was definitely the more experienced one, I was the more adventurous one. I would suggest something, he would blush and then he would take charge and make it happen.

"Still little girl we might want to get our stories straight. I mean he did defile a seventeen girl. With or without her permission, it is still a crime."

I turned back to my father. His eyes were locked dangerously on Dimitri. Dimitri wasn't giving him an inch. He had his guardian mask in place. And even my father had to admit was Dimitri willing to stand his ground.

"No old man. It is not. Dimitri wasn't a school guardian, he was Lissa's. Training me was voluntary, and consenting age in Montana is sixteen. And just so we are clear. He didn't defile me. He very sweetly made love to me over and over and over again."

I saw my mother's eye twitch at my words. And my father was ready to explode. But he knew that if it came down to Dimitri or them I would pick Dimitri.

"Well I suppose he has nothing to worry about then."

"Don't worry about it. I got it covered."

I wasn't worried. They couldn't do anything about us being together. But I saw Dimitri was a little more nervous. I suppose that the outcome could be worse for him then for me. But I wasn't worried. They could get Dimitri away from me over my dead body.

Well maybe not such a good idea to say that, seeing as I have died twice already.

We ate the rest of our meal in silence, Lissa awkwardly trying to keep conversation going.


	46. Chapter 46

DPOV

That afternoon the four of us went to the meeting with Guardian Croft. I was nervous. Rose didn't seem to share the same feelings maybe because she would be judged as the victim, although if anybody knew Rose they would see how ridiculous it was. I never regretted being with Rose and I never will. But I didn't like the fact that people would shame our relationship. We did nothing wrong.

When we entered the room and I was surprised to see Guardian Alto and Alberta were there as well. Oh this was not good.

The four of us sat down not betraying anything.

"Alright. Miss Hathaway."

Oh I saw her bite her tongue. But luckily Rose remained quiet this time.

"Oh sorry I read it's Misses now."

Rose just nodded and I saw Alberta raise an eyebrow at me. Stan seemed confused.

"We are to discuss how and if we can find a way to let you graduate. I have asked two teachers of yours to come and explain if they think you were on your way to graduation before… the incident."

"Oh for God sake, would people just stop with the euphemisms. I died. I got turned. It was horrible let's move on."

I saw Hans and Stan just stare at Rose. I expected the answer although I was a bit surprised Rose knew the word euphemism.

"Very well. I'll ask your teachers including guardian Belikov if they believe if you would have graduated. Guardian Petrov if you will."

I saw Alberta nod.

"I do believe Rose was well on her way to graduation. Thanks to her own efforts and Guardian Belikovs guidance she had top marks in her combat classes. Even in her academic classes she was catching up."

Hans nodded.

"Guardian Alto?"

"I have known Rose for almost her entire life. She was four when she entered my class. I must honestly say she is one of the most difficult students I have ever had."

Both Rose and I held our breaths. Stan could make or break her here. He was always very hard on Rose. I just hoped he wasn't now.

"But she is also one of the most talented. I tried teaching her discipline and humility because I know she will be one of the greatest. But she needs to keep a level head."

I saw Rose gawking at him. She always thought Stan had it in for her, but in truth he was being hard on her to make her better. I appreciated that.

"But please let her graduate here and don't send her back to the academy. I swear I aged twice as fast after having Rose in my class. I don't think I can do it anymore."

And there it was. Luckily the overall sentiment was to have her graduate. I saw Hans raise an eyebrow at Stan and I saw a huge grin come across Rose's face. I simply pinched the bridge of my nose. This wasn't something you should be proud of. But Rose practically saw it as a victory. She broke the poor man.

I had seen Rose's very large file on his desk so I knew Hans knew about most of her… transgressions. I knew it was a daunting file, certainly if you didn't know Rose.

"Guardian Belikov, I know your time with Rose was significantly less then guardian Alto's or guardian Petrovs but I know you spend a lot of quality time with her."

Oh his double meaning wasn't lost on me. I suppose we did have another conversation coming after this one. But my guardian mask was firmly in place.

"I collected Rose and the princess from Portland. I had read Rose's file and was honestly expecting something completely different. What I saw was a girl that was rash and clearly behind in training but still willing to take on 12 highly trained guardians to keep her friend and her charge safe. It was that dedication that prompted me to volunteer to mentor her when she faced expulsion. She may have been lacking technique back then but she had a sense of duty well beyond her years. Also her fighting instincts were the best I had ever seen, all I needed to do was teach her technique and control."

Hans lifted his eyebrows at me, as if wondering if that was all I thought her. I almost thought he found it amusing that we were all beating around the bush about our personal relationship. He was driving me into a corner and he enjoyed it.

"I believe Rose to be ready to be a guardian, she has been for some time."

"Very well. I will come up with some sort of final exam and if she passes, we can have her promised. She will have to complete her academic classes as well. Now let's move on to the next item on the list."

My heart sank. I hoped he would simply leave it at that. Or at least have Alberta and Stan excused, but he kept them there. There to watch us grovel, no doubt.

"The fact that you married your barely eighteen year old student."

I saw Alberta look between the two of us and Stan practically fell of his seat.

Hans was not perturbed by their reaction and continued.

"I am here to decipher if anything inappropriate was going on at the academy and whether or not you or your parents want to press charges." He said looking at Rose.

Great that is why he called Janine and Abe here. Although I knew Rose would never press charges, her parents were another matter. I saw Abe looking at me and I was actually sweating.

"Now Misses Hathaway, please tell me what happened between you and guardian Belikov, how did you end up marrying him."

I saw Rose take a deep breath. I was suddenly scared. I had no idea what she was going to say. She said she had it covered but how. The timing was too conspicuous.

"I suppose there has always been a level of attraction between Dimitri and I. I think that was why we worked so well together, we understood each other in a way no one else could. At first I thought I just had a silly crush, and that he could never feel the same way. But after a while I understood that wasn't the case. But neither of us was willing or was able to acknowledge our feelings for one another to their full extend. Not just because of our age difference or because he was in a position of power, but because we were both Lissa's guardians. Our involvement with one another would endanger her. So it was a silent agreement between the two of us that whatever we felt for each other, we buried it deep. It wasn't easy. At least from my side. But it was for the best. After I turned things were different. Being Strigoi meant being the worst part of yourself. I resented Lissa for standing between me and Dimitri and I was obsessed with Dimitri. When I was turned back Dimitri was all that kept me sane. He was the one that was able to bring me back. Only he could have too. After I was recuperating from my trauma we went to St. Petersburg. In kind of a spur of the moment thing he proposed and the next day, we were married. Life was to short and fragile not to go after what you want. He was no longer my mentor and I was no longer his student. I didn't know if I would ever be a guardian again and he was now Adrian's guardian so there really wasn't any reason to stay away from each other anymore."

Hans looked at Rose and Rose gave nothing away that she was lying. And lying she was, through her teeth. I didn't know what was more disturbing, My own anxiety to see if Hans had bought it, if Alberta would stay quiet, Janine's obvious disapproval of lying to the head guardian or the sheer look of absolute pride on Abe's face at the amount of bullshit his daughter could sell with a straight face.

"I have asked your teachers about this before and they claimed to have no knowledge of anything inappropriate. You expect me to believe that you married each other a few weeks after you were turned back?"

Rose didn't flinch.

"There is no evidence to suggest otherwise."

And that was it. Hans knew she was lying. Rose all but admitted it. But there was nothing he could do about it and he knew it. So did Rose. I swear the smile on Abe's face only got bigger. This was bold of Rose but it showed that she wouldn't back down and that she held the power here. She stared him down and Hans reluctantly admitted defeat.

"Very well then. I will contact you again when I have scheduled your exams."

As we exited the room he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Good luck with that one, rather you then me."

I simply smiled. I knew Rose was a lot of trouble. But I loved her.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47:

RPOV

Today was the day. I had finished my academic exams all last week, although I didn't think I had aced them, I at least thought I had passed. Today would be my practical exam. As senior Novice I had trained for this moment. Every Novice knew what was going to happen. You would have to complete an obstacle course with a 'Moroi' and you would have to fight 'Strigoi' to get to the other end. The exams were open for public and I had been watching every year at those that had come before me. But that were normal trials. I had no idea what guardian Croft had planned for me.

I was currently standing in my training gear at the guest apartment Dimitri and I shared with Adrian and I was seriously freaking out.

"Please little Dhampir, I am getting nervous just watching you. Would you stop fidgeting?"

"Sorry"

I sat down and both my boys sat on either side of me. Although my relationship with Adrian wasn't romantic, we had a similar sense of humor and after he saved me he gained a special place in my heart. Sometimes I liked confiding in him, he didn't understand me the way Dimitri did, but there were things I could just easier talk with Adrian about because he would make a filthy comment and make me laugh and make me forget about my troubles. And as much as I loved Dimitri and found his touch comforting I needed distraction right now.

Although Dimitri was very, very good at distracting me we didn't have time for that, so I needed Adrian. As if on cue he spoke.

"Don't worry, I know you will kick ass. I already called ahead to the hospital to clear some beds for those unfortunate enough to have to go against you."

For some reason he glanced over at Dimitri for a second.

"Although now that I think about it. Close contact with you, you straddling my hips when you 'kill' me. I might volunteer."

I laughed. Adrian wouldn't last two seconds with me. But it was just what I needed.

The door flung open and a way to perky Lissa walked in with a slightly exhausted looking Christian behind her.

"Are you ready Rose, I can't wait to see you fight. You know I have never actually seen you fight. Not like this. I am kinda curious. I booked us all good spots in the bleachers. I had to move fast to, had to pull some weight as the princess to get good seats, the best were already taken. But I said as your future charge I deserved a front row seat."

I loved Lissa, but her putting more pressure on me right now was not helping. I know she wanted me as her guardian. I wanted that to, but I would not only have to pass today I would also have to impress Hans and Tatiana enough so they will let me guard their precious princess Dragomir.

Wait did she say bleachers were sold out?

"Lissa?" I asked very warily.

"How many people will actually be watching?"

The fact that she was looking up at the ceiling calculating it in her head, wasn't making me worry less.

"Oh I don't know, how many people can we fit in the guardian's stadium?"

I knew that stadium, I had seen that stadium. That was no small stadium. It put stadium to shame. And it was booked?

I started hyperventilating as I realized just how many people would be watching. Of course they were. They all wanted to see the freak show.

Dimitri saw my reaction and pulled me towards him.

"Calm down Roza, you got this. It doesn't matter how many people are there. It is just you and your trial. I don't even know why they make you take it. It is a waste of your time and theirs."

He kissed me and in that moment I forgot I was nervous. He always did that to me.

"Now why don't you take Lissa and go to the arena. I think she is stressing as much as you are and poor Christian has been taking the hits for the last couple of days. I'll see you at the trial."

I nodded. I knew Lissa was excited and nervous. She wanted me to be her guardian even after everything that happened. When I first got turned back the idea of being Lissa's guardian frightened me and angered me. I couldn't forgive myself for the way I thought of her when I was Strigoi but I also couldn't forgive Lissa for taking me for granted, but slowly I realized that I needed to pick up my life again. Part of that was graduating. Dimitri was right, whether I would be Lissa's guardian or someone else's I was meant to be a guardian. It was in my blood, it was in my soul. And slowly the idea of me being Lissa's guardian again was getting exciting again. Going to Lehigh with her, we had spent a good amount of time just the two of us on campuses around the country before Dimitri found us. Thinking back to those times I smiled. Even though we were on the run, it was nice, just the two of us, no princess and novice, just Lissa and Rose. Maybe it could be that way again. Only now I was married. I slightly giggled at the thought. I never would have thought I would be married at eighteen.

I swung my arm around Lissa.

"Come on Lissa, let's get me over there, I don't want to be late and keep all those people waiting."

When we arrived Lissa went and sat down at a box-like structure. Of course the princess would be getting good seats. I saw Adrian and my father already sitting there. I did not however see Dimitri sitting next to Adrian.

I walked into the gallows of the stadium to prepare myself. I was nervous again. No distractions, no nothing. I hoped Dimitri would be here. I would have joked and laughed. He would have reassured me. I played the conversation in my head.

"Don't worry, comrade. I can do this blindfolded. Hell, maybe I actually will. Do you have anything I can use? If you're nice to me, I'll even let you tie it on, and maybe later take it off?" I could perfectly picture the exasperated shake of his head that would earn me.

"Rose, I swear, sometimes it feels like every day with you is my own personal trial."

But I knew he'd smile anyway, and the look of pride and encouragement he'd give me as I headed toward the field would be all I needed to get through the tests. But why wasn't he here.

"Rose?"

I turned my head and I saw my mother standing there.

"Don't stress Rose, You have got this. I believe in you, so does your father."

I turned my head slightly looking out the window.

"He is running a bet on your scores. He thinks you will do great and placed money on a high score. I heard Stan joined him."

She winked. I was more interested in who had bet against me but hé. I wasn't surprised my father had been the bookie for a betting pool. Sounds just like his cup of tea.

"Rose worry less about your fathers… past times and more on the trial ahead. I know you can do this, but you need to focus."

I nodded, I needed to get into my zone.

I heard them announce me and the crowd, and it was quite a crowd, went wild.

I entered the arena and a guardian in plain clothes walked up to me. He was to be my 'Moroi'.

I swear the trial wasn't so much about me fighting the 'Strigoi' but being able to tolerate the whiny 'Moroi'. I know the guardian was acting. I know there are some Moroi that really would act like that in a situation with Strigoi but I hoped to God I wouldn't be assigned one of those. I was more likely to kill my charge then the Strigoi.

I kept my 'Moroi' safe behind me while I engaged the guardians. I was surprised to see I could take them down. I mean it wasn't easy, but I expected it to be harder. Court guardians were usually one of the best. But I suppose they didn't have the royal guard mixed in here, so maybe just the clerks.

I heard cheering from the crowd. I was getting distracted by it. I didn't want to mess up when so many people were watching. I got hit a few times because I was looking around and not at my opponent. But overall I could take them down and keep my Moroi safe.

There were some obstacles that were hard. There was a particular bridge which took me some time to figure out but eventually we got to the other side. I still had a few Strigoi to take down. There were four Strigoi standing before me and one of them was Dimitri.

Now I understood why he had wanted me to walk with Lissa and why he wasn't there at the start. Now one might think that Dimitri, trying to beat the crap out of his wife, again, was cruel. He was one of the most talented guardians out there and beating him would be hard. But I knew what Dimitri was doing. He had noticed how anxious I was with the crowds. He was here to keep me focused. To show case my skill because he brought out the best in me. And when we sparred it was only us. I needed to get in the zone if I was going to beat him. I instructed my Moroi to take cover behind a rock so I could still see him.

And I engaged the four Strigoi including my husband.

What felt like seconds later but in reality was probably a few minutes I was on top of Dimitri straddling him and had placed the practice stake over his heart simulating the staking. I was out of breath, so was Dimitri. I looked around and saw three other guardians lying on the ground groaning. I guess Adrian was right. They would need a trip to the hospital.

There was a deafening silence from the crowd and I looked around, actually realizing that there were a few hundred if not thousand people sitting on the edge of their seats. I stood up and dropped the stake. The silence turned into cheering. The crowd had stood up and screamed and clapped. I imagine we gave them quite a show.

I saw Dimitri smirk and look proud. He was slowly getting up and so where the other guardians I had taken down. The trial was over. My Moroi walked up to me and patted me on the back.

"Well I suppose they will have no choice but to pass you with that reaction from the crowd. That was amazing I have never seen anybody fight like you two did. And what you did at the bridge was genius. Sorry for being such a whiny bastard, but I had a lot of fun."

He smiled at me and I smiled back. I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I didn't think I could take them down so easily. And I didn't realize just how good Dimitri and I were. I mean I knew we were good, but I started to realize that we would have a hard time finding sparring partners with the same kind of skill we had.

Dimitri walked up to me and kissed me tenderly on the head.

"I am proud of you, Roza."

And with his hand still on my shoulder we walked out of the arena to face Hans.

"Why don't you join me in my office Misses Hathaway and we will discuss the details."

Damn those guardian masks were a pain. I couldn't read him at all. But I couldn't have failed now could I?

Dimitri walked with us to his office but let go of me at the doorstep.

"You did great."

He kissed me on my forehead and took a seat in the guardian lounge I saw him greet a couple of guardians he knew as I walked into Hans's office.

"Sit down, Misses Hathaway."

I sat down. My hands in my lap. I was fidgeting with my nails. He seemed to notice my nervousness.

"Don't worry Rose, you passed. With flying colors and high scores. I actually had quite a bit of money on you to do well. I am glad my faith in you was rewarded."

I stared at him. One he said I passed and two, he betted on me. Isn't that insider trading or something. But as I saw my scores I saw there were individual judges and none of them listed his name.

"So as for a charge. I know before you turned you were slotted to be Princess Dragomirs guardian. This was partly due to your bond and the fact that she would need a girl close her age to fit in at a human college. Now it is my understanding that the bond was broken when you were turned, but I still received a request from the princess to allocate you to her. Is this also what you want?"

I thought about it for a moment. I knew what he was asking. He wanted to know if I would accept a charge that would take me further away from Dimitri. We had talked about it. Lissa would be going to Lehigh which wasn't that far. And Christian would be staying here so he at court, so Lissa would come back any chance she got anyway.

"It is."

"Very well. You are aware she already has two assigned guardians?"

I nodded. Eddie and my mother.

"Usually a royal like princess Vasillisa gets two guardians. One experienced and one closer to her age. If you would be her guardian and we would dismiss your mother, which I understand was filling in for you, it would leave the princess with two inexperienced guardians. I have seen guardians Castille's records and I have seen you fight. I know you two are great guardians and can hold your own with Strigoi, but the job is more than that. You and Eddie will be easier to maneuver around at a human campus but I am a bit concerned about you two handling new situations."

"I understand. But when Lissa is at Lehigh there will be a lot less of a traditional relationship and I have been protecting Lissa like that since I was fifteen. When we are here at court we can always ask the more experienced guardians for advice. I have Dimitri and my mother to turn to."

I hoped it was enough. Going to Lehigh with Eddie and Lissa would be amazing.

"You don't mind bumping your mother from a prestigious position of guarding a princess?"

I smirked.

"That is a bonus."

I winked at him. He sighed. People have been doing that a lot lately.

"Very well. I will draft up the paperwork and after your marking ceremony you will receive your final allocation."

He stood up and shook my hand and he went back to work.

Well did I get allocated to Lissa or not?

* * *

 **We are almost at the end. Only one more chapter left. :(**


	48. Chapter 48

**Lat chapter, just wrapping things up.**

 **Normally I wouldn't comment on bad guest reviews. Most people seem to like the story, so i don't worry about it to much. But this one I couldn't let go. The critisism in itself isn't that bad. I miss spelled Mrs as Misses. I know my bad. I am a near native speaker but mostly write scientific stuff. Also I heavily depend on spellcheck certainly for the vowels. But I don't write Mrs in molecular biology papers much;) So I apologize. That wasn't what had me upset. It was the fact this person suggested that a woman should take the husbands name by default and that Dimitri wouldn't be proud to call her his wife because she didn't take his name. I explained my rational in the story and I found this person's comment offensive and sexist. I don't know how it is the rest of the world but here it is the woman's choice to take her husbands name or not. When I got married we discussed all options, including my husband taking my name. I do not believe that when a woman marries she becomes property of this person and had to relinqish herself or be 'branded' as his. I did approve the guest review because I think it is important to hear everyone's opinion. Even if they are convaluted.**

 **Sorry for the rant.**

Chapter 48:

DPOV

I was tracing the promise mark on Rose's neck. She was still asleep next to me, naked. She was facing down on her stomach and her hair was fanned out around her head. I had pushed away the hair covering her neck. The sheets were down to her hips and I could admire her back. I was still getting used to seeing it in that pristine condition. The scars had vanished. Lissa had healed some of it, but there was always a trace of them left behind. I could still feel them when I ran fingers over them. I knew she still had them when she was Strigoi. I felt them when we were… together. I suppose that when Adrian healed her, he healed everything, old and new wounds.

The promise mark was still a bit red. She was tattooed yesterday. And she did get assigned to Lissa. I still have a ringing in my ear from all the screaming the girls did. But it was good to see her happy. It would mean spending less time with her when they were at Lehigh but they would come back in the weekend. Adrian had already suggested a boys only apartment with me, Christian and Adrian. I wasn't really keen on that, but that had more to do with Adrian then it had with Christian.

I was now kissing her promise mark and was slowly moving my hands down her back and coming slowly at the valley connecting her back to her ass. I heard her moan a little as she was pleasantly waking up.

"Morning."

I said while trailing kisses down her neck and back.

"Morning."

She wasn't making a move just lying there enjoying my touch. I could feel her shiver from time to time. I moved over her a bit and was sitting on her hips massaging her shoulders. She let out a groan of pleasure and maybe a bit of pain. She was a bit tense in the shoulders.

I moved down again and layed next to her but now she was facing me. I pushed the hair in her face out of the way and kissed her. I pulled her closer and I could feel her respond to me. I flipped her over, she was now on her back and I was hovering half over her. Kissing her, stroking her. Slowly moving my hands down her stomach to in between her…

"Dimitri, Rose, get up, Tatiana want to see us."

I dropped my head onto Rose and groaned. Great timing Adrian.

Rose giggled. She took my face in her hands and gave me a dazzling smile and kiss and then got up. It took me another minute before I was physically able to get up again after I had willed my lower regions to stand down.

We got dressed and met Adrian in the kitchen of our apartment.

"What do you think she wants?"

I asked Adrian.

He simply shrugged.

"She just said she needed to talk to us. All three of us, actually I think she invited Lissa as well."

Rose looked at me confused. I didn't know either. But you don't keep the queen waiting.

We were all sitting in the queens chambers when she walked in. Lissa had met us outside of the palace, looking visibly scared. I had no idea what she wanted to talk about.

"Tea anyone?"

God what was it with this woman and tea parties, but we all said yes, because who refuses tea from the queen?

A trolly was brought in and we were handed our cups. Rose and I were wildly uncomfortable, but Lissa and Adrian seemed to be in their element.

"Well the reason I brought you guys here is because I have recently received some information from the alchemists that might concern all of you."

Alchemists? I saw Adrian perk up about that. Then his demeanor fell. He was worried something had happened to Sydney. Why would the queen call us all in for that?

"They have recently found a Moroi that was transformed back from a Strigoi a few years ago. They don't know who turned him back, but they have tracked him down, after he tried to kill one of the alchemists. Apparently he wanted to become Strigoi again, and tried draining several victims. However, all methods of transformation didn't seem to be working with him. They have asked for our input on this and we will set up a research lab investigating this. Rose I hope we can count on your cooperation in this?"

We all looked at Rose. She knew what this meant, more tests, but if it was true, if being a restored Strigoi meant being immune to turning we needed to figure out how, so we could replicate it with other people, a vaccine sort of.

"Be a lab rat, sure why not. Oh but what about Lehigh?"

"I have thought about that, We will be building a research facility underneath the house we purchased for you and Lissa to live in. This way you can both attend your studies and still participate in the spirit research. I was hoping Adrian that you would join them there? maybe pick up your college studies again?"

The excitement in my aura must have tipped him off, because he agreed. This would be the perfect way for Rose and I to stay together.

"There will also be an alchemist joining you on site. A liason that will work on the science and will relay the information to the alchemists. This will be a joined venture and I would like to urge you all to handle the alchemists with respect."

This was obviously directed at Rose and Adrian. Both of them rolling their eyes.

I on the other hand had a great idea.

"Your majesty if I may offer a suggestion. During our travels Adrian and I have encountered a young and promising Alchemist. She is smart and would blend in well in a college environment. She is also already used to us and lacks the common distain most alchemists have towards our kind. I believe a corporation with Sydney Sage would prove beneficial."

Adrian looked at me and I swear his mind was going a mile a minute. Excitement, fear, Happiness. He knew Sydney wanted to go to college but being an alchemist prevented that. This would be the perfect solution. I just hoped the queen saw it that way too and didn't see any ulterior motive in inviting her.

She looked me over for a few seconds, my face giving nothing away.

"I will bring it up with them."

I swear on the way back to our apartment Adrian was giddy. I was getting a headache from all the thought going around in his head. But I was glad he was happy.

"Maybe Christian will want to come now to if we are all going?" Lissa said excitingly.

I would actually like that. During the day Adrian really wouldn't need much protection and when I heard that he would follow an art major I was out. I wasn't too old per see for college but I am not the kind of guy that can fake excitement for paintings. So we decided I would stay at the house, together with Christian. He had asked me if maybe I could teach him how to fight. And maybe a few other Moroi that were living nearby. I accepted, liking that I had something to do.

A week later we were packing and moving into a completely renovated house with an extra secret basement lab for Spirit research and feeders.

Lissa and Christian took the biggest room and Rose and I the next biggest. I had to fight Adrian on it and reminded him that there were two of us. He simply claimed that if he had his way there would be two of them as well. I doubted that. Sydney wouldn't be staying at the house. The alchemists would never allow that. She had a small apartment down the road. Adrian took the next biggest, much to Eddie's dismay but he knew better then to fight Adrian. He could be insufferable if he didn't get his way. Although Adrian was on such a high now that Sydney was joining us that I think Eddie could have gotten away with it.

I brought our bags upstairs to our room. Our room. That sounded nice. We did share a bedroom in Adrian's guest apartment but this was different. This was ours. I would wake up next to her every morning and I would go to sleep with her in my arms every night. I thought about that and reminded myself I had to check the insolation of this place. So I would know how much noise would carry.

The backyard had a training ring and a small structure what used to be the garage but was now converted into a gym. I suppose we needed that with three guardians living in the house, but I wondered if Tatiana knew about my arrangement with Christian? I knew she wasn't openly supporting Moroi fighting but she had admitted to us that she was running a secret training test to see if Moroi could learn. Maybe this was her way of supporting Christian.

That night I went to bed leaving an animated Adrian talking to a happy Sydney and crawled into bed with the women I loved, my wife, the woman who owns my body, my heart and my soul. And I thought life was good. Very good and it would be even better from now on.

* * *

 **That is it. I am proud of my first story. Over a 100 followers and over 250 reviews, thank you all.**

 **Now I am not planning on doing a sequel. Mostly because I don't have any idea what to put in it. If anybody has any great points or key scences they would love to see I could think about it. Or do a little epilogue or something. But as it stands now, this story is finished.**

 **I am uploading a new story wrong fairy tale and I am working on several other stories.**

 **Thanks again everyone for eveything. You guys have been awesome.**


	49. Chapter 49

**I have finished my big stories and am now working on epilogs and one-shots. So here is the long-awaited and but greatly requested first epilog. Enjoy.**

* * *

DPOV

I was lying in my bed reading a western novel. Rose was out with Lissa tonight so I had a quiet night in.

Or at least it should have been a quiet night. Adrian was downstairs with Sydney and I kept getting sucked in.

It had been six months now that we lived here and things were going great. Sydney conducted research on Rose with the help of Adrian and Lissa. The girls went to college during the day and mostly Christian and I would train while Adrian pretended to follow some art classes. The first two he failed, but when Sydney mentioned he could actually be good if he would just apply himself he actually started trying.

Adrian and I had been getting better on the bonded front. Under the guidance of Rose and Lissa we had been practicing and I could keep him blocked out most of the times. I had also learned to cipher away his darkness consciously. This meant whenever I would feel the darkness building in him too much I could split in between the two of us, but it also meant that I could block the darkness from seeping into me if I needed too.

But I still had problems with separating his emotions from my own sometimes and right now, as I was desperately trying to enjoy my Western novel I kept getting pulled in and experiencing his emotions. They were far from R-rated, but things had been progressing steadily between Adrian and Sydney and I was feeling his 'over the moon happy' right now. And although I was thrilled for him that he was happy, he was definitely distracting me from my book.

It had taken Adrian a good two months before he had convinced Sydney she might have feelings for him too. Now he was already four months in, trying to convince her to actually act on those feelings. The fact he is still trying to win over a girl after several months told me how special she was to him. Well if his feelings of love and utter devotion weren't an indication that would have clued me in.

But by the fact that he was currently with his hand up her shirt and his lips fused to hers I would say he was getting somewhere. Although we both knew how this was going to end. With Sydney regaining some sort of control and walking out saying it should have never happened and would never happen again.

This was their third make out session.

And as if on cue she pulled back and got up from the couch. She ran her hands through her hair as she tried to compose herself

"We can't keep doing this, Adrian."

"Why, I know you want this. I can see your aura, I can see how much you want this."

"No, this is wrong, Do you know what they will do to me if they catch us together?"

She actually sounded scared, and Adrian checking her aura briefly confirmed my suspicious.

Adrian closed the distance between them but the fear didn't dissipate, but now she wasn't scared of what the alchemist would do, but what Adrian would do.

He pulled her close and stroked her cheek.

"I won't let anything happen to you."

He whispered conveying in his voice the love he felt for her.

I could see it was hitting Sydney, but Sydney had always been better with matters of the head than of the heart.

She pulled away from him again.

"I am sorry Adrian."

I felt the happiness leave him as Sydney left the room. But I also felt determination coming from him. Determination to make her see they belonged together, and determination to keep her safe from anything the alchemist might punish her for.

I had dealt with many alchemists over the years. They were a radical group and demanded absolute obedience. Sydney had once confided in me of being afraid of re-education. It was where the Alchemists send those that didn't adhere to their way of thinking and I could confirm Sydney didn't think like they did at all. But like Adrian I would never let them hurt her and neither would Rose or any of us. We protected our own and Sydney was our own.

But as Adrian turned on a series on Netflix I was at least able to return to my book and leave him with his own thoughts.

I think I was through two pages when my beautiful girlfriend walked through the door of our bedroom. She was holding something behind her back but I couldn't see what. But I knew that from the mischievous look in her eyes and her wide smirk it couldn't be good.

"Enjoying a quiet night in, Comrade?"

I shook my head. It hadn't really been quiet. But I had a feeling she didn't want to talk about my night.

She was swaying towards me still keeping whatever she had behind her back hidden from my view.

"I had this thought."

"Yeah."

"You know Sydney tapes most of our sessions with spirit magic so she can go over it and over it to see if she missed anything and to keep it as record."

"Yeah."

She pulled the video camera from behind her back.

"Well, I thought we could tape one of _our_ sessions."

She said while wiggling her eyebrows. It took me two seconds to consider what she actually meant by that and then I started to blush.

She giggled at my reaction but moved closer to the bed and started to crawl on the bed towards me.

"I am kind of curious what we look like. I want to watch us come together. I want to watch you move inside of me. Watch your back muscles ripple and your ass flex and squeeze."

The more she talked the closer she got and the more turned on I get. But a Sex-tape? We had done some daring things before but this would be taking the cake. Although maybe not, at least this was in our own home in our own bedroom.

But I did wonder what would happen if anybody ever found it. Sex-tapes were notorious in the celebrity world. I would never want anything intimate between me and Rose to become public. But as I thought about it, I wasn't worried anybody else would find it. I was more worried what Rose would do with it. Not that she would ever use something like this against me out of spite, but she would use it as a prank, or something like that. I just had to remind myself that Rose would be in the picture too and that there was no shame in us making love.

Also, I would just have to make sure I made her come over and over again. To show my best work as it were. If anybody ever did see it, I would have nothing to be embarrassed about.

I relented and she giggled as she picked a position in the room where she wanted to shoot from. She tested a few spots but ended up picking a spot on top of my dresser just on the end and slightly to the right of the bed. It would give a good angle of our bodies but would obscure a bit of our face. Well my face, you would still be able to clearly see Rose's face. And of course, that was assuming we did missionary with her head on a pillow if we turned around it would be a whole different ball game.

"So should we set the scene? Maybe you can come in pretending to be the pizza boy or something."

She just kept giggling. Maybe she was as nervous about this as I was.

"We aren't making a porno, Roza, we are recording an intimate moment between us. We don't need a plot, just you and me, naked in bed."

She nodded. She walked to the recorder and part of me was praying she forgot to put a memory card in or something, but as I saw the red light coming on and no errors reported by the device I knew it was showtime.

Rose walked towards me with a nice sway in her hips. She slowly unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing and leisurely discarded it on the floor. I did notice her bra was a different one than the one she had put on this morning. I suppose this had been a plan in the making for a while.

I was standing near the edge of the bed and she started to take off my shirt. Slowly she moved it over my head and I had to help her with the last bit seeing as she wasn't tall enough to reach the end of my arms when I held them above my head.

Once the shirt was discarded she started to trace my bare chest with her delicate hands. The silkiness of her hands always surprised me. Most guardian's hands and skin were horrible due to the many hours wearing protective gear in training or the weather conditions outside when we are patrolling. But Rose's hands were silky smooth. I knew she prided herself on her beauty and had simply refused to let her lifestyle as a guardian make her ugly. It did mean, however, that she needed a lot of extra time in the bathroom. Moisturizers and conditioners, oils and creams, her side of the bathroom was stocked with them. I may be a bit frustrated with her sometimes that she is taking so long in the bathroom, but right now I appreciated every effort, as she ran her soft hands across my bare skin and I was stroking her beautiful long locks of hair.

She kissed my jaw, my neck and shoulders and slowly moved down until she was deep enough to unbuckle my pants. Slowly she unzipped me and pulled my pants down. I stepped out of my pants but kept my boxers on for the moment. I then turned my attention towards Rose. I pulled her close to me and kissed her hard, our tongues exploring each other's lips, tongues and even teeth.

This might not be such a bad idea after all. It had been a while since we took our sweet time just exploring and touching each other instead of ripping our clothes off and getting right down to business. But we wanted to capture every aspect of our lovemaking, including the first sensual part. Because I was only going to do this once, might as well record everything we might ever want to see.

I left her lips and moved to her neck. I had one hand in her hair keeping it away from the place where I was kissing and the other was at her back, slowly stroking her back up and down to her ass. I unclasped her bra and let if fall to the ground. I pulled her hair further back so that her Promise Mark and Molnija were showing on camera. I wanted to see what she looked like with her back naked and her marks on display.

I always liked her marks. The contrast between her tan skin and the black, simple but stylized marks always turned me on. The slight interruption of her perfect body only drawing more attention to her softer shapes. Also the contrast of how such a beautiful, sensual and soft women could be so deadly, amazed me. She certainly was an assassin in disguise.

I picked her up and moved her to the bed, laying her down gently. I was back to kissing her mouth and was savoring her unique taste as my hand was slowly moving down her body in search of something else to sample.

I undid her button and started to pull her pants down. I had to let go of her mouth and use both hands as she was wearing skinny jeans as always. She lifted her hips up as I shimmied her pants down her legs. I took my time coming up again. Kissing her feet and her calf moving on to more intimate parts as I was nearing her inner thigh. She was enjoying the tease as I could feel her hand in my hair urging me to move further up. I smiled a little against her soft flesh but obeyed. I dipped my fingers in her panty and started to slowly move them down her body, mimicking my earlier actions with her pants.

But this time I went up a little faster as I too was impatient to move towards my intended target. Once my lips were on her clit I could hear the first moan escape her. I gently sucked and lapped at her but wasn't taking it further than a tease. I wanted Rose in charge after all this was her idea. So if she wanted something she would have to ask me for it. Well, beg me for it.

I ran my fingers up and down her inner thigh always stopping just short of her moist and inviting entrance. I could feel her hips buck up towards my lips trying to find the friction she required but I didn't give in.

"Please Dimitri."

"Please what?"

"Just do something!"

I chuckled. Always so eloquent.

But I did increase the speed and pressure of my tongue on her clit. I also added a finger or two inside of her pumping in and out at the same rhythm of my tongue.

She threw her head back onto the pillow as she grabbed the sheets next to her as she kept whispering yes, yes. I hoped the audio of the video recorder was good, because I could have listened to her quiet proclamations of passion all day.

I wondered if I should finish her off. I had plans for this session but wondered if I would need to conserve some of her energy for later. Rose could typically come multiple times, but each consecutive time it would take a bit more effort to get her there again. But the decision was made for me as Rose had her fingers in my hair keeping me glued to her.

"Stroke yourself."

She commanded. And I obliged. I had to move us a little further down the bed so she could lay with her legs over the end and I could get in between her legs, but keeping my other hand and more importantly my cock free. I had to break contact for a little bit, as I repositioned us, and this was accompanied with whimperings of displeasure from Rose. I chuckled. I guess she really didn't know what she wanted. But within moments my lips and tongue were back on her clit and she seemed placated. I moved one free hand down to my shaft while using the other to play with her folds, sometimes plunging in and pumping but the next stroking her folds and coating her in her own juices.

I started to slowly pump up and down on my own member. I hadn't needed it to make me hard. I was already hard as stone from the soft cries of pleasure coming from Rose. And upon first contact with my hand, I groaned. The vibrations earning me a moan from Rose in return. I wasn't just using my hand to give my cock some stimulus, I was already pumping my hips into my hand. A clear sign that Rose was getting to me. I had wanted this first part to be just about her but with her short and simple command, she had me so turned on I couldn't think straight and needed friction.

Her cries became more urgent and I slipped two fingers inside to create as much stimulus for her as I could while I sucked on her nub. It didn't take long before I felt her body go taut. The next moment, all tension in her body was released and accompanied by a large portion of 'Yes, yes'. I slowly kept licking her until all shudders had left her body before I removed my lips from her core.

I was starting to appreciate the recording more and more. Even if I had felt her release, my position made it impossible to _see_ her release. But the angle of the camera was perfect to record her shouts and moans. Although I get to see her come when we were having sex face to face, I often wondered if she looked different when I would be doing different things.

"Your turn."

She said as she climbed off of the bed and guided me to the spot she had been sitting a moment before. I noticed a small wet spot where I place my naked ass and smiled. She opened my legs and was on her knees in front of it. She was running her hands up and down my legs coming closer to where I needed her with each passing, and every time her hand came close, my cock responded enthusiastically by twitching. This made her chuckle.

Finally she put her hands around my shaft and I groaned at the sensation. First contact was always the best. It was that moment when you felt like a man parched in the desert and you found a source of water. Now my own hand had felt good a moment ago when I made first contact myself, but nothing compared to her soft and delicate hands gently going up and down my turgid member.

She used one hand to slowly pump up and down while the other was playing with my balls, occasionally moving down further towards my perineum. The hardness was evident even there where the stem of my cock was arching back into my body. It was such a sensitive spot and Rose knew it too. She was giving my entire length attention, from tip to stem. But although I enjoyed the ministrations of her fingers I wanted something else and she was only too happy to oblige. She took me into her mouth and started to slowly lick and suck. Now if her hands felt good for the first time her mouth felt even better. Warm and moist, I couldn't help but draw parallels to another place on her body. A place I was desperate to be inside of. But tonight was about making it last and recording whatever she wanted to watch, so I had to control myself and not place her on her back and fuck her senseless.

She was picking up the pace as I was threading my fingers into her hair, guiding her movements and bringing my hips up to meet her mouth. I needed to move, I needed to feel more, I needed to come hard. Luckily Dhampirs had better stamina than humans or Moroi and it translated into the bedroom as well. Not just in the fact we could do more and last longer, but also we could come multiple times in a session. I didn't know if our recovery rate was faster or if we simply had a bigger sexual appetite, but here it meant I could come now and still be able to actually make love to her after.

Rose had come to the same conclusion because she was increasing her frequency and started to suck hard. I was losing it. I could feel the tingle at the base alerting me to the imminent release.

"Roza."

She pulled back with a pop and touched that spot at the base again. With a load groan I released my first load of the evening all over her chin and breasts. Her covered in my come was one of the sexiest things I had seen. It was only topped by how she looked as she came and when I would see my load seeping down her legs after I released inside of her. But it was more than enough to make me stir again.

I fell backward on the bed as I came back to myself. Rose cleaned herself off a bit before climbing on top of me and straddling me.

Now I had to run through what I wanted to see on tape later. Missionary and doggy where a given but as she was straddling me now I realized I also wanted to add cowgirl to the list. Actually should have been first on the list. With my fascination with the wild west and Rose being in complete control in that one, it was one of my favorites.

And by the huge grin on her face as she was rocking back against my cock it was one of her favorites too. I needed a little help this time to get to full attention but a few strokes of her hand and a few rocks of her hips and I was there already. She wasted no time and took all of me inside of her in one fell swoop. We both gasped at the intensity of filling her to the brink. She was moving up and down, with her hands on my chest. The camera was positioned in such a way I would be able to see my cock going in and out of but still be able to see her breasts bounce from her movements. It would also clearly show my expression of pure bliss.

I moved us over to missionary. I was resting my weight on one elbow and placed my other arm and hand on her hip, so I could keep her from moving up as I pounded into her. She curled her legs around my waist allowing me deeper entry. After a few strokes, I heard her call switch and she moved passed me on all fours clearly inviting me in by sticking her butt in the air towards my cock.

I greedily took the invitation and plunged back into her. I grabbed hold of her hips and with each trust I came forward I pulled her back against me. Although slightly less personal than face to face, I found having her from behind almost primal. That part of our brain that still believed we were animals satisfied with this coupling.

But I wanted to try a few more things but was already nearing my peak again in this position. So was Rose if her mewling was any indication. I had to make some decisions. There were so many things I wanted to try but appreciated that some would look awkward on camera. Also, I think I may have only one or two positions left in me before I blew. I didn't know if I could make it a third time this night so I needed to prioritize. My record with Rose was five orgasms in one night so I knew I didn't need to conserve on her end, but I knew that if I felt her come around me now and heard her cries of pleasure I would be lost too, so I reluctantly pulled out and changed our positions again.

I started to spoon her and slipped in from behind. I lifted her leg up giving me better access and also showing our coupling better on camera. I imagined we would be able to see my cock sliding in and out of her.

I hadn't even seen the footage yet and it was already doing its job. It was like watching porn in my head, except the subject of the fantasy was the same subject as the person squirming in my arms. I was being turned on by both the image as well as the actual body itself. The realization was strange but incredibly arousing.

I held her close to me and kissed her neck and shoulders as I slowed my pace some. I was working my way to the grand finale.

"I love you so much."

I whispered into her ear. I wondered if the camera would catch it or if you could only see me whisper something into her ear. From that perspective, it would look as if I was talking dirty to Rose. But maybe her smile and soft look full of love would convey the truth of my message.

She kissed me albeit it a little awkwardly.

"I am getting close Dimitri."

"I know, one more and I will make you scream."

I let go of her and moved us into position again. I had thought about the finish. How I wanted it to end. I wanted to look at her as we both came, so the camera would catch the look of satisfaction and love reflected in us both. But I didn't want missionary again. So I opted for Rose straddling me as I was sitting up. Her legs wrapped around my back. I positioned us sideways on the mattress so you could see us both from the same angle off to the side.

Rose placed herself on top of me and started to move up and down. I would thrust in sync with her hips. In this position, I was able to roam her back and run my fingers through her long hair. I kissed her shoulders and neck and up to her lips. We exchanged a soaring kiss before we became too breathless to keep our lips locked. Her moves became more frantic as she bobbed up and down. My own movements matching hers. I was holding on to her tighter and tighter as I could feel the beginnings of my release.

"Roza."

With one last desperate attempt, I pulled her down hard on my cock as I released myself inside of her. I could feel her follow me as her walls were gripping me hard and milking me for every last drop. Also her very load 'Oh God, Comrade!', might have tipped me off.

I hoped the camera would record this but if it failed to translate to tape I would remember this moment forever. Rose in my arms with a look of love and ecstasy on her face, no doubt seeing a mirror image on my face.

We slowly rocked until we both could speak again. Rose leaned against me and placed her head on my chest. I held her in my arms, running my fingers through her hair and stroking her back. I could feel her breathing in her lungs and was waiting for it to return to a normal rhythm before moving. I imagined Rose could hear the same labored breathing and fast heart rate in my chest.

Reluctantly she removed herself from me and walked over to the camera. I could see a white goo run down her leg and couldn't help but smile. I hoped the camera had caught that but it would be more likely from the way it was positioned that it only recorded my smile.

She turned it off and after cleaning ourselves off we went to bed. She was lying on my chest drawing small circles on my skin.

"I really am curious to see what we look like."

"Me too, we can watch tomorrow night."

She pouted a bit. And I chuckled.

"If we watched it now, we would start all over again and you have an early class tomorrow morning."

She groaned but conceded.

I think I made the right decision because Rose was asleep in seconds after that. Although I was tired physically I was still not sleep tired, so I picked up my book and was able to read a few chapters before I too fell victim to the Sandman.


	50. Chapter 50

RPOV

I stared at her. My mouth was open and I just stared. She wouldn't meet my gaze. A surprising gesture for her, clearly indicating her guilt in the matter. Even though Sydney had had reservations about us 'evil creature of the night' she has always stood her ground against us.

But as her words resonated with me, playing over and over in my head, I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe. Until my brain had found something to focus on.

"This is your fault!"

Her gaze met mine and I saw a mix of the aforementioned guilt and annoyance. She crossed her arms in front of her and frowned.

"There was no possible way I could have known this would happen, Rose. I mean this is…"

I stood up angrily, well mostly shocked and I needed an outlet. And seeing as Sydney was the only one in the room, she was my intended target. Poor Sydney.

"Impossible. The test must be wrong. Do it again."

She sighed as she picked up a pile of paperwork and flipped through the pages.

"I did Rose, three times. On three different vials. So to exclude the possibility that I somehow mixed them up. Not that I could. Most of the tubes of blood are yours. It would be impossible to mix all of them up."

The reality of the situation started to dawn on me.

"We haven't made any progress Rose." I tried to mimic Sydney's voice when we had this conversation about three months ago. "We have been at this for three years and not found anything different about you. I want to try to see if we can exclude all forms of external regulation, maybe it is masking something. What harm could it do?"

Sydney didn't seem to appreciate my impression of her and liked my tone even less.

"Well, how on earth was I supposed to have foreseen this?"

She threw up her hands in the air, clearly not knowing what to do with this information either.

I sat down a little defeated; because I knew it wasn't her fault. It wasn't anybody's fault. I wasn't even sure it was a bad thing. It was just that I had never considered this to be an option. It never crossed my mind, not when I was slotted to be Lissa's guardian and not when I was with Dimitri, but now I would have to think about it.

A small smile pulled at my lips when I thought about Dimitri. I imagined his goofy smile and the happiness and wonder in his eyes. This would be a good thing.

I rubbed my abdomen a little as if I could feel the precious life growing inside of me and as if that life could feel my hand.

"Pregnant. I can't believe I am pregnant."

Sydney sat down next to me. She grabbed my hand.

"On the bright side, we finally found something you are unique in because of your transformation."

She laughed a wry smile.

"Although we can't rule out a dormant Shadow kissed effect there either."

I thought about it. I had been off of birth control pills for about three months now. Sydney having suggested it, so we could monitor some blood values and vital signs, without the influence of hormonal interference. As it turns out, it did interfere with some restored-Strigoi ability. I knew it took a little while to flush the birth control out of my system, so we conceived pretty quickly. Before I became Strigoi and was still Shadow kissed we had been intimate for a while too. And although I knew conception is a mix of timing and luck, I could have conceived before I became Strigoi and I didn't, most likely this was a new ability because of my restoration. Although we couldn't rule out this originated from Dimitri since he was shadow kissed now too.

Sydney squeezed my hands and stood up.

"Let me know if you need anything. I will start looking up some things concerning prenatal care and such."

I nodded gratefully, but now I was alone, and contemplating how I was going to tell Dimitri.

We had been in this house near campus for over three years, and all of us had become close. Lissa and I would be graduating from our bachelors in political science in the summer. Just in time too. I would be heavily pregnant by then, I realized.

We had all fell into an easy rhythm, even Sydney after she finally gave Adrian a chance. We had lived in our own little bubble of happiness for three years and although I knew it would end once we would graduate and go back to court, I think our carefree days would be over a bit sooner.

I walked out towards the lounge. Dimitri and Adrian were on the couch watching some movie. It was one of Adrian's favorites and one Dimitri could tolerate. They were almost comical together. Adrian was pale and had a certain light about him, whereas Dimitri with his tan skin and dark duster represented a form of darkness. They had grown into their role as bond-mates and had come out of it good friends.

Dimitri looked up from the movie and I saw his face contort into concern. I could only imagine what my face looked like.

He stood up and moved towards me, grabbing my hand as I could fall over at any minute, and honestly, I felt like it.

"Roza, are you okay? What happened, what did Sydney want to talk to you about? Did she find anything wrong with you?"

He was going a mile a minute. I was swallowing hard trying to find my voice, trying to tell Dimitri that the impossible had happened. I looked over at the couch and saw Adrian staring at me? He had his eyebrows raised, obviously worried as well.

I grabbed Dimitri's hand and dragged him to our room. I sat him down on the bed, while I was pacing around the room.

"Roza, please, you are scaring me? Did Sydney find anything? Are you… Are you sick?"

I could hear his voice caught in his throat, the pain of losing me evident in his eyes.

"Oh she found something all right, and I will probably be sick. Something to look forward to I guess."

Dimitri was getting paler and paler by the minute. I realized what I just said and sat down next to him and grabbed his hands.

"Dimitri, it is alright, I am alright. I am pregnant."

I noticed that while I said it, my face couldn't stop the smile from tugging at my lips. That despite my initial shock and all my other reservations about this revelation, the small gesture betrayed my true feelings.

Dimitri on the other hand, who I had expected to be over the moon, was deadly silent. He was staring at me like I had been staring at Sydney half an hour ago. I have always been able to read Dimitri. To me, he was an open book even with his guardian mask on. But now I had no idea what he was thinking because I don't think he was thinking at the moment. His face was blank.

"Dimitri? Are you okay?"

No response.

"Sydney asked me to go off birth control a few months ago remember, so she could observe me without the hormones, seeing if there was anything different about me that we missed."

No response.

"And I have been on it birth control pretty much since I had been restored, so we never noticed. Sydney believed that the restoration also made it possible for me to conceive."

No response.

Now I was getting a little annoyed. I knew it was a shock, I hadn't been able to say anything for a bit either, but he had to have some feelings about this. I was getting to the point where I think I preferred him to be angry or upset over this.

I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest. I looked at him annoyed and this seemed to finally draw him out of the bubble he had been in.

"Pregnant."

"Yes."

"You are pregnant?"

"Yes."

He looked at me and finally as it registered, the smile I expected made its way across his face and his eyes let up. He squealed like a little girl as he picked me up, stood up and spun me around. He kissed me deeply and then buried his face in my hair, whispering we were going to be a family over and over again. Then he suddenly stopped and put me down, cleared his throat and sat down again, pulling me down with me.

"How are you feeling about this?"

Sometimes Dimitri forgot there is an age difference between us. He was twenty-seven and I knew for him having a family was something he has wanted for a while, but I was twenty-one and we never discussed this, and he realized that I could have a completely different reaction.

"Scared, overwhelmed, shocked… but happy."

Dimitri got a bit of that sparkle back in his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean I never thought we could have this, and I am overwhelmed, but I get to have your child. I have this living creature growing inside of me, that is part of us both… That doesn't mean I am not freaking out, or that you aren't going to be pampering me for the next eight months or so, so you better be prepared."

He pulled me to him and hugged me tightly. "It would be my pleasure."

"So do you know how far along you are?"

Sydney and I hadn't discussed this. But I had given it some thought in the two seconds I had and had figured out when it probably happened.

"Remember when you were away with Adrian for three weeks doing that art-program? And how we had celebrated your return, you know rewatching a certain video?"

Realization crossed his face and he went pale again.

"So you are telling me, or beautiful miracle baby, was conceived by watching porn where we were the stars?"

I giggled a bit. I guess when you put it like that. That would be an amazing thing to embarrass the child with in their teens. And it was a hot hot video. No need to be embarrassed about that.

"Well, maybe not put that in the birth announcement."

He shook his head but clearly found some form of amusement in my statement.

We were silent for a while. He was rubbing my hands and stroking my leg. Neither one of us knew what to say, or how to go from here. We had many things to discuss. How were we going to combine our work with the baby? How would we sell this at court? Would it be wise to inform the Alchemists and Tatiana of the miraculous origin of our baby? How will the rest respond? So many questions, but right now wasn't the time to ask or even to contemplate this. Because right now we were in some sort of happy baby bubble and refused to get out of it. Not even my fears and abandonment issues could spoil this moment between us.

That was until Sydney came walking in with a very confused Adrian asking a million questions.

Once they were both in the room. Sydney sighed, turned around, placed a manila folder on the nightstand and put her hands on her hips.

"I swear Adrian if you don't stop talking I am going to gag you."

Of course, Adrian's response was a large smile and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Oh Sydney, I knew you could be a bit kinky, but gagging is new. I would love to try that."

Sydney gasped and turned beet-red, a reaction that seemed to please Adrian greatly. She composed herself and pointed towards the manila folder.

"I looked a few things up. I have already ordered some vitamins and will see if Dhampirs need a different blend. There are some do's and don'ts in there and if you have any questions, I am here to talk."

Now Adrian looked confused again.

"Can somebody tell me what is going on? What is happening, little Dhampir?"

I looked over to Dimitri and he smiled as he squeezed my hand. I nodded indicating it was his news to share.

"Well, you see Adrian. Rose is pregnant. Sydney ran some test and bloodwork confirming she is pregnant."

Adrian stared at me and then at Dimitri. His mouth was open and I think for the first time in his life Adrian looked like a fool instead of an elegant, charming man. Well, sober that is.

"How?"

Sydney rolled her eyes and gave him some very technical explanation about the number of chromosomes in my reproductive cells having matched up to Dhampir numbers instead of Moroi numbers, more consistent with my own genetic make-up and the number of reproductive cells even carrying this genetic make-up having increased, making reproduction possible. When she was met with a blank stare from Adrian, she started to explain the scientific reason why Dhampirs can't reproduce together by comparing us to mules and hinnies. She even mentioned a few cases of mules being fertile and wondered if there had never been a Dhampir birth anomaly recorded in history, saying that the chance of conception was very unlikely but somewhere somehow someone should have beaten the odds by now. Although seeing as mules giving birth had been considered bad omens in the past, she wouldn't be surprised that it was kept secret.

I didn't understand a word of it and neither did Adrian. Dimitri seemed to follow her logic and was nodding along.

I didn't need to know the specifics, I just needed to know that this was real and that our baby would be fine and normal. Whatever that may be.

"Well, Little Dhampir, Big Guy, I am happy for you two."

He was a little hesitant as he considered his words.

"I mean, this is a good thing right? I know this wasn't planned."

He looked more to me than to Dimitri. Probably because Dimitri couldn't stop smiling. But I had an unmistakable smile on my face too.

"Yes, Adrian, this is a good thing. You're going to be an uncle!"

He laughed.

"I don't mind spoiling the brat or showing him or her some swag, God knows Dimitri won't be able to do it. But don't call for in the middle of the night or to change a dirty diaper. These hands don't do manual labor."

I smiled because it was such an Adrian thing to say.

"You can save that when you have kids of your own. You know Sydney won't allow you to sit there and do nothing."

The prospect of little Dhampir babies between Adrian and Sydney both gave them a little blush on their cheeks.

"Right, we will leave you two alone. If you need anything Rose, let me know." Sydney practically pushed Adrian out of our room, not looking at him and still with a heavy blush on her face.

Once the left, I turned to Dimitri again.

He had returned to his earlier task of stroking my fingers.

"We will have to tell Lissa and Christian too. If she finds out, Adrian and Sydney knew before she did, she will be pissed."

Dimitri nodded.

"We will tell them over dinner. The sooner the better. I also think we are going to need Lissa and her influence to make this work back at court and combine it with our jobs."

I knew he was right but I didn't want to think about our jobs or court right now. There would be plenty of time to think about that.

I laid back on the bed and Dimitri joined me. He kissed me gently before laying his head down. I was facing him a bit and Dimitri's hand moved from my hand towards my stomach.

"I can't believe I am going to be a father."

I smiled as I laid my hand on his hand, letting our child, or more accurately the small lump of cells, know that even if it wasn't planned it was much loved.

This will be the last chapter in Soul Bound. I have written other stories where I talk about the pregnancy and the children.

So I have a reason for writing and posting this chapter. I have been a little negligent with my updates and responding to reviews on my other stories and here is the reason: I am pregnant again, and contrary to my pregnancy with my son, I am much more tired and much more nauseous. I still have a few projects I want to do and finish. And of course all active stories are finished and I simply have to update. But I thought this was a nice way of letting Rose share my experience.


End file.
